


W komitywie ze Ślizgonem

by Czara Mara (Ineededthis)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't ask me how I came up with the name Kherisa, F/M, Family time is chess time, Friends to Lovers, Innocent pinning, Power Couple, Rose is awesome at potions, Scorpius plays the guitar because why not, Sexy DADA teacher or so I thought back then, Try not loving Albus I dare you, Young Love, but not at feelings, clueless
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 85,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineededthis/pseuds/Czara%20Mara
Summary: Rose jest bystra, konkretna, trochę zbyt pyskata dla własnego dobra.Świetnie potrafi w czary, trochę mniej w emocje. Ach no i przyjaźni się z jednym takim. W zielonym szaliku.Sami wiecie z kim. I może on umie w emocje troszkę lepiej niż ona?WAŻNE!W-komitywie-ze-sligonem to blog, który pisałam jakieś 10 lat temu, jako ambitne i entuzjastyczne dziewczątko zainspirowane, ale nie do końca spełnione, dostępnymi w tamtym czasie fikami. Ponieważ wiem, że były osoby, które po zamknięciu onetowych blogów szukały tego tekstu, postanowiłam zarchiwizować go tu. W każdym razie to, co z niego zostało. To co będę postować na AO3 to dokładnie ten sam, surowy, nieedytowany tekst, który był na blogu. Także proszę o wyrozumiałość :DJeśli pierwsze słyszysz o wkomitywie, wybacz mi jakośc pierwszych kilku rodziałów. Były pisane przez bardzo szczerą i pełną pasji dziewzcynkę, która nie miała pojęcia gdzie zabierze ją ta opowieść.A jeśli to nie pierwszy raz kiedy spotykasz Moją Rose, coż. Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję. Żewnie wspominam czasy kiedy powstawał ten fanfik i bardzo dużo znaczyło dla mnie, że był ktoś kto chciał przeżywać go razem ze mną.Ta historia jest dla Ciebie.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	1. Prolog

\- Więc to jest mały Scorpius - powiedział Ron pod nosem. Ruda, nieco piegowata dziewczynka, którą trzymał za rękę, dopiero teraz zauważyła niewiarygodnie jasną blond czuprynę młodego Malfoya. - Upewnij się, że pokonasz go w każdym teście, Rose. Dzięki Bogu, że odziedziczyłaś inteligencje po matce.  
\- Ron, na litość boską - powiedziała Hermiona, w połowie sroga, w połowie rozbawiona - nie próbuj nastawiać ich przeciw sobie, zanim jeszcze nie zaczęli nawet szkoły!  
\- Masz rację, przepraszam - powiedział Ron, ale, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, dodał ściszonym głosem - jednak nie spoufalaj się z nim za bardzo.  
Córka popatrzyła na niego dziwnie.

Dwa lata wcześniej…

\- Założę się, że gdy już pójdę do Hogwartu, będę sto razy lepsza od Ciebie. – prychnęła zezłoszczona Rose, gdy James po raz kolejny wyśmiewał się z jej lęku przed lataniem na miotle. Wściekła rzuciła w kuzyna zaczarowaną, dziecinną miotełką.  
\- Niby w czym?  
\- We wszystkim innym! – zaperzyła się, po czym obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę lewitującej delikatnie nad ziemią karuzeli.

Byli na placu zabaw w parku, niedaleko ulicy Pokątnej, gdzie trafiali zawsze wtedy, gdy rodzice mieli coś ważnego do załatwienia w mieście. Placyk był ogrodzony kolorowym płotkiem (oraz paroma zaklęciami ochronnymi) i strzeżony bez przerwy przez kilka pomarszczonych, starszych czarownic, których wnuki już dawno dorosły, pozostawiając je bez ulubionego zajęcia. Plotkowały więc między sobą pod koronkowymi parasolkami, od czasu do czasu besztając jakieś wybitnie rozpuszczone czarodziejskie dziecko. Teraz jednak, gdy zajęły się popijaniem ziołowej herbatki, przez myśl nawet im nie przeszło, by stanąć w obronie „taj małej, pyskatej Weasleyówny”.

Karuzela przypominała kolorową roślinkę z wielkimi, podobnymi do dzbanków kwiatami. Rose bardzo za nią przepadała, bo mogła cała schować się w głębokich kielichach z drzwiczkami i mieć choć chwilę świętego spokoju. Oczywiście chwile te nie były długie – zawsze znalazł się jakiś James albo Hugon, którzy zakręcili nią tak mocno, że sama wyskakiwała z kabiny, starając się przekonać podwieczorek by wrócił na swoje miejsce. Tym razem jednak jej spokój przerwał ktoś zupełnie inny.

\- Spadaj, Potter. Nie chcę Cię znać. – mruknęła wciąż zła, gdy usłyszała odgłos otwieranych drzwiczek. Nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru patrzeć na tego głąba.  
\- Spokojnie, nie jestem Potterem. – usłyszał zupełnie obcy głos i szybko odwróciła się, by obrzucić przybysza ciekawskim spojrzeniem. – Nie przejmuj się takim gadaniem. Na pewno wszystkiego się nauczysz i jeszcze będzie mu głupio. – zapewnił ją siadając naprzeciwko.

Miał krótkie blond włosy o kolorze tak niewiarygodnie jasnym, że Rose musiała zamrugać kilka razy, by mieć pewność, że jej się nie przywidziało. Chłopiec patrzył na nią wielkimi, jasno niebieskimi oczami, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.  
\- Jestem Scorpius. – dodał wyciągając rękę.  
\- Rose. – odparła ściskając jego dłoń i odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Myślę, że masz rację. Zrobię co się da, żeby to wszystko odszczekał. – stwierdziła wojowniczym tonem. - Czadowe masz włosy… Są prawdziwe?


	2. Ta noc w roku, kiedy dementorzy piorą swoje płaszcze

Słońce bez skrupułów przedarło się przez żaluzje i zaatakowało jej łóżko.  
Rose przeciągnęła się leniwie i z prędkością zaspanej sklątki postawiła pierwszą nogę na miękkim dywanie. Upewniwszy się, że nie wstaje przypadkiem lewą nogą (zdarzyło jej się nie sprawdzić i szkoda gadać co się działo…), zwyciężyła kolejny nierówny pojedynek z rzeczywistością.  
Stanęła na nogi.

\- Z tą sklątką to mogło być nawet całkiem dobre porównanie – pomyślała naciągając skórę pod oczami i krytycznie przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. – od tego czytania po nocach piękniejsza nie będę na pewno.   
Jej włosy były, jak zwykle, w całkowitym nieładzie. Kasztanowo-rude strąki powywijane w niekoniecznie logicznych kierunkach, tradycyjnie za nic nie dawały się przekonać do współpracy.  
Granatowe oczy ledwo wyłaniały się spod powiek podpuchniętych od nocy zarwanych nad lekturami cichaczem podkradanymi z najtajniejszych regałów Hermiony.  
No i te przeklęte piegi.

Spięła kłaki najbliżej leżącą klamrą, zarzuciła na siebie szlafrok, i rozdziawiając paszczę w potężnym, godnym mantikory ziewnięciu, powlokła się na śniadanie.

\- …Wskakuj na mą miotłę, wzniesiemy się wysoko,  
Pod moją peleryną żadne nas nie dojrzy oko… - zawyła wtórując wokaliście formacji Renervate (Ich okrutnie banalne piosenki od początku wakacji królowały na top listach większości stacji radiowych).

\- …i niewaaaaaażne gdzieeeeeeeee ukryyyjesz sieeeeeeeeeee   
zaklęciem Accio przywooooołam Cieeeeeeeeee… – zawtórował Hugon znad miski płatków, gdy Rose maszerowała przez kuchnię. – Jak coś tak bez sensu może być na szczycie listy przebojów?  
\- A Oberwawszy Levicorpus? „Znajdziesz mnie tuuuu wiszącego głową w dóóóół” ? Najwyraźniej statystyczny czarodziej lgnie do bezsensownych banałów. – zauważyła zajmując miejsce przy stole i nasypując sobie płatków do miseczki.  
Z pudełka uśmiechała się do niej ciocia Luna otoczona egzotyczną roślinnością. Na zmianę machała na powitanie ręką i patrzyła przez lornetkę w poszukiwaniu nowych gatunków dzikich zwierząt. Jej nieco kontrowersyjna postać stała się bardzo popularna od czasu zamieszczenia w Proroku Codziennym wylewnego artykułu o łagodnym i przyjaznym usposobieniu erklingów. Na prośbę Hermiony zgodziła się więc, by jej twarz widniała na płatkach, z których dochód przeznaczony był na kampanię ZgrEDeK, czyli Zgromadzenia Emancypowanych Domowych sKrzatów. (Doradcy z ministerstwa przekonali założycielkę, że nazwa W.E.S.Z nie kojarzy się zbyt dobrze).   
\- Wychodzi na to, że statystyczny czarodziej to idiota. – zgodził się Hugo.   
\- Najwyraźniej. A tak właściwie to co Ty robisz na nogach o tej porze? – zapytała przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.  
\- Jakoś nie mogłem już dłużej spać. – odparł zdawkowo.

Rose podniosła brew i szybko zeskanowała go od góry do dołu.   
Jej rudy, wiecznie potargany brat, noszący wiecznie za duże ubrania z krokiem w kolanach i rękawami do łokci, wyglądał tego ranka jak nie przymierzając… człowiek. Na niebieski t-shirt, prawdopodobnie dobrany rozmiarem, założył luźną, rozpiętą koszulę w modną kratę. Na tyłek naciągnął jeansy (również odpowiednich wymiarów), w dodatku WSZYSTKO wskazywało na to, że użył… SZCZOTKI.

\- Kim ona jest? – zapytała bez ogródek, świdrując go wzrokiem. Odczekała chwilę i gdy brat przestał krztusić się śniadaniem, ciągnęła – Znam ją? Pewnie jest stąd, z Doliny, prawda?   
\- Daj spokój, przecież wiesz że poza nami i Potterami mieszkają tu tylko mugole.   
\- Tym ciekawiej!  
\- Oj spadaj, Rose. – mruknął zeskakując z krzesła i wrzucając miskę do zlewu. – Ja się nie wcinam w Twoje sprawy.  
\- Mhm… - zamyśliła się odprowadzając go wzrokiem - Czy Ty masz żel we włosach?!

* * *

\- Dzień dobry, Rosanno Różana Panno! – Wykrzyknęła Kheri swoim słodkim, melancholijnym głosem, z gracją wyskakując z kominka. Zdjęła z głowy fioletowy kapelusz z wielkim, fantazyjnie wymodelowanym rondem i dosiadła się do stolika. – Mam nadzieję, że nie musiałaś długo czekać?  
\- Coś Ty, właśnie zalałam nam herbatę. – uśmiechnęła się Weasley odstawiając czajnik.   
\- Wyśmienicie. A cóż się stało, że tak wytwornie się wystroiłaś?  
Rose zaśmiała się. Będąc pod dużym wrażeniem, jakie zrobiła na niej przemiana Hugona, sama postanowiła „ogarnąć się” jak trzeba. W rezultacie pół dnia spędziła do połowy zanurzona w wannie lub w szafie.  
Bez zbędnych ceremoniałów zasiadły do filiżanek z herbatą z kory wnykopieńków (ulubiona herbata Kheri). Kherisa także wyglądała dziś bardzo ładnie (co jest grane?!). Swoje długie, zbożowe blond włosy uwiła w warkocz zakończony pokaźną kokardą. W uszy powpinała wielkie kolczyki z suszonych plasterków pomarańczy, które całkiem dobrze stroiły z intensywnie fioletową sukienką i ogromnymi, brązowymi ślepiami. 

Będąc córką jednego z najznamienitszych importerów belgijskich kociołków, Kherisa większą część wakacji spędzała w najlepiej rotującym punkcie firmy – sklepiku na Pokątnej. Lubiła pomagać ojcu, szczególnie gdy równało się to z możliwością bacznej obserwacji wszystkiego i wszystkich na najpopularniejszym czarodziejskim deptaku. Przy wszystkich swych cudownych cechach, była bowiem okrutną plotkarą. Ktokolwiek więc pojawił się na zakupach w zaskakującym towarzystwie lub o podejrzanych godzinach, natychmiast trafiał na usta panny Feather, a w następnej kolejności do uszu Rose.  
\- …przyszła tam razem z Niną Branagh i idę o zakład, że nie wyszły z pustymi rękami. Strach się bać co wyniosły z tej paskudnej ulicy. – nawijała znad parującej filiżanki - Tymczasem Terry Owl wydał solową płytę i przed tym nowym sklepem muzycznym, Tarantallegrą, kolejka ustawiała się chyba od 5 nad ranem! Daję słowo, że wśród tych rozchichotanych 13latek widziałam Amandę Goyle… swoją drogą, słyszałam od Rachel Howard, że Amanda ostrzy sobie zębiska na tego przystojnego Krukona z 7 roku, on ma chyba na imię Ethan, ale nie dam głowy... Ach no i zupełnie bym zapomniała! – dodała klepiąc się teatralnie w czoło – Dziś rano wszedł do mnie Twój wujek George i mam Ci przekazać pozdrowienia. Prosił żebyś dała znać jak będziesz miała jeszcze trochę czasu przed początkiem semestru, bo ma teraz istny kocioł. James oczywiście zamiast pomagać mu w sklepie, flirtuje z klientkami.   
\- To akurat jestem sobie w stanie wyobrazić. – zaśmiała się Rose zdejmując z parapetu dyniowe ciastka, które wreszcie wystygły. – Może i znajdę jeszcze kilka wieczorów. Będzie parę groszy na kremowe piwo no i zawsze dobrze mieć pod kontrolą kto wyposaża się w eliksiry miłosne… Mówiłaś o tym Ethanie, który od dwóch lat zabiera Albusowi sprzed nosa nagrodę za najlepsze wyniki?  
\- Dokładnie tak.  
\- No to mamy szczęście – uśmiechnęła się szeroko – Kiedy Amanda z nim skończy, nie będzie czego zbierać. 

Wieczorem do drzwi załomotał Albus, z którym wyruszyły na rytualny spacer po okolicy.   
Dolina Godryka wyglądała bardzo malowniczo w czasie letnich zachodów słońca. Przechadzali się jak zwykle główną ulicą, mijając kościół i cmentarz z pomnikiem rodziców Harrego. Rozprawiali o głupotach, przekomarzali się i w kółko wymieniali swoje obawy odnośnie wyników SUMów, które lada dzień mieli otrzymać. Rose bardzo lubiła te spokojne, sielankowe wieczory. W Dolinie było cicho, a wieczorami chłodny wiatr studził ziemię i koił ludzi zmęczonych żarem letnich dni.   
W takich chwilach dziękowała w duchu rodzicom za to, że zamieszkali właśnie tam. Wujek Harry po przejściach z Voldemortem marzył o chwili wytchnienia. Chciał też w jakiś sposób zbliżyć się do własnych korzeni. Nie poznał swoich rodziców, ale będąc blisko miejsc, które odegrały dużą rolę zarówno w ich życiu, jak i jego własnym, czuł się szczęśliwszy.   
Hermiona i Ron nie wyobrażali sobie za to mieszkać dalej, niż przecznicę od Potterów. 

Dzięki temu Rose i Hugon spędzili swoje pełne śmiechu dzieciństwo z Jamesem, Albusem i Lily. Córka Weasleyów z całej trójki najbardziej ukochała sobie oczywiście Ala.

Albus towarzyszył jej we wszystkich najdzikszych zabawach dzieciństwa. Razem zgodnie bojkotowali latanie na miotłach, choć aktywnie kibicowali swoim ulubionym drużynom Quidditcha. Ramię w ramię czytali pierwsze książki o magii oraz oczywiście ubóstwiane przez Rose Baśnie Barda Beedla. W szkole prześcigali się w nauce, głównie w eliksirach i transmutacji, jednocześnie pomagając sobie w czym tylko mogli. Wspólnie przesiadywali w bibliotece, rozwiązywali zaczarowane krzyżówki, albo leżąc przy kominku w Pokoju Wspólnym, grali w szachy czarodziejów. 

Rose darzyła wiele osób szczególną sympatią i dostrzegała w każdym członku swej rodziny jakieś niesamowite, niezastąpione cechy. Jednak tylko z Albusem rozumiała się bez słów.

\- Czy tylko mnie się tak wydaje, czy dzisiaj cały świat oszalał i wygląda jakoś nienaturalnie ładnie? – zapytała wesoło, idąc tanecznym krokiem po opustoszałej jezdni. Kierowali się w stronę domu Potterów, gdzie Al miał pokazać dziewczynom album ze zdjęciami z Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu, który dostał tego ranka sowią pocztą. – Może jest jakieś święto?   
\- Masz na myśli jakieś konkretne, czy znowu będziemy zmyślać? – zaśmiał się Albus, choć i on był tego wieczora podejrzanie elegancki. – To pewnie gobliński dzień liczenia złota Leprokonusów.  
\- Albo dzień Chrobotka w kalendarzu gnomów. – dodała z namysłem Kheri. – A może to ta noc w roku, kiedy dementorzy piorą swoje płaszcze? 

Licytując się tak dotarli na skraj Gryfiej Alei i przeszli przez furtkę domu Potterów. Albus jak zwykle elegancko przepuścił ją w drzwiach.   
W pokoju było jednak jakoś nienaturalnie ciemno…

\- NIESPODZIANKA!!! – krzyknęli goście ciasno wypełniający salon. Nie wiadomo skąd wystrzeliło stado nietoperzy ze sztucznych ogni, które zaczęły wirować pod sufitem. – WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO!!!

No i teraz już wiedziała.

* * *

\- Jesteście potworni! – śmiała się Rose cała zalana rumieńcem, kiedy odbierała kolejne życzenia i prezenty. Czuła się jak świąteczna bombka, stojąc w złotej, mieniącej się kreacji i w małej nieco tandetnej koronie. Cóż mogła jednak poradzić, jeśli dosłownie wskoczyły na nią, gdy otworzyła pudełko od wujka Georga?   
\- Nie, nie, nie. – odparł stanowczo Ron. – To Twoja sprawa, że rok za rokiem zapominasz w własnych urodzinach.   
\- Dokładnie! – zgodził się James potrząsając ciekawsko koło ucha którymś z jej prezentów. – Gdybym nie wiedział, że zupełnie nie potrafisz kłamać, zacząłbym wątpić że faktycznie masz TAKĄ sklerozę.  
\- Moje słoneczko po prostu zawsze w pierwszej kolejności pamięta o innych. – wytłumaczyła ją szczebiotliwym głosem babcia Molly. – Proszę, kochanie. To prezent od nas... James, na dzwoniące kociołki, przestań tym trząść! 

Gdy już wreszcie wyściskali ją wszyscy najbliżsi krewni, cała zgraja mniej lub bardziej rudych głów przeniosła się do ogrodu, gdzie czekał wielki namiot.   
Nad nim po niebie krążyły już nie tylko zaczarowane płomienne nietoperze, ale też sowy, motyle i prawdopodobnie parę miniaturowych smoków. W powietrzu leniwie unosiły się też kolorowe lampiony, rzucając łagodne, bajeczne światło. Między gośćmi maszerowały dumne i wyraźnie zadowolone ze swej szlachetnej roli skrzaty domowe, wystrojone w smokingi. Nosiły tace z napojami i przekąskami, za co prawdopodobnie otrzymały niewiarygodnie sowite wynagrodzenie. Goście rozsiadali się przy małych stoliczkach lub od razu ruszali na parkiet. Rose nigdy nie słyszała o formacji Dudniących Druzgotków, która grała im do tańca, ale musiała przyznać, że radzili sobie nieźle.   
Poza całą liczną rodziną Weasleyów, która zjawiła się na przyjęciu (całą, z którą utrzymują kontakt. Rose nigdy nie miała odwagi stwierdzić, że zna osobiście wszystkich swoich krewnych…), łącznie z najbliższymi wujka Percyego, wujka Billa i wujka Georga, przybyli też ciotka Luna, Ted Lupin i wujek Neville. Ten ostatni nie umknął bystremu spojrzeniu Kheri, która odtąd polowała na odpowiednią chwilę, by zaatakować go pytaniami o SUMy z zielarstwa.

\- Nie masz się czym martwić... To wszystko, co mogę powiedzieć, Kheriso. – uciął widząc, jak panna Feather otwiera usta z przygotowaną ripostą. – Rose pewnie nie rozpacza nad myślą, że zakończyła już przygodę z zielarstwem? – zwrócił się do niej z dobrodusznym uśmiechem.  
W odpowiedzi zaprezentowała swoje lśniące ząbki i pokręciła głową.  
\- Coś mi mówi, że zielarstwo nie wyjdzie na tym źle. – dodała.

Dłuższy czas lawirowała jeszcze wśród gości, wymieniając uśmiechy, pozdrowienia zaczepne komentarze. Myśl o SUMach rozwiała jednak jej dobry humor. Chcąc złapać trochę oddechu, wymknęła się z tłumu krewnych, korzystając z chwili, gdy ciotka Luna intensywnie wpatrując się w las stwierdziła, że dostrzegła prawdopodobnie lokalną odmianę Kotojelenia (stworzenie to stało się powszechnie znane, gdy pewien okaz wymknąwszy się spod kontroli jednego z Niemieckich hodowców, widziano w Polsce. Wędrując w poszukiwaniu samicy, natknął się na grupkę mugoli spacerujących po parku. Sprawą zajęły się odpowiednie służby, jednak najwyraźniej nie dość dobrze. Mocno zmodyfikowana wersja całej historii trafiła na pierwszą stronę jakiegoś okrutnego szmatławca, wywołując śmiech wśród mugoli i szereg skarg ze strony czarodziejów).

Rose przemknęła na drugą stronę budynku, zostawiając za sobą muzykę, śpiewy i gromki śmiech wujka Charliego. Nie wiedząc właściwie jak udało jej się niepostrzeżenie nawiać z własnego przyjęcia, w dodatku w świecącej ZŁOTEJ kiecce, przycupnęła na drewnianych schodach i zamyśliła się patrząc w gwiazdy... 

\- Bonsoir, Rose.   
A jednak nie.   
\- Na gacie Marlina, Dominique! Jakim sposobem znalazłaś się tu tak bezszelestnie?! – zapytała wstrząśnięta. Kuzynka na to uśmiechnęła się figlarnie i wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Nawiałaś z parkietu?   
Pokiwała głową.  
\- Rozumiem. Myślę, że na Twoim miejscu też potrzebowałabym chwili oddechu. – odparła spokojnie i również skierowała wzrok ku niebu. – Zawsze tak świętujecie?  
\- Zgadza się. Aż wstyd, że co roku daję się zaskoczyć. – zaśmiała się Rose.  
\- Bzdura. Uważam, że to urocze. Tutaj wszyscy kochają rodzinne zjazdy.  
\- Może i racja. Słyszę, że ostro pracujesz nad swoim angielskim. – ciekawska strona Rose po prostu musiała poruszyć ten temat. Dominique, która od najmłodszych lat wykazywała wielkie zamiłowanie do Francji, jako jedyna spośród dzieci Bila i Fleur, uczyła się w Beauxbatons.   
\- Oui, oui. Przez ostatni rok specjalny pracownik z ministerstwa prowadził nam lekcje języka. – wyjaśniła uśmiechając się dusmnie. – Musimy przecież pokazać się od jak najlepszej strony…   
\- Pokazać się? Komu?  
\- Ty nic nie wiesz? – Francuzka kilkakrotnie zamrugała swoimi długimi, zawiniętymi rzęsami. – Wam przecię! My przybędzi do O’gwart! 

Zapadła chwila ciszy, w której Rose przegrzebywała odmęty swej pamięci w poszukiwaniu podobnej informacji, a Dominique marszcząc brwi, intensywnie myślała nad odmianą czasownika „przybywać”.  
\- Mówi Ci coś nazwa „Turniej Trójmagiczny”? – zapytała ostrożnie, w skupieniu wymawiając każdą sylabę.   
Rose pokiwała głową.   
\- Myślałam, że od czasu śmierci Diggorego Ministerstwo stanowczo zakazało urządzać ten turniej?   
\- I miałaś rację. Formę zmieniono zupełnie. To będzie Festiwal Trzech Tiar. I oczywiście każdy będzie starał się pokazać w czym jest najlepszy.   
\- Znasz jakieś szczegóły?  
\- Nie mogę powiedzieć Ci wszystkiego, – szepnęła ostrzegawczo – ale na pewno będzie turniej quidditcha i mistrzostwa w klasycznych pojedynkach czarodziejów.  
\- Wygląda na to, że w szkole postanowili zrobić nam niezłą niespodziankę. – westchnęła.   
\- Dlatego chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli uznamy, że ta rozmowa…   
\- Zgoda. – odparła Rose i uśmiechnęła się. – Wracając do tematu, Twój angielski robi wrażenie.

Ku wielkiej radości obu dziewcząt, nikt nie zwrócił większej uwagi na ich chwilowe zniknięcie. Dudniące Druzgotki grały cover starego, znanego numeru Fatalnych Jędz. Na parkiecie królowali Teddy i Victorie, niedaleko dziarsko pląsała babcia Molly z dziadkiem Arturem, córki Percy’ego wirowały trzymając się za ręce, a wujek Charlie usiłował namówić do tańca Hermionę. Reszta gości pogrążona była w różnego rodzaju dyskusjach, w które angażowali się co raz żywiej, wraz z kolejnymi kuflami kremowego piwa lub szklaneczkami Ognistej.

\- No nareszcie jesteś! – powitał ją Al z szerokim uśmiechem i dwoma butelkami w ręku. – Z tym albumem to nie była żadna ściema, nadal chcesz go zobaczyć?  
Gdy pokiwała głową, podniósł ze stolika kolorowy pakunek i uroczyście jej go wręczył.   
\- Chyba nie myślałaś, że zamówiłem tylko jeden? – zaśmiał się, gdy zawisła mu na szyi. – W środku jest jeszcze coś i lepiej nie otwieraj tego przy wszystkich.   
Popatrzyła na niego podejrzliwie, lecz Albus tylko uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, wręczył jej jedną z butelek i tanecznym krokiem ruszył w stronę parkietu (Rose wolała nie zastanawiać się ile musiał wypić, by obudziła się w nim ochota do pląsów…). Mimo podszeptów wrodzonej ciekawości, wpakowała prezent do torby i postanowiła na razie o nim nie myśleć. Miała już jednak pewną nieśmiałą teorię. 

Reszta wieczoru upłynęła na zabawie i śpiewach. Po wielkim torcie z herbem Gryffindoru nie został nawet okruszek. James z Fredem zorganizowali karaoke, na którym furorę zrobił Ron parodiując „Oberwawszy Levicorpus”, padając na kolana przed Hermioną. Wkrótce faktycznie oberwał zaklęciem i dokończył śpiewać z nogami w górze.  
O północy rozszalały się sztuczne ognie wujka Georga, cudem nie podpalając wszystkiego wokół. Gdy goście osuszyli już wszystkie kufle i butelki, pożegnali się i odpowiednio w towarzystwie zielonych płomieni lub z donośnym trzaskiem, wrócili do domów.


	3. Wspomnienie Mistrzostw Świata

\- Fantastyczne! – powtarzała Rose przeglądając stos pakunków, które ojciec dotransportował jej do domu korzystając z zaklęcia swobodnego zwisu. W stercie, jak co roku, królowały książki. ”Transmutacja dla ambitnych”, „Najpodlejsze trucizny i jak je przeżyć”, „Przełomowe odkrycia współczesnej alchemii”, „100 zastosowań żółci pancernika”, „Zielarstwo dla opornych, czyli jak nie dać się pożreć Jadowitej Tentakuli” (bardzo zabawne, wujku Neville…), „Cuda transmutacji: zamień szczura w denaturat”, „Zaczaruj swój ser” (dzięki, babciu) i wiele innych. Mogłaby przysiąc, że dosłownie chwilę wcześniej odłożyła gdzieś „Niewidzialną księgę niewidzialności”… W stosie nie brakowało wielkich pudełek jej ukochanych czekoladowych kociołków, ani oczywiście niezliczonych zestawów eleganckich piór i wielobarwnych atramentów. Kherisa podarowała jej obraz własnego autorstwa. Był to najpewniej portret, jednak musiał wyjść z ramy w trakcie przyjęcia i jak dotąd nie miała okazji go zobaczyć.  
James podarował jej najnowszą wersję Bombonierki Lesera z karteczką:

Bo wciąż wierzę, że nadejdzie kiedyś dzień, gdy nawiejesz z zajęć.

Od Lily dostała kolejne podle banalne i odrażające mugolskie romansidło z różową okładką, na której zakochana para zastygła w namiętnym uścisku. Przekartkowawszy łapczywie, z błyskiem zachwytu w oczach schowała książkę, jak poprzednie, pod łóżkiem, do pudełka z napisem „Podręczniki do wróżbiarstwa”.

Na koniec wyjęła z torby pakunek obklejony granatowym papierem w pomarańczowe herby Armat z Chudley. Zerwała błyszczącą, różową kokardę (jak dobrze, że Albus zabiera ją ze sobą na zakupy, bo gdyby ubrania dobierał w ten sposób…) i cieszyła oczy ciemną, skórzaną okładką albumu. 

Przeglądając fotografie, na których wraz z Albusem macha czerwono-czarnym szalikiem w barwach Bułgarii, albo biega pośród straganów z Lily i ciotką Ginny, zaczęła przypominać sobie całe sceny i dialogi…  


* * *

Gdy wyruszali, lało jak z cebra. Wszyscy Weasleyowie zebrali się dzień wcześniej w Norze. Ministerstwo chciało wysłać do Doliny specjalne samochody, ale Harry nie wyraził na to zgody (Ron oczywiście przez tydzień powtarzał potem „jakie to byłoby wejście!”).  
\- Czy będąc szefem Departamentu Aurorów nie mam prawa złapać świstoklika jak wszyscy inni czarodzieje i pojechać z rodziną pod najzwyklejszy w świecie namiot? – zapytał rozbawiony, gdy młody, chudy, czarodziej próbował przekonać go, że jego „odpowiednie” pojawienie się na mistrzostwach ma duże znaczenie dla ministerstwa. Chłopak podrygując nerwowo zaczął kłaniać się i wyrzucać z siebie przeprosiny, co tak zniecierpliwiło Stworka, że niemal siłą usadził go przy stole, częstując ciastem i uspokajającym naparem z ziół.

Zgodnie z życzeniem Harrego, wstali więc o świcie, zmokli w czasie marszu, znaleźli świstoklik, którym była stara puszka po konserwie (James zaciął się jej ostrym brzegiem, o czym nie pozwolił zapomnieć nikomu do końca wyjazdu) i wylądowali w zatłoczonej dolinie. 

Zajęta dla nich miejscówka była wygodna i dobrze usytuowana. Gdy panowie zabrali się do rozstawiania namiotów, ciotka Giny zabrała Rose, Lily i Roxanne na zakupy, powtarzając jak dobrze jest być kobietą wśród rodziny pełnej wielkich, rudych facetów, którzy wszystko mogą zrobić sami. 

Stragany tradycyjnie uginały się od wszystkiego, co świeciło, brzęczało, fruwało, śpiewało, albo strzelało snopami iskier. Rose od czasu zeszłych mistrzostw wyposażona była już we wszystkie możliwe akcesoria poczynając od lornetki, kończąc na skarpetkach w kolorach Bułgarii. Spacerowała więc, zawinięta w czerwono-czarny szalik, przyglądając się kolejnym wynalazkom sprzedawców.  
Pierwszy raz w historii, do finału trafiła drużyna Stanów Zjednoczonych. Połowa gadżetów była więc granatowa, upstrzona białymi lub złotymi gwiazdkami.  
Gdy z politowaniem przyglądała się małym maskotkom drużyny USA, umownie przypominającym orle gryfy, nie zauważyła nawet gdzie zniknęły jej krewne. Zadowolona z chwili wolności pomknęła więc dalej, tym razem rozglądając się już za czymś bardziej konkretnym.

\- No dalej, siwa fretko – powtarzała pod nosem zniecierpliwionym tonem. Dlaczego nigdzie nie mogła go znaleźć? Wałęsała się tak dobry kwadrans, gdy wreszcie, zza poły namiotu z jakimiś bardzo osobliwymi, śpiewającymi kapeluszami, dostrzegła tak dobrze znaną sobie czuprynę.  
Schowała się z powrotem, żeby nieco ochłonąć…  
Tylko dlaczego właściwie tak cieszyła się na jego widok? I co konkretnie miała mu powiedzieć?  
„Cześć, największy wrogu moich krewnych i znajomych??”  
Kompletna beznadzieja.  
Od kiedy musiała w ogóle zastanawiać się nad tym co powie mu na powitanie? Przecież kumplowali się od tak dawna…

\- Co ja wyprawiam?  
\- No ja też się właśnie zastanawiałem.  
Rose aż podskoczyła. Odwróciła się, by zobaczyć jak Scorpius Malfoy śmieje się tym swoim donośnym, szczerym śmiechem i kręci głową.  
Jakim sposobem nigdy nie słyszała kiedy nagle znajdował się za nią?!  
\- Muszę przestać myśleć na głos. – stwierdziła również rozbawiona. – Cześć, Ślizgonie.  
\- Witaj, Gryfonko. – odparł przesadnie oficjalnym tonem. - Szukam Was od godziny. Gdzie zgubiłaś kuzyna?  
\- Rozkłada namioty z resztą mojego stada. Wyznaczyli nam świetny sektor, koło takiego wielkiego balonu w kolorach Bułgarii. Dopiero przyjechaliśmy, gdzieś kręcą się tu moje kuzynki…  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć. Lepiej, żebym trzymał się z dala.  
\- Rzeczywiście, przecież właśnie narażasz swoje życie. – zauważyła udając bardzo przejętą, choć musiała przyznać, że też czuła się nieswojo. W tym tłumie nie mogli ani swobodnie rozmawiać, ani nawet przyzwoicie się przywitać. Nie widzieli się całe lato, a w ciągu roku szkolnego spędzali przecież ze sobą mnóstwo czasu.  
\- Po meczu spotkajmy się w tej waszej eleganckiej loży dla Wybrańców, co Ty na to? – zaproponował ściszając głos.  
Konspiracyjnie pokiwała głową, po czym rozeszli się, wymieniwszy porozumiewawcze spojrzenia…

\- No nareszcie jesteś! – powitał ją gromkim, poirytowanym głosem Ron. – Ostatni raz puszczam Cię gdzieś z ciotką! I nie – dodał jeszcze głośniej, dostrzegłszy kpiący uśmiech swojej siostry – tym razem nie zapomnę co zarządziłem. Wiesz ilu porąbanych ludzi na metr kwadratowych zbiera się na takich spędach? Jesteś córką dwojga pracowników ministerstwa! Mogą chcieć Cię porwać z każdego głupiego powodu! Mało mieliśmy zmartwień do tej pory? Mało natłukliśmy się ze świrami, kiedy trzeba było przysmażyć tyłki paru śmierciożercom? Chyba należy nam się trochę spokoju! Rose! Czy Ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? I na gacie Merlina, przestań być taka radosna!!

Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że faktycznie nie może przestać się uśmiechać.  
Przedziwne - pomyślała. 

\- Przepraszam, tatku. – odparła przytulając go i robiąc słodkie oczka.  
Ojciec westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową.  
\- Hermiono! Dlaczego, na galopujące gargulce, Rose wygląda tak jak Ty?! – krzyknął zrezygnowany w stronę namiotu, z którego w odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko donośny śmiech.  


* * *

Mecz był przeraźliwie długi, ale nie brakło emocji. Potterowie i Weasleyowie rzeczywiście dostali jedną z najlepszych miejscówek, skąd mogli przeżywać wszystkie trudne manewry i wszystkie zdobyte punkty, jak na wiernych kibiców Bułgarii przystało.  
\- TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! ZWYCIĘSTWOOOOOOOO! – krzyczał Ron, gdy Wiktor Krum złapał znicz i rozpoczął pełne chwały okrążenie wokół stadionu. Tłum ryczał wraz z Weasleyem przeróżne hasła, by wreszcie zgodnie wyśpiewać hymn drużyny.  
\- Niewiarygodne – westchnęła Hermiona kręcąc głową. – Pomyśleć, że parę lat temu nie chciał pozwolić mi zaprosić Wiktora na nasz ślub. – wyjaśniła napotkawszy pytający wzrok córki.  
\- Zaklepał Cię. Czego ma się bać?  
Rodzicielka parsknęła śmiechem rozbrojona obiektywnością Rose i obie przyłączyły się do burzy oklasków, która rozpętała się na stadionie.

\- Minister zaprosił nas na jakiś elegancki bankiet, z którego oczywiście nie sposób się wywinąć. – stwierdził Harry, gdy kibice powoli wytaczali się ze stadionu. – Idziecie z nami?  
James w międzyczasie wymknął się cichaczem zapewne do jakiegoś namiotu pełnego rozchichotanych dziewczątek. Hugon i Lily ziewając szeroko zgodzili się wrócić do namiotu i wskoczyć do lóżek,  
za to Rose i Albus popatrzyli po sobie z minami, po których żaden z ojców nie zadawał im już więcej pytań. 

Zostali sami. 

\- Dobrze to wykombinowałaś. – stwierdził z aprobatą Al, otwierając kolejną paczkę mugolskich chrupek, które Rose przemyciła jakimś nieznanym mu sposobem. – Wujek był tak szczęśliwy, że kompletnie zapomniał o karze.  
\- Bzdura. Przecież miał mnie nigdzie nie puszczać z ciotką Ginny, nie z Tobą. – wyjaśniła rozbawiona. – Chyba nie powinnam tak manipulować ludźmi. Ale cóż. Jestem zła, to wszystko.  
\- Ewidentnie. Coś znowu zmajstrowała?  
Jakim sposobem nigdy nie słyszała kiedy Malfoy nagle znajdował się za nią?!  


* * *

\- Tam gdzie huulaaa  
\- TEEEEEEEENTAAAAKUUUULAAAAAA  
\- Wnyyyyykooopieńki  
\- MAAAAAAJĄ WDZIĘKIIIIIIIIII  
\- Tam gdzie wileee  
\- WIEEEEDZĄ IIILEEEEEE  
\- TRZEEEEBA PIIIIWAAA NAAAAAAM!!!  
\- Ssssscorpius, jak Ty pszzzepięknie śpiewasz. – stwierdziła Rose, gdy skończyli wyć i opadli na deski loży. Wokół walały się butelki po kremowym piwie i paczki po przekąskach.  
\- Rose, to jest jedna z najmilszych uwag, jakie mi powiedziałaś. – stwierdził uśmiechając się szeroko.  
\- To chyba nie było poprawnie złożone zdanie… – parsknął śmiechem Albus.  
\- Wiecie co? – zagadnęła Ruda wyciągając się na podłodze. – Jesteście naaajfajniejsi. A to są najlepsze mistrzostwa. Mistrzowskie mistrzostwa!  
\- Rose jest pijana, na na na na naaa naa – zaśmiał się Scorpius (tylko odrobinę bardziej trzeźwy).  
\- Spadaj! Pszeciesz jestę miła! – oburzyła się.  
\- Przedziwne, prawda?  
\- Chceszzzz mi zarzucić, że na tsześwo nie jestem?  
\- Jesteś, jesteś. Chyba, że nazywasz mnie zgniłym śśślizgonem, albo bladą żmiją, albo siwą fretką…  
\- Ale ale! – wtrącił się Albus – To dlatego, że Szzzzzaloonooki zamienił kiedyś Twojego ojca…  
\- ZNAMY TĘ HISTORIĘ!!  
Na to Albus padł na deski i zaczął rżeć nieopanowanym śmiechem.  
\- Pokonali mnie! Siła zuego na jednego. Rzyczę sobie zobaczyć tanies zwycięstfa!  
Scorpius na to zerwał się na równe nogi, po czym zamiótł czupryną podłogę w szelmowskim ukłonie.  
\- Pani pozwoli?  
\- A pozwolę!

Nie był to indiański taniec zwycięstwa. To chyba nie był nawet taniec. Zostańmy więc przy stwierdzeniu, że dwoje czarodziejów wykonywało serię niesprecyzowanych ruchów w rytm muzyki, którą każdy nucił po swojemu, raz po raz tracąc równowagę lub potykając się o leżące wszędzie butelki.  
Wreszcie Rose już kompletnie zakręcona uwiesiła się na szyi swojego partnera chichocząc coś w stylu:  
\- Juszniemoge.  
\- Wystarczy. – zadecydował Albus półprzytomnym głosem.  
\- Ale ale! – zaczęła Ruda względnie odzyskawszy równowagę. – Nareszzzcie mogę przywitać Cię jak tszzzeba! – i wyściskała zdziwionego ślizgona jak starego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa.

Którym w zasadzie chyba nawet był.

\- Co to było? – zapytał zaniepokojony Scorpius po dłuższej chwili, odwracając głowę w kierunku schodów. – Widziałaś to? Jakby.. błysk?  
\- A myślałam, że tak się upiłam. – mruknęła Rose, która w przypływie adrenaliny zaczęła błyskawicznie wracać do siebie. – Chodź!

* * *

Dopadli ją w krzakach niedaleko stadionu.  
Swoją drogą Rose nie spodziewała się po niej większych przejawów finezji.  
Wywlekli ją na oświetloną księżycową łuną polanę i rozpoczęli knucie zemsty.

Na widok trzech złośliwie uśmiechających się twarzy, Amanda Goyle przestała cieszyć się z tego małego trofea, które właśnie wpadło w jej pulchne rączki. Niezgrabność jej ruchów bardzo pasowała do postawnej, dziwnie niewymiarowej sylwetki. Łypała na przeciwników małymi oczkami, które niemal karykaturalnie upodabniały ją do świni.  
Nieważne jak ubiorę to w słowa, ona naprawdę była brzydka.

\- Oddawaj aparat. – zaczął Albus tak banalnie, że mimo powagi sytuacji, wciąż podchmielona Rose ledwo zdławiła śmiech.  
\- Nie ma mowy! Wiesz ile jest wart? – prychnęła ślizgona udając twardą.  
\- Myślisz, że jest wart więcej, niż prosty nos? – Gryfonka spojrzała pytająco na Scorpiusa.  
Amanda zamilkła, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Czy w takim stężeniu czarodziejów, jakie panuje obecnie w okolicy, można wykryć kto używa czarów? – zastanowił się Scorpius bawiąc różdżką.  
\- Nie. – zgodnie odparli jego towarzysze.  
\- Wybieraj.  
\- Ty parszywy szczurze! – warknęła dziewczyna. – Jesteś zakałą Slitherinu! Zdrajcą krwi! Zdrajcą własnej rodziny! Ja wiedziałam, że coś tu nie gra! Zadajesz się z tym mugolakiem…  
\- Czy ludzie o nazwisku Goyle naprawdę nie potrafią układać zdań złożonych? – zaśmiała się Rose, nim Malfoy zdążył zareagować. – Koniec tej zabawy. Accio aparat.  
\- C-co? Oż, Ty... Rictusempra!  
\- Petryficus totalus!  
\- Obliviate!

\- No kochani jesteście, naprawdę. – zaśmiała się Rose, zbierając z ziemi. Przeleciała śrubą ładnych kilka metrów, żeby z łoskotem rąbnąć o drzewo. Na szczęście jakoś pozbierała się do kupy.  
\- Nic Ci nie jest? – pierwszy podbiegł do niej Al.  
\- W porządku, dzięki. Lepiej zajmijmy się tą żmiją póki jest nieprzytomna.  
Ruda doskonale wiedziała, że znajdzie jutro kilka niezłych siniaków. Uśmiechnęła się maskując grymas bólu i względnie prostym krokiem podeszła do Amandy.  
\- Spetryfikowana i z wymazanymi wspomnieniami…  
\- Z ostatniej godziny. – zapewnił ich Albus.  
\- Obyś był w tym dobry, bo w innym razie będzie po nas. – westchnął Ślizgon. – Jesteś cała?  
\- Tak, tak. Ciekawe czy zdjęcia się zachowały. – Zmieniła temat patrząc na pogruchotany aparat.  
Malfoy obejrzał go dokładnie, pomruczał coś pod nosem, po czym wrzucił wrak do plecaka.  
\- Zobaczymy co da się zrobić.

* * *

\- A to zdolna bestia. – zaśmiała się Rose przyglądając zdjęciu, które wyjęła z ciemnozielonej koperty. Scorpius musiał nieźle się narobić, żeby odzyskać kliszę z tak poharatanego aparatu. No ale co czarodziej, to czarodziej. Zabawne. Gdyby rodzice je zobaczyli, skróciliby ją o głowę, ale było takie ładne! Co by o Amandzie nie mówić, była niezłym fotografem. Wyszło świetnie. – Matko, jaka ja musiałam być pijana…

Zdjęcie uchwyciło dłuższą chwilę. Przedstawiało część ich wariackich wygibasów i oczywiście skok roześmianej Rose w ślizgońskie ramiona Scorpiusa.  
Im dłużej patrzyła na ten obrazek, tym czuła, że bardziej się rumieni.  
\- Co się ze mną dzieje?? – pacnęła się po łbie rzucając fotografię na łóżko. Dopiero kątem oka zauważyła, że na tyle zdjęcia coś jest napisane.

I znów to idiotyczne uczucie.  
Jakby głośne dudnienie w okolicach mostka.  
Jakaś bzdura.

_Na pamiątkę Mistrzowskich Mistrzostw, dla wykręconej rudej Tancerki.  
Stoooo lat, stooo lat, ciskaj klątwy w cały świat!_

_P.S. To trochę mało na prezent, dlatego dołączam  
niepisany bon na spełnienie Twojego życzenia.  
Oczywiście w ramach moich zdolności ;]  
Korzystaj mądrze._

_S.M_

Ładny ma ten styl pisma. – zauważyła zamyślona. – Hmmmm… Życzenie?


	4. Pociąg Hogwart Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie potrafię formatować tabelek w html...

\- Moje genialne dziecko – rozczulił się Ron raz po raz czytając kartę z wynikami SUMów swojej córki. – Hermiono, to wszystko dzięki Tobie! 

Tego typu komentarze latały po domu Weasleyów od samego rana. A wszystko przez jedną, głupią kartkę…

**WYNIKI EGZAMINU  
POZIOM STANDARDOWYCH UMIEJĘTNOŚCI MAGICZNYCH **

**Oceny pozytywne:**  
Wybitny (W)  
Powyżej oczekiwać (P)  
Zadowalający (Z)

 **Oceny negatywne:  
** Nędzny (N)  
Okropny (O)  
Troll (T)

****

ROSE WEASLEY OTRZYMAŁA:

****

Astronomia  
P  
Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami  
Z  
Zaklęcia  
W  
Obrona przed czarną magią  
W  
Wróżbiarstwo  
N  
Zielarstwo  
Z  
Historia Magii  
W  
Eliksiry  
W  
Transmutacja  
W

\- Nędzny? Jak to? – Albus poprawił okulary badając jej kartę wyników.  
\- Też uważam, że poszło mi lepiej!  
\- …spodziewałem się, że z wróżbiarstwa czeka Cię Troll. – dokończył z wrednym uśmieszkiem i uchylił się przed lecącym koło ucha pudełkiem po czekoladowych kociołkach.  
\- Spadaj. Z historii magii nadal jestem lepsza od Ciebie. Z resztą to nie moja wina, że te narysowane fusy wyglądały jak rzygi hipogryfa.  
\- A nie mówiłem, że to był ponurak?  
\- Jak dla mnie to był pijany jeleń i nic Ci na to nie poradzę.  
\- Idziesz ze mną na Owutem z historii magii? – zmienił temat.

A no właśnie.  
Klasy owutemowe. – coś, co prześladowało najstarszą latorośl Weasleyów od początku lata i teraz zbliżało się wielkimi krokami. 

\- Nadal nie mam pojęcia czy iść w stronę zaklęć, czy zostać przy eliksirach. – westchnęła ciężko siadając na kanapie obok kuzyna. Sięgnęła po kolejne opakowanie słodyczy i w zamyśleniu zaczęła machinalnie je pożerać.  
\- Rzuć monetą.  
\- Nie żartuj sobie.  
\- Mówię całkiem serio! Matka zawsze powtarza, że kiedy nie możesz podjąć decyzji, najlepiej rzucić monetą. Nie chodzi o to, żeby zrobić to, co każe nam los, ale żeby przekonać się na czym nam zależy. W końcu – dodał swym naukowym tonem. – jeśli wynik Cię nie zadowoli, będziesz wiedziała czego chcesz.

Rose popatrzyła na niego dziwnie i w zamyśleniu zaczęła głaskać mruczącego Salema, który władował jej się na kolana. Przed oczami migały jej obrazy różnych innych spraw, które może najrozsądniej byłoby tak rozwiązać... 

* * *

\- RONALDZIE WEASLEY, NATYCHMIAST WYŁĄCZ TO DZIADOSTWO!!!  
Rose wymieszana z kołdrą piętro wyżej zmarszczyła nos.  
\- Ależ kochanie! Dopiero co udało mi się go uruchomić…  
\- ALE JUŻ!  
Słońce odgarnęło żaluzje i popatrzyło na nią wymownie.  
To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno…  
\- za 3 godziny TWOJE DZIECI wyjeżdżają NA ROK do szkoły, a TY…  
\- …ale Hemiono…  
\- A TY SIEDZISZ PRZED TELEWIZOREM?!?!

\- No to pięknie – westchnęła rozczochrana, ruda szóstoklasistka. – Hogwarcie, strzeż się. NADCHODZĘ!

W pięknym, kolonialnym, białym domku z werandą, ciemnym dachem i wielkimi drzwiami radośnie zapraszającymi wszystkich wokół do wstąpienia na herbatkę, panował chaos. Chaos, który od lat równał się ze zdarciem z kalendarza ostatniej sierpniowej kartki.

Można by pomyśleć, że wysłanie dwójki dzieci do szkoły nie powinno być wyzwaniem.  
Przypomnijmy jednak, że nie mówimy o zwykłej szkole.  
Ani o zwykłych dzieciach.

Po uroczym domu przy Gallantry Alley szalała burza dźwięków:  
Nerwowy tupot stóp Hermiony poszukującej zaginionych pojedynczych skarpet, miauczenie głodnego kota, jęki wstającego Hugona, radio wrzeszczące coś o mieszaniu w kociołku, pohukiwanie sowy, narzekania Rona, stukanie pokrywek od samogotujących się garnków, cyniczne komentarze portretów, skrzypienie zmęczonych schodów, wiatr tłukący kuchennym oknem, trzask upuszczanych przedmiotów i wreszcie lawina dialogów…  
\- Widziałaś mój sweter?  
\- Zgubiłem majtki…  
\- Co Ty robisz?!  
\- Gdzie moja różdżka?  
\- Matko! Przepustki do Hogesmeat!!  
\- Na gacie Snape’a…  
\- Reparo!  
\- Czy ktokolwiek widział moją nową tiarę?  
\- Jestem głodny.  
\- Powiedz to do telewizora, może coś Ci upichci.  
\- Zostawiłam klapki u Potterów!!  
Z tym właśnie okrzykiem Rose Weasley, w obawie o swoje zmysły, salwowała się ucieczką.

Po drugiej stronie ulicy, kilka numerów bliżej starego kościoła, panował rozczulający wręcz spokój. Piętrowy, ceglany domek z daszkiem podpartym na nieco krzywych, białych kolumnach pachniał śniadaniem i zdawał się nucić wraz z gramofonem stare, ukochane przez Albusa hity Fatalnych Jędz.  
Cała rodzinka tradycyjnie relaksowała się w kuchni. Harry kręcąc tyłkiem w rytm muzyki smażył jajecznicę, Ginny plotła córce warkocze, Albus rozwiązywał krzyżówkę z końca Proroka Codziennego, a James… James najpewniej chrapał dwa piętra wyżej, zadowolony, że skończył już szkołę.  
Na widok rozczochranej Rose, która wejściem smoka wdarła się kuchennymi drzwiami, zareagowali cierpliwym..  
\- Cześć.  
\- Cześć.  
\- Cześć.  
\- Cześć, Rose! Jajeczniczki?  
\- Poproszę. – odparła, po czym z głośnym westchnieniem ulgi opadła na wolne krzesło obok Lily. – Rany, jaki tu u Was spokój! Może jednak zdradzicie mi jak to się dzieje?  
Potterowie popatrzyli po sobie wymownie.  
\- Proszę, proszę, proszę… - zrobiła słodkie oczy. - Jestem już wystarczająco duża!  
\- No dobrze, ale musisz obiecać, że nie powiesz tego Hermionie. – uprzedził z powagą Harry.  
Rose zasalutowała zachwycona wizją poznania odwiecznej tajemnicy.  
\- Wszystko robi za nas Stworek. – oznajmił dość obcesowo Albus, nie podnosząc głowy znad gazety. – Mamo… kapitan Harpi w 1953r? 6 liter.  
\- Morgan. Gwendolina Morgan. – odparła mocując się z wielką, czerwoną kokardą. – Widzisz Rose, wbrew temu co utrzymujemy przy Twojej matce, Stworek robi w naszym domu dość dużo.  
\- Po wielu próbach osiągnięcia kompromisu w tej kwestii, wciąż udało się zmusić go jedynie do tego, by robił sobie „wakacje” w obecności Hermiony. – uzupełnił Harry nakładając śniadanie na talerze. – W zamian za przygotowanie dzieciakom rzeczy do Hogwartu, co zwykle robi po nocach, 1 września nie wolno mu wstać przynajmniej do pory obiadowej. Dlatego właśnie… – dodał prezentując swój fartuszek z hipogryfem. – Dziś mamy jajecznicę.

Rose zmarszczyła nieznacznie nos na myśl o zasapanym skrzacie wpychającym do klatki rozpieszczoną sowę Lily, albo dźwigającym stertę ksiąg, ale nim zdążyła wygłosić swoją opinię (niewiele różniącą się od ogólnej doktryny kampanii ZgrEDeK), poczuła na łydce kopniaka.  
\- Zgoda, zgoda… - mruknęła patrząc spode łba na Albusa, który ciskał z oczu przeróżne klątwy. – W zasadzie co macie zrobić?

* * *

Postanowiłam przemilczeć sposób, w jaki Ron prowadził samochód.  
Wspomnę jedynie, że gdy Rose wytoczyła się na peron nr 9 i 3/4 , kurczowo trzymając wózek, żałowała że skusiła się na dokładkę jajecznicy Harrego. 

\- Pamiętajcie, żeby do nas pisać. – przypomniała Hermiona, tym razem już znacznie bardziej zrelaksowana. Dzieci zgodnie pomyślały, że ubrana w elegancką garsonkę i uczesana w zgrabny koczek prezentowała się znacznie przyjaźniej, niż rozczochrana bestia, która tego samego ranka grasowała po domu wykrzykując nazwy przeróżnych niezbędnych do życia przedmiotów.  
Z lokomotywy buchały kłęby pary, gdy wymieniali ostatnie pożegnalne hasła.  
\- Rose, w tym roku wolelibyśmy, żebyś nie uwalniała już z Kherisą żadnych stworzeń z hodowli Hagrida i Hugon, kochanie... – ciągnęła matka. – Nie rapuj już nic o Pani dyrektor, ani o portretach.  
Syn popatrzył na nią z wyrzutem mamrocząc coś o bardzo dobry rymie i dzielnie przyjął matczynego całusa.  
Ron wyściskał ich tylko i szepnął córce  
\- Przyślijcie mi kolejny kibel.

* * *

\- I nazwali to Festiwalem Trzech Tiar? – powtórzyła Kherisa.  
\- Dokładnie tak.  
\- Przedziwne. – zawyrokował Albus marszcząc brwi i na swój charakterystyczny sposób pogładził nieśmiałą szczecinę na podbródku.

Za oknem powoli zachodziło słońce. Z krajobrazu znikły ostatnie oznaki cywilizacji i konspiracyjnym szeptom w ich przedziale towarzyszył już tylko miarowy stukot kół pędzącego pociągu.  
Lily zasnęła z mugolskim odtwarzaczem w uszach (czego niezawodnym świadectwem był zanik rytmicznego machania głową), a Hugon kolejny raz wymknął się cichaczem w sobie tylko znane miejsce.

\- Jak widzicie, zbyt wiele nie wiem, ale jedno jest pewne. Będzie się działo. – dokończyła głaszcząc śpiącego na swych kolanach Salema. Trudno powiedzieć, czy kot tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do niej w czasie miesiąca spędzonego na Gallantry Alley, czy chciał jedynie okazać Kherisie jak bardzo jest na nią obrażony za tę wielką rozłąkę. Jakkolwiek było naprawdę, ostentacyjnie unikał swojej zakręconej właścicielki.  
\- Ładny numer. – stwierdził Al. – Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nasi ojcowie ukrywali to przed nami całe lato? Jeśli nie dłużej…  
Rose po kociemu przekrzywiła głowę z zaciekawieniem.  
\- Po ostatnim Turnieju Trójmagicznym na pewno obstawią cały zamek Aurorami. Może nawet bardziej, niż poprzednio.  
\- A TO BYDLAKI!  
\- Cosiezieje?  
\- Oj… wybacz…

Rose złapała się za paszczę, przepraszająco patrząc na zaspaną kuzynkę. Salem łypnął na nią gniewnie, a Albus i Kherisa pokręcili zgodnie głowami.  
No to sobie pogadali.

Ruda westchnęła ciężko i nie mogąc już wrócić do tematu, wywiesiła głowę przez otwarte okno.  
W uszach zadudniła jej fala dźwięków, a pęd wiatru momentalnie rozczochrał potargane już strąki. Było jednak warto. Rozległe jezioro, nad którym jechali ślicznie połyskiwało księżycową łuną, a świeże nocne powietrze zdawało się nieść ze sobą woń cytrusów i drogich, męskich perfum Lorcana d’Eath „Blady zmierzch 5” …  
Chwila, moment.  
Czym?!

\- Cześć, Gryfonko.  
\- Cześć! – odparła zaskoczona, gdy już odgarnęła z twarzy rozszalałe rude kłaki.  
Scorpius Malfoy wisiał w oknie z założonymi rękami, jak zwykle zawadiacko uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Nad jego głową szalały niemal siwe pasma, pachnące zapewne cytrynowym szamponem.  
\- Pospali mi się Ślizgoni. – stwierdził.  
\- U mnie też za wiele się nie dzieje. Nawet kot nawiał mi z kolan.  
\- Chcesz herbaty?  
\- Tak przez okno?  
\- Głupia, głupia. – pokręcił głową. – Chodź na korytarz, chyba jest pusto.

\- Ty olbrzymie! – wyrwało jej się, gdy spotkali się w przejściu. Jakim sposobem JESZCZE urósł przez te wakacje? Był od niej przynajmniej o głowę wyższy.  
\- Ty krasnalu! – odparł i uchylił się przed ciosem. – Dostałaś mój prezent?  
Druga pięść zatrzymała się w pół drogi (z powodzeniem można wyobrazić sobie w tym miejscu odgłosy hamowania.) i szybko wróciła do kieszeni.  
\- A dostałam, dostałam. Bardzo dziękuję! Jeszcze pożałujesz tego dopisku…  
\- Czy Ty się rumienisz? – zapytał dziwnym tonem, którego nigdy wcześniej wobec niej nie użył.  
Zamrugała dwukrotnie.  
\- Co Ty gadasz? Gorąco mi po prostu. Jak tam wakacje? – plotła w panice.  
Na gacie Grundewalda, co się z nią dzieje?  
To na pewno ta przeklęta jajecznica…  
\- W porządku. – skłamał patrząc w okno. – Zgaduj kto otrzymał Zadowalający z eliksirów… - zmienił temat uśmiechając się szeroko.  
\- No co Ty gadasz! Fantastycznie! – ucieszyła się, po czym skłoniła dworsko. – Moje gratulacje. Tylko powiedz mi… jakim cudem?  
\- Wiesz, Rose… takim skurczybykom jak my… - odparł figlarnie, opierając się ramieniem o ścianę.  
\- …zawsze się udaje – dokończyła kręcąc głową. – Musiałeś zrobić jakiś przekręt. Jestem pewna.  
\- No ładnie! Ja wiedziałem, że we mnie nie wierzysz!  
\- I miałeś rację! Znam doskonale poziom Twojej wiedzy z eliksirów. – prychnęła rozbawiona.  
\- No już sama nie udawaj takiej mądrej.  
\- Kiedy ja, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych, wcale nie udaję.  
\- Zawsze musisz mi udowadniać, że jestem głupi?  
\- Scorpius… - powiedziała czule. – Tobie niczego nie trzeba udowadniać. 

Z całą pewnością tylko wydawało jej się, że stali jakoś nienaturalnie blisko siebie, gdy odskoczyła od niego, usłyszawszy szmery dochodzące z przedziału Ślizgonów. Po prostu… dawno nie skakała. To wszystko. Rzuciwszy mu słodkie „pa”, zniknęła za drzwiami z karteczką „Przemądrzałym Krukonkom i niewyczesanym ropuchom wstęp wzbroniony!”.


	5. Festiwal Trzech Tiar

Gwar towarzyszący przyjęciem do Gryffindoru ostatniej już pierwszorocznej - Pam Clark, ucichł zgodnie, gdy Minerva McGonagall uniosła dłoń. Kilka chmur leniwie pływało pod sufitem Wielkiej Sali, oświetlonej tradycyjnie morzem latających świec, gdy stojąc za sowią mównicą rozpoczęła wywód.

\- Teraz, gdy Ceremonia Przydziału dobiegła końca, pora na ogłoszenia specjalne. – przemówiła spokojnym, nieco zachrypniętym głosem. Na głowie miała spektakularną, szmaragdową tiarę z wielkim rondem i pawim, figlarnie zawijającym się piórem. Spod postrzępionego nieco brzegu kapelusza, rzucała uczniom surowe, lecz mimo wszystko wesołe na swój sposób spojrzenia. – Ten rok będzie dla nas rokiem wyjątkowym. Hogwart ma bowiem zaszczyt gościć w swych murach uczniów z Beauxbatons oraz Durmastrangu w ramach pierwszego w historii Festiwalu Trzech Tiar.

Odczekała chwilę, by fala szeptów i cichych westchnień opadła, po czym ciągnęła dalej.

\- Najważniejszym celem tego przedsięwzięcia jest budowanie międzynarodowej, magicznej przyjaźni i poznawanie się nawzajem. Na drugim miejscu pozostaje oczywiście możliwość wykazania się szkół, oraz ich poszczególnym uczniów. – tutaj poniosła tajemnicze spojrzenie po Wielkiej Sali. – Nie przedłużając więc, odczytam co czeka Was w ramach Festiwalu.

Uczniowie zdawali się w napięciu wyciągać do góry nie tylko szyje, ale i same uszy. Nawet trójka Gryfonów, która nie była szczególnie zaskoczona przedsięwzięciem samym w sobie, odwróciła z zainteresowaniem głowy.

\- Po pierwsze, Międzyszkolny Turniej Quiditcha, w którym każdą szkołę reprezentować będzie jedna drużyna. Eliminacjami dla graczy Hogwartu zajmować będzie się Profesor Wood. – gromkie oklaski fanów Zjednoczonych z Puddlemore oraz seria niewieścich westchnień zalały salę, gdy wysoki i niepodważalnie przystojny Oliver Wood, którego dynamiczna muskulatura widoczna była nawet w profesorskiej szacie, ukłonił się skromnie.   
– W sprawdzianach tych szansę ma każdy. – kontynuowała dyrektorka. – Zarówno na sukces, jak i porażkę. Gdy będziecie trenować, pamiętajcie więc, że nawet 5 lat kariery w drużynie własnego domu, nie gwarantuje Wam udziału w tej rozgrywce. Drużyna Hogwartu MUSI być niezwyciężona. – dodała z groźnymi ognikami w oczach.  
\- Kolejnym wydarzeniem będzie Turniej Pojedynków. Dla Waszego bezpieczeństwa, udział w nim wezmą jedynie uczniowie klas owutemowych.   
Wielka Sala zawrzała od sprzeciwów. Lily walnęła pięścią w stół, a Hugon wyrzucił z siebie kilka niecenzuralnych słów.  
\- Następnie czeka Was Bitwa Eliksirowarów. W tej rozgrywce każdą szkołę reprezentować będzie trzyosobowa drużyna, wybrana przez Profesora Slughorna.   
Okrągły profesor w złoto-beżowej szacie wstał ociężale i uśmiechnął się gładząc sumiaste wąsy. Rose wielokrotnie zastanawiała się ile musiał mieć lat, skoro uczył eliksirów zarówno jej babcię, jak i Voldemorta. Rozważała swego czasu, czy nie jest może wampirem, wujek Harry uspokoił ją jednak przypominając, że Horacy miał w swym klubie jakąś bliską krewną Nicolasa Flamela…

\- Zaszczyt reprezentowania szkoły – przemówił tubalnym głosem. – przypadnie oczywiście tym, którzy nie tylko najlepiej wykażą się na ostatecznym sprawdzanie. Całokształt wiedzy alchemicznej również pozostanie ważnym wyznacznikiem, w końcu ważenie mikstur wymaga doświadczenia…  
\- Dziękuję, Profesorze. – ucięła dyrektorka ku uldze reszty szkoły. – Kolejnym przedsięwzięciem będzie… Starcie Wirtuozów. W tej potyczce zmierzą się 3 zespoły z każdej szkoły, wybrane przez jury podczas ogólnych eliminacji.  
\- Idą z duchem czasu. – szepnęła Kherisa rozbawiona pełnym dezaprobaty spojrzeniem McGonagall. Siedzący obok Hugon gadał coś o dobrym rymie.  
\- …i wreszcie Mały Turniej Trójmagiczny, czyli wyścig przeznaczony JEDYNIE dla uczniów, którzy osiągnęli pełnoletniość. – uprzedziła surowo zerkając na paru 6klasistów. - Reprezentant Hogwartu będzie musiał wykazać się nie tylko wiedzą i biegłością w rzucaniu uroków. To również sprawdzian sprytu, sprawności bojowej oraz oczywiście zdolności do podejmowania właściwych decyzji. Będzie to ostatnia potyczka Festiwalu i również na mojej liście nie pozostaje już nic więcej. – oznajmiła zwijając pergamin. – Uczniowie zagranicznych szkół przybędą do nas 1 października i przez resztę roku będą towarzyszyć Wam w czasie lekcji. Mamy nadzieję, że pozwoli Wam to lepiej się poznać… słyszałam ten komentarz, Panie Zabini i jestem pewna, że Pana entuzjazm przyda się Profesorowi Longbotomowi w czasie Wielkiego Otwarcia. – dodała podnosząc brew.   
Chudy, szpakowaty Boyde Zabini zdawał się nie tyle nawet zblednąć, co wręcz wybielić z przerażenia.  
\- Z radością przyjmę Pana Zabiniego do naszej teatralnej trupy. – odparł z uśmiechem Neville. – Na pewno odnajdzie się w musicalowej adaptacji Fontanny Wiecznego Szczęścia. 

Boyde osunął się bez ducha pod stół Ślizgonów, przy akompaniamencie gromkiego śmiechu i burzy oklasków.

* * *

\- Odsuń się, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda… - uprzedziła Lily zasłaniając ją własną piersią. Oddech miała szybki, a w zielonych oczy połyskiwała jej potterowa determinacja.  
\- Zostaw ją! – Krzyknęła Rose. – Nie możesz tego zrobić!  
\- To nie Wasza sprawa. – oznajmił głosem szaleńca. – Zrobię to i NIKT mnie nie powstrzyma!  
\- Ale… ale tak być nie może! Wszystkich nas pogrążysz!! – Lily bliska łez twardo oddzielała go od tablicy ogłoszeń i zapisów.  
\- Milcz, siostro! – powiedział stanowczo Albus, prostując się. – Zagram w tym musicalu!  
\- NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….

\- …EEEEEEEE!!!! – zerwała się z łóżka wciąż krzycząc.   
\- Hej, wszystko dobrze! Rose! No już, już… - przerażona Kheri doskoczyła do jej łóżka. – To był tylko sen.  
\- Na wszystkie dziadowskie horkruksy, jaki miałam koszmar! – wysapała ocierając pot z czoła. Wczesno poranne słońce nieśmiało wlewało się do domitorium intensywnie pachnącym terpentyną. – Śniło mi się, że nie zdołałam powstrzymać Albusa przed grą w tym straszliwym spektaklu…  
Kherisa z pędzlem wetkniętym za ucho popatrzyła na nią przepraszająco.  
\- To …to miało miejsce naprawdę, tak? – domyśliła się Rose, po czym opadła bez ducha na materac.

Istne szaleństwo związane z nadchodzącym Festiwalem zawładnęło całą szkołą bez wyjątków.   
Boisko pękało w szwach. Drużyny domów zostały tymczasowo zawieszone i teraz każdy musiał znowu przejść eliminacje. W rezultacie tłuczki latały radośnie po całych błoniach (strasząc głównie pierwszorocznych i zakochane pary pochowane w krzakach), a na Skraju Zakazanego Lasu postawiono dodatkowe pętle do treningu dla obrońców.   
Wielka Sala po obiedzie przemieniała się w Klub Pojedynków prowadzony przez profesora o aparycji nekromanty i egzotycznym nazwisku Dragan Turow, znanego również jako Kościany Smok (pseudonimu tego bezpośrednią przyczynę znała w szkole tylko Rose, ale o tym innym razem). W czasie zajęć o tak zwanym „wysokim stopniu ryzyka” na życzenie dyrekcji wkraczała na salę również Panna Hilda Haunch – młoda, szkolna pielęgniarka z burzą złotych włosów, elfami uszami (niewiadomo dlaczego), wąską talią i ciężką klatką piersiową (do której przybywali chętnie wszyscy chłopcy z 6 i 7 klas, gdy tylko dwa razy pociągnęli nosem).  
W każdy poniedziałek, środę i piątek o 18:00 wojownicy zwalniali miejsce artystom i w Wielkiej Sali odbywały się próby kontrowersyjnego musicalu. Rose zostawała wówczas kompletnie osamotniona, jako że natchniony aktorstwem Albus oraz Kherisa zajmująca się scenografią znikali na długie godziny. W ostatecznym rozrachunku, młoda weasleyówna nie wychodziła na tym najgorzej.  
Miała przerwę od słuchania ćwiczeń wokalnych kuzyna, oraz westchnień swej przyjaciółki na myśl o „tych wszystkich barczystych Bułgarach i eleganckich Francuzach”, którzy już niebawem mieli zaszczycić Hogwart i oczywiście z miejsca zakochać się w pannie Feather.   
W tym samym czasie wszyscy nad ambitni siódmoklasiści o lwim sercu zbierali się w sali obrony przed czarną magią, by z wyżej wspomnianym profesorem Turowem opracowywać linię obrony przed stworzeniami, które spodziewali się spotkać w czasie Małego Turnieju Trójmagicznego.  
Generalnie, cały ten cyrk można by zrozumieć i można by z pewnością jakoś go znieść.

Gdyby nie przeklęte próby zespołów.

Rose będąca amatorką muzyki, szczególnie tej głośnej i hałaśliwej, z początku gorąco popierała pomysł wojny kapel. Dzielnie wspierała na duchu Scorpiusa, który całe popołudnia spędzał na sali prób rockowego zespołu „Ponurak”, w którym grał na gitarze solowej. Pomagała Hugonowi w szukaniu rymów i mozolnie cenzurowała jego teksty oraz oczywiście skutecznie wybiła z głowy Albusa pomysł założenia zespołu (co zaowocowało niestety obudzeniem w nim potrzeby wyżycia się aktorsko). W końcu jednak nawet dla niej nadszedł moment, gdy musiała czegoś poważnie się pouczyć.   
A w tym wielkim jazgocie trąbek, klawesynów, elektrycznych gitar, talerzy, skrzypiec i kobz naprawdę NIE DAŁO SIĘ MYŚLEĆ.  
Pochowani w nieużywanych klasach, wieżach i lochach muzycy nie dawali jej żyć dzień i noc. Nawet Albus stwierdził, że nie wie co jest gorsze.   
\- Słuchanie zewsząd coverów Renervate, czy twórczości własnej tych podłych garotłuków...

Rose też tego nie wiedziała.  
Ale wiedziała co innego. Ją w całym tym szatańskim przedsięwzięciu interesowało jedno.

\- Eliksiry! – oznajmiła rzucając z hukiem przeczący zasadom grawitacji stos opasłych tomów. Biurko bibliotekarki zadrżało i Scorpius jeszcze dłuższy moment zastanawiał się jakim cudem nie rozpadło się w drzazgi.  
\- Nie powiem, żebym się tego nie spodziewał, ale.. czy Ty aby nie przesadzasz? Przecież już jesteś najlepsza na roku, jeśli nie w całej szkole.  
\- Bardzo miłe jest to, co mówisz. – uśmiechnęła się. – Ale nie wolno mi osiąść na laurach. Zapewniam Cię, że jest jeszcze maaaasa rzeczy, o których nie mam pojęcia. Z resztą nie wiem jaki materiał przerabiają moi przeciwnicy.  
\- Rozumiem, że w grę wchodzi tylko zwycięstwo. – domyślił się patrząc, jak bibliotekarka wpisuje tytuły w długi zwój pergaminu z nazwiskiem R. Weasley, mamrocząc pod nosem różne przekleństwa.  
\- Jasne, że tak! Nie zapominaj, że na finał zlecą się tu najwybitniejsi alchemicy świata czarodziejów. Wygrana będzie przepustką na wszystkie uczelnie, jakie mogłabym sobie wymarzyć…   
\- No tak, studia w Tybecie. – przypomniał sobie.   
\- Otóż to. Z resztą znasz to uczucie. – stwierdziła przeciągając się. Splotła ręce na karku i dodała z uśmiechem. – Przecież sam na pewno liczysz na to, że wygrana w Starciu Wirtuozów zapewni Wam wydawcę.  
\- Jasna sprawa… gdzie będziesz zatem trenować?  
\- Zbajerowałam już Slughorna, żeby udostępnił mi salę i współczynniki.  
\- Cwana bestia.   
\- Acha! Vingardium Leviosa! – szepnęła i pędem wymknęli się na hol, mijając kartkę z napisem:

**STANOWCZY ZAKAZ  
UŻYWANIA RÓŻDŻEK  
NA TERENIE BIBLIOTEKI**

\- A jak tam warkot Ponuraka? – zagadnęła, gdy mijali salę prób jakichś niestrudzonych saksofonistów ogrywających w kółko ten sam fragment pieśni o dzielnym Odonie.   
\- Nieźle. Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy kiedykolwiek tak ciężko trenowali. – zaśmiał się drapiąc po karku. Jasna kosmyki zabawnie opadły mu na czoło. – Możesz sama się przekonać. Wpadnij kiedyś na próbę…  
\- No nie wiem… wyjdę cało z tego eksperymentu?  
\- Tak, wyjdziesz. – odparł czochrając jej włosy, co było gestem tak niespodziewanym, że o mały włos, a zwolniłaby zaklęcie, upuszczając wszystkie książki. – Słyszałem, że Al odkrył w sobie talent aktorski…  
\- Nic mi nie mów… to jest jakaś masakra! Kogo on ma grać? Drzewo? – lamentowała żywo gestykulując. - Przecież w tej historii jest tylko jedna męska rola, którą podobno dostał Zabini.   
\- Może on chce być drzewem?  
\- Ta, chyba wielkim robakiem.   
\- Albo górą.  
\- Albo i samą Fontanną…   
Popatrzyli po sobie i zgodnie pokręcili głowami.  
\- To będzie kompletna tragedia.

* * *

\- Sezam Materio! – szepnęła stukając różdżką w zamek. Na korytarzu nie było żywej duszy (martwej z resztą też), postanowiły więc kolejny raz spróbować poznać tę paskudnie nurtującą tajemnicę…  
\- Widzisz go? – szepnęła Lily, gdy Rose cichaczem wetknęła wścibski nos między wrota.  
\- I raz, dwa, trzy, …raz dwa trzy… - usłyszały monotonne wyliczanie profesora Longbottoma.  
\- Jeszcze go nie ma. Włazimy!

Kucnęły za jakąś niedomalowaną atrapą krzaka i starały się nie rzucać w oczy.  
Z Wielkiej Sali zniknęły stoły i latające świece. Zewsząd cieszyły oczy kolorowe dekoracje, niektóre wciąż jeszcze w fazie wykończeniowej. Po bokach wielkiej sceny stały dwa balkoniki dla chóru i orkiestry, obecnie zajęte tylko przez jakąś bladą Puchonkę z 3 roku, podgrywającą do tańca na pianinie.  
Kilku tancerzy podrygiwało rytmicznie na środku, aktorzy stojący przy ścianie dyskutowali o czymś żywo wymachując kartkami z tekstem, a siedząca na drabinie Kherisa, z włosami upiętymi za pomocą dwóch pędzli, kończyła domalowywać niebo.

\- Jeszcze raz! – zarządził Neville machając ręką, jakby oganiał się od muchy. – Słuchajcie muzyki!

Gdy w napięciu wyczekiwały pojawienia się rozczochranego Albusa, ich oczom okazała się znacznie mniej mile widziana postać.  
\- A to żmija… - prychnęła Rose patrząc jak płynie tym swoim tanecznym krokiem, bujając biodrami, jakby była co najmniej 6masztowym żaglowcem Durmstrangu.   
\- Profesorze Longbottom, czy możemy zaczynać? – zapytała trzepocąc rzęsami spod idealnie prostej, czarnej niemal grzywki.   
Neville pokiwał głową, po czym zaklaskał dwa razy chcąc przywołać wszystkich do porządku.  
Rose szczerze nie znosiła tego jej perlistego śmiechu, idealnie prostych, błyszczących włosów, pajęczo długich nóg, wielkich brązowych oczu i oczywiście sylwetki odartej z jakichkolwiek niedoskonałości.   
Vanessa Chang.   
Istna perfekcja.  
Nic, tylko się porzygać.

\- Możesz mi wierzyć, ta dziewczyna wywoła kolejną bitwę o Hogwart. – mruknęła do Lily patrząc na Krukonkę tak intensywnie, jakby wierzyła że jest bazyliszkiem i może zabijać wzorkiem. – Voldziu też nie używał swojego prawdziwego nazwiska.   
\- Jej ojciec jest mugolem?  
\- Dokładnie tak. Dlatego każe nazywać się Chang.

Rose nigdy nie rozumiała uprzedzeń, jakie rocznik jej rodziców żywił do Slytherinu. Ślizgoni może i nie byli szczególnie rozgarnięci, ale mieli fajne poczucie humoru no i ostatecznie był wśród nich Malfoy, który zdawał się łagodzić ogólne wrażenie… Z resztą do diabła z tym. Jaka nie byłaby przyczyna, do Ślizgonów nie miała nic.   
Co innego, jeśli chodzi o Ravenclaw…  
Rose naprawdę lubiła ludzi obdarzonych wiedzą. Ale te głupie Krukonki po prostu zakuwały się na śmierć po nocach! Zero sprytu, zero jakiejkolwiek zdolności do improwizacji. I ten ich bezradny, pseudo naukowy wyraz twarzy, gdy nagle nie wiadomo co zrobić, bo czegoś nie było w podręczniku.   
I ta otoczka mistycznych mądrości! Diadem Raveny! Zagadki przy wejściu! Mało to razy po nocach zabierała im z Albusem książki, żeby z nastaniem świtu smakować okrzyk rozpaczy wstrząsający zamkiem aż po lochy? Nawet James, gdyby dać mu chwilę, zdołałby coś wymyślić i wejść im do dormitoriów.  
I ta arogancja, te pewne siebie spojrzenia…  
Nic tylko je pozagryzać.   
A na czele tych otępiałych meduz stała największa nemezis Rose Weasley, jaką wydał świat.

Vanessa Chang, jak każda szanująca się przywódczyni zgrai idiotek, tylko udawała głupią. W rzeczywistości jako jedyna z nich nadawała się na Krukonkę. Z Rose prześcigały się w ocenach oraz punktacji domów od początku szkoły, a ich głęboka niechęć sięgała jeszcze dalej…

Darujemy sobie jednak kolejną retrospekcję. W dużym skrócie wyjaśnię tylko, że pewnego razu na znanym już Wam z prologu czarodziejskim placyku zabaw, wyżej wymieniona półkrwi podpieprzyła Rosie rowerek.  
Jej ukochany rowerek.

\- Wszyscy gotowi? – głos profesora Longbottoma przywołał ją do porządku. Wychyliła się nieco bardziej, wyczekując…  
\- Chwila, moment! – wykrzyknął Albus, po czym oskarżycielsko wskazał palcem siostrę i kuzynkę. Rose musiała przyznać, że faktycznie chyba tylko one dwie wierzyły w swój kamuflaż. – One mają stąd zniknąć.

Vanessa z gracją oparła się o pianino i uśmiechnęła szyderczo.  
\- O proszę, dziewczęta! – zdziwił się Neville. – Ładnie to tak wdzierać się na próbę? Przecież drzwi były zamknięte…  
\- Ale my byłyśmy takie ciekawe! – Weasley zrobiła słodkie oczy.  
\- …zaklęciem Colloportus, Rose.  
\- No już dobrze, dobrze. – mruknęła. – Chodź, Lil…  
\- Momencik! – pisnęła lukrowanym głosem jadowita wrona… (jakkolwiek sobie to wyobrazicie, tak widziała to Rose). – Chyba nie sądzicie, że profesor puści Wam to płazem? W końcu nie można od tak sobie zdejmować zaklęć nałożonych przez nauczycieli…  
Jak ona pięknie grała przejętą i praworządną…  
No istna Gryfonka.

Profesor Longbottom popatrzył na nią zakłopotany, po czym odchrząknął i wydał wyrok.  
\- Jestem pewien, że zaangażowanie dziewczyn najlepiej wykorzysta Profesor Wood. W końcu nic tak nie pomaga wytracić zbędnej energii, jak latanie na miotle, prawda?

Albus popatrzył na nią wzrokiem mówiącym  
\- Wiem, w ostatecznym rozrachunku i tak to mnie zabijesz.

* * *

O Rose Weasley należy wiedzieć dwie podstawowe rzeczy.  
1\. odziedziczyła po ojcu lęk przed pająkami. Okropny wręcz lęk.  
2\. odziedziczyła po matce nienawiść do latania na miotle. STRASZLIWĄ WRĘCZ NIENAWIŚĆ.

Uczucie to było tak silne, że ostatecznie nigdy naprawdę nie latała.   
Miotlarstwo jako przedmiot zaliczyła tylko dlatego, że Fred skonfundował profesora Wooda, aby wpisał jej pozytywną ocenę. W zamian latem musiała odbębnić za niego remanent w sklepie wujka Georga, ale ostatecznie była to uczciwa cena. 

\- Zrobię z siebie pośmiewisko, Ty … Ty… TY NIEMYTY HARŁAKU!   
Albus pokiwał głową z aprobatą na myśl o jej twórczej inwencji. Wyzywała go od Sali Wejściowej aż po 7 piętro i jeszcze ani razu się nie powtórzyła.   
\- Przepraszam, Rose. Przecież wiesz, że nie tak to miało wyglądać. – powtórzył cierpliwie, przecierając okulary brzegiem koszulki.  
\- A co mnie to interesuje?! Musiałeś na mnie donieść! No musiałeś! Konfident… niby jak ja mam sobie z tym poradzić?!  
\- Zwyczajnie, jak ze wszystkim. – odparł swobodnie Malfoy.  
\- A Ty co tu robisz? – warknęła odwracając się do niego z prędkością głodnego bazyliszka. Odskoczył kawałek i spojrzał na nią dziwnie.  
\- Przypomnę tylko, że jeszcze nic nie zrobiłem. – zmuszona przyznać mu rację, uspokoiła się więc nieco i zaczęła głęboko oddychać (w wyobraźni Albusa buchając z nozdrzy gorącą parą, jak rozwścieczony Rogogon).  
\- Rose ma karniaka. – wyjaśnił Potter i uchylił się przed wiązką Drętwoty.

* * *

\- Niewiarygodne. – zaśmiał się Scorpius łapiąc ją za nadgarstek, w którym trzymała różdżkę. – Przecież ona sobie nie poradzi! Spadnie, złamie kark... i kto mi wtedy pomoże na eliksirach?  
\- Interesowna siwe fretka. – prychnęła próbując wyswobodzić się z uścisku. Malfoy przesunął ją bliżej siebie widząc, że w amoku walki o wolność wlazła już prawie do kominka.   
W Pokoju Wspólnym, jak zwykle o tej porze, nie było już nikogo poza ich trójką.   
Tak, trójką.   
Wieża Gryffindoru po godzinach szczytu musiała jakoś znosić towarzystwo młodego Malfoya.   
\- Gdyby nie wpychała nos w nieswoje sprawy, nie miałaby kłopotów. – zawyrokował Albus wyciągając się wygodnie w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą wierciła się Rose. – Nie powiem kogo gram i już.  
\- Stary, nie możesz jej się dziwić. – Al spojrzał na Ślizgona znad okularów. – GRASZ W MUSICALU! – wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, po czym puścił zrezygnowaną dziewczynę i salwował się ucieczką. – Nic się nie bój, rudy potworze. Jakoś nauczę Cię latać! – krzyknął, gdy koniec jego szaty znalazł się poza zasięgiem ich różdżek.

Albus popatrzył na nią dziwnie.


	6. W ciągłej gotowości

Wrześniowe dni mijały w zastraszającym tempie.   
Co raz chłodniejszy wiatr hulał po błoniach, co raz więcej wron zlatywało się, by dziobać dynie wokół domku Hagrida. Centaury zeszły głębiej w las i zaczęły szykować się na chłodne dni (cokolwiek to oznaczało), a woda w jeziorze stała się tak zimna, że nikt nie miał odwagi zamoczyć w niej nawet kostek.  
Na to zresztą mało kto znalazłby czas.  
Wszyscy byli co raz bardziej zestresowani goniącymi ich terminami i naprawdę nie dało się przeoczyć efektów ogólnego przemęczenia.   
Obecność pochrapujących na ławkach graczy quidditcha, którzy teraz trenowali już nawet między lekcjami, prawdopodobnie nikomu nie wadziła by w takcie zajęć, gdyby w międzyczasie zdążyli wpaść pod prysznic. Co ambitniejsi wirtuozi Hogwartu ładowali w siebie krwotoczni truskawkowe i brali wolne, by dalej tłuc na tych bezwzględnych trąbach i dudach, doprowadzając do szału 7klasistów w myślach toczących walki ze smokami.   
W klubie pojedynków pozostała już chyba tylko połowa z ponad 60 chętnych, którzy początkowo mieli sięgnąć po chwałę i zwycięstwo. Albus trafnie stwierdził, że w tej szkole najwyraźniej mało komu naprawdę przysmażono kiedyś tyłek. Rose zastanawiała się jednak, czy ten spadek zainteresowania pojedynkowaniem nie jest aby bezpośrednią zasługą jej straszliwego ulubieńca, profesora Turowa.

Kherisa wraz z kilkoma innymi scenografami po nocach domalowywała dekoracje, przez co za dnia snuła się blada jak inferius, intensywnie śmierdząc terpentyną. Albus rzadko kiedy nadawał się do czegokolwiek, ponieważ kiedy nie uczył się tekstu, zwykle nucił coś w skupieniu kompletnie tracąc kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym. Hugon bez przerwy zamykał się w lochach ze swoim tajemniczym DJ’em, a Scorpius…

Scorpius miał nauczyć ją latać na mitle.  
O, gorgony…

\- Gotowa? – uśmiechnął się opierając o bandę pokrytą czarno-żółtą kratownicą Hufflepuffu. Obok niego stała błyszcząca „Strzała 5.0” (model sprzed roku, do dziś będący numerem 1 na liście sportowych mioteł miesięcznika „Twoje witki”).  
\- Nigdy nie będę gotowa. – westchnęła z miną straceńca. Dopiero, gdy podniosła na niego wzrok dotarło do niej, że wokół nie ma żywej duszy. – Jak to zrobiłeś? – zdziwiła się. – Przecież tutaj ZAWSZE ktoś jest!  
\- Puściłem plotę, że Krukonki z 7 roku robią zakrapiane pidżama party. - odparł beztrosko.   
\- Proste i genialne.

\- Do mnie.  
\- Jeszcze raz.  
\- Do mnie!  
\- Jeszcze raz.  
\- DO MNIE TY CHOLERNY BADYLU!!  
\- Rose.  
-No już dobrze, dobrze…   
Scorpius przejechał ręką po twarzy i potrzepał głową na boki dla rozbudzenia. Było już kompletnie ciemno. Stadion oświetlała blada łuna księżyca oraz nieśmiały blask dochodzący z okien kilku hogwarckich komnat.   
\- Problem polega na tym, że Ty wcale nie chcesz, żeby ona do Ciebie podleciała. – stwierdził wstając i drapiąc się po karku.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie chcę! – prychnęła. – Nie znoszę mioteł!  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo tak.  
Ślizgon popatrzył na nią badawczo, po czym pokręcił głową.  
\- Ty się boisz, Gryfonko.  
\- Że co?! – zaperzyła się. – Chyba sobie kpisz!  
\- No to wskakuj na miotłę.  
\- Nieeeeee… - jęknęła odskakując od złowrogo łypiącej na nią rękojeści. – Zgoda, jestem przerażona.

Malfoy wyciągnął zmarzniętą rękę, a miotła w moment podleciała do niego posłusznie   
\- Wskakuj. Lecimy razem.  
W jego spojrzeniu było coś dziwnego. Coś, co nakazało jej zrobić to, co mówi.   
…a przecież Rose Weasley nie słucha nikogo poza sobą…  
Z drugiej strony… jakie miała wyjście?  
Podeszła ostrożnie, słysząc w głowie złowrogi warkot witek.  
\- Siedzisz z przodu.  
\- Na galopujące gorgony… - westchnęła.

Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, wcale nie było tak strasznie.  
Choć oczywiście marszczyła nos na myśl, że to wszystko dzięki niemu.   
Nawet porę wybrał taką, żeby specjalnie nie wiało. Zmarzła jak głupia, ale ostatecznie wicher nie ukręcił jej głowy. Popatrzyła sobie w gwiazdy, pooglądała zamek z góry… tylko ciągle dumała nad tym jego cytrusowym szamponem, którego woń bezlitośnie mąciła jej myśli. Zasadniczo jak często on myje włosy?!  
No i znowu to samo.  
Przecież jest w powietrzu! Lata na miotle! Nie pora na rozkminy jak pachnie…  
Nie no, to jest jakaś paranoja.

\- Zauważyłaś, że sterujesz?   
\- …tak, chyba tak. – uśmiechnęła się. – Niesamowite…  
Chyba naprawdę zmarzła, bo gdy szepnął jej do ucha dosłownie przeszedł ją dreszcz.  
\- Wracamy?  
\- Stanowczo!

* * *

\- Co Ty tu robisz? – Albus popatrzył na nią złowrogo wychodząc z próby.  
\- Czekam na swoje zajęcia. – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się figlarnie. Tak, była w doskonałym nastroju.  
\- Niby jakie? – jego oczy zwęziły się nieufnie.  
\- Klub Pojedynków. – odparła wykonując szermierczy gest różdżką.  
Al zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Przecież zapisy już dawno się skończyły.  
\- Mylisz się, mój drogi Potterze. 

I mylił się faktycznie. Gdy z dzielnego szwadronu gotowych do boju czarowników ostała się już tylko 15, do akcji wkroczyła Minerva McGonagall. Mówiąc krótko, ukochany przez Rose Dragan Turow trafił na dywanik i został zmuszony do otwarcia zapisów na nowo. Co więcej, zasugerowano mu kilka nazwisk, które niekoniecznie dobrowolnie miały, znaleźć się na liście.  
Rose nie trzeba było długo przekonywać i choć z własnej woli nie zgłosiła się do udziału w tym turnieju, przez sentymentu do Kościanego Smoka zjawiła się na zajęciach.

\- O proszę, Weasley! – z tłumu aktorów opuszczających Wielką Salę wyłoniła się jadowita Krukonka. – Nadal próbujesz rozgryźć wielki sekret Albusa?  
Rose zdegustowana czułością, z jaką wymówiła imię jej kuzyna, obrzuciła Vanessę spojrzeniem bazyliszka.  
\- Bynajmniej. – prychnęła. – Widzisz, droga balerino, wybieram się właśnie na zajęcia Klubu Pojedynków, na które otrzymałam imienne zaproszenie.  
Azjatka zacmokała słodko.  
\- Proszę, proszę, czyżby naprawdę zabrakło im przyzwoitych czarownic?  
\- Jeśli przyzwoite czarownice wolą zginać kolanka w balecie, zamiast cisnąć porządną klątwę, najwyraźniej tak właśnie jest. – odpowiedział jej Scorpius jak zwykle wyrastając nagle spod ziemi.   
\- Słowa, słowa, słowa. – zaszczebiotała teatralnie.   
\- Chcesz czynów? Bardzo proszę, tancereczko. Tarantallegra! – Rose bez zastanowienia miotnęła klątwą. - I szerokiej drogi na wierzę… - dodała z zadowoleniem obserwując, jak stepująca Krukonka próbuje utrzymać się w pionie i ciskając z oczu gromy przepycha się przez tłum.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że na schodach najdzie ją na Breakdance. – skwitował Malfoy.  
Roześmiana Rose przeniosła wzrok na Albusa.   
Albo raczej na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą był.

\- A gdzie ten rozczochraniec? – zdziwiła się mając pewne kompletnie niedorzeczne przeczucie…

* * *

Rose rozejrzała się powoli, czując jak włosy stają jej dęba. Chyba zaczęła rozumieć dlaczego pojedynki cieszyły się tak małą popularnością…

Wielka Sala przemieniła się w kompletne zgliszcza. Rose poczuła się jak własna matka w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart, z tą jednak różnicą, że oni rzeczywiście to starcie wygrali. „Dekoracja” przygotowana na czas pojedynków wskazywała na coś zgoła odwrotnego.   
Po niebie szalały mroczne chmury. Co pewien czas słyszała jakiś huk, jęk, albo wilcze zawodzenie dochodzące zza resztek murów. Z dziur wybitych w witrażach wlewała się złowroga, księżycowa łuna oświetlająca połamane stoły, gruz oraz leżące pod ścianami czaszki…  
Na środku pozostawiono duże, zamiecione nieco pole do treningów.

\- Czy on na pewno nie szykuje nas na wojnę? – szepnął kudłaty Jared Higgs ze Slitherinu, również obecny na Sali po raz pierwszy.   
\- Chyba chciał, żebyśmy traktowali to poważnie… - odparł Scorpius jeszcze bledszy, niż zwykle.  
\- Najpoważniej, Pani Malfoy. – przemówił niskim, lekko chrypiącym głosem Kościany Smok.   
Odwrócili się szybko, zastanawiając jakim cudem znalazł się za nimi.  
Rose przeszło przez myśl, że jest w tym jeszcze lepszy, niż Scorp.

I tutaj, moi mili, docieramy do momentu, w którym powinnam wreszcie opowiedzieć Wam jak dokładnie wyglądał Dragan Turow, zwany Kościanym Smokiem. 

Wiedzcie zatem, że był to wysoki, śniady mężczyzna wyglądający na nie więcej, niż trzydzieści lat. Trzydzieści trudnych i niebezpiecznych lat, z pewnością pełnych walk na śmierć i życie.   
Jego wygolone czoło zdobiły misterne tatuaże nieznanej symboliki i pochodzenia. Długie, czarne włosy nosił spięte rulonem zdobionym runami. Jego spiczasty podbródek wieńczyła kozia bródka, nadająca wąskiej twarzy diaboliczny wygląd.   
Najstraszliwsze jednak w jego zagadkowej postaci były oczy.  
Oczy o źrenicach i tęczówkach tak jasnych, że zdawał się nie mieć ich wcale.  
Oczy, z których powiekę jednego zdobiła blizna długa od czoła, aż po policzek.  
Te właśnie białe, wyglądające spod grubych brwi oczy, przez które pozornie tylko wyglądał na ślepca. Wzrok miał bowiem sokoli.

Obszedł ich dookoła, podzwaniając kościanymi amuletami i powiewając gęstymi połami swojej egzotycznej szaty. 

Wyciągnął dłuższą od klasycznych, czarną niemal różdżkę. Z tylnego końca jej rękojeści złowrogo klekocząc zwisało coś, co najpewniej było ogonem skorpiona.

\- Witajcie. – przemówił oficjalnie i skłonił się lekko. – Mam nadzieję, że mimo kilku pominiętych spotkań, nasi nowi towarzysze nie pozostaną w tyle. Skoro podstawowe metody obrony mamy już za sobą, dziś przyszła pora na prawdziwy z nich sprawdzian. – tu poniósł po twarzach swych uczniów groźne spojrzenie. - Rozpoczynamy lekcje ataku.

Członkowie klubu popatrzyli po sobie z obawą.

\- Ataku prawdziwego. – mówił dalej chrypiąc. – Proszę więc zapomnieć o zaklęciach, którymi niepokoicie kolegów za drzwiami tej sali… - tu zdawał się rzucić Rose rozbawione nieco spojrzenie. – Mówimy o prawdziwej magii bojowej. Czy ktoś ma propozycję od czego powinniśmy zacząć? Jakieś podstawowe zaklęcie? Słucham, Panno Weasley.  
\- Drętwota.   
\- Dobrze, dalej.  
\- Rictusempra.   
\- Dobrze, Panie Malfoy. – jego głos zdawał się przypominać warczenie wielkiego jaszczura… - Ktoś jeszcze? Może coś na rozbrojenie?  
\- Expeliarmus! – odpowiedział mu chór.  
\- Zgoda, właśnie to będziemy dziś trenować. Dobierzcie się w pary. Widzę że jest nieparzyście, zatem Pannę Weasley proszę do mnie. 

I znów zbladła, czując jednocześnie strach i wielką ekscytację.  
To jest nauczyciel jak się patrzy! – pomyślała podchodząc pokornie na wyznaczone miejsce. Bardzo chciała spytać czemu właśnie ją zamierzał zgładzić, ale nim otworzyła usta, powiedział cicho:  
\- Na całej tej sali ufam tylko Twojemu refleksowi. – znów zdawał się lekko uśmiechnąć. – Gotowa?  
\- Gotowa! – odparła wyciągając swoją dość giętką, dębową różdżkę z rękojeścią zdobioną wyżłobionymi piórami.


	7. Barczyści Bułgarzy i eleganccy Francuzi

Ostatnie dni września były dla Rose gorzko-słodkie.  
Z jednej strony, latanie na miotle przestało być rzeczą niemożliwą. Stawiła się na próbie Wielkiego Otwarcia i zrobiła chyba nawet jakieś dwie beczki w powietrzu. Oliver Wood był zachwycony. Scorpius Malfoy był zachwycony. Ron Weasley (jakkolwiek się o tym dowiedział), również był zachwycony. *  
A Rose? Rose nie rozmawiała z Albusem.  
I to była ta druga strona. Druga strona wszystkiego.  
Bo z jednej strony przerobiła we wrześniu więcej materiału z eliksirów, niż mogła sobie wymarzyć. W dodatku udało jej się wreszcie porządnie uwarzyć eliksir tojadowy. Okazała się być najzdolniejszą uczestniczką Klubu Pojedynków, na których obrastała w piórka, zbierając kolejne lakoniczne pochwały od swego ukochanego mistrza. Zdarzyło jej się nawet pojawić na próbie Ponuraka i wyjść z niej nie tylko w jednym kawałku, ale również w świetnym nastroju.

Ale na dłuższą metę nie umiała się z tego cieszyć.  
Przecież nie rozmawiała z Albusem.

W zasadzie pokłócili się o kompletną błahostkę. No dobrze. Nie tyle nawet błahostkę, co o rzecz, która musiała wreszcie nastąpić. No bo jeżeli on naprawdę myślał, że Rose nie będzie go szpiegowała, gdy trzeci raz z rzędu znikał na pół nocy, musiał kompletnie stracić rozum.  
Szkoda w sumie gadać co dokładnie się wtedy stało.  
Ważne, że Weasley nie dała sobie wcisnąć gadki o trenowaniu kwestii do próby generalnej.  
I ważne, że po tym… incydencie, przestali ze sobą rozmawiać. 

A to wszystko…  
WSZYSTKO  
… przez Vanessę Chang.  
I ich nocne spotkania.

Już po akcji z Tarantallegrą [heheheheheheheee – komentarz Autorki. I Scorpiusa], Rose doskonale wiedziała, że rzucona Vanessie rękawica zostanie podniesiona. Incydent na błoniach tylko ją w tym upewnił.  
I oczywiście nie minął tydzień, gdy perfekcyjnie umalowana Krukonka w spiętych bojowo włosach przekroczyła próg Sali Klubu Pojedynków, wysoko zadzierając nos. Spod intensywnie natuszowanych rzęs ciskała spojrzenia pełne gotowości do krwawej vendetty.  
I mało tego, że na stałe wkroczyła ze swoimi jaskrawymi obcasami w strefę, gdzie Rose chciała się wyżyć i wykazać. Przed zajęciami, Azjatka specjalnie szczebiotała jeszcze z Albusem o taktach i ćwierćnutkach, by jak najmocniej ją rozzłościć.  
Liczyła zapewne na kolejny wybuch, jednak ten nie nastąpił.  
Jej pragnienie zemsty musiało zaczekać. 

Kościany Smok zwany czasem profesorem (...czy jakoś tak) skutecznie pozbawiał je sposobności do stoczenia walki aż do końca października. Zazwyczaj swą najzdolniejszą adeptkę trenował osobiście (ku jej nieskrywanej radości, rzecz jasna). Czasem też specjalnie narzucał im przeciwników.

I tak stało się właśnie tego piątkowego wieczora, gdy Rose okropnie wściekła na Ala, ciskała Drętwotę za Drętwotą w biednego, niewinnego zasadniczo Ślizgona imieniem Sam.

\- W prawdziwym życiu to nie my decydujemy z kim przyjdzie nam się zmierzyć. – mówił profesor, przechadzając się pomiędzy snopami iskier. Jego białe oczy jak zwykle obserwowały niewiadomo kogo, zmuszając wszystkich do pracy w pełnym skupieniu. - Wyżej ten łokieć, Panie Lamberjack! Za nisko postawiona tarcza nie sięgnie Twojej głowy. Chyba chcesz, żeby została na miejscu, prawda? Walls, przestań biegać na boki i rzuć wreszcie Protego! Ona przecież zaraz zrobi z Ciebie pasztet.. Higgs, do stu chimer! – krzyknął w mgnieniu oka chwytając różdżkę. - Difendo! 

Stróżka światła pomknęła ku leżącej na ziemi Roxanie Fletchley i przecięła oplatające ją pnącza zaklęcia Incarcerous.  
\- W pojedynku ZABRANIA SIĘ tego typu magii!  
\- Przepraszam, Panie psorze, ale.. ona chciała zniszczyć moją różdżkę! – bronił się Ślizgon.  
\- Bzdura! – krzyknęła Puchonka otrzepując szatę. – Niby jak?!  
\- Dobrze wiem, że krzyczałaś Reducto!  
\- No chyba Cię do reszty pogrzało! – oburzyła się. Jej złote włosy, teraz całe w pyle, sterczały groźnie, gdy odpierała jego zarzut. – To była Rictusempra! A różdżki nie da się zniszczyć takim banalnym zaklęciem!  
Profesor Turow ze zmęczoną twarzą podszedł do nich unosząc dłoń, zrządzając tym samym przerwę techniczną.  
Weasley opuściła różdżkę i przeniosła wzrok na kłócącą się parę, gdy nagle…

\- Sectusempra! – krzyknęła jadowicie Vanessa Chang.

ŁUP!

Błysnęło jaskrawo i Rose padła bez sił na zakurzoną posadzkę.  
Pod plecami poczuła dziwne, lepkie jakby ciepło.  
Ostatnią rzeczą jaką usłyszała był słodki głosik Krukonki mówiący:  
\- Ojej, co się stało?! Ja myślałam, że nadal walczymy! Przecież to tylko była Rictusempra…

Cudnie. – pomyślała i osunęła się w ciemność.

* * *

Ostrożnie otworzyła oczy.  
Świat najwyraźniej nie zauważył jeszcze, że nadszedł czas, by stanął w miejscu i przestał kręcić się wokół jej głowy. Dodajmy, że bardzo bolącej głowy. Z zupełnie nieznanych przyczyn wciąż zastanawiała się w ile śluzu gumochłona powinna dodać do eliksiru Wiggenowego, który warzyła we śnie. Przez myśl przemknęło jej, by zajrzeć do podręcznika, ale nim zdążyła rozważyć wady i zalety tego pomysłu, przed twarzą dostrzegła coś jasnego.  
\- Śśśliiiz…. – wyjąkała pytająco w kierunku zjawy.  
\- Tak, wyglądasz śśśślicznie. – powiedział czule głos Kherisy. – Jak się czujesz?  
\- Paskudnie. – mruknęła po chwili, odzyskując władzę nad paszczą. – Gdzie jestem? – spytała teraz usilnie starając się dojść do porozumienia ze wzrokiem.  
\- W skrzydle szpitalnym. Leżysz tu drugi dzień, od czasu gdy oberwałaś klątwą od Vanessy.  
\- Jak z nią skończę, - warknęła słabo, lecz groźnie, próbując podnieść się na ramieniu. - …będzie miała łamigłówkę godną diademu Raveny… Jak wydobyć sobie z dupska róg buchorożca tak, aby nie wybuchł?  
Oczy dały się przekonać do współpracy i wreszcie mogła rozejrzeć się jak człowiek.  
W rzeczy samej, wylądowała w skrzydle szpitalnym, przeodziana w swoją ukochaną piżamkę z logiem Armat z Chudley. Czuła, że bandaże krępują jej ruchy. Na stoliczku obok łóżka dostrzegła malutką, pękatą buteleczkę eliksiru Wiggenowego, z którego unosiła się silna woń tego przeklętego śluzu o wciąż nieznanej proporcji…  
\- To była Rictusempra? – wywnioskowała łącząc ze sobą fakty. – Walnęła mnie czarno magicznym zaklęciem na zajęciach z Kościanym Smokiem?  
Kherisa pokiwała głową, po czym uśmiechnęła się chytrze.  
\- Żałuj, że nie ogarniałaś co tam się później działo! – zachichotała, przez chwilę bardzo przypominając erklinga. – Roxana Fletchley zaczęła krzyczeć z przerażenia, a za nią oczywiście reszta dziewczyn. Higgs rozbroił Scorpiusa, któremu podobno ewidentnie chodziły po głowie zaklęcia niewybaczalne. Turow dopadł do Ciebie i zaczął zamykać Twoje rany tym dziwnym, śpiewnym zaklęciem…  
\- Vulnera Sanantur. – uśmiechnęła się Rose, widząc tę słodką scenę oczami wyobraźni.  
\- No! A kiedy już wiadomo było, że jakoś z tego wyjdziesz, kazał Malfoyowi dostarczyć Cię do Panny Haunch, wygonił wszystkich poza Vanessą, która w kółko powtarzała, że wcale nie tę klątwę rzuciła… i nie wiadomo co dalej. – dodała tajemniczym głosem.  
\- Piękna historia. Nie minął pierwszy miesiąc, a ja zalegam u piguły... chyba przebiłam wujka Harrego. – stwierdziła Weasley, po czym ziewnęła przeciągle. – A gdzie ten parszywy zdrajca Albus? Nie przyszedł mnie odwiedzić, tak? Ja dobrze wiem, że on po nocach szwenda się z tą azjatycką królową doskonałości. Pewnie już o mnie zapomniał…  
Kheri pokręciła głową.  
\- Ślęczał tu całą noc, więc wreszcie wysłałam go do łóżka. – oznajmiła sięgając po coś leżącego w jej nogach. Pogrzebała chwilę w stercie, o której istnieniu Rose nie miała jeszcze okazji się dowiedzieć, po czym poczęstowała ją czekoladowym kociołkiem. – Bierz, to od Klubu Pojedynków. I chyba nie tylko. Wyżarliśmy Ci trochę, ale nadal dużo zostało.  
Oddała jej całą paczkę, po czym wstała, przeciągnęła się i poszła po pielęgniarkę.

Nim zniknęła za drzwiami, świętą, nieskalaną ciszę w skrzydle szpitalnym przerwał krzyk...  
\- CZY JA PRZESPAŁAM WIELKIE OTWARCIE?!?!?!?!?!

* * *

Nie przespała Wielkiego Otwarcia, zaczekali na nią.

No dobra, dobra. Żartowałam. W rzeczywistości z całym przedstawieniem musieli wstrzymać się dobre 4 godziny, ponieważ o ile żaglowiec Durmstrangu punktualnie przybił do brzegu, latający powóz z Beauxbatons najwyraźniej gdzieś się zgubił.  
\- Mówię Ci, one jeszcze nie skończyły malować paznokci. – stwierdził znudzony Albus znad szachownicy.  
Podobnie jak reszta uczniów, siedzieli w Wielkiej Sali. Czas snuł się jak na złość i nawet wielobarwne dekoracje zdawały się więdnąć ze znudzenia. Tematy do rozmów skończyły się jakąś wieczność temu i teraz większość hogwartczyków tępo wgapiała się w okna, albo machinalnie powtarzała te same stwierdzenia.  
McGonagall zaleciła przybyszom z mroźnego wschodu wypocząć po podróży, sugerując taktownie, by pozostali na swym wygodnym okręcie.  
Dyrektor Ilja Berbatov o ziemistej cerze, wielkich barach i długiej, gęstej brodzie ze zrozumieniem zapewnił ją, że cierpliwie poczekają na szlachetnych Francuzów. Opuścił zamek owinięty grubym futrem zdartym z jakiegoś wyjątkowo wielkiego stworzenia.  
\- Może być tak, jak mówisz. – zgodziła się Rose poprawiając temblak. Vanessa Chang odpowie jej za unieruchomienie prawej ręki na 3 przeklęte dni… - Goniec na D5.  
Obserwując ruch albusowego skoczka, pogrzebała po omacku w pudełku z cukrowymi myszami, które wraz z liścikiem zawierającym życzenia szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia oraz świetnej kondycji, otrzymała od profesora Flitwicka, będąc jeszcze w skrzydle szpitalnym.  
\- Jak ręka? – spytał Al przyglądając jej się badawczo.  
\- W porządku. – uśmiechnęła się i poczęstowała go lukrowanym gryzoniem.  
Cały ten cyrk związanym z oberwaniem Sectusemprą miał jednak kilka zasadniczych zalet.  
Co najważniejsze, pogodzili się z Albusem. Przebiegło to w atmosferze wylewnych przeprosin i wyjaśnień, wzbogaconych padaniem w ramiona (oczywiście z wyłączeniem jednej prawej ręki) i niemalże łkaniem. Al zaprzysiągł zerwać kontakty z Vanessą i tradycyjnie począł obwiniać się za wszystko.  
Nie będę pisała jak to motywował, bo naprawdę nie warto.  
Drugą niewątpliwą zaletą było zwolnienie z udziału w Wielkim Otwarciu, co oznaczało dla Rose KATEGORYCZNY KONIEC Z MIOTŁAMI (Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, Scorpius to świetny nauczyciel i tak dalej, ale …miotły gryzą. Naprawdę. – dopisek Rose).  
No i nie zapomnijmy o wielkim stosie słodyczy.  
Mmmmmmmm…

\- Ale oni są FANTASTYYYCZNIIIIII! – spokój panujący wokół szachownicy przerwał podniecony pisk dwóch rozchichotanych Gryfonek, które powróciły ze zwiadu. Najwyraźniej udanego.  
\- Aż tak? - mruknął Albus wiercąc palcem w uchu, które najwyraźniej doznało ciężkiego wstrząsu.  
\- Niesamowici. – potwierdziła Lily łapiąc go za rękaw. – Prawda K?  
\- Prawda! – przytaknęła żywo Kherisa. Rose spojrzała na nie ze zgrozą, modląc się, by nikt nigdy nie nazwał jej „R”… - Są wielcy. Nie, nie.. POTĘŻNI.  
\- To na pewno nie kwestia wielkiego futra? – Albus najwyraźniej również wątpił, by Ilja Berbatov faktycznie był TAK ogromny. Spojrzeli na siebie i zgodnie pokiwali głowami.  
\- Większość to bruneci, choć w sumie wypatrzyłam jednego przesłodkiego blondyna… - plotła siostra ignorując go kompletnie.  
\- I z całą pewnością ponad połowa z nich to gracze Quidditcha albo muzycy. – dodała Kheri.  
Al popatrzył na Rose z miną mówiącą „to rzeczywiście niezmiernie istotne…”  
\- No i jest jeszcze Anton… - rozmarzyła się najmłodsza potterówna. – On robi WSZYSTKO. – wyjaśniła z przejęciem. – Jest gwiazdą quidditcha, gra w zespole, jest świetny w pojedynkach…  
\- Skąd Wy to wszystko wiecie?!  
\- …podobno dziewczyny w szkole wprost za nim szaleją. – mówiła dalej ignorując brata. – Pisze jakieś romantyczne ballady, które potem gra na korytarzach. A kiedy pojawia się na boisku, wszyscy kibicują tylko jemu! Jest.. jest prawie jak… jak Krum! – zakończyła dumna z porównania, które jej zdaniem automatycznie przysporzyło Antonowi szereg zalet. – Rose, musisz go zobaczyć.  
Wiedziała, że to usłyszy.  
Spojrzała na lekko zachmurzone sklepienie błagając w duchu o jakiś cud.

W odpowiedzi, wrota Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się z głośnym jęknięciem.  
\- Proszę o powstanie. – wygłosiła McGonagall, która nie wiadomo kiedy spadła z nieba wprost za mównicę.

Huk krzeseł i westchnienia pełne ulgi ucichły w mgnieniu oka, gdy w progu pojawili się uczniowie Beauxbatons.

Rose słyszała opowieści o Madam Maxime, widziała ją również na zdjęciach. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że ona jest TAK WIELKA! Przechodząc obok rzuciła na nich rozłożysty cień, przyprawiając Weasley o dreszcze. Poruszając się z zupełnie niepasującą do jej wzrostu lekkością wkroczyła do Sali ubrana w granatową, jedwabną szatę. Na jej szyi, uszach, palcach i nadgarstkach połyskiwała droga, pełna klejnotów biżuteria, a w artystycznie upiętych włosach błyszczał mały figlarny cylinderek.  
Uczennice sunęły tuż za nią, powiewając cienkimi, błękitnymi szatami. Dominique (wyglądająca zupełnie jak nie ona z błękitnym kapelusikiem naciągniętym na głowę) puściła do nich oko płynąc obok. Najstarsze uczennice rozdawały słodkie uśmiechy, niektóre zdawały się kłaniać z westchnieniem co kilka kroków. Młodsze bardziej zajęte były rozpaczliwymi próbami ogrzania się, dyskretnie rozcierając dłonie albo ramiona. W ostatnim rzędzie sunęło kilka skrzypaczek, podgrywając jakąś cichą, melancholijną melodię.  
Faceci z Beauxbatons, wbrew ostrzeżeniom Scorpiusa, nie wyglądali wcale na gejów. No w każdym razie nie wszyscy. Należy jednak zauważyć, że jedwabne, bladoniebieskie koszule męskości im nie dodawały. 

W odpowiedzi na całe to przedstawienie, po Sali poniosło się ciche westchnienie zachwytu.  
Kherisa raz po raz łapała ją za ramię szepcząc „Tamten! Patrz, patrz! …Albo nie, ten jest lepszy! Ten z bródką!”.  
Bladoniebiescy zasiedli przy dodatkowym stole, który znikąd pojawił się między stołami Gryffindoru i Ravenclaw. Najstarsze dziewczęta wciąż jeszcze rozsyłały napowietrzne całusy i puszczały oczka do wpatrzonych w nich chłopaków z Hogwartu, co Lily skomentowała malowniczo wtykając sobie palec w gardło.  
Madam Maxime niemalże zgięta w pół wycałowała powietrze wokół policzków profesor McGonagall, wyrzuciła z siebie kilka słodkich komentarzy odnośnie Sali i zasiadła na eleganckim, przygotowanym krześle po prawicy dyrektorki. 

Zapadła cisza.

BUM – zagrzmiał głęboko bęben.  
Wszyscy wyczekująco spojrzeli na wrota.  
BUM BUM  
BUM…

BUM BUM BUM  
BUM BUM  
BUM BUM BUM  
BUM BUM – w szale rytmu dudniącego po Sali, wkroczył postawny, niższy zaledwie o kilka cali od Madam Maxime, Ilja Berbatov. Zarośniętą głowę niósł wysoko, a za nim powiewało wciąż spektakularne futro (Rose nie mogła przestać zastanawiać się z jakiego zwierza musiał zedrzeć tyle skóry…) . Za nim kroczyło dwóch również niemałych bębniarzy z kotłami uwieszonymi u pasa. Na klaśnięcie rąk dyrektora przed szereg wyskoczyło pięciu wyjątkowo gibkich chłopaków, którzy zaczęli miotać się w jakimś skocznym, najwyraźniej typowo bułgarskim tańcu. Rose nie miała pojęcia co to było, ale dużo machali nogami i wyglądało to całkiem fajnie. Reszta uczniów szła z przytupem w równym dwuszeregu. Mieli na sobie charakterystyczne krwistoczerwone szaty, przywodzące na myśl mundury. 

\- To on, to ON! – pisnęła Lily, gdy wysoki brunet o idealnie prostym nosie, pewnym siebie spojrzeniu i starannie wyregulowanym zaroście, wyłonił się spomiędzy towarzyszy. Rozglądał się po Wielkiej Sali z nieskrywanym zaciekawieniem, na całe szczęście jednak nie posyłał nikomu buziaków (choć dokładnie tego spodziewała się Rose).

Na drugie klaśnięcie Berbatova i zarazem na ostatnie BUM, tancerze zakończyli układ jakąś karkołomną figurą, a dwie dziewczyny które niewiadomo skąd pojawiły się obok nich, plunęły ogniem. 

\- Ale’ popi-sówa! – prychnęła zawistnie jakaś blada Francuzka, gdy salę zalała burza oklasków. Otaczający ją wianuszek koleżanek wiernie zachichotał.  
\- Trzeba było podpalić skrzypce i odwalić Breakdance. – zauważył Albus wciąż bijąc brawo.  
Dziewczyna wyposażona najwyraźniej w uszy dalekiego zasięgu (być może wzrodzone) rzuciła mu mściwe spojrzenie.  
\- Nie, nie, nie! – oznajmiła Rose odwracając go siłą do siebie. – Na naszej czarnej liście zaczyna kończyć się miejsce! Róbmy sobie wrogów, kiedy zwolni się jakiś wakat, dobrze?

Nim Potter zdążył otworzyć usta, przed nosem śmignął mu latający samolocik, wyglądający jak miniaturowa przesyłka wewnętrzna z Ministerstwa. Rozłożył go i zbladł.  
\- Nie idź za mną. – wysapał, po czym wstał niemal bezgłośnie i zaczął umykać w kierunku jednego z bocznych wyjść. 

Nie uwierzycie, ale rzeczywiście za nim nie poszła.  
Zajęła się robieniem głupich min do Scorpiusa, który krzywił się nad głową jakiegoś okropnie grubego, ucznia z Durmstrangu. Stół dla nich, równie nieoczekiwanie co poprzedni, pojawił się między rzędami dla Puchonów i Ślizgonów. 

W tym czasie rozpoczęto cały nadęty ceremoniał związany z witaniem wszystkich znamienitych gości. Dyrektorów, uczniów, pielęgniarkę, woźnego, ciało pedagogiczne (…to nigdy nie będzie brzmiało dobrze), centaury (sztuk 1), portrety, … no dobra, bez portretów. Ale było kogo witać i trwało to wieki.

Dużo emocji wzbudziło nagłe pojawienie się Ministra Shacklebolta (znanego Rose raczej jako „wujek Kingsley”), który wygłosił swym tubalnym głosem kilka rozsądnie brzmiących zdań o przyjaźni, po czym równie nieoczekiwanie zniknął. Jego miejsce zajęło paru ważniaków z ministerstwa, którzy nie zrobili na Weasleyównie większego wrażenia (doskonale znała ich z widzenia oraz nieraz z dość oczerniających opowieści Rona). Na Wielkie Otwarcie przyjechał nienagannie ogolony Willy Sharp - dziennikarz Proroka Codziennego o uśmiechu godnym Gilderoya L. w czasach świetności. W roli komentatora oraz konferansjera zjawił się niedawno wybrany minister gier i sportów - Lee Jordan (powitany gorętszymi brawami, niż Kingsley, na szczęście długo po jego zniknięciu…). Przy stole znalazła się ruda, rozchichotana redaktorka „Czarownicy” raz po raz podgryzająca końcówkę pióra, a także ktoś, kto pojawił się równie nieoczekiwanie, co Minister Magii.

\- Witajcie. – uśmiechnął się nieco speszony.  
Lily powoli osunęła się pod ławę.

Przy wielkim stole, wzbudzając powszechną sensację, zasiadł Harry James Potter.  
Szef Biura Aurorów.

\- ZABIJĘ GO. – zabrzmiało spod stołu Gryfonów.


	8. Wielkie Otwarcie

\- A ja już myślałam, że wyszedłeś z Sali, żeby pojawić się za moment w stroju Wielkiego Robaka i odegrać wreszcie ten przeklęty musical! – marudziła Rose, gdy maszerowali po Wielkich Schodach. Po uczcie wypuszczono ich z Wielkiej Sali na godzinną przerwę, by odrobinę odetchnęli. – Już bym dawno zebrała ze trzy horkruksy, a tu jeszcze nie ma premiery! – wykrzyknęła machając rękoma, po czym z syknięciem złapała się za ramię.  
\- Nie marudź. – ucięła Lily. – To jak będzie? Wyjedzie?! – spytała Ala swoim strasznym głosem. - Czy mam z nim pogadać?  
\- Spokojnie, zniknie po otwarciu. – mruknął Albus bladszy, niż zwykle. – Przekonałem go, że ma przysłać kogoś innego. Obiecał. – dodał widząc jak zwężają jej się oczy. - Ale nie powiem, łatwo nie było.  
\- Boże, co go napadło? – pomstowała siostra. – Zawsze znajdywał wymówki, żeby się tu nie pojawiać, a teraz nagle przyjechał narobić nam wiochy. Czy on jakkolwiek to uzasadnił? Rany, jeśli zobaczę go jutro…  
\- Zaraz, zaraz. Wyjedzie PO otwarciu? – na twarzy Rose zaczął malować się podły uśmiech. – Czy to znaczy, że zobaczy Twój dzisiejszy debiut?  
Albus podniósł na nią wzrok szaleńca.  
\- Drętwota!  
\- …buahahahahahahaahahaaaaa… - parsknęła, gdy już uchyliła się przed strużką iskier. – Tak bezbronną? Z temblakiem? Ale za co?!

Pojawienia się któregoś z Aurorów oczywiście należało się spodziewać. Wielki zjazd najzdolniejszych młodych czarodziejów, kupa sław i mędrców - idealne warunki, żeby narobić komuś kłopotów. No ale żeby Harry? Nieuchwytny, wiecznie zbyt zajęty szef biura, który potrafił nażreć się losowo wybranego specyfiku z Bombonierki Lesera, żeby wymigać się od przecinania kolejnej czerwonej wstęgi? Wybraniec, który znikał z trzaskiem na brzmienie słowa „autograf”, a na widok aparatów zarzucał na siebie pelerynę-niewidkę? Chłopiec, który przeżył zaklęcie Avada Kedavra (dwukrotnie!), a który nie potrafił przeżyć widoku swojej twarzy na Karcie z pudełka Czekoladowych Żab?  
Harry Potter na mównicy?!  
Na gorgony.  
Coś było nie tak.

\- Myślisz, że on ma jakieś złe przeczucia? – zapytała kuzyna zupełnie poważnie, kilka godzin przed Wielkim Otwarciem. Potter krążył po opustoszałym dormitorium nucąc w kółko ten sam fragment jakiejś nieznanej jej melodii.  
\- Blizna nie piekła go od lat. – oznajmił wyraźnie uznając, że to przesądza sprawę.  
\- Ale może… - zaczęła ostrożnie, obiecując sobie w duchu, że nie podejmie kolejnej próby wyciągnięcia z kuzyna „Gdzie Harry ma tę drugą bliznę”. – Wydaje mi się, że świat nie kończy się na Sam-Wiesz-Kim. Może Twój ojciec wie o czymś, o czym my nie wiemy? Ktoś nawiał z Azkabanu? Grundewald wstał z martwych? Znaleźli nieślubne dzieci Voldemorta? Bazyliszek okazał się samicą i wylęgły się jego młode… - Albus przestał śpiewać i popatrzył na nią dziwnie. - Skrzaty domowe szykują rebelię?  
\- Jak na mój nos, ma traumę po historii z Cedrikiem.   
\- No dobrze, wujek może i jest nieco wrażliwy… - zgodziła się. - …wiesz, Voldemort straszył go we śnie, stracił rodziców… no i Syriusz…  
\- Znam tę historię. – Zauważył ze skwaszoną miną.  
\- Zmierzałam do tego, że nie można nazwać go przewrażliwionym. A ten jego monolog o współpracy i wzajemnym wspieraniu się miał jakiś dziwnie... Militarny wydźwięk.  
Albus usiadł na łóżku naprzeciwko i odłożył tekst.  
\- Myślisz, że coś ukrywa?  
\- Nie powiedział nam o Turnieju, prawda? – przypomniała nachylając się do niego. – Kiedy wyjeżdżaliśmy wyglądał zupełnie beztrosko, a teraz? Moim zdaniem coś go dręczy. Widziałeś jak się zachowywał i musisz przyznać, że to nie była trema. Coś nie gra… Z resztą gdyby to było coś prostego, wysłałby komando Aurorów i załatwił sprawę. Nie wiem jeszcze co jest grane, ale…  
\- Dobra, zaczekaj. – przerwał jej uspokajająco podnosząc ręce. – Nie róbmy z tego kolejnej bitwy o Hogwart. Może chciał po prostu znów zobaczyć szkołę?  
\- A może chciał coś sprawdzić?  
Al podniósł brew.  
\- Jak na mój nos, dramatyzujesz. – oznajmił wstając i znikając za grubym plikiem tekstu. – Turniej Trójmagiczny mogę jeszcze zrozumieć, ale co miałoby się dziać na tym Festiwalu? No chyba nikt nie dosypie nam cykuty do ponczu w czasie Balu Gwiazdkowego?  
\- Nie bądź taki pewien. – prychnęła. – Jedno czarno magiczne zaklęcie już obiło mi tyłek. 

* * *

Rose obiecała sobie pozostać czujną i przyszpilić wujka Harrego nim wyjedzie, by wyjawił prawdę. Jeśli nie po dobroci, cóż… nie bez kozery była najlepsza z eliksirów w całej szkole. Mało to razy wkrapiało się Hugonowi Veritaserum do soku?   
Rozważania nad zagadkowym zachowaniem Pottera seniora musiały jednak zaczekać.  
Nadszedł czas uciech i ostatecznej demaskacji Albusa Severusa.   
WIELKIE OTWARCIE.  
Heca, heca, heca.

Wielka Sala lśniła. Rose zadrżała na myśl ile biedne skrzaty domowe musiały się narobić, aby doprowadzić ją do takiego stanu. Dekoracji było jeszcze więcej, niż przed kilkoma godzinami. Miejsce stołu nauczycielskiego zajęła oczywiście wielka scena, obecnie zakryta ciężką, szkarłatną kurtyną z frędzlami.  
Bezchmurne tym razem sklepienie wyglądało jakby naprawdę było otwarte, choć trudno było się mu przyjrzeć spod lawiny krzeseł lewitujących leniwie nad głowami.  
Siedziska układały się w teatralne rzędy, z tą drobną różnicą, że unosiły się w powietrzu.  
Aby zająć miejsce, trzeba więc było ładnie poprosić któreś z nich, aby zleciało na ziemię i zabrało pasażera na miejsce.  
Nauczyciele i wszystkie szanowne VIPy zasiedli w najwyżej umieszczonych lożach, popijając dyniowe drinki i pochrupując egzotyczne przekąski. Na Sali powoli zbierała się widownia. Wyrażając głębokie zdumienie takim pomysłem, szczupłe Francuzki zgrabnie bujały się na swoich miejscach, w przeciwieństwie do postawnych uczniów Durmstrangu, którzy groźnie chwiali się na boki, zająwszy najwyższe siedziska.

\- Gdzie Ty lecisz? – wydyszał Scorpius mknąc za nią wzdłuż Sali.   
\- Siadamy w pierwszym rzędzie. – zarządziła z mściwym uśmiechem, ciągnąc go za rękę. – Chcę widzieć jak drżą mu kolana.  
Ślizgon pokręcił głową i spojrzał wymownie w stronę czytelnika.  
\- A to po co? – spytał cierpliwie, gdy na jego głowę brutalnie naciągnięto kaptur.  
\- To, że w szkole jakimś cudem nikt nie zadaje nam niewygodnych pytań nie znaczy jeszcze, że mamy afiszować się przed wujkiem Harrym. – stwierdziła z gracją osuwając się na stojące na ziemi krzesło.  
Scorpius popatrzył na nią tym podejrzanym spojrzeniem, które poznała w pociągu Hogwart Express.  
\- Afiszować?   
\- Wiesz co zrobiłby mi ojciec wiedząc, że się z Tobą zadaję? …nieee, nic na myśl o czym powinieneś tak głupio się do mnie uśmiechać. O patrz, idzie papież!  
\- Kto? – odwrócił się.  
Ufff…

Uczniowie w totalnym przemieszaniu zapełnili salę. Pogasły ostatnie świece, ucichły ostatnie rozmowy. Wszystko spowiła blada łuna księżyca. 

\- Witajcie wiedźmy i czarodzieje! – zabrzmiał znikąd głos Lee Jordana. - Anglicy, Szkoci, Francuzi! Bułgarzy, Rosjanie, Ukraińcy! Duchy i skrzaty! Blondynki i brunetki! Szczupłe i niekoniecznie… – chrząknięcie dyrektorki poniosło się echem. – Tak, tak, właśnie. Zatem pora otworzyć Festiwal Trzech Tiar!!! 

Kurtyna rozsunęła się powoli, w akompaniamencie werbli i braw.   
Zapadła chwila ciszy…. iii ruszyli!  
Zza czerwonej płachty wystrzelili uczniowie na miotłach, świecąc różdżkami. W mig podzielili się na dwa szwadrony, kreśląc na niebie symetryczne, świetlne serpentyny.   
\- Jak tymczasowo pozbyć się dachu? – szepnął zdziwiony Scorpius.  
\- Nie uwierzysz, ale nie mam pojęcia. – odparła zapatrzona w górę.

Do pokazu dołączyły się chór i orkiestra, akompaniując im jakimś wojskowym rytmem, który po chwili przerodził się w słodką balladę. Na scenę niepostrzeżenie wkroczyła jakaś kruchej budowy Puchonka, by wystąpić solo.  
Przez kilka dłuższych minut trwała ta mieszanina nut i błysków, by wreszcie ustąpić miejsca aktorom.

\- Odważny profesor Neville Longbottom oraz jego wesoła kompania przedstawią teraz musical zatytułowany „Fontanna Szczęśliwego Losu!” - oznajmił Jordan w błyszczącej od cekinów, czerwonej szacie. - Wszyscy o słabych nerwach proszeni są o udanie się do wyjścia. – dodał z rozbrajającym uśmiechem, po czym zgiął się niemal w pół i zniknął za kurtyną.

Zapadła pełna wyczekiwania cisza…

[W tym miejscu nakazuję wszystkim ignorantom, którzy tej baśni nie znają, nakierować kursor na link „Baśnie Barda Beedla” w dziale linków „Pokątna” i wrócić, gdy już się ogarną.  
I PRZYPOMINAM: CZĘŚCI ŚPIEWANE NALEŻY ŚPIEWAĆ!!! Najlepiej głośno ^^]

Zaczął chór.  
Opowiedziawszy w kilku zwrotkach historię fontanny, wyciszył się powtarzając w kółko refren:  
\- …odarci z szacunku, zlęknieni, w niemocy,  
O świcie przy murze łaknęli pomocy… - po ostatnich słowach na scenę wkroczyło kilkunastu statystów. Z przodu uczniowie różnych klas wykrzykiwali na klęczkach swe nędzne historie. Za nimi – na dekoracji, słaniały się doskonale wszystkim znane postaci z hogwarckich portretów, jęcząc w niebogłosy i wlokąc się w kierunku muru.  
Nie trzeba chyba wspominać, że Gruba Dama wyła najgłośniej…   
Pierwszy kroczył Sir Cadogan, w dramatycznym szlochu. Za nim dreptały wiedźmy ze „Śniadania w Salem” przebrane za wdowy. Na końcu pochodu melancholijnie toczyła się gruszka z obrazu przed wejściem do kuchni.   
\- Me imię Asza, słyszcie mój szloch!   
W nieznanej chorobie przemieniam się w proch... – wkraczając na scenę oznajmiła krucha Lucy Weasley, tonąc w za dużym kostiumie.   
\- Aaaaaaaszaaaaa, Aaaaaaszaaaaaa… - skomentowali statyści.  
\- Jam jest Altheda, bez różdżki i domu!  
Mnie wód tych dajcie, mnie lub nikomu… – odparła Roxana Fletchley odziana w coś, co przypominało szatę wyjściową Zgredka przed wyzwoleniem.   
\- Dla mnie, Amaty zostawcie kroplę!  
Zapomnieć wszak muszę kochanka podstęp… - zakończyła melancholijnie Vanessa Chang, niemal padając na podłogę.  
\- Której szczęście? Komu marny los? – pytały obrazy.  
\- Komu garniec złota, komu podły stos? – ciągnęli statyści bujając się w zgodnym rytmie.

I w chwili, gdy głowa znudzonej Rose zaczęła powoli opadać na ramię równie zainteresowanego Ślizgona, nastał cud.

\- Szczęście, szczęście, szczęście,  
Tylko To Wam w głowach! - zarapował Hugon w przekrzywionej czapce z daszkiem, wyskakując spomiędzy statystów. Zza jego pleców wyskoczyło dwóch gibkich chłopaków z Ravenclaw, by rzucić się na boki i zacząć tańczyć Breakdance.   
\- Wstańcie, wstańcie z kolan,   
Nie czas by się chować!

Rose z rozdziawioną paszczą przyglądała się bratu, który rymując tłumaczył wszystkim, że najlepiej szukać spełnienia wyruszając w drogę z wiernym towarzyszem. Statyści za jego plecami zrzucili z siebie żebrackie łachy i właśnie kończyli pełen salt i przysiadów hiphopowy układ taneczny.  
\- Szczęścia w życiu szukać, szukać warto,  
Dlatego mówię Ci człowieku,  
Lepiej sprawdź to. - I gdy padł na kolano, łapiąc się za bary z miną twardziela, oznajmiając tym samym koniec, nastąpiło coś, co wryło jego siostrę w ziemię.

Wśród oklasków i wiwatów, w brzmieniu płaczliwych skrzypiec, na scenie pojawił się Albus.  
W zbroi.  
Z mieczem.

…bez okularów.

* * *

Rose Weasley pierwszy raz w życiu nie umiała wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Zamilkł tłum. Zamilkły sowy w odległej sowiarni. Nawet pyskaty Ślizgon siedzący obok niej.   
Albusowi Severusowi Potterowi nie trzęsły się kolana, nie latała mu nawet przyłbica.  
To publika drżała z przejęcia, wsłuchując się w melancholijne nuty, które z siebie wyrzucał. Przyznać trzeba bowiem, że robił to bardzo umiejętnie.

Kilka Francuzek westchnęło cicho.   
Po Sali poniosły się obcojęzyczne komplementy, kilka niezrozumiałych uwag, chyba coś o oczach… nikt jednak nie śmiał się śmiać.   
Skrzypce łkały, Albus teatralnie osunął się na atrapę głazu i mknął dalej po nutach, wpatrując się w księżyc z miną wyrażającą najprawdziwsze cierpienie. Zza kulis wzruszony Neville wachlował się scenariuszem.  
To było pieśń o utraconej miłości i szczęściu…   
\- Rose… - szepnął Ślizgon.  
O szukaniu prawdy, walce z losem...  
\- Hej, dziewczyno!  
O paśmie upokorzeń…  
\- Zaraz złamiesz mi rękę!   
\- O, przepraszam… - wyrzuciła z siebie spanikowana, puszczając zmaltretowaną dłoń Malfoya. W panice zamrugała powiekami i niewiele myśląc, sobie również naciągnęła kaptur.  
Na gacie Grundewalda, co ją opętało? – myślała gorączkowo, udając że nie widzi jak Ślizgon podejrzanie się do niej szczerzy. Ta piosenka… z nią musiało być coś nie tak.   
A może coś stało się z samym Albusem?  
Może to okulary?

\- No jasne! – walnęła się w czoło z takim plaskiem, że kilka osób wokół zlinczowało ją spojrzeniami. – Ten stary oszust wlał w siebie Wywar Wzruszenia! – szepnęła dumna z siebie. – Nawet stąd trochę czuć sok z cytryny!  
Scorpius popatrzył na nią dziwnie.  
\- A może po prostu ćwiczył?  
\- Muzyka to za mało. – odparła wojowniczo. – Samą muzyką nie da rady wywołać czegoś takiego. To na pewno czary!  
\- Czego dokładnie nie można wywołać? – no i znowu ten dziwny wyraz twarzy. Trzeba go będzie zbadać.. albo lepiej wysłać do Panny Haunch. Tak, to stanowczo bezpieczniejszy plan.  
\- Miałam na myśli…  
\- Ci’o! Mi tu słuchami! – skarciła ją jakaś płaskonosa Francuzka, pukając po głowie zrolowanym programem. 

Poszaleli do reszty. – stwierdziła Rose w duchu, przejeżdżając dłonią po twarzy i znów starając się skupić na przedstawieniu.

W rolę wielkiej, białej glizdy ostatecznie wcielił się Zabini, jak się później okazało, w ramach kary za podglądanie Vanessy Chang w garderobie (pffff jakby było na co patrzeć). Neville Longbottom rzeczywiście musiał mieć w duszy prawdziwego Gryfona i nie bez powodu wyjął z Tiary Przydziału magiczną klingę Godryka. Cały spektakl okazał się faktycznie bardzo odważny, pełen nowoczesnych układów i niecodziennych rozwiązań. Najlepsze jednak czekało publikę pod koniec…

\- Pora, bym to ja coś poświęciła. – westchnęła teatralnie Vanessa, zamiatając scenę włosami. U jej stóp płynął świetlisty potok, który zapewne zupełnym przypadkiem rozchlapała trzewikiem prosto na pierwszy rząd. – Pozostawię w wodach tej rzeki obraz mej przeszłości, albowiem tylko wówczas doznam prawdziwego oczyszczenia… - ostatnie słowo zaintonowała wyraźnie zapowiadając występ solowy… gdy nagle:  
\- Najmilsza! – zawyła świetlista, półprzezroczysta postać w wysoko upiętej kryzie…  
\- Nick?! – poniosło się po Sali.   
Duch skłonił się widowni wśród gromkich braw (asekurując głowę), a blada Vanessa odskoczyła od niego jak oparzona.  
\- Ależ.. cóż tu robisz?! – improwizowała drżącym głosem, starając się trzymać tonacji.  
\- Przecież to jasne jak słońce na niebie!  
Te koszmarne wspomnienia nie chcą odejść od Ciebie! – zarymował Hugon wyskakując zza stojącego nieopodal drzewa. Smyczki ucichły, ustępując miejsca gitarze, na której podgrywała jakaś ciemnowłosa, ledwo widoczna zza kurtyny dziewczyna. Tancerze Breakdance powrócili na scenę wśród wiwatów, a na refren pojawił się również gorąco powitany Al…  
-Merlinie, czy to się dzieje naprawdę? – Rose niemalże łkała ze śmiechu widząc, jak jej odwieczna nemezis biega między dekoracjami usiłując jednocześnie włączyć się do piosenki i uciec przed duchem. – Prawdziwa profesjonalistka.  
\- Przedstawienie nadal trwa! – przypomniał Scorpius. 

I tak minęło pięć minut Vanessy Chang. 

\- Dzięki Wam, o wspaniałomyślne damy! – wykrzyknął Potter, wyłaniając się zza tafli wody. – Teraz mogę odejść stąd wolny! Zawsze czułem w moim życiu wielki brak. Dlatego od dziś pragnę już tylko…

Roześmiana Vanessa podeszła do niego pewnym krokiem. 

\- Zgłębić tajniki magii! – ogłosił szeroko rozrzucając ramiona i zasłaniając ją peleryną. 

Gdy już odśpiewano finałową pieśń Rose, z jasnych przyczyn, biła brawo najgłośniej.  
\- Brawo, brawo! – krzyczał jej głos ze sceny. – I żyli długo i szczęśliwie!  
Powoli przestała klaskać...   
\- Na co komu ożenek, łapać za różdżki!   
Wspięła się na palce z mieszaniną przerażenia i omal nie rąbnęła głową o scenę, ślizgając się na mokrej kałuży.  
\- Racja, Panno Weasley! – przytaknęły jej inne portrety, również kłaniając się i rozsyłając całusy jakby byli co najmniej postaciami drugiego planu. – To jest prawdziwie słuszny koniec!  
\- Oczywiście! Kto by tam chciał taką wiedźmę po przejściach? W młodości siła! – oznajmił z dumą głos Rose. - Szczególnie z lepszą fryzurą…

Ludzie zaczęli przyglądać się dziwnie dekoracji, z której padało co raz więcej sloganów. Aktorzy i hogwartczycy na widowni przenosili wzrok to na portret, to znów na nią. I gdy do reszty oszołomiona Rose kurczowo trzymając się krzesła próbowała wymyślić jakiś ratunek, znikąd pojawiła się Kherisa z różdżką.  
\- Do ramy! Ale już! – wrzasnęła mrużąc oczy.  
Portret dziecinnie wytknął jej język i ruszył biegiem w kierunku końca tektury.  
\- Nakazuję Ci!  
Po czym machnęła różdżką, a płócienna Weasley znikła.

\- Za mną! – zarządziła blondynka.

* * *

\- Gdzieś Ty była?! – pytała surowo artystka, świdrując wzrokiem płótno. – Uganiałam się za nią od początku roku! – wyjaśniła zdziwionej Rose.   
\- Ale jak się tu znalazła?  
\- Tu powstałam i tutaj jestem do dziś. – odparła beztrosko ta namalowana, nonszalancko opierając się o ramę.   
W dormitorium nie było nikogo poza nimi i… Malfoyem. Aby dorwać obraz, dziewczyny musiały zrezygnować z reszty ceremonii i dostać się do Pokoju Wspólnego. Zapewnie nie byłoby w tym nic trudnego, gdyby Gruba Dama nie balowała na zapleczu z resztą statystów… I tu wkracza Scorpius, który zasłonił im oczy zaklęciem Obscuro i w tylko sobie znany sposób wprowadził przed ceglany kominek.  
– Wiecie jak to jest. Najpierw pakują Cię w papier, żeby Ci się nic nie stało, - opowiadał portret. - potem ktoś krzywo opiera Cię o ścianę gdy śpisz… i siup! Wypadasz z ramy! Ona jedzie w świat, a Ty zostajesz tam, gdzie Cię stworzono. – wyjaśniła oglądając paznokcie. – Dobrze, że przygarnął mnie ten koleś od gotowanych żuków…   
\- A potem wracasz do ramy, żeby zachowywać się jak na portret przystało. – wysyczała wściekła Kherisa, nerwowo tupiąc nogą.  
\- A w jakim celu? Z Tobą nie ma nawet o czym pogadać! – prychnęła. – Wyglądasz jak wariatka, w dodatku kompletnie nie znasz się na kolorach. Gdybym nie pożyczyła tego szala od „Damy z Mantikorą”, śmiałby się ze mnie cały zamek! Niby co to za pomysł z tym paskudnym swetrem w pięciu kolorach?! Chyba KAŻDY na moim miejscu wolałby iść na bankiet w ramach „Rogu Obfitości”, na który nawiasem mówiąc, zaprosił mnie sam Sir Cadogan, niż wracać tutaj…   
Kheri spojrzała na przyjaciółkę przepraszająco.   
\- Wiesz… jeszcze nie idzie mi najlepiej oddawanie charakteru… - wyznała cicho. – Malowałam to ze zdjęcia, ale ono się ruszało… także mina wyszła mi jakaś niewyraźna. No a potem okazało się, że to… - tu przeniosła cierpiętniczy wzrok na portret. – ... że to kawał rudej jędzy.  
\- Nie przesadzaj, wygląda nieźle. – pocieszyła ją.  
\- W sumie są całkiem podobne. – zgodził się Scorpius. – Jej portret po prostu… ciągle ma okres.  
\- Matko, a Tobie co się stało? – przerwał im obraz, pierwszy raz przyglądając się swojemu pierwowzorowi.  
\- To nic takiego. Głupie zaklęcie. – uśmiechnęła się poprawiając temblak.  
\- Nie to. – odparła machając lekceważąco ręką. – Ja pytałam o buty! Okropność…

Malfoy spokojnym krokiem podszedł do ramy i szybkim ruchem przekrzywił ją na bok.  
„Ruda Jędza” wyleciała z krzykiem.


	9. Tajemnice

Październik mijał dość spokojnie.  
Zagraniczni goście zaczęli co raz swobodniej krążyć po zamku, wzbudzając rzecz jasna ogólną sympatię. Część pozawijana w pożyczone szaliki plotkowała żywo po francusku, część na długie godziny zajmowała boisko do Quiditcha, a jeszcze inna część wpraszała się na Wielką Salę, by ćwiczyć nieznane nikomu przaśne, biesiadne pieśni.   
Niektórzy faceci idiotycznie prężyli muskuły, niektóre dziewczyny kręciły biodrami jak Hagrid na lekcji salsy, a i nawet tacy się znaleźli, którzy postanowili wypożyczyć wszystkie najważniejsze księgi z działu eliksirów w bibliotece…   
Także… Właśnie w ten sposób goście rozpełźli się po szkole.   
Jeśli zaś o naukę chodzi, można by powiedzieć, że zakopano topór wojenny. Nauczyciele pochłonięci przygotowaniami swych pupili do przeróżnych turniejów dawali im… cóż. Profesor Slughorn, mieszając w kociołku z lawendową herbatką, nazwał to czasem desygnowanym do samodoskonalenia. Nie tracąc ani chwili, Kherisa i Lily zajęły się więc czymś w swoim mniemaniu pożytecznym, tj. wyceną i spisywaniem rankingu nowoprzybyłych (prężących się jak kretyni – dop. Rose) przystojniaków. Scorpius wraz z Ponurakiem zorganizował kameralny, zakrapiany Ognistą, koncert w lochach (z którego Rose nie pamiętała wiele poza krzyczeniem „BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS” i „chcę solówę z dedykacją!”).   
Głęboko obrażony portret „rudej jędzy” śledził ich czasem zza jakiejś zakurzonej ramy, zwykle po to tylko, by wyrzucić z siebie kilka krytycznych uwag odnośnie fryzur. Rose miała dziwne przeczucie, że kryło się za tym coś więcej… ale nie zastanawiała się nad tym zbyt często. Popołudnia spędzała zwykle w towarzystwie fiolek, zmęczonych życiem zwojów notatek i stosem ksiąg o przykładowym tytule: Śluz gumochłona w procesach destylacyjno-katabolicznych (które z racji nagłych braków w bibliotece, zdobywała przypominając mistrzowi eliksirów o swoich niezmiernie walecznych krewnych).   
No i został nam jeszcze Al. Cóż. Powiedzmy, że jego pozycja w hogwarckiej hierarchii zmieniła się diametralnie.

Wspomnienia Wielkiego Otwarcia uparcie krążyły po zamku jeszcze wiele długich dni, zwłaszcza wśród dziewczyn. Rose z początku sama chętnie wracała do tematu, szczególnie widząc w okolicy Vanessę Chang (no i Albusa, ale aż głupio o tym pisać, bo to po prostu podła złośliwość). Po tygodniu uznała jednak, że wszystko ma granice. I gdy wraz z Naczelną Plotkarą Gryffindoru, zwaną też czasem Kherisą, miała już ogłosić oficjalną zmianę tematu (na rzecz podejrzanie częstych wizyt profesora Longbottoma w skrzydle szpitalnym), na jej ręce trafiło pewne czasopismo…  
\- Albus! - wykrztusiła z siebie prawie wpadając do kominka. Lily podle wyszczerzyła zębiska.  
Kuzyn zbladł. Z zaskakującą zręcznością wyrwał kuzynce gazetę, by równie szybko upuścić ją na ziemię (  
gazetę, nie kuzynkę) i rzucić się do wyjścia.   
Na szkarłatnym dywanie w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindowu leżał październikowy numer Czarownicy.   
Na okładce październikowego numeru Czarownicy, błyszczał Albus.  
A nad nim nagłówek:

**Potter w świetle reflektorów!  
Ojciec kruszył horkruksy, on postanowił skruszyć kilka serc.  
(Czytaj, strona 3) **

* * *

\- Albus Severus Potter, którego już same imiona musiały przeznaczyć do wielkich czynów, długo pozostawał w ukryciu. Podczas, gdy ojciec (Harry Potter) trzymał w ryzach Biuro Aurorów, matka (Ginevra Potter) robiła karierę w Harpiach z Holyhead, a najstarszy brat (James Syriusz Potter, obecnie ścigający w zjednoczonych z Puddlemore) wygrywał pierwsze mecze Quiditcha w Hogwarcie, Albus pozostawał, jak przyznaje jego rodzeństwo, cichym i niepozornym kujonem…   
\- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę! – parsknęła Kherisa omal nie zalewając stołu dyniowym sokiem.   
\- Ja też. – zgodziła się Rose, którą ledwo było widać zza błyszczącej okładki pisma. - Cichy, niepozorny… ble ble ble, czy oni nazwali go kujonem?! Co za szmatławiec. W sumie nie widziałam, że Jamesa zwerbowali do Zjednoczonych. Dobra, mniejsza z tym. Dalej.. ble ble ble… o! …gdy wkroczył na scenę, wszystkie spojrzenia skupiły się na nim. Nie sposób było przeoczyć jego modnie ściętą grzywkę, te typowo potterowskie zielone oczy i oczywiście lekko starte jeansy, których brzeg wprawne oko mogło wyłowić spod rycerskiej zbroi. Zapytany na zapleczu o swój styl, odpowiedział aksamitnym głosem „staram się płynąć z prądem, wiesz jak jest.”, po czym założył błękitną, markową koszulę, która spoczywała na krześle i zawadiacko postawił kołnierzyk. „To wszystko dla mojego ojca.” Tłumaczył melancholijnie patrząc w okno. „Chcę, żeby był ze mnie dumny. Świat nie kończy się na Quidditchu i Aurorach. Muzyka też może ratować świat, pragnę aby to dostrzegł.” …Z szacunku dla Albusa nie będę czytała na głos tego, co jest dalej…   
\- Cudownie. Wygląda na to, że Al stał się nagle swoim starszym bratem. Przy okazji… widziałaś go dziś? – zagadnęła Kheri, biorąc od niej szeleszczące pismo. – Albo chociaż jego potterowskie, zielone oczy?  
\- Właściwie to nie. – przyznała Rose, sięgając po kolejną grzankę. – Nie ma go od wczoraj.  
\- Może pojechał zabić Jamesa?   
\- Myślisz, że McGonagall by go puściła?  
\- Wiesz, mimo wszystko to Twój krewny. – przypomniała przyglądając się dołączonej do artykułu fotografii. - Ściemnianie ma we krwi.   
Rose zarechotała.  
\- Zniknął w samą porę, żeby uniknąć tabunu wielbicielek. – przyznała.  
\- AAAACH jak-chi on słodki’! – wykrzyknęła jakaś Francuzka, kompletnie wybijając je z rytmu.  
Zdegustowana Rose odwróciła się powoli.  
Wbrew jej oczekiwaniom, dziewczyna nie trzymała w ręku październikowej Czarownicy. Pochylała się za to nad wątpliwej urody burym kociskiem, które łypało na nią spode łba.  
\- Prawda? – zachichotała Vanessa Chang odklejając się od jakiegoś żylastego chłopaka z Durmstrangu.   
\- A ten to kto? – spytała Rose, obserwując ją z obrzydzeniem.  
\- To Władimir Wasilew. – wyjaśnił Kherisa, nie podnosząc wzroku znad gazety. Jej matrymonialna wszechwiedza była równie niejasna, co pochodzenie testrali. – Najlepszy przyjaciel Antona Dymitrowa. Chodzi z Chang od dawna, ale dużo szczegółów nie znam… Nie patrz tak na mnie, nie jestem wróżką. – dodała wciąż czytając. Speszona Rose posłusznie przestała wybałuszać na nią oczy. – Słyszałam, że obaj grają w Quidditcha, więc może poznali się na Mistrzostwach, albo coś w tym guście. Antona zna na pewno. Wiem, bo Salem miesiąc temu wdał się w straszną bójkę z tym jego paskudnym kotem.  
\- Z czyim kotem?  
\- Dymitrowa. Wysłał futrzaka do Hogwartu z Vanessą, bo źle znosi podróże statkiem. – zaśmiała się. – Kot!   
\- Idę o zakład, że sama wcisnęła mu ten kit, żeby tylko przylansować się w szkole.. – prychnęła Rose, nakładając sobie jeszcze jeden kawałek szarlotki.   
\- Przylansować?   
\- Pewnie! Tylko na nią spójrz! Oh, na diadem Raveny! Jestem taka popularna, że nawet zwierzęta czują respekt! – zacmokała tak żywo gestykulując widelcem, że omal nie dźgnęła nadlatującej sowy. - Na galopujące gorgony, Magenta! – wykrzyknęła łapiąc przerażoną pójdźkę w objęcia.

(Ciekawostka: imię to widniało na karcie czarodziejów, którą Kheri podarowała Rose, gdy poznały się w pociągu Hogwart Express; Magenta Comstock - autorka wielu portretów, których oczy podążały za oglądającymi nie tylko po pokoju, w którym się znajdowali, ale także w drodze do ich domów).

Sowa popatrzyła na nią nieufnie, po czym wykonując ruch głową, dziwnie przypominający ciężkie westchnięcie, oddała właścicielce list.  
\- To od Kościanego! – szepnęła podekscytowana Rose, pożerając wzrokiem staranne, pochyłe pismo.  
Po incydencie z zaklęciem Sectusempra, którego konsekwencje dla Vanessy nadal osnute były tajemnicą, Dragan Turow zniknął. Lekcje obrony przed czarną magią w ramach zastępstwa prowadził profesor Longbottom. Nawet on nie wiedział jednak gdzie i po co udał się Kościany Smok.

\- Chce się ze mną widzieć. – oznajmiła po chwili, zmieniając się na twarzy. – O zmierzchu na moście. Mamy rozmawiać o tym co się stało.  
\- Dlaczego dopiero teraz? – zdziwiła się Kheri.   
\- Nie wiem. Widocznie załatwił już to, co miał załatwić… Myślisz, że wyrzuci mnie z Klubu Pojedynków przez tę wpadkę? – spytała grobowym głosem. Myśl ta zaczęła dręczyć ją już w skrzydle szpitalnym.   
\- Jaką wpadkę?  
\- Wiesz, nie powinnam tak łatwo dać się podejść Vanessie. Jak teraz sobie to przypominam, wypadłam wtedy tak żałośnie…  
\- Na brodę Merlina, jak Ty bredzisz. – podsumował Malfoy, siadając obok i zabierając jej grzankę. – Czemu nagle wywlekasz ten temat? – zainteresował się.  
\- Rose ma randkę z Turowem. – odparła beztrosko Kheri, przekładając strony Czarownicy.  
Zapadła cisza.  
Weasley patrzyła na nią z niedowierzaniem. Malfoy milczał, prowadząc wyraźnie jakiś poważny, wewnętrzny dialog, po czym bezceremonialnie sięgnął po leżący na stole list.  
\- Nie podoba mi się ten facet. – oznajmił po dłuższej chwili. Rose czuła się tak dziwacznie, że zapomniała nawet zdzielić go po łbie za czytanie cudzej korespondencji. – Dlaczego wywleka uczennicę z zamku po zmroku?  
\- O zachodzie.. – poprawiła go, czego szybko pożałowała.  
\- Przestań go bronić. – nakazał strasznym głosem.   
Kheri podniosła wzrok znad gazety.  
\- Nie podoba mi się ten pomysł. – ciągnął.  
\- Przecież to nauczyciel. Nie sądzisz, że trochę przesadzasz? – podjęła walkę blondynka.  
\- Następna. To może mi powiesz z którym nauczycielem widujesz się po zmroku?   
\- … z profesor Sinistrą?  
Oczy Malfoya zwężyły* się.   
\- Nie udawaj, że nie zauważyłaś jak ona na niego patrzy. – odparł tak, jakby Rose nagle znikła. – Uważam, że to dziwne i podejrzane. Nie powinnaś tam iść. – zawyrokował wstając i pierwszy raz od kilku minut patrząc na nią. Zgarnął z jej talerza jeszcze jedną grzankę, po czym równie nagle jak przyszedł, opuścił Wielką Salę.  
\- Co w niego wstąpiło? – zastanowiła się na głos Rose, walcząc w duchu z kompletnie nieuzasadnioną chęcią pójścia za nim.

Kherisa ponownie rozłożyła gazetę, wydając z siebie dziwny dźwięk, do złudzenia przypominający brzmieniem słowo „zazdrość”. 

* * *

Zegar na wierzy wybijał osiemnastą, gdy pospiesznym krokiem opuściła zamek.  
Co raz zimniejszy jesienny wiatr nieprzyjemnie wdzierał się w najmniejsze szczeliny ubrania i donośnie szeleścił opadłymi z drzew liśćmi. Rose szczelniej owinęła się szalikiem, który zabrała napotkanemu w zamku Albusowi (Al zamiast wyjaśnić jej krótko gdzie zniknął na cały weekend, mruczał coś o pozostaniu któregoś dnia w samych skarpetkach) i skierowała się w stronę drewnianego mostu. 

\- Dobry wieczór. - zagadnęła podchodząc do ciemnej postaci.  
Turow spokojnie wpatrywał się w znikające za horyzontem słońce. Miał na sobie egzotycznie zdobiony czarny płaszcz i grubą chustę, którą szczelnie osłaniał kark.   
\- Witaj, Rose. – odparł uśmiechając się ledwo dostrzegalnie. – Pogoda nam nie sprzyja, jak widzę...   
Zimny podmuch trzepotał połami jego szaty.  
\- Na pewno dziwi Cię dlaczego spotykamy się o tak późnej porze. Ma to jednak czystko praktyczne znaczenie dla sprawy, którą chcę z Tobą omówić.   
Rose ze zrozumieniem pokiwała głową.  
\- Nim zacznę, muszę jednak uprzedzić Cię, że historia, którą opowiem jest znaczne większą tajemnicą, niż poprzednia. - Dziewczyna była bardzo wdzięczna, że nie patrzył na nią mówiąc to. Znów miała przed oczami tę żenującą scenę, gdy… - …i liczę na całkowitą dyskrecję.  
Ponownie pokiwała głową.  
\- Chodźmy więc. – powiedział ruszając w stronę lasu.

Rose wiedziała, że był to najmniej odpowiedni moment na świecie, ale mimo usilnych starań, nie umiała powstrzymać krążących po głowie niestosowne myśli. „Czytam za dużo głupich, mugolskich książek…” powtarzała w duchu, zmierzając za Turowem w kompletnie nieznanym sobie kierunku. Drżąc na myśl o istnieniu legilimencji, starała się poszukać w pamięci czegoś na tyle zajmującego, by przerwać falę westchnień w kierunku profesora. Na szczęście, wkrótce pochłonęło ją wspomnienie lekcji eliksirów, na której podała Malfoyowi zły słoik, co doprowadziło do paskudnie dymiącej reakcji… 

Zatrzymali się na oświetlonej księżycową łuną polanie, w miejscu gdzie wybijało ciche źródełko.   
\- To, czemu z takim naukowym zapałem się przyglądasz, jest na chwilę obecną jedynie zwykłym, czystym źródłem. – wyjaśnił Kościany Smok lekko zachrypniętym głosem. Rose obserwowała swoje odbicie, podczas gdy profesor wprawnie rzuca zaklęcia wyciszające. – Jeśli jednak dodamy do niego zaledwie kilka kropel eliksiru płytkiej pamięci, będzie służyło nam za myślodsiewnię. – dodał podchodząc i wyciągając z kieszeni płaszcza małą fiolkę, pełną srebrzystej substancji.   
\- Nie znam tego eliksiru. – przyznała Rose. - Można zrobić tak z każdym źródłem? I wspomnienie nie odpłynie?  
\- Zgadza się. Nie odpłynie, jeśli tylko odbija księżycowe światło.  
Rose odruchowo popatrzyła na zachmurzone niebo.   
\- Chcę, abyś zapoznała się dziś z pewnym moim wspomnieniem. – oznajmił chowając fiolkę i ponownie unosząc różdżkę, która zaklekotała cicho skorpionim ogonem. – Pojawia się w nim postać, którą musisz zapisać w pamięci. Abyś mogła wszystko dobrze zrozumieć, musimy jednak cofnąć się wiele długich lat w tył. – dodał wykonując nieznany Gryfonce gest różdżką i rozpędzając chmury. 

Rose usiadła po turecku i popatrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

\- Musisz wiedzieć, że w kraju, z którego pochodzę, nie korzystamy z różdżek. – oznajmił patrząc na księżyc. - Wzmacniamy naszą magię poprzez bransolety, talizmany i kostury, wykonywane z drewna lub kości. Podobnie jak wy, przepełniamy je magią dzikich bestii.  
\- Sercem smoka na przykład?  
\- Również, ale nie tylko. Widzisz Rose, smoki, feniksy, nietoperze, wile, testrale i jednorożce to stworzenia o dobrej lub neutralnej naturze, dzięki czemu ich magia jest spokojna i daje się kontrolować. Różdżkarze Europy wiele sabatów temu spisali porozumienie zakazujące eksperymentów z innymi źródłami mocy. Dla nas było to szaleństwo. – uśmiechnął się gorzko. – Uważaliśmy, że magia powinna pozostać wolna i nieokrzesana. Niedostępna dla tych, którzy są zbyt słabi, by ją kontrolować.   
Uznani przez „cywilizowane kraje” za barbarzyńców, dalej pokolenie za pokoleniem studiowaliśmy więc moce gorgon, minotaurów, kikimor… zdarzali się i tacy, którzy porywali się na pomniejsze demony.   
Szesnaście lat temu sam prowadziłem badania nad mocą. Wraz z dwójką przyjaciół studiowałem smoki w Rumunii, szukając w ich krwi źródła nieskończonej energii.  
Krążyła bowiem legenda, że istnieje eliksir, którego moc pochłania widmo potężnych zaklęć, a pierwszym jego składnikiem miała być właśnie krew.  
\- Widmo zaklęć? – Rose uniosła brwi.  
\- Na pewno wiesz, że każde potężne zaklęcie pozostawia ślad. Niektóre pozostają w ciele, jak w przypadku słynnej blizny Harrego Pottera. Inne osnuwają miejsce zdarzenia. Po wysepce, na której Albus Dumbledore zwyciężył Grundewalda, nie został nawet ślad lądu. Widmo rzuconych tam klątw jest jednak tak silne, że do dziś strąca z powietrza mugolskie samoloty.   
\- Trójkąt Bermudzki! – wykrzyknęła zdumiona Rose, dziwiąc się, że wcześniej nie dostrzegła związku między znakiem insygniów i nazwą przeklętego zakątka.  
\- Zgadza się, tak zwą go mugole.   
\- Czyli jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam, szukał Pan eliksiru, który potrafiłby zbierać moc magiczną z miejsc wielkich czarnoksięskich pojedynków?  
\- Dokładnie tak. W moim kraju nazywano go Wywarem Niezastygłej Mocy.   
\- Nie znając jego składników?  
\- Zgadza się.  
Zapadła cisza. Turow patrzył na nią szarymi obwódkami tęczówek, ledwo dostrzegalnymi nawet z tak bliska. W głowie Rose kłębił się stos bardzo rozsądnych pytań.   
\- Skąd w takim razie wziął Pan różdżkę? – palnęła.  
Dragan uśmiechnął się.  
\- Pewien młody różdżkarz z Tybetu wykonał ją ze szczątków mojego kostura.  
\- Dlaczego szczątków?  
\- Ano właśnie. – zachrypiał wstając i sięgając po fiolkę. - Tu docieramy do myślodsiewni. Widzisz, w trakcie poszukiwań Wywaru Niezastygłej Mocy nastąpiły pewne.. komplikacje, które jednocześnie upraszczają i utrudniają całą tę historię. Jeśli będziesz tak miła… - podał jej eliksir płytkiej pamięci. – 3 krople powinny wystarczyć. Pan Malfoy może natomiast wyjść spod peleryny i dołączyć do nas. Szkoda by było, gdyby to przeoczył.

Rose o mało co nie upuściła srebrzystej fiolki. 

Scorpius bez słowa wyłonił się spod peleryny niewidki. 

* * *

\- Spokojnie, panno Weasley. – powiedział cicho Turow, najwyraźniej dostrzegając purpurowe plamy, które wykwitły na jej policzkach. – Nie stało się nic złego.  
\- Nic złego?! Jak to nic złego?! Co Ty sobie wyobrażasz?! – wrzasnęła na Ślizgona, zrywając się z kamienia. – Zwyczajny szpieg!  
\- Ja tylko… - zaczął chłopak.  
\- CO?!   
\- Rose.  
Gdyby Kościany Smok nie usadził jej powrotem, prawdopodobnie rozszarpałaby Scorpiusa na kawałki. Odwróciła się bokiem, zakładając ręce i wpatrzyła w strumień.   
\- Pan Malfoy opuścił teren szkoły bez pozwolenia, nie stawił się na treningu Quidditcha.. – mówił spokojnie profesor. – A to wszystko po to, by mieć pewność, że nic Ci się nie stanie.

Na polanie zrobiło się bardzo cicho.

\- Chyba Pana polubię. – oznajmił Malfoy.  
Turow uśmiechnął się.  
\- Myślodsiewnia. – szepnął Gryfonce. 

* * *

Stali w podstarzałym, łatanym w wielu miejscach namiocie, oświetlonym bladym blaskiem kilku świec. Ruda, niewiele starsza od nich dziewczyna studiowała jakieś wiekowe, rozpadające się księgi.   
Z zewnątrz słychać było cykanie świerszczy, przerywany raz na jakiś czas głośnym, smoczym zapewne rykiem.   
\- I jak, masz coś? – spytał bardzo młody Dragan Turow, wyłaniając się zza poły drugiego pomieszczenia. Na nadgarstkach miał znane im tatuaże, a w ręku równie starą, co pozostałe, księgę. - Shanay?   
\- Nic. – westchnęła dziewczyna, ze zrezygnowaniem odsuwając się od stołu. – Kompletnie nic o smoczej krwi. Wciąż zastanawiam się czy ten trop jest cokolwiek wart.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał podchodząc bliżej. W blasku świec zabłyszczały jego ciemnobrązowe oczy.   
\- Myślę, że Fahid szuka tu czegoś zupełnie innego. – szepnęła z powagą. – Wiem, że przyjaźnicie się od dawna, ale pomyśl sam… tyle miesięcy… A on wciąż gdzieś znika! Mam przeczucie, że…  
\- Hej, jesteście tam? – zabrzmiał głos z zewnątrz. – Jak Wam idzie? –wysoki, opalony chłopak o drapieżnych, wilczych rysach twarzy wszedł do środka.  
Shanay uśmiechnęła się smutno rozkładając bezradnie ręce. Turow pokręcił głową.  
\- Walczmy dalej. Któreś z nas na pewno do czegoś wreszcie dojdzie. – Stwierdził żywo, zawieszając wzrok na dziewczynie. Rose z obawą dostrzegła, że uśmiechał się, gdy mówił, ale jego oczy pozostawały groźnie chłodne…

Błysk.

\- Nie ufam mu! Mam dość tych tajemnic. Skoro nie zamierza nam powiedzieć co odkrył, niech nad resztą pracuje sam. – mówiła Shanay, wciskając rzeczy do kufra. – Dragan, ja… - ściszyła głos. – Ja znalazłam coś. Coś naprawdę straszliwego. Musimy dowiedzieć się więcej, ale… - rzuciła nerwowe spojrzenie na bardzo stary, oprawiany w zieloną skórę tom. - On nie może o tym wiedzieć. Nigdy. Gdyby to odkrył… Błagam Cię. Pakuj się i uciekajmy stąd! Wkrótce wszystko Ci wyjaśnię.  
Turow w milczeniu kiwnął głową.

Błysk.

\- NIEEE! – krzyknęła. Błysnęło. Zadudnił głuchy dźwięk upadającego ciała.   
\- SHANAY!   
Wbiegli do namiotu tuż za młodym Draganem.   
Shanay leżała bez ducha, wyciągając do niego rękę. Fahid pochylał się z fiolką nad jej ciałem.   
Podniósł wzrok na Turowa, który stał jak spetryfikowany.  
\- Z tą smoczą krwią… - szepnął Fahid. – Nie byłem z Tobą do końca szczery…  
Turow bez słowa uniósł kościany kostur.   
W jego oczach wściekłość mieszała się z obłędem.

Błysk. 

* * *

\- Co? – zdziwiła się Rose wyłaniając na powierzchnię. – Ale… co dalej? – Kościany Smok z bardzo obcym wyrazem twarzy wpatrywał się w niebo. – Przepraszam. – szepnęła zmieszana.   
Uśmiechnął się smutno.  
\- To ironia losu, że jesteś do niej tak podobna. – stwierdził wyciągając różdżkę i podchodząc do myślodsiewni. – Jak zapewne sami zrozumieliście, to nie smocza krew była głównym składnikiem eliksiru. To jest najczarniejsza magia, jaką znał świat…  
\- Dlaczego nie mógł zabić kogokolwiek innego? – zastanowił się Scorpius zdejmując bluzę i zarzucając ją Rose na ramiona. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że trzęsie się z zimna.   
\- Odpowiedź na to pytanie znalazłem w księdze, którą niestety zbyt późno udało jej się ukryć. – odparł profesor. – Fahid znalazł tę wzmiankę. Widzicie, tu nie chodziło o byle jaką krew. Smocza krew, czy serce smoka to tylko źródła magii. Ludzka, jeśli ma odpowiednie warunki, stanowi katalizator dla nieskończonej energii obecnej wokół. Ci, którzy te warunki posiadają, mogą rzucać zaklęcia, czerpiąc energię z różdżki. O byciu magiem, czy mugolem faktycznie decyduje więc krew, choć dziedziczność potrzebnych cech wcale nie jest oczywista. Pośród tych, którzy posługują się magiczną mocą, żyją również osoby, które mają jeszcze inną właściwość. Są jak tunel dla mocy.  
Do Wywaru Niezastygłej Mocy potrzebna była krew właśnie kogoś, przez kogo magia przepływa swobodnie, nie napotykając żadnych przeszkód… Krew wiedźmy tak zdolnej jak Shanay. Albo jak Ty, Rose.  
Weasley zbladła.  
\- W takim razie koniecznie muszę wiedzieć co się stało później. – stwierdziła czując uścisk rąk Scorpiusa, które z niewiadomych przyczyn nadal znajdowały się na jej ramionach.  
\- Fahid deportował się. – odpowiedział Turow.  
\- …tak po prostu?  
\- Tak po prostu. W przeciwieństwie do nas, miał plan. W dodatku układany od dawna… Pochowałem Shanay i wyruszyłem w pogoń. Odnalazłem go w Irlandii, polującego na jednorożce. Walka, którą wówczas stoczyliśmy, na każdym pozostawiła wiele trwałych śladów. Mnie pozbawiła kostura i niemal wzroku, jego zaś wolności.   
\- To znaczy, że żyje? – Scorpius chyba nigdy nie brzmiał tak poważnie.  
\- Żyje. – westchnął Dragan. – Zamknąłem go w więzieniu Kuzurkhan strzeżonym przez pustynne trolle… i jest tam do dziś.  
Zapadła cisza.  
\- …dlaczego w takim razie mówi mi Pan to właśnie teraz? – spytała Rose nic już nie rozumiejąc.  
\- Ponieważ wierzę, że Vanessa Chang nie znała klątwy, którą Cię zaatakowała. – powiedział bardzo poważnym tonem. – Ponieważ w Hogwarcie jest zbyt wiele zdolnych uczniów i miało tu miejsce zbyt wiele potężnych walk, by nie skorzystać z obecnej tu energii. Fahid i ja nie jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy znali tę legendę. I choć spaliłem księgę, w której opisano podstawy, nie jestem w stanie wytropić wszystkich, którzy zdążyli je przeczytać.  
\- Myśli Pan, że w szkole jest ktoś, kto może pracować nad tym wywarem?  
\- Jestem tego pewien.   
\- A jeśli by go wytworzył? – spytał Scorpius.  
\- Jeśli napełniłby jego mącą odpowiednio potężną różdżkę, byłby niezwyciężony.

* * *

\- … a ja myślałam, że chce mnie Pan wywalić z klubu pojedynków… - westchnęła Rose, gdy rozchodzili się do dormitoriów.   
Turow pokręcił głową i wraz z Malfoyem, którego prawie siłą powstrzymał przed odprowadzeniem Rose pod sam portret, skierował się w stronę lochów.

\- Aversi serva – szepnęła obserwując Grubą Damę z zaciekawieniem.  
\- Racja, nigdy nie wiesz kto stoi za Tobą. – mruknęła w odpowiedzi. Siedziała w ramie przebrana w jakąś szarą, umorusaną suknię i spierała coś z pleców perłoworóżowej kreacji, którą zwykle miała na sobie.  
\- Co Ci się stało?  
\- Ktoś oblał plecy mojej pięknej sukni błotem z obrazu „Perły przed wieprze”- jęknęła rozżalona.  
\- Kto to był? – wykrzyknęła przejęta.  
\- Ha. – odparła smutno. – Cios w plecy ma to do siebie, że pada niewiadomo skąd.  
Rose obejrzała się niepewnie i pełna paskudnych myśli zniknęła w dziurze za portretem. 

* * *

Od czasu wysłuchania opowieści profesora Turowa, Rose spędzała w bibliotece więcej czasu, niż zwykle (o ile było to w ogóle możliwe). Pod wpływem myśli, że ktoś w szkole może właśnie w tej chwili planować jak poderżnąć jej gardło dla kilku kropel krwi, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, stała się nieco bardziej… nerwowa. Nic dziwnego, że jej najbliżsi przyjaciele zaczęli się martwić.

\- Hej, Rose! - powiedziała dziarsko Kherisa, podchodząc do jej fotela.  
\- ŁAA! ...aaadnie wyglądasz.. – uśmiechnęła się chowając za Przełomowymi Odkryciami Współczesnej Alchemii, udając że wcale nie podskoczyła ze strachu. W Pokoju Wspólnym, jak zwykle o tej absurdalnie późnej porze, nie było już nikogo poza nimi.  
\- Dobra, mam dość. Koniec tego. – zarządziła blondynka, siadając na pufie niebezpiecznie blisko niej. - Gadaj co się dzieje, bo wyraźnie coś ukrywasz.  
\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. – odparła skórzana okładka.   
\- Jeśli sama mi nie powiesz, zacznę zgadywać.  
Cisza.  
\- W porządku. Chodzisz z Malfoyem, prawda?  
Książka upadła z hukiem.   
\- CO?  
\- Wiedziałam! Wiedziałam, że nie bez powodu codziennie wieczorem odprowadza Cię pod portret Grubej Damy. – odparła z dumą blondynka. – Myślałaś, że nie zauważyłam jak całe dnie ślęczycie razem w bibliotece? To w sumie rozsądne, w końcu nie przychodzi tam nikt poza Tobą i Albusem, ale nie sądziłaś chyba, że ukryjesz to przede mną? Z resztą mniejsza z tym. Wiem i już. Wyjaśnij mi, czy on wczoraj naprawdę otwierał za Ciebie listy? To w sumie słodkie, ale chyba jednak nieco dziwaczne… Ach no i oczywiście ten szalik, którego nie zdejmujesz nawet idąc spać. Zrobił Ci malinkę, prawda? Od razu się domyśliłam…   
Mina Rose musiała być bezcenna.   
Bardzo żałowała, że nie może wskoczyć do kominka i krzyknąć „dormitorium Ślizgonów”, Scorpius na pewno umiałby wymyślić na poczekaniu jakąś sensowną bajeczkę… Zanim jednak zdołała wykrztusić z siebie cokolwiek poza „yyyyy”, niewiadomo skąd pojawił się Albus.  
\- Nic z tych rzeczy, drogi Watsonie. – oznajmił przysuwając sobie fotel. – Widzisz tylko to, co chcesz zobaczyć. Sprawa jest znacznie głębsza… – stwierdził patrząc na Kheri znad okularów i naukowo pocierając szczecinę na brodzie. - Niewymienione dotąd symptomy to: nerwica przejawiająca się podskakiwaniem na brzmienie własnego imienia, chodzenie przy ścianach szkolnych korytarzy, siadanie w ostatniej ławce, noszenie w torbie peleryny niewidki i oczywiście zaniechanie wszelkich nocnych wypadów po składniki nie do końca legalnych eliksirów… Diagnoza: Nasza przyjaciółka obawia się, że ktoś czyha na jej życie.

…a może tak użyć zaklęcia kameleona i wsiąknąć w fotel?

\- Bzdura. – oznajmiła Rose wstając i rzucając im pełne oburzenia spojrzenie. – Accio książka! Cóż, chyba nie ma sensu dłużej tego ukrywać. Kherisa ma rację, Al. – stwierdziła otulając tomiszcze ramionami i wciąż nie wierząc, że odważy się na tak dramatyczny ruch, odpowiedziała najsłodszym tonem, jaki umiała z siebie wydobyć… – Chodzę ze Scorpiusem.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy płakał ze śmiechu.  
Leżał na starej, zmęczonej życiem ławce i bezczelnie łkał z radości, podczas gdy Rose powoli zaczynała wrzeć. Spotkali się w specjalnym, sekretnym miejscu, które dawno temu zostało otoczone przez Albusa potężnymi zaklęciami ochronnymi. Była to stara pracownia, wyjęta z użycia od czasu pewnej przygody z Jamesem Syriuszem Potterem i zaklęciem bombardo… Na jej wyposażenie składała się więc resztka rozdygotanych ławek i regałów, przyczernione sadzą podręczniki, kilka przypalonych arrasów z herbem szkoły i pokaźna dziura w podłodze, której żadne znane im zaklęcie nie potrafiło wypełnić.   
Baza ta powstała rok wcześniej (z racji braku Pokoju Życzeń, który doszczętnie spaliła Szatańska Pożoga)*, gdy Albus zaczął pobierać u Malfoya lekcje gry na gitarze.  
Niestety bez większych efektów.  
\- No przezabawne, rzeczywiście. – prychnęła siadając na brzegu wyrwy i wywieszając przez nią nogi. – Co innego miałam zrobić? Przecież obiecałam Draganowi, że nikomu nie powiemy. Z resztą gdyby to się rozeszło, McGonagall odwołałaby cały turniej, przysłała tu szwadron Aurorów i zamknęła mnie w jakiejś izolatce… jeśli nie od razu w Azkabanie. Znasz ją z resztą.   
\- Bawi mnie to, że wolisz nadstawiać karku i ukrywać przed wszystkimi, że jesteś potencjalną dawczynią krwi dla jakiegoś czarno magicznego świra, niż pozwolić odwołać Festiwal Trzech Tiar. – wyjaśnił wyciągając z plecaka dwie butelki kremowego piwa i dosiadając się do niej. – Do tego stopnia, żeby zmyślić, że spotykasz się z synem największego żyjącego wroga swoich rodziców. – dodał z tym dziwnym uśmiechem, którego nadal nie potrafiła (albo nie chciała) rozgryźć.  
\- Nic innego nie przyszło mi do głowy… Co mi po życiu, jeśli największa szansa na zdobycie stypendium na wymarzonej uczelni zwieje mi sprzed nosa? – mruknęła skubiąc beżową etykietę butelki.   
\- Nie do końca chwytam Twój system wartości.. – westchnął drapiąc się po karku. – Szczególnie, że wyraźni obawiasz się ataku…  
– Och to przecież nie Voldziu, a ja nie jestem Amandą Goyle. – żachnęła się. - Nie dam się tak łatwo. Znam się na pojedynkach, mam nawet refleks...

Malfoy podniósł brew.

\- I to dlatego od dwóch tygodni ślęczymy nad książkami szukając wzmianek o Wywarze Niezastygłej Mocy?   
\- Mówiłam Ci przecież, że chcę być chociaż krok przed tym kimś, kto…  
\- …Dlatego rzuciłaś wszystkie najlepsze zaklęcia wyczytane z „Tanio skóry nie sprzedaj” na swój szalik?  
\- Spadaj. – poddała się, głębiej chowając się za grubą warstwą włóczki w barwach Gryffindoru.  
\- No dobrze, nie dąsaj się. – szturchnął ją ramieniem. - Pomówmy o czymś przyjemniejszym… możemy wymyślić na przykład jak będziemy się do siebie zwracać, teraz gdy jesteśmy… razem… 

Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, obserwując jak Ślizgon tarza się ze śmiechu.

* * *

Wbrew obawom Rose, szkoła nie zawrzała na wieść, że pierwszy umysł Gryffindoru randkuje z najlepszym ślizgońskie ścigającym. Zamiast podnieść ją na duchu, doprowadziło to jednak do jeszcze straszliwszych refleksji. Wszyscy wokół wyglądali tak, jakby od dawna się tego po nich spodziewali.  
…no może poza kilkoma rozczarowanymi Francuzkami, które siedząc na eliksirach dwa kociołki dalej, ciskając w kierunku Rose powtarzane w duchu klątwy… 

\- O proszę, kolejna wzmianka o Albusie! – bardzo głośno ucieszyła się Lily, przekartkowawszy świeżo odebrany sowie numer Czarownicy. Potterówna od niedawna zaczęła prenumerować wszystkie znane Czarodziejom babskie pisemka, wierząc że za kilka lat będzie mogła szantażować nimi brata. 

Ożywiona szepty poniosły się po całej stukającej sztućcami Sali. Kilka dziewczyn wychyliło zaciekawione głowy, niektóre zmysłowo machając burzą włosów rzucały Potterowi pożądliwe spojrzenia.  
Albus westchnął i schował się za okładką „Horyzontów Zaklęć”.  
\- Nie rumień się tak, bo Ci potterki zaparują. – zaśmiała się Rose z jakąś dziwnie słodką nutą w głosie. – Chcesz jeszcze pasztecik z nietoperza?  
Al popatrzył na nią znad gazety.  
\- Nigdy jeszcze nie zaproponowałaś mi pasztecika z taką czułością. – oznajmił z niepokojem. – Na pewno dobrze się czujesz?  
\- Co Ty mówisz? – oburzyła się. – Po prostu pamiętam, że bardzo je lubisz.  
\- On ma na Ciebie jakiś straszliwy wpływ… - mruknął Potter wracając do lektury. – No nie wierzę, znowu rozgrzebują temat Patronusów! – jęknął. - Czasem myślę, że to jest jakaś zapchaj dziura, kiedy wychodzi im za mało stron i nie mają już materiałów… no jasne, „Co Twój patronus mówi o Tobie”. TEST. TEST W HORYZONTACH ZAKLĘĆ. Co za upadek…  
\- Ty, zamień się! – nie czekając na odpowiedź, Kherisa porwała pismo, kładąc mu przed nosem mieniącą się brokatem okładkę „Poznaj jutro” z wielkim nagłówkiem głoszącym „Wstawanie lewą nogą, zmywanie naczyń po północy – poznaj klątwy, które sama na siebie zrzucasz!”. - Kot, kot, kot… - szeptała szukając w skupieniu kolejnych cech charakteru, które jakiś pijany czarownik postanowił jej przypisać. 

Nim Albus zdążył to skomentować, jego słynną grzywkę rozczochrała lądująca z rozmachem sowa ze sporym plikiem kopert w dziobie.  
\- O proszę, kolejna impreza klubu Ślimaka. – skomentowała Rose, rozpoznawszy zamaszyste pismo mistrza eliksirów. Czytając przysunęła Magencie talerz z okruszkami. Rozradowany ptak zaczął hałaśliwie dziobać resztki, gdy Kheri westchnęła ciężko.  
\- No tak, ciekawe jak ja teraz poznam tych wszystkich znanych Bułgarów… - mruknęła patrząc tęsknie w stronę siedzącej niedaleko grupki mięśniaków.  
\- Nie rozumiem.  
\- No chyba nie weźmiesz mnie zamiast Malfoya, nie? – przypomniała z wyrzutem.  
\- …ach no tak, jasne… - odpowiedziała po chwili. Powieki Albusa drgnęły czujnie, więc dodała szybko. – Kompletnie zapomniałam, że koniecznie muszę tam iść. Może Al by Cię wprowadził?  
\- Nie ma opcji. Nic nie wyrwę. – zawyrokowała K. nalewając sobie dyniowego soku.  
\- Przypomnę Wam, że nigdy nie zjawiłem się na żadnej z tych imprez. – zauważył Albus.  
\- No to proste. Oddasz swoje zaproszenie siostrze, a ona przyjdzie z Kherisą. W porządku? – uśmiechnęła się Weasley zabierając za kolejny list. 

W duchu karciła się za to jak fatalnie nie potrafiła kłamać... tak łatwo dałaby się podejść…   
Ostatecznie cała ta akcja z byciem w udawanym związku wcale jej nie przeszkadzała. Tak czy inaczej pomagała Scorpiusowi na eliksirach, szukali w bibliotece wzmianek o Wywarze, chodzili na spacery… Może jednak Hogwarcka społeczność mogła faktycznie mieć powody do określonych wniosków… Całe szczęście, oboje wiedzieli dobrze, że to tylko konieczna przykrywka.  
Całe szczęście…

Kheri zachwycona nowym wyjściem z sytuacji, nagrodziła siebie i swój fart sporym kawałkiem szarlotki.   
\- A to co, kolejny wyjec od Rona? – spytała obserwując ostatnią, szkarłatną tym razem kopertę.  
\- Nie, to akurat zwykły list. Wyjce muszą mieć pieczęć. – przypomniała Rose. Zmarszczyła brwi i zaczęła ostrożnie oglądać ją ze wszystkich stron. Coś było nie w porządku…   
\- Szukasz bomby? – zdziwiła się Kheri. – Może poczekamy na Malfoya, żeby otworzył to za Ciebie?  
\- Co to jest bomba? – spytał Al odrywając się od swojego horoskopu.  
\- Nieważne… od kogo to?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. – stwierdziła Rose, oglądając przesyłkę ze wszystkich stron. Poza jej nazwiskiem, list nie zawierał ani słowa. – Aparencjum! …No i nic… może tu rzeczywiście nic nie ma?  
\- Spróbuj zbliżyć to do świecy. – zaproponował Potter.  
Rose pokiwała głową.  
Nim jednak zdążyła wstać, list ożył i rzucił się na nią.  
Ostry papier rozciął jej przedramię i zawrócił w powietrzu, szykując się do kolejnego ataku.  
\- Reducto! - rzuciła Rose instynktownie.  
Papier zajął się ogniem i opadł na ziemię pod postacią sczerniałych strzępów.  
\- Co to było?! – wydyszała opadając na ławę. Wystraszona Magenta krążyła wokół niej. Kherisa miała oczy dwa razy większe, niż zazwyczaj, a Albus celował różdżką w kopertę.   
\- Ktoś chciał Cię zabić. – zauważyła blada Kheri.  
\- Nadal jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz o niczym nam powiedzieć? – Al na chwilę podniósł na nią badawczy wzrok.  
\- Oczywiście. – odparła Rose podnosząc kopertę i oglądając ją raz jeszcze. – Bez przesady, to była tylko jakaś głupia zabawka, w końcu… - popatrzyła na swoją rękę. – to nic poważnego.  
Nim Albus zdołał odeprzeć ten argument, na mównicę wkroczyła dyrektorka.

\- Ta kobieta spada mi z nieba, naprawdę… - szepnęła Scorpiusowi, który jak zwykle zjawił się w najbardziej odpowiednim momencie. – Później Ci wyjaśnię. – dodała szybko, widząc minę, jaką zrobił dojrzawszy rozcięcie na jej ręce.

Minerva McGonagall w towarzystwie dwóch pozostałych dyrektorów wkroczyła na podwyższenie, by przedstawić kolejne obwieszczenie odnośnie Festiwalu Trzech Tiar. Tym razem ogłoszono termin pierwszego meczu Quidditcha (między drużyną gospodarzy, a zawodnikami Beauxbatons), poruszono także temat turnieju eliksirów. Przedstawiciele szkół w dziedzinie alchemii mieli zostać wybrani w przeciągu tygodnia.   
Rose zapewne słuchałaby tego z zapartym tchem, powtarzają w głowie ingrediencje poznanych ostatnio wywarów, coś jednak odwróciło jej uwagę. Dyrektor Berbatov obrzucił ją dziwnym, chłodnym spojrzeniem, które wytrzymała zapewne jedynie dzięki odziedziczonej po ojcu dumie. Jego zwężone oczy nie przypadły jej jednak do gustu. 

A jeśli to on wysłał jej ten list? Chyba patrzył na czerwoną kopertę… w końcu oni noszą czerwone szaty. Nie no, to byłoby takie banalne… bez sensu. Chociaż w zasadzie… 

\- Teraz pora na ogłoszenie specjalne. – jej głębokie zamyślenie przerwał niespodziewany zwrot przemowy dyrektorki. – Rada Festiwalu zgodnie zdecydowała, że aby umocnić międzymagiczne więzi między naszymi podopiecznymi, rozpoczniemy Wielką Akcję Sów.   
Uczniowie popatrzyli po sobie ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Uczniowie klas owutemowych na ostatnich zajęciach z transmutacji uczyli się zamieniać szczury w sowy. Nie bez powodu. – ciągnęła z dumą McGonagall. - Wyczarowane przez Was w zeszłym tygodniu sowy będą zajmowały się dostarczaniem Waszych listów do losowo wybranych listownych przyjaciół z Durmstrangu lub Beauxbatons.   
Kherisa, której sowa po ostatnich zajęciach wciąż miała szczurzy ogon, złapała się za głowę.  
\- Jest jednak pewne zastrzeżenie. – dodała dyrektorka. - Nie wolno Wam wyjawiać swojej tożsamości aż do Bożonarodzeniowego Balu, w czasie którego odbędzie się uroczysta demaskacja. Wasze sowy nie przyjmą listów podpisanych imieniem, czy nazwiskiem, zadbam o to osobiście. – uśmiechnęła się podle. - Jako gospodarze, do końca dnia zobowiązani jesteście napisać kilka słów o sobie, które sowy dostarczą odpowiednim adresatom. Powodzenia!

Wielka Sala wrzeniem podekscytowanych głosów odprowadziła dyrektorów trzech szkół.  
\- Jakbym miała za dużo czasu dla siebie… - westchnęła Rose, ignorując Kheri i Lily wymieniające podniecone komentarze.


	10. List-opad

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że list próbował odciąć Ci rękę? - podsumował Malfoy z głośnym hukiem odkładając na bok „Unikowe Artefakty Ostatnich Trzech Stuleci”. Siwa bibliotekarka wymamrotała coś, co brzmiało jak „spokój…”, po czym na nowo zapadła w sen. – I nie byłaś z tym u Turowa?

Zegar wskazywał jakąś niezdrowo późną godzinę, gdy skończyli pisać esej dla profesora Flitwicka („Zastosowania Zaklęcia Proteusza w życiu współczesnego czarodzieja.”) i zabrali się za rutynowe przewalanie biblioteki w poszukiwaniu wzmianek o Wywarze Nieskończonej Mocy.

\- Nie przesadzaj, przecież widziałeś sam, że to tylko małe rozcięcie… - odparła przekładając ciężką, zmęczoną życiem stronę. – Z resztą nikt nie mówi, że to ma jakikolwiek związek z…  
\- …z krwią? – przerwał jej.  
Rose przeszło przez myśl, że coraz częściej stosował wobec niej nieznoszący sprzeciwu ton. Tylko dlaczego jeszcze nie odgryzła mu głowy?  
\- Dobra, przestań panikować – machnęła ręką. – Czy to naprawde było bardziej złowieszcze, niż akcje Jamesa i jego paczki z zeszłego roku?   
\- Niekoniecznie - zgodził się po chwili namysłu - Ale sama nie otwierasz więcej listów.  
\- A na podstawie czego sądzisz, że możesz mi cokolwiek narzucić? – prychnęła podnosząc wzrok znad księgi.  
Scorpius uśmiechnął się szeroko.

No i po niej.  
Znów.

Widzicie, w przeciwieństwie do Rose, Malfoy miał dobrą pamięć.  
Na tyle dobrą, by nie dać się przyłapać na jakimkolwiek braku konsekwencji w ich wielkiej mistyfikacji. Wbrew oczekiwaniom rówieśników, Kherisy i zapewne kilku czytających to osób, nie obściskiwali się na szkolnych korytarzach. Zdarzały się więc osoby twierdzące, że to wszystko jakieś oszustwo. Scorpius w odpowiedzi wyciągał wówczas z zanadrza awaryjny plan.  
Zdarzyło się na przykład, że po czyimś głupim komentarzu ostentacyjnie zamknął się z Rose w schowku na miotły. Innym razem wyniósł ją z Wielkiej Sali przewieszoną przez ramię i wierzgającą jak dziki testral. Nosił za nią książki. Odprowadzał ją pod portret. Przepuszczał w drzwiach. Czasem gdy zmarzła, oddawał jej swoją Ślizgońską bluzę…  
Jednym słowem - aktor.

\- Skoro już o tym mowa, Kherisa wypytuje mnie jak całujesz. – przypomniała sobie Rose. – Nie, nie będę na razie tego sprawdzać. – dodała chłodno, widząc jego minę.  
\- Na razie – powtórzył Scorpius, otwierając z zadowoleniem kolejną księgę. – Co jej powiedziałaś?  
Okładka księgi, zza której widać było trochę rudych kłaków, zatrzęsła się od chichotòw.  
Rose musiała przyznać, że było w tym wszystkim coś fajnego. Gdyby nie nadlatujące prawie co dzień wyjce od zazdrosnych miłośniczek Scorpiusa, miałaby naprawdę świetny humor.  
Chwila, moment… wyjce? listy...  
LIST.

\- Która godzina?  
\- Po zamknięciu biblioteki? Druga.  
Pióro Gryfonki sturlało się ze stolika i pofrunęło na ziemię.  
\- Wysłałeś list? – spytała przerażona.  
\- Jaki list?

* * *

"Hej. Kimkolwiek jesteś, mój tajemniczy rozmówco, miło Cię poznać."

\- Nie no, to brzmi beznadziejnie. – powiedziała krzywiąc się nad pergaminem.  
\- Pisz, nie ma czasu. I bądź miła.  
\- Co?!

"Powinnam napisać tu coś o sobie, prawda? Zatem podstawy.  
Jestem dziewczyną. W dodatku taką, która rzadko pisze listy.  
Od 6 lat tkwię w Hogwarcie, starając się wycisnąć stąd jak najwięcej sensownych zaklęć i nie dać się złapać na łażeniu po zamku nocą. Uwielbiam czekoladowe kociołki (cynowe też, choć są raczej kiepskie w smaku…), Wrzeszczące Mandragory i skarpetki w głupie wzorki. Nie znoszę swetrów w romby, latania na miotle i sprzątania bez użycia czarów. Kibicuję Armatom z Chudley i Zjednoczonym z Puddlemore.  
Jak na początek chyba wystarczy.  
Pozdrawiam i czekam na ciekawą odpowiedź,

Czara Mara"

\- Dobra, zrobione. Brzmi strasznie, ale jest - odetchnęła wyciągając różdżkę. Zamachała nią w powietrzu, jakby biła w niewidzialny dzwon.  
Zabrzęczało, załomotało i znikąd w ich tajnej bazie pojawiła się mała, jasnobrązowa sówka.  
Wielkości średniego szczura.  
\- Może trafi mi się jakiś przystojny Bułgar – zaśmiała się. Malfoy zakrztusił się piwem. - Co to jest? – parsknęła przywiązując sowie list do nóżki.  
Wyrośnięty szczur o szarobrązowym upierzeniu podleciał do Scorpiusa, machając maleńkimi skrzydełkami z prędkością spieszącego się kolibra.  
\- Sowa.  
\- Myszowa.  
\- Spadaj.  
\- Nie możesz wysłać komuś z innej szkoły … tego czegoś. – stwierdziła oglądając zwierzę z różnych stron - McGonagall wyrwie ci nogi z tyłka  
Stworzenie wylądowało i spojrzało na nią z wyrzutem. – Przecież on… ona już ma zadyszkę!  
\- Ciesz się, że nie widziałaś pięciu pierwszych… – przyznał wkładając ręce do kieszeni.  
\- Pięciu??? - zdumiała się Rose.  
Scorpius poparzył na nią groźnie.  
\- Dobra, wiem co zrobimy. – powiedziała wypuszczając swojego perfekcyjnie transmutowanego, pierzastego listonosza przez okno. – Ja poprawię Twoją… „sowę”, …a Ty…

Skąd to dziwaczne uczucie pod żebrami?  
Jakby ktoś rzucił Avis w jej żołądku …

\- ...Ty pójdziesz ze mną na imprezę klubu Ślimaka w tę sobotę. – dodała szybko.  
Za szybko.  
Co się z nią dzieje?

Scorpius popatrzył na nią z kolejną nową miną.  
Zawierała głównie wielkie oczy.

\- Widzisz, w obecnej sytuacji po prostu nie mogę pojawić się tam sama. No chyba, że leżałbyś martwy, ale tego bym raczej nie chciała… Kherisa i Al przyszpilili mnie w czasie śniadania, zadeklarowałam że zabieram cię ze sobą, także nie mam już odwrotu. - plotła próbując odzyskać nad sobą kontrolę i jednocześnie nie patrzeć jak kilka bladych pasemek opada mu na oczy… - Ubierz się ładnie. – Zakończyła, tym razem zdecydowanym tonem, podchodząc do oddychającego ciężko zwierzątka. – Noctuamus!  
Szczur w mgnieniu oka przemienił się w zgrabną, niedużą, spełniającą wszystkie normy płomykówkę.  
\- To kwestia nadgarstka, widzisz? – powiedziała wykonując ponownie sam gest. – Robisz taki ruch, jakbyś chciał zawinąć sznurek wokół różdżki.  
Malfoy pokiwał głową.  
\- O której po ciebie przyjść?

* * *

\- Przyglądam się tym Twoim oczom  
Głębokim jak pełen uczuć kocioł  
i czuję się niczym bestia krwiożercza.  
Ty działasz na mnie jak amorteeencjaaa…  
\- Galopujące gorgony, czy ktoś może go ściszyć? – skrzywiła się Rose, patrząc z potępieniem na Antona Dymitrowa, który rozsiadł się z gitarą na środku dziedzińca transmutacji. Oparty o posąg z układem planet smęcił jakimiś rzewnymi piosnkami. Do nóg otaczających go fanek łasił się przeciętnej urody bury kocur, wywołując falę czułych westchnień.  
Kilka dziewczątek rzuciło Weasley pogardliwe spojrzenia.  
\- No naprawdę, jak można tego słuchać? – mruknęła odwracając się do swoich towarzyszek.  
Albo do miejsca, gdzie powinny być.  
\- Nie, błagam.. – jęknęła patrząc z bólem jak dołączają do grupki napalonych fanek.  
Parę metrów dalej, o kamienne arkady opierało się kilku Puchonów, zawistnie obserwujących gwiazdora.  
\- Chodź! Anton gra nam romantyczne ballady! – krzyknęła podekscytowana Lily.  
Rose zaczęła liczyć na palcach.  
\- Cztery. – oznajmiła. – Cztery z sześciu słów, których użyłaś, sprawiają że mam ochotę zwrócić ten fantastyczny kotlet z obiadu… także do zobaczenia później.  
\- Moja Aaaamortencja ma prawdziiiwy potencjaaał…

Wszystko brzmiało lepiej, niż dołączenie do grupki rozwzdychanych dziewcząt, nawet najzwyklejszy w życiu spacer.  
Z dala od ckliwych ballad, miłosnych eliksirów i całej tej przesłodzonej gry.  
Mogła przemyśleć wszystko po kolei. Poukładać informacje o wywarze, …albo raczej przypomnieć sobie jak dużo jeszcze nie wie. Poszukać w pamięci wszystkich podejrzanych wydarzeń, które miały miejsce w ostatnim czasie. Poknuć, powspominać… pomyśleć w czym pójdzie w sobotę do Klubu Ślimaka.  
Z Malfoyem.  
Na brodę Merlina, czy ona chichocze?

Jej rozmyślenia przerwał trzepot skrzydeł.  
\- Oooo Norman! – ucieszyła się. Transmutowany zgodnie ze wszystkimi Normami szczur wylądował na jej przedramieniu wesoło kłapiąc dziobem. Do nóżki przywiązany miał list…

"Witaj.  
Uprzejmie dziękuję za list i za dowcipne, pobudzające wyobraźnię wprowadzenie.  
Ja przybyłem tu z Bułgarii (ale lubię zastanawiać się jak by to było wychować się gdzieś gdzie jest cieplej). Choć wywołałoby to skandal wśród moich towarzyszy, pod komfortowa peleryna anonimowości zdradzę Ci, że oczekuje się ode mnie pasji do pojedynków, podczas gdy najlepiej czuję się na grzbiecie mugolskiego motocykla, albo szybkiej miotły. Uwielbiam też zapach starych ksiąg i mokrej trawy. Stukot końskich kopyt o bruk. Nie znoszę za to czwartkòw, szat wyjściowych, i oparòw zważonego piołunu.  
Szalenie miło będzie mi bliżej poznać kogoś kto wie jak smakują cynowe kociołki.   
Pozdrawiam  
Grundewald."

\- Grundewald… - prychnęła patrząc na list z ukosa. - czyli rasista, albo cynik. Wspaniale.   
Wbrew samej sobie w ciągu kwadransa powróciła do listu jeszcze kilka razy. Nie myślała o tym wcześniej, ale wymiana sòw z tajemniczym bułgarem, który lubił zapach starych ksiąg mogła okazać się całkiem ekscytująca... Nie to, że miała czas na chłopaków. Ale no. Może wcale nie najgorzej jest dostać taki list...  
Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, gdy schowawszy przesyłkę do kieszeni płaszcza ruszyła dalej.  
Nogi przyniosły ją nad jezioro.  
Chcąc na chwilę przestać myśleć, kucnęła przy brzegu, rozglądając się za liśćmi krwawników srebrzystych, potrzebnymi do uwarzenia eliksiru pamięci. Były dobrze widoczne tylko o zmierzchu, korzystając więc z okazji wyjęła mały nożyk i zaczęła zbierać cenne łodyżki.  
Gdy nagle opadł na nią cień.

\- Nie za późno na spacery? – usłyszała za sobą niski, tubalny głos.  
\- Skąd. – uśmiechnęła się wstając i spoglądając na postawnego Berbatova. – Każda pora jest dobra na zbieranie ziół.  
\- Krwawniki, tak? – zagadnął wesoło. Oczy miał zimne. – Bardzo pożyteczna roślina. Szczególnie w dobrych rękach. Wiele słyszałem o Pani zdolnościach, Panno Weasley.  
\- Jakich dokładnie? – spytała starając się dyskretnie schować nóż.  
\- Wszelakich. Jest Pani bardzo wszechstronna.. a co za tym idzie, wiele osób liczy na Panią w tym roku. To musi być duża presja…  
\- Jakoś sobie radzę, dziękuję.  
\- Znakomicie. – skłamał. – Życzę zatem owocnych zbiorów i …radzę się nie skaleczyć.

Po czym odszedł, zostawiając ją samą z głową pełną bardzo złych przeczuć.

Odruchowo poprawiła szalik, ciężki od ilości chroniących go zaklęć.


	11. Bankiet w Klubie Ślimaka

\- Spadaj.  
\- Nie wiem o co Ci chodzi.  
\- Spadaj! – powtórzyła.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo w lustrze powinnam widzieć swoje odbicie, a nie wkurzający, rudy portret! – oznajmiła Rose, automatycznie biorąc się pod boki jak babcia Molly. – Mam Ci dorysować wąsy szminką?  
Ruda Jędza wytknęła język i przeskoczyła na ramę obok lustra.  
Dormitorium było puste. Znacznie bardziej doświadczona w robieniu się na bóstwo Kherisa, dawno już zeszła do Pokoju Wspólnego. Kufer Rose, z którego wylewały się wszystkie jej najlepsze ciuchy, wyglądał jakby zwymiotował jedwabiem. Pod jedną z jego nóżek wiercił się plik agresywnych, czerwonych kopert, związanych zaklęciem Incarcerous. Na łóżku walały się szczotki, lakiery, stosy słoiczków, puzderek, pojemniczków i flakonów pożyczonych od dziewczyn. Wśród nich wprawne oko dostrzegłoby również ostatnich kilka listów od tajemniczego „Grundewalda”.  
\- Nie wiem po co tak się dziś stroisz, naprawdę… - westchnął obraz, oglądając swoje paznokcie. – On nie przyjdzie.  
\- O czym Ty mówisz? – zdziwiła się Rose walcząc z tuszem do rzęs. Odpowiednie wstrząśnięcie fiolki wybuchowej krwi salamandry [kto ważył eliksiry w grze do filmu „Książę pół krwi”, ten rozumie…] było znacznie prostsze, niż operowanie tym diabelskim wynalazkiem…  
\- Scorpius nie przyjdzie po Ciebie dziś wieczorem. – powtórzyła chytrze.  
\- Niby czemu?  
\- Ponieważ ma dzisiaj wstępny casting do Festiwalu.  
Rose spudłowała chowając szczoteczkę i pomazała sobie tuszem wnętrze dłoni.  
Od ponad godziny próbowała doprowadzić się do porządku, a ona nagle twierdzi, że…  
\- Nie wierzę Ci.  
\- Zapraszam do tablicy ogłoszeń. – portret uśmiechnął się figlarnie i zniknął.  
\- Rozerwę ją na strzępy…

Wystrojona w swoją najlepszą czarną sukienkę (dodajmy, że wyjątkowo udaną), zjechała bokiem po poręczy i podbiegła do tablicy. Kilku siódmoklasistów zakuwających przy kominku obejrzało się za nią z głupimi minami, ale w tej chwili nie miała nawet głowy do rzucania drętwoty.

\- Ożesz sklątka.... – westchnęła.

OGŁOSZENIE  
Z racji dyscyplinarnej dyskwalifikacji trzech zespołów wpisanych na dzisiejszy wstępny casting, zapraszamy zamiast nich grupy o nazwach:

Ponurak  
Tłuczki z włóczki  
Mc Harłak i DJ Uszatka squad

Przesłuchanie rozpoczyna się o godzinie 20:00  
Za utrudnienia przepraszamy.

Zrezygnowana przejechała ręką po twarzy.  
No pięknie. A tak jej zależało na tym wieczorze.  
I nieważne, cholera, dlaczego.  
Tak po prostu…

\- Hej, królewno! Gotowa? – zapytała dziarsko Kherisa podchodząc do niej. Lily zbiegając po schodach nuciła „Amortencję”.  
\- Nie szczególnie. – westchnęła.  
Kheri spojrzała na nią dziwnie.  
\- ..coś Ci się stało z twarzą. – stwierdziła krzywiąc się.  
\- Co?  
Rose rzuciła okiem na umazaną tuszem dłoń.  
I ręce jej opadły.

* * *

Komnata spotkań Ślimaków, którą dotąd widywali w różnych, niekoniecznie miłych stadiach, tego wieczoru błyszczała czystością. Butelkowo zielone firany spływały girlandami podpięte przy ścianach i filarach, oświetlone przez małe, wiszące przy nich latarenki. Wszystkie krzesła ozdobiono niewiarygodnie miękkimi, wyszywanymi poduchami. Ciężko sfatygowane stoły zamaskowano błyszczącymi obrusami, a skrzypienie podłogi zatuszowano trzaskami odkurzonego pierwszy raz od dawna gramofonu.  
Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, wyglądało to całkiem nieźle.  
Rose zdawała się jednak mieć nieco odmienne zdanie.  
\- Te firany wyglądają, jakby wysmarkał się w nie troll… - mruknęła z miną filozofki, opierając się o stolik z misą ponczu.  
\- Są po prostu zielone. – sprzeciwiła się Kheri. Poprawiła intensywnie granatową sukienkę i przykleiła do twarzy firmowy uśmiech. – A teraz przestań ciskać pioruny z oczu i zacznij się bawić.  
Rose westchnęła.  
\- Dziewczyno! Tego kwiatu jest pół światu! Od kiedy przejmujesz się tym, że w miejscu, w którym jesteś nie ma faceta?  
\- N-nie rozumiem o co Ci chodzi – zająknęła się.   
\- Rose…   
\- Jeśli myślisz, że jestem zła na Malfoya, to bardzo się mylisz. Oczywiscie, ze musial isc na ważny dla siebie kasting.  
Kherisa podniosła jedna brew.  
Jak w takim razie wyjaśnisz pioruny, którymi ciskasz na prawo i lewo?  
\- Zły dzień. To wszystko. – odparła biorąc swoją szklankę i płynąc w kierunku większej grupki gości.

Głupi Kasting. Głupi konkurs. Głupia niezorganizowana zgraja sędziòw, przekładająca terminy jak im wygodnie… 

Sala była pełna ludzi.  
Poza starymi, znanymi jej dobrze Ślimakami, zaproszono wszystkich najlepszych uczniów z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons. Każdego z osobą towarzyszącą. Do tego doszli dziennikarze, kelnerzy obsługujący gości no i sam Slughorn, również zajmujący sporo miejsca.  
Gdzie nie postawić nogi, stawało się więc na jakiejś znamienitej, genialnej albo bardzo wysportowanej stopie. Kherisa i Lily rzeczywiście miały co robić, skacząc od jednego mięśniaka do drugiego. Rozsyłały uśmiechy, puszczały oczka, napowietrzne całusy… a to wszystko, żeby dać się zauważyć daniu głównemu. Daniu imieniem Anton. Wymieniwszy pozdrowienia, uściski rąk i uprzejme uśmiechy z połową sali, a także cudem wyrwawszy się z niezmiernie ambitnej dyskusji o butach z redaktorką Czarownicy, przycupnęła za jednym z filarów przy ścianie.  
To nie był jej wieczór. Stanowczo.

\- Zmęczona? – zagadnął jakiś całkiem miły głos.  
Nim zdążyła spojrzeć w górę, obok niej kucnął Dymitrow.  
Pożądany Numer Jeden.

\- Ja też mam już dość. – przyznał, gdy pokiwała głową. - Jakieś dwie wariatki chodzą za mną cały wieczór.  
Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się. Musiała przyznać, że rzeczywiście był niebrzydkim facetem. Wysoki… brunet… ciemne oczy, gęsta czupryna, prosty nos, …wyregulowany zarost… i ciemna szata ze sportowym zacięciem. Bez gitary wyglądał nawet jak całkiem rozsądny człowiek.  
Zakładając, że rozsądni ludzie spędzają bankiety kucając w kącie za filarem.  
\- Cena sławy. – westchnęła.  
\- Jakiej tam sławy.  
\- Ok, znajdź mi kogoś w promieniu 5 kilometrów kto nie wie kim jesteś  
Bułgar zamyślił się na chwilę.  
\- Z tego, co słyszałem, centaury nie przepadają za pop rockiem…  
Rose parsknęła śmiechem.  
\- Nic mi po tym, że znają mnie dzieciaki ze szkoły. Skończę ją i wszystko trzeba będzie robić od nowa. – wyjaśnił wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Brzmi bardzo samoświadome – przyznała. – Oczywiście jak na gwiazdę.  
\- Dzięki. - uśmiechnął się w sumie niebrzydko. – Mam rozumieć, że ty również znasz moje nazwisko?  
\- Trudno było go uniknąć  
\- W takim razie nalegam na wyrównanie szans. Z kim mam przyjemność?  
\- Rose Weasley.  
Uśmiechnął się na to z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.   
\- Bardzo mi miło. Co robisz chowając się za filarem, Rose Weasley?

* * *

\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić CO to było? – Kherisa była zła. Bez dwóch zdań. Znalazła ich, wywlekła z kąta siłą, a teraz umoralniała ją, zostawiając Antona w rękach Lily. Biedny chłopak.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy. – odparła spokojnie Rose. – Przyszedł do mnie, co miałam zrobić?  
\- Powiedzieć, że ma iść szukać nas. – prychnęła zakładając ręce.  
\- Dobra, dobra… próbujcie dalej. Droga wolna. – uśmiechnęła się i odeszła w stronę misy z ponczem.

Nalała kolejną szklankę i wypiła ją jednym tchem.  
Malfoy nie pojawił się wcale…  
Trzeba było umówić się z Grundewaldem.  
Jakkolwiek niewykonalnie by to nie brzmiało.  
Niezły ten poncz.  
Trochę pomagał, choć nastrój wciąż miała paskudny.  
Z Dymitrowem gadało się całkiem przyjemnie, ale nie umiała tak nagle przestać postrzegać go jako lalusiowatego gitarzystę, myślącego tylko o sobie… ha. Ten opis brzmi jakoś znajomo. Cóż.  
On chociaż przyszedł.  
Może te firanki wcale nie były takie brzydkie?  
Oj gdyby tak być animagiem, zmienić się w jakieś małe, dyskretne zwierzątko i nawiać z całego tego fatalnego przyjęcia? Niech by był nawet ten paskudny, bury kocur Antona. Albo zmachana myszowa Scorpiusa. Znaczy Malfoya. Eh… nieważne. Istniałaby szansa, że w pół drogi nikt nie zaczepi Cię mając do omówienia jakiś piekielnie istotny temat. I że Slughorn nie przyłapie Cię na zwiewce.  
Albo gdyby tak kogoś trzepnąć zaklęciem. Właśnie teraz.  
Może byłoby jej lepiej?

\- Co ja tu robię… - westchnęła sama do siebie, na nowo napełniając szklankę.  
\- Zabawne, właśnie pytałam Władimira o to samo! – zaćwierkała Vanessa Chang, podchodząc uwieszona na swoim żylastym Bułgarze. – Proszę, proszę, jaka odstawiona! Tylko właśnie: co Ty tu robisz?  
\- Daruj sobie, nie mam dziś siły. – mruknęła Rose powtarzając w duchu, że nie może dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Musi jak najszybciej się wymknąć, znaleźć Scorpiusa i ukarać go odpowiednio dobraną klątwą. … Skąd ona się właściwie tam wzięła? Czyżby ktoś wysłuchał jej wewnętrznego monologu?  
\- Oj, oj, oj – zacmokała. – Nie przyszedł, tak?  
Rose zamknęła oczy.  
\- Nie przejmuj się, na pewno znajdziesz sobie jakiegoś innego ślizgona do omamienia płomiennym temperamentem - mówiła robiąc dziubek, jak do dziecka.  
Mugole wierzą, że liczenie uspokaja…  
\- A może jakiegoś Puchatka z Hufflepuffu? Byle by tylko miał w rodzinie porządnych popleczników Sama-Wiesz-Kogo… - chichotała, bujając w ręku błyszczącą szklanką. Jej przygłupi, żylasty chłopak śmiał się jak kretyn. – Bo przy śniadanku będzie mi brakowało wyjców od Twojego ojca …  
Odejść. Trzeba po prostu odejść…

\- Musisz być naprawdę straszna, skoro nawet ten Twój ślizgon zachachmęcił, żeby nie musieć pokazać się z Tobą publicznie. – dodała głośniej, widząc jak Rose rusza w drugą stronę.

Obrót.  
Krok.  
Różdżka.

\- Drętwota! – krzyknęły jednocześnie.

ŁUP!  
PLUSK!  
Burza okrzyków, pytań i śmiechów.  
Błysk fleszy.

\- Genialnie… - westchnęła Rose zasypana stosem granatowych pudełek pachnących czekoladą…

* * *

Po wielogodzinnej pogadance z McGonagall, zmęczona i lepka wmaszerowała do Pokoju Wspólnego.  
Był kwadrans przed pierwszą turą śniadania.  
Kilku Gryfonów popatrzyło na nią ze zgrozą, po czym szybko odwróciło wzrok. Nawet Gruba Dama darowała sobie komentarze, musiała więc wyglądać cudnie.  
Ale zapewne nikt nie prezentowałby się lepiej na jej miejscu. Wielka afera, dużo krzyku, opieprz od dyrektorki, wyjec od ojca, szlaban w przyszłą sobotę… przyszłą. Sobotę. W czasie meczu z drużyną Beauxbatons.  
Taaaaa…

Na stoliku koło jej ulubionego fotela leżał świeży Prorok, krzyczący wytłuszczonym drukiem:

Najciemniej za różdżką, która rzuca lumos: córka bohaterów agresywną rozrabiarą?  
Reportaż z afery na hogwarckim przyjęciu (strona 3).

\- Dzięki za wyparcie mnie z pierwszej strony – wyszczerzył się Albus kiwając głową w stronę dziennika. – Siadaj, zrobimy z Tobą porządek. – dodał stawiając przed nią rozkołysany taboret.

Na okładkach wszystkich niedzielnych gazet zamiast Albusa, widniały tym razem bardzo malownicze ujęcia Rose i Vanessy Chang, ciskających w siebie klątwy, albo lądujących z łomotem na szwedzkim stole. Każdy reportaż miał swoją wersję wydarzeń. Najbardziej spodobała jej się oczywiście historia z męskiego magazynu dla dorosłych „Erecto”* (Albus zarzeka się, że przysłał mu to James… uwierzmy na słowo), w której zdaniem redaktora, była to bitwa zakochanych, zazdrosnych o siebie kochanek.  
Taaaaaaa… no to byłoby faktycznie pikantne.

\- Przestań się wiercić, Rose. – powtórzył bladowłosy Ślizgon, który przyszedł niedługo po niej i przyłączył się do akcji wyciągania z jej włosów wiercących się czekoladowych żab.  
\- Staram się… - jęknęła. – Ale to boooliiii…  
\- Masz coś, Al? – spytała Kherisa, walcząca z drugą połową jej kłaków.  
\- Na razie nie za bardzo… - przyznał Albus, przeszukujący najnowsze księgi zaklęć. Nie było w nich jednak nic, co mogłoby usprawnić ich pracę.  
\- Może nożyczki? – zaproponował Ślizgon.  
\- Może crucio? – podjęła temat zmęczonym głosem.  
Gdyby nie szarpanie za włosy, zasnęłaby na tym taborecie.  
\- Słuchajcie, muszę lecieć na owutem z opieki nad sklątkami, także… - powiedziała Kheri wrzucając kolejną żabę do słoika. – Walczcie dalej.  
\- Cóż, na mnie też już czas. – oznajmił Albus również wstając. – Esej dla McGonagall wymaga nadal paru poprawek.

No i zostali sami.

\- Skopałaś jej chociaż tyłek? – zagadnął przysuwając się bliżej.  
\- Wylądowała nim w ponczu. – mruknęła.  
Malfoy zaśmiał się.  
\- No i co się cieszysz? Był naprawdę smaczny, trochę mi szkoda  
Cisza. Prawie zapomniała, że miała się do niego nie odzywać…  
\- …jesteś zła? – zapytał cicho.  
Cisza.  
\- …bardzo zła?  
\- Troszkę. – odparła chłodno. Scorpius zrozumiał.  
\- Przecież wiesz, że to nie moja wina. Dowiedzieliśmy się w ostatniej chwili, wszyscy wpadli w panikę, nie było czasu do stracenia, a chłopaki od razu zaciągnęli mnie na próbę… Rose, spójrz na mnie.  
Nie czekając na jej reakcję, obrócił Rose razem ze stołkiem.  
\- Nie miałem w okolicy ani sowy, ani nawet kartki. – powiedział dziwnie poważny. – Jedyną osobą pod ręką był Twój portret i to ją poprosiłem, żeby przekazała Ci co jest grane. Zakładam… że nie zrobiła tego z gracją.   
Rose uniosła brwi.  
\- Wiem, że to było naiwne. – przyznał. – Ale nie miałem innych opcji. Przecież wiesz, że chciałem z tobą iść.  
Coś zatrzepotało jej w żołądku.  
\- No dobra, niech Ci będzie. – powiedziała nie patrząc na niego. Głupi Malfoy. Głupie Avis w bebechach. – Następnym razem może tak patronus? No i dostaliście się chociaż dalej?  
\- Dostaliśmy. – stwierdził nie wiadomo czemu uśmiechając się szerzej, niż zwykle.

* * *

* jest to najprawdziwsze zaklęcie xD …nie mogłam się powstrzymać ;P


	12. Bankiet w Klubie Ślimaka

\- Spadaj.  
\- Nie wiem o co Ci chodzi.  
\- Spadaj! – powtórzyła.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo w lustrze powinnam widzieć swoje odbicie, a nie wkurzający, rudy portret! – oznajmiła Rose, automatycznie biorąc się pod boki jak babcia Molly. – Mam Ci dorysować wąsy szminką?  
Ruda Jędza wytknęła język i przeskoczyła na ramę obok lustra.  
Dormitorium było puste. Znacznie bardziej doświadczona w robieniu się na bóstwo Kherisa, dawno już zeszła do Pokoju Wspólnego. Kufer Rose, z którego wylewały się wszystkie jej najlepsze ciuchy, wyglądał jakby zwymiotował jedwabiem. Pod jedną z jego nóżek wiercił się plik agresywnych, czerwonych kopert, związanych zaklęciem Incarcerous. Na łóżku walały się szczotki, lakiery, stosy słoiczków, puzderek, pojemniczków i flakonów pożyczonych od dziewczyn. Wśród nich wprawne oko dostrzegłoby również ostatnich kilka listów od tajemniczego „Grundewalda”.  
\- Nie wiem po co tak się dziś stroisz, naprawdę… - westchnął obraz, oglądając swoje paznokcie. – On nie przyjdzie.  
\- O czym Ty mówisz? – zdziwiła się Rose walcząc z tuszem do rzęs. Odpowiednie wstrząśnięcie fiolki wybuchowej krwi salamandry [kto ważył eliksiry w grze do filmu „Książę pół krwi”, ten rozumie…] było znacznie prostsze, niż operowanie tym diabelskim wynalazkiem…  
\- Scorpius nie przyjdzie po Ciebie dziś wieczorem. – powtórzyła chytrze.  
\- Niby czemu?  
\- Ponieważ ma dzisiaj wstępny casting do Festiwalu.  
Rose spudłowała chowając szczoteczkę i pomazała sobie tuszem wnętrze dłoni.  
Od ponad godziny próbowała doprowadzić się do porządku, a ona nagle twierdzi, że…  
\- Nie wierzę Ci.  
\- Zapraszam do tablicy ogłoszeń. – portret uśmiechnął się figlarnie i zniknął.  
\- Rozerwę ją na strzępy…

Wystrojona w swoją najlepszą czarną sukienkę (dodajmy, że wyjątkowo udaną), zjechała bokiem po poręczy i podbiegła do tablicy. Kilku siódmoklasistów zakuwających przy kominku obejrzało się za nią z głupimi minami, ale w tej chwili nie miała nawet głowy do rzucania drętwoty.

\- Ożesz sklątka.... – westchnęła.

OGŁOSZENIE  
Z racji dyscyplinarnej dyskwalifikacji trzech zespołów wpisanych na dzisiejszy wstępny casting, zapraszamy zamiast nich grupy o nazwach:

Ponurak  
Tłuczki z włóczki  
Mc Harłak i DJ Uszatka squad

Przesłuchanie rozpoczyna się o godzinie 20:00  
Za utrudnienia przepraszamy.

Zrezygnowana przejechała ręką po twarzy.  
No pięknie. A tak jej zależało na tym wieczorze.  
I nieważne, cholera, dlaczego.  
Tak po prostu…

\- Hej, królewno! Gotowa? – zapytała dziarsko Kherisa podchodząc do niej. Lily zbiegając po schodach nuciła „Amortencję”.  
\- Nie szczególnie. – westchnęła.  
Kheri spojrzała na nią dziwnie.  
\- ..coś Ci się stało z twarzą. – stwierdziła krzywiąc się.  
\- Co?  
Rose rzuciła okiem na umazaną tuszem dłoń.  
I ręce jej opadły.

* * *

Komnata spotkań Ślimaków, którą dotąd widywali w różnych, niekoniecznie miłych stadiach, tego wieczoru błyszczała czystością. Butelkowo zielone firany spływały girlandami podpięte przy ścianach i filarach, oświetlone przez małe, wiszące przy nich latarenki. Wszystkie krzesła ozdobiono niewiarygodnie miękkimi, wyszywanymi poduchami. Ciężko sfatygowane stoły zamaskowano błyszczącymi obrusami, a skrzypienie podłogi zatuszowano trzaskami odkurzonego pierwszy raz od dawna gramofonu.  
Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, wyglądało to całkiem nieźle.  
Rose zdawała się jednak mieć nieco odmienne zdanie.  
\- Te firany wyglądają, jakby wysmarkał się w nie troll… - mruknęła z miną filozofki, opierając się o stolik z misą ponczu.  
\- Są po prostu zielone. – sprzeciwiła się Kheri. Poprawiła intensywnie granatową sukienkę i przykleiła do twarzy firmowy uśmiech. – A teraz przestań ciskać pioruny z oczu i zacznij się bawić.  
Rose westchnęła.  
\- Dziewczyno! Tego kwiatu jest pół światu! Od kiedy przejmujesz się tym, że w miejscu, w którym jesteś nie ma faceta?  
\- N-nie rozumiem o co Ci chodzi – zająknęła się.   
\- Rose…   
\- Jeśli myślisz, że jestem zła na Malfoya, to bardzo się mylisz. Oczywiscie, ze musial isc na ważny dla siebie kasting.  
Kherisa podniosła jedna brew.  
Jak w takim razie wyjaśnisz pioruny, którymi ciskasz na prawo i lewo?  
\- Zły dzień. To wszystko. – odparła biorąc swoją szklankę i płynąc w kierunku większej grupki gości.

Głupi Kasting. Głupi konkurs. Głupia niezorganizowana zgraja sędziòw, przekładająca terminy jak im wygodnie… 

Sala była pełna ludzi.  
Poza starymi, znanymi jej dobrze Ślimakami, zaproszono wszystkich najlepszych uczniów z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons. Każdego z osobą towarzyszącą. Do tego doszli dziennikarze, kelnerzy obsługujący gości no i sam Slughorn, również zajmujący sporo miejsca.  
Gdzie nie postawić nogi, stawało się więc na jakiejś znamienitej, genialnej albo bardzo wysportowanej stopie. Kherisa i Lily rzeczywiście miały co robić, skacząc od jednego mięśniaka do drugiego. Rozsyłały uśmiechy, puszczały oczka, napowietrzne całusy… a to wszystko, żeby dać się zauważyć daniu głównemu. Daniu imieniem Anton. Wymieniwszy pozdrowienia, uściski rąk i uprzejme uśmiechy z połową sali, a także cudem wyrwawszy się z niezmiernie ambitnej dyskusji o butach z redaktorką Czarownicy, przycupnęła za jednym z filarów przy ścianie.  
To nie był jej wieczór. Stanowczo.

\- Zmęczona? – zagadnął jakiś całkiem miły głos.  
Nim zdążyła spojrzeć w górę, obok niej kucnął Dymitrow.  
Pożądany Numer Jeden.

\- Ja też mam już dość. – przyznał, gdy pokiwała głową. - Jakieś dwie wariatki chodzą za mną cały wieczór.  
Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się. Musiała przyznać, że rzeczywiście był niebrzydkim facetem. Wysoki… brunet… ciemne oczy, gęsta czupryna, prosty nos, …wyregulowany zarost… i ciemna szata ze sportowym zacięciem. Bez gitary wyglądał nawet jak całkiem rozsądny człowiek.  
Zakładając, że rozsądni ludzie spędzają bankiety kucając w kącie za filarem.  
\- Cena sławy. – westchnęła.  
\- Jakiej tam sławy.  
\- Ok, znajdź mi kogoś w promieniu 5 kilometrów kto nie wie kim jesteś  
Bułgar zamyślił się na chwilę.  
\- Z tego, co słyszałem, centaury nie przepadają za pop rockiem…  
Rose parsknęła śmiechem.  
\- Nic mi po tym, że znają mnie dzieciaki ze szkoły. Skończę ją i wszystko trzeba będzie robić od nowa. – wyjaśnił wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Brzmi bardzo samoświadome – przyznała. – Oczywiście jak na gwiazdę.  
\- Dzięki. - uśmiechnął się w sumie niebrzydko. – Mam rozumieć, że ty również znasz moje nazwisko?  
\- Trudno było go uniknąć  
\- W takim razie nalegam na wyrównanie szans. Z kim mam przyjemność?  
\- Rose Weasley.  
Uśmiechnął się na to z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.   
\- Bardzo mi miło. Co robisz chowając się za filarem, Rose Weasley?

* * *

\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić CO to było? – Kherisa była zła. Bez dwóch zdań. Znalazła ich, wywlekła z kąta siłą, a teraz umoralniała ją, zostawiając Antona w rękach Lily. Biedny chłopak.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy. – odparła spokojnie Rose. – Przyszedł do mnie, co miałam zrobić?  
\- Powiedzieć, że ma iść szukać nas. – prychnęła zakładając ręce.  
\- Dobra, dobra… próbujcie dalej. Droga wolna. – uśmiechnęła się i odeszła w stronę misy z ponczem.

Nalała kolejną szklankę i wypiła ją jednym tchem.  
Malfoy nie pojawił się wcale…  
Trzeba było umówić się z Grundewaldem.  
Jakkolwiek niewykonalnie by to nie brzmiało.  
Niezły ten poncz.  
Trochę pomagał, choć nastrój wciąż miała paskudny.  
Z Dymitrowem gadało się całkiem przyjemnie, ale nie umiała tak nagle przestać postrzegać go jako lalusiowatego gitarzystę, myślącego tylko o sobie… ha. Ten opis brzmi jakoś znajomo. Cóż.  
On chociaż przyszedł.  
Może te firanki wcale nie były takie brzydkie?  
Oj gdyby tak być animagiem, zmienić się w jakieś małe, dyskretne zwierzątko i nawiać z całego tego fatalnego przyjęcia? Niech by był nawet ten paskudny, bury kocur Antona. Albo zmachana myszowa Scorpiusa. Znaczy Malfoya. Eh… nieważne. Istniałaby szansa, że w pół drogi nikt nie zaczepi Cię mając do omówienia jakiś piekielnie istotny temat. I że Slughorn nie przyłapie Cię na zwiewce.  
Albo gdyby tak kogoś trzepnąć zaklęciem. Właśnie teraz.  
Może byłoby jej lepiej?

\- Co ja tu robię… - westchnęła sama do siebie, na nowo napełniając szklankę.  
\- Zabawne, właśnie pytałam Władimira o to samo! – zaćwierkała Vanessa Chang, podchodząc uwieszona na swoim żylastym Bułgarze. – Proszę, proszę, jaka odstawiona! Tylko właśnie: co Ty tu robisz?  
\- Daruj sobie, nie mam dziś siły. – mruknęła Rose powtarzając w duchu, że nie może dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Musi jak najszybciej się wymknąć, znaleźć Scorpiusa i ukarać go odpowiednio dobraną klątwą. … Skąd ona się właściwie tam wzięła? Czyżby ktoś wysłuchał jej wewnętrznego monologu?  
\- Oj, oj, oj – zacmokała. – Nie przyszedł, tak?  
Rose zamknęła oczy.  
\- Nie przejmuj się, na pewno znajdziesz sobie jakiegoś innego ślizgona do omamienia płomiennym temperamentem - mówiła robiąc dziubek, jak do dziecka.  
Mugole wierzą, że liczenie uspokaja…  
\- A może jakiegoś Puchatka z Hufflepuffu? Byle by tylko miał w rodzinie porządnych popleczników Sama-Wiesz-Kogo… - chichotała, bujając w ręku błyszczącą szklanką. Jej przygłupi, żylasty chłopak śmiał się jak kretyn. – Bo przy śniadanku będzie mi brakowało wyjców od Twojego ojca …  
Odejść. Trzeba po prostu odejść…

\- Musisz być naprawdę straszna, skoro nawet ten Twój ślizgon zachachmęcił, żeby nie musieć pokazać się z Tobą publicznie. – dodała głośniej, widząc jak Rose rusza w drugą stronę.

Obrót.  
Krok.  
Różdżka.

\- Drętwota! – krzyknęły jednocześnie.

ŁUP!  
PLUSK!  
Burza okrzyków, pytań i śmiechów.  
Błysk fleszy.

\- Genialnie… - westchnęła Rose zasypana stosem granatowych pudełek pachnących czekoladą…  
* * *

Po wielogodzinnej pogadance z McGonagall, zmęczona i lepka wmaszerowała do Pokoju Wspólnego.  
Był kwadrans przed pierwszą turą śniadania.  
Kilku Gryfonów popatrzyło na nią ze zgrozą, po czym szybko odwróciło wzrok. Nawet Gruba Dama darowała sobie komentarze, musiała więc wyglądać cudnie.  
Ale zapewne nikt nie prezentowałby się lepiej na jej miejscu. Wielka afera, dużo krzyku, opieprz od dyrektorki, wyjec od ojca, szlaban w przyszłą sobotę… przyszłą. Sobotę. W czasie meczu z drużyną Beauxbatons.  
Taaaaa…

Na stoliku koło jej ulubionego fotela leżał świeży Prorok, krzyczący wytłuszczonym drukiem:

Najciemniej za różdżką, która rzuca lumos: córka bohaterów agresywną rozrabiarą?  
Reportaż z afery na hogwarckim przyjęciu (strona 3).

\- Dzięki za wyparcie mnie z pierwszej strony – wyszczerzył się Albus kiwając głową w stronę dziennika. – Siadaj, zrobimy z Tobą porządek. – dodał stawiając przed nią rozkołysany taboret.

Na okładkach wszystkich niedzielnych gazet zamiast Albusa, widniały tym razem bardzo malownicze ujęcia Rose i Vanessy Chang, ciskających w siebie klątwy, albo lądujących z łomotem na szwedzkim stole. Każdy reportaż miał swoją wersję wydarzeń. Najbardziej spodobała jej się oczywiście historia z męskiego magazynu dla dorosłych „Erecto”* (Albus zarzeka się, że przysłał mu to James… uwierzmy na słowo), w której zdaniem redaktora, była to bitwa zakochanych, zazdrosnych o siebie kochanek.  
Taaaaaaa… no to byłoby faktycznie pikantne.

\- Przestań się wiercić, Rose. – powtórzył bladowłosy Ślizgon, który przyszedł niedługo po niej i przyłączył się do akcji wyciągania z jej włosów wiercących się czekoladowych żab.  
\- Staram się… - jęknęła. – Ale to boooliiii…  
\- Masz coś, Al? – spytała Kherisa, walcząca z drugą połową jej kłaków.  
\- Na razie nie za bardzo… - przyznał Albus, przeszukujący najnowsze księgi zaklęć. Nie było w nich jednak nic, co mogłoby usprawnić ich pracę.  
\- Może nożyczki? – zaproponował Ślizgon.  
\- Może crucio? – podjęła temat zmęczonym głosem.  
Gdyby nie szarpanie za włosy, zasnęłaby na tym taborecie.  
\- Słuchajcie, muszę lecieć na owutem z opieki nad sklątkami, także… - powiedziała Kheri wrzucając kolejną żabę do słoika. – Walczcie dalej.  
\- Cóż, na mnie też już czas. – oznajmił Albus również wstając. – Esej dla McGonagall wymaga nadal paru poprawek.

No i zostali sami.

\- Skopałaś jej chociaż tyłek? – zagadnął przysuwając się bliżej.  
\- Wylądowała nim w ponczu. – mruknęła.  
Malfoy zaśmiał się.  
\- No i co się cieszysz? Był naprawdę smaczny, trochę mi szkoda  
Cisza. Prawie zapomniała, że miała się do niego nie odzywać…  
\- …jesteś zła? – zapytał cicho.  
Cisza.  
\- …bardzo zła?  
\- Troszkę. – odparła chłodno. Scorpius zrozumiał.  
\- Przecież wiesz, że to nie moja wina. Dowiedzieliśmy się w ostatniej chwili, wszyscy wpadli w panikę, nie było czasu do stracenia, a chłopaki od razu zaciągnęli mnie na próbę… Rose, spójrz na mnie.  
Nie czekając na jej reakcję, obrócił Rose razem ze stołkiem.  
\- Nie miałem w okolicy ani sowy, ani nawet kartki. – powiedział dziwnie poważny. – Jedyną osobą pod ręką był Twój portret i to ją poprosiłem, żeby przekazała Ci co jest grane. Zakładam… że nie zrobiła tego z gracją.   
Rose uniosła brwi.  
\- Wiem, że to było naiwne. – przyznał. – Ale nie miałem innych opcji. Przecież wiesz, że chciałem z tobą iść.  
Coś zatrzepotało jej w żołądku.  
\- No dobra, niech Ci będzie. – powiedziała nie patrząc na niego. Głupi Malfoy. Głupie Avis w bebechach. – Następnym razem może tak patronus? No i dostaliście się chociaż dalej?  
\- Dostaliśmy. – stwierdził nie wiadomo czemu uśmiechając się szerzej, niż zwykle.

* * *

* jest to najprawdziwsze zaklęcie xD …nie mogłam się powstrzymać ;P


	13. Szlaban

Kolejny tydzień nie należał do łatwych.  
Wszyscy uczniowie, łącznie z kujonami dotąd jawnie gardzącymi sportem, zgodnie przywdziali szaliki, przypinki, kapelusze i wszelkie inne możliwe dowody przynależności do swojej reprezentacji. W całym zamku: od Sali Wejściowej po szklarnie mówiło się tylko o nadciągającym meczu.  
Meczu, który miała przegapić.  
Co więcej, pierwsze eliminacje do zmagań zespołów obudziły w muzykach wolę walki. Choć kilka kapel rozpadło się po ogłoszeniu przykrego dla nich werdyktu, nie należało liczyć na spokój. Napaleni sukcesem kandydaci do drugiej rundy łomotali głośniej i częściej niż kiedykolwiek.  
Malfoya, który udzielał się w obu wyżej wymienionych dziedzinach, nie widywała więc prawie wcale.  
W tym czasie dodatkowo zajęcia zaczęły stawać się co raz trudniejsze, jeśli zaś chodzi o prace domowe … szóstoklasiści byli więcej, niż pewni, że ktoś rzucił na nie zaklęcie Flagrante.

…i w tym wszystkim Rose Weasley starała się uczyć do zawodów z eliksirów.

\- Kręgosłup skorpeny… szczypta mięty…. dwa szczurze ogony… sproszkowana żółć pancernika i kilka kropel wyciągu z tykwobulwy… rany, jak to cuchnie... – skrzywiła się mieszając wywar. Od jakiejś godziny męczyła się z tym eliksirem i ciągle coś było nie tak.  
\- Za mało ogonów.  
\- Rzeczywiście… - zgodziła się skreślając kolejną notatkę w swoim wielkim, niemal całkowicie zapisanym już zeszycie.  
Chwila, moment.  
\- Dzień dobry! – wyrzuciła z siebie.  
Dragan Turow uśmiechnął się lekko zamykając drzwi do lochu.  
\- Nawet za moich czasów piątkowe wieczory spędzało się na zabawie… - zagadnął siadając po drugiej stronie kociołka i spoglądając na nią białymi oczami. – Czy Pani aby nie przesadza?  
\- Coś za często to słyszę. - zaśmiała się. – Jestem po prostu uparta. – stwierdziła zamykając swój święty zbiór misternych zapisków, oprawiony w szkarłatną okładkę.  
Kościany Smok pokiwał głową.  
\- Najwyraźniej. – odparł, wyciągając z kieszeni znajomo wyglądającą, czerwoną kopertę. Rose przestała mieszać wywar. - Pani talent do alchemii ustępuje chyba jedynie wybitnej umiejętności doboru przyjaciół.  
\- Scorpius? – spytała wycierając ręce w fartuch i siadając naprzeciwko niego.  
\- Nie tym razem. Ten niepokojący przedmiot dostarczył mi pan Potter.  
\- Co za papla… - pokręciła głową.  
\- Bardzo rozsądna papla, jak widać. – zauważył poważnym tonem. – Ta zabawka, jeśli zostałaby właściwie wykonana, miała za zadanie poważnie poszarpać Ci twarz, a może nie tylko. – wyjaśnił wskazując na kopertę. – Ranami, których zwykły eliksir nie byłby w stanie zasklepić. Jest to wynalazek sprzed kilku lat, uznany przez Ministerstwo za niebezpieczny i nielegalny. W tej chwili teoretycznie nigdzie nie powinno być do niego dostępu.  
\- Teoretycznie? – powtórzyła. – A mówiłam, że Aleję Śmiertelnego Nokturnu trzeba puścić z dymem…  
\- Wszystkie prawa to teoria. – westchnął. – Zlikwidowanie sklepów z czarno magicznymi artykułami niczego by nie zmieniło. Stanęłyby na nowo, pod innym adresem i przykrywką. Z dwojga złego lepiej wiedzieć gdzie ich szukać i Twoi rodzice najwyraźniej zdają sobie z tego sprawę.

Rose zamilkła, zawstydzona swoją naiwnością. W lochu robiło się co raz chłodniej. Eliksir mącących szeptów zaczął ciemnieć, zamieszała go więc i ponownie spojrzała na Turowa.  
\- Czy jest jakiś sposób, żeby ustalić kto mi to przysłał?  
Profesor pokręcił głową.  
\- W takim razie chyba powinnam opowiedzieć panu o pewnej.. niepokojącej rozmowie…

* * *

Wielkie Schody, Wielka Sala, korytarze, Sala Wejściowa…  
Rose była więcej, niż pewna, że tego popołudnia nawet jej kufer pełen był napalonych na mecz uczniów. Z miną wyrażającą głęboką irytację przedzierała się przez tłum piszczących kretynek, drących się idiotów i wreszcie zawodników spiętych jak szata wyjściowa dyrektorki.

\- Hej, tu nie wolno wchodzić! – krzyknął na jej widok jakiś młody Puchon w czarnym, sportowym stroju reprezentacji.  
\- Spokojnie, to dziewczyna Malfoya. – uspokoił go Michael Davies, siódmoklasista z Ravenclaw. Posłał jej swój firmowy, śnieżnobiały uśmiech, za którym tęsknie wzdychał spory odsetek dziewczyn w szkole, po czym wskazał gdzie powinna się kierować.  
Rose czuła się bardziej niezręcznie, niż wtedy, gdy znalazła w pokoju Hugona kilka numerów Erecto. „Dziewczyna Malfoya”… jeszcze gdyby jak wszyscy powiedział to z potępieniem w głosie… dlaczego tym razem nie zabrzmiało to tak obco i …

Głupie Avis w żołądku.

Znalazła go w bocznym pomieszczeniu.  
Smarował swoją błyszczącą, ciemną Strzałę 5.0 jakimś niewątpliwie potrzebnym mazidłem. Kompletnie bez celu oparła się o framugę i popatrzyła sobie tak na niego przez moment. Obserwowała jak w skupieniu przyglądał się witkom, jak przecierał blade czoło wierzchem ręki…

\- Cześć. – ocknęła się, gdy zakręcił pojemnik z preparatem.  
\- Cześć, co tu robisz? – spytał wstając.  
\- Jak to co? – oburzyła się. – Przyszłam życzyć Ci powodzenia!  
\- No tak… – uśmiechnął się jakoś ładniej, niż zwykle, podchodząc do niej.  
\- Trema?  
\- Trochę. – przyznał.  
\- Na pewno będziesz świetny. Te francuskie panienki nie mają z Tobą szans.  
\- No może poza tym wielkim napastnikiem Olivierem… - zaśmiał się. - Nie powinnaś być już w bibliotece?  
\- Powinnam.  
Cisza.  
\- No dobra, to… powodzenia. Będę trzymała kciuki.  
\- Dzięki. – odparł drapiąc się po karku z jakąś niewyraźną miną.  
Teraz należałoby napisać, że odwróciła się i wyszła. I zasadniczo zrobiła dwa kroki w kierunku drzwi.  
Ale jakaś część Rose postanowiła zawrócić, wyciągnąć przed siebie obie ręce, przytulić mocno coś wysokiego i blond, po czym szepnąwszy „nie daj się zabić” czym prędzej uciec z szatni.

* * *

\- Weasley! – zaskrzeczała Madam Pince, gdy cichaczem starała się wkraść do biblioteki.  
\- A nie mówiłam? - Vanessa Chang w perfekcyjnym makijażu uśmiechnęła się wrednie znad jakiejś niewyobrażalnej sterty starych, zniszczonych gazet. Na jej kolanach spał bury kot, który z kompletnie niewiadomych przyczyn został wpuszczony do biblioteki.  
\- Przepraszam, przepraszam. – uśmiechnęła się Weasley. – Co mam robić?  
\- Proszę dołączyć do koleżanki. W ramach kary za spóźnienie będzie pani spisywała katalog tematyczny pism z działu naukowego.  
\- A co ona robi?  
\- Kataloguje Proroka Codziennego rocznikami. – odpowiedziała beztrosko bibliotekarka.  
\- Ale.. ale przecież to nieporównywalnie łatwiejsze! – oburzyła się.  
\- Trzeba było przyjść na czas.  
Rose mruknęła pod nosem jakieś mugolskie przekleństwo, po czym z obrzydzeniem zasiadła obok Krukonki.

\- Zgubiłaś się? – zakpiła Azjatka szeptem jakąś wieczność później, notując kolejną datę na niewyobrażalnie długim rulonie pergaminu. Zegar, który obie bacznie obserwowały, zdawał się uśmiechać złośliwie i ruszać wskazówkami ledwie o milimetr. – Może kupić Ci mapę?  
\- Dziękuję, mam własną. – syknęła Rose patrząc z niesmakiem na stos starych, zakurzonych numerów Horyzontów Zaklęć, który zamiast pokornie maleć, zdawał się rosnąć jej w oczach. – A co, tęskniłaś?  
\- Za Twoimi bystrymi uwagami? Jak zwykle… Aaaach już wiem! Poszłaś ucałować na szczęście swojego bladolicego śmierciożercę! Oj oby tylko nie spadł z miotły… jego ojciec nigdy nie radził sobie za dobrze, myślisz że to może być rodzinne?  
Rose już jej nie słuchała.  
\- Sio, Kruku. – mruknęła marszcząc brwi nad czymś, czego zdecydowanie nie spodziewała się tutaj….  
\- Co?  
\- Sio mi stąd, Kruku!  
Vanessa zamilkła.  
\- …dlaczego tak mnie nazwałaś? – spytała mrużąc oczy.  
\- ...bo jesteś Krukonka? Merlinie… Po prostu daj mi spokój i rób swoje. – zarządziła Rose odrywając się na chwile od artykułu. - A myślałam, że ty tylko udajesz głupią.

…odkrywa to jednak zaledwie rąbek rozległej niewiadomej, jaką pozostaje do dziś temat mocy nieskupionej wokół stałej materii. Ta jakże kontrowersyjna dziedzina nauki, przez niezliczonych wielkich czarodziejów uznawana za mit, od setek lat pozostawia w historii niejednoznaczne, często niekorelujące ze sobą znamiona zarówno istnienia, jak i własnej absencji. I choć wielu ambitnych zelotów, w gronie których mogę z przyjemnością umieścić również samego siebie, spędziło długie lata starając się zgłębić jej tajniki, jako empirycznie odczuwalna dziedzina magii pozostaje równie nieuchwytna, co jej realna, istniejąca forma…

\- Nie wiem co w tym tak niesamowitego. – prychnęła Vanessa znad jej ramienia. – Przecież to jest jakiś bezwartościowy bełkot.  
\- Nic nie rozumiesz… - szepnęła zamyślona. – To napisał Dumbledore. Ten Dumbledore… to znaczy, że on też szukał źródeł nieskupionej mocy… Tylko na chimerę ja Ci to mówię? – ocknęła się odskakując od Krukonki ze wstrętem.  
Vanessa wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do pracy. Kot na jej kolanach prychnął niezadowolony tą nagłą zmianą pozycji i niewiele myśląc wyruszył na łowy.  
Zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie monotonnym pochrapywaniem pani Pince i głośnym chrobotaniem zębatek pod gęstą, rudą czupryną.  
Moc nieskupiona wokół stałej materii… umieścić samego siebie… to jasne… realna, istniejąca forma.  
Od kiedy coś, co jest nieskupione wokół materii może mieć realną, istniejącą formę?  
Może to jakiś szyfr?  
Tylko dla kogo? Po co? I czemu właściwie porusza ten temat, skoro nie zamierza umieścić żadnych prawdziwych spostrzeżeń? Tylko jedna osoba mogła jej to wyjaśnić…

Zegar, który nagle przestał być obserwowany, ziewnął szeroko i przyspieszył kroku.

* * *

\- Jak myślisz, o której skończy się mecz?  
\- Pewnie za jakąś godzinę. – odparła odruchowo Vanessa.  
\- Chcesz herbaty? – spytała obojętnie, wstając z krzesła. Krukonka pokiwała głową.  
Twarzą oparta o biurko bibliotekarka spała głęboko w nieco brawurowej pozie. Rose stuknęła cicho w czajnik stojący na parapecie tuż za nią i po chwili cichego krzątania się wróciła na miejsce z dwoma szklankami.  
\- Dzięki. – powiedziała Krukonka odbierając od niej kubek.  
\- Nie ma za co. – Rose uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli.  
\- …czy Ty nie masz już trochę dość tej naszej bitwy? – zagadnęła niespodziewanie Azjatka.  
Weasley popatrzyła na nią dziwnie.  
\- W zasadzie trochę tak. – przyznała. – Chociaż nie powiem, żeby było nudno.  
Vanessa wzięła potężny łyk i uśmiechnęła się do niej.  
Uśmiechnęła.  
Nie krzywo, nie mściwie, nie złośliwie.  
Po prostu.

Rose była tym tak poruszona, że gdy eliksir spokojnego snu, który niepostrzeżenie wlała jej do herbaty, zaczął działać, nie pozwoliła głowie Krukonki walnąć z trzaskiem o brzeg biurka.  
\- Jakie Ty masz dobre serce, Rose… - powiedziała sama sobie kładąc na biurku bibliotekarki zapisany pergamin i znikając pod peleryną-niewidką.

* * *


	14. Istny melodramat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odkopana autentyczna notatka do rozdziału:
> 
> Od Autorki:  
> Rozdział ten dedykuję zwyciężczyni konkursu na korespondencyjną dziewczynę dla Scorpiusa, czyli właścicielce postaci Catherine Creyton - Katrze ;)  
> Jest trochę obszerniejszy, niż zwykle, tak w ramach rekompensaty za dłuższą nieobecność. Dziękuję za wszystkie świetne i motywujące komentarze, jesteście wspaniałe! (wspaniali?) Wybaczcie, że nie odpisuję na część z nich, ale mój czas oberwał chyba zaklęciem zmniejszającym...  
> Miłego czytania!  
> * * *

Jak na Merlina wujek Harry mógł biegać w tym czymś? - pomstowała starając się bezszelestnie sunąc szkolnymi korytarzami. Peleryna-niewidka plątała się jej pod nogami, kaptur zwijał się w zupełnie nieprzezroczyste fałdy, a na dobór złego jej „ciche” kroki wciąż rozbrzmiewały złowieszczym echem.  
No i ta ciemność.  
Te cienie witraży.  
I oczywiście wrażenie, że za każdym kolejnym rogiem ktoś czyha na nią z nożem.

Gorgony…

Gdyby nie przypływ mocy, który mugole zwykli nazywać adrenaliną, zapewne nie miałaby odwagi samotnie buszować po zamku, porywając kolejno najbliższe źródła światła starym wygaszaczem ojca. Bez wątpienia w innych okolicznościach nie miałaby również zamiaru włamywać się do gabinetu dyrektorki licząc na słodkie sam na sam z jednym z portretów. Odkrycie artykułu Dumbledora napełniło ją jednak tak silną nadzieją na poznanie zagadki Wywaru Niezastygłej Mocy, że zdecydowała się przełamać swój strach. I zapewne kilka zasad szkolnego regulaminu. Ale było warto. Czuła, że otacza ją właśnie to, co uwielbiała w Hogwarcie. Tajemnica. Zagadka. I to słodkie poruszenie, gdy między palcami czujesz jakąś mglistą poszlakę, ślad rozwiązania.  
Tak, Rose Weasley nie tyle nawet nie znosiła czegoś nie wiedzieć.  
Ona po prostu kochała tę chwilę, gdy wszystko stawało się jasne jak…  
\- Lumos. Teraz lepiej, prawda? - usłyszała znajomy głos.  
\- Oj zdecydowanie, dzięki. - odpowiedziała jakaś dziewczyna.  
\- Dziwne, mógłbym przysiąc, że te pochodnie były zwykle zapalone… - szeptał Scorpius w przybrudzonej, sportowej szacie, powoli wyłaniając się zza rogu. Spetryfikowana Rose przywarła do ściany.  
\- Co w tym dziwnego? Sam mówiłeś, że ten zamek żyje własnym życiem. – przypomniała dziewczyna uwieszona na jego szyi.  
\- Zgadza się. – w bladym świetle różdżki wprawne oko dostrzegło by ciepły uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy Ślizgona. Rose zdawała się go jednak nie widzieć. Podpierała ścianę bez tchu, obserwując jak Malfoy maszeruje ramię w ramię z jakąś obandażowaną, wyraźnie kulejącą zawodniczką drużyny Beauxbatons.  
\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc. – powiedziała cicho z podejrzanie brytyjskim akcentem. – Nie wiem co by ze mną było, gdyby nie ty…  
\- Zapewne byłoby z tobą znacznie lepiej. – zaśmiał się. – Nie trafiłbym Cię kaflem, nie spadłabyś z miotły...  
\- Nie przefikołkowałabym przez dwie pętle po drodze… może i racja, ale kto by mnie złapał? Możemy na chwilę stanąć?  
\- Jasne. – powiedział z jakąś taką… troską w głosie. Pomógł jej usiąść na parapecie i sam zajął miejsce obok. – Myślisz, że wyliżesz się do kolejnego meczu?  
\- Pewnie, to u mnie normalka… wierz lub nie, ale bez przerwy wpadam w tarapaty. – wyjaśniła kręcąc głową. – Ale Quidditch to jeszcze nic, gdybyś widział co się dzieje przy moim stole na eliksirach…  
Scorpius zaśmiał się w ten taki sposób, który dobrze znała.

…co ją to właściwie obchodziło?

Teraz gdy usiedli, chcąc nie chcąc widziała ją wyraźniej.  
Jej proste, ciemnobrązowe włosy połyskujące w świetle zaklęcia, spięte niedbale w luźną, rozpadającą się kitkę. Głębokie spojrzenie czarnych niemal oczu, podkreślonych jeszcze dość mocnym makijażem. Łagodne rysy i ten szeroki, nienaganny uśmiech.  
I to wszystko w błękitno-czarnej, sportowej szacie reprezentacji z połyskującym znakiem obrońcy na piersi. Szacie, w której nieznanym Rose sposobem, wyglądała kobieco.

\- Nic mi nie mów o eliksirach, to jest jakiś koszmar… - zgodził się przeczesując palcami jasną grzywkę. – Gdyby ten owutem nie był mi niezbędny, już dawno rzuciłbym to w bazyliszki.  
\- Ale dlaczego potrzebujesz eliksirów? Przecież chciałeś zająć się muzyką. – trzepot jej długich rzęs zdawał się wzburzać kurz i zasypywać nim ukrytą w kącie Gryfonkę.  
\- I taki jest plan. Ale jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie kompletnie olać studiów. – wyznał patrząc na swoje ubłocone buty. - Jak dużo byłbym bez nich w tyle za innymi? Kariera muzyka brzmi świetnie, ale co jeśli gdzieś zza krzaków wyskoczy kiedyś kolejny Voldemort i trzeba będzie skopać mu tyłek? Wiesz, ja… ja bardzo chciałbym kiedyś dożyć chwili, gdy moje nazwisko przestanie być opluwane. Może mam jakieś szanse osiągnąć to jako muzyk, ale szczerze wolałbym spotkać kolejnego szalonego czarnoksiężnika i udowodnić, że Ślizgon, w dodatku nazwiskiem Malfoy, może uratować komuś życie.  
\- To piękne marzenie. – przyznała. – Choć dość ryzykowne. Mam nadzieję, że żadne z nas nie doczeka się kolejnego Sam-Wiesz-Kogo… Ale gdyby się taki trafił, z miejsca wyślę go do Ciebie. - uśmiechnęła się poprawiając czarno-fioletowe rękawiczki z obciętymi palcami. Rose z mściwym uśmiechem skojarzyła je sobie z mugolskimi bezdomnymi grzebiącymi w śmieciach koło Dziurawego Kotła. – Czyli co, Auror?  
\- Auror. Jak ironicznie nie brzmiałoby to przed moim nazwiskiem. – wyszczerzył się zeskakując z parapetu. – Idziemy dalej?  
Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i wspierając się na podanej przez Ślizgona ręce stanęła na nogi.

Gdy za węgłem znikły ostatnie bladoniebieskie błyski zaklęcia lumos, Rose nadal stała bez ruchu.  
Zabawne… - pomyślała patrząc tępo w miejsce, gdzie siedzieli. – Znamy się tyle lat, a on nigdy nie mówił mi o tym, czego naprawdę chciałby w życiu…  
Jej żołądek, na który ewidentnie rzucono zaklęcie Reducio, zdawał się być wypełniony jakąś pustką.  
Po euforii sprzed kilku chwil nie pozostał nawet ślad.  
Była już tylko ta kamienna posadzka, kurz na butach i przeklęty parapet.  
I lumos.  
Po co właściwie wygaszała te lampy?  
I gdzie ona się tak spieszyła?

Aż podskoczyła, gdy dotarł do niej jęk zawiasów ciężkich drzwi za rogiem.  
\- …w rzeczy samej, nieprawdopodobne. Mam nadzieję, że pannie Creyton nie stało się nic poważnego. – stwierdziła profesor McGonagall drepcząc szybkim krokiem za postawną Madam Maxime.  
\- Och łi, łi, Catherine ma niezwykłi talent do wpadania w problemi! – zachichotała olbrzymka poprawiając niezwykłych wymiarów szal. – Ale ma też mocni kości. Będzie jak nowa do przyszły tydzię!  
\- Jestem pewna, że Madam Haunch zrobi co w jej mocy, żeby tak właśnie było.

Rose odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy zniknęły w ciemnym korytarzu, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszyła w kierunku Wielkich Schodów.

Co się z Tobą dzieje, Rose? – myślała gorączkowo, truchtając i potykając się o skraj peleryny. – No i po coś tam stała jak ten mugol na przystanku? Teraz niewiadomo kiedy będzie kolejna szansa… Och co za nędza… Przecież on nic nie powinien Cię obchodzić, nawet nie jesteście razem! To wszystko jakaś głupia zabawa, która sama wpadła Ci do głowy na spontanie… No i co, że ona jest taka świetna? Co że ma proste włosy, że jej oczy błyszczą w ciemnościach? Co że lata na miotle? Niech sobie lata, niech sobie wpada w jego ramiona…  
Na tę myśl zrobiło jej się dziwnie słabo.  
Malfoy NIC nas nie obchodzi… - powtarzała w myśli, próbując przekonać samą siebie.

ŁUP!  
Zatrzymała się automatycznie łapiąc różdżkę.  
ŁUP! ŁUP!  
Co za wieczór…  
ŁUP, ŁUP!

\- Haaaahahahahahahaha, widzę Cię niewidzialna dziewczynoooo… - zaskrzeczał Irytek wylatując zza uchylonych drzwi tuż za nią. Majtał krótkimi nóżkami, tuląc czule torbę łajnobomb. – Gryfonka w zakazanym płaszczyku szwenda się po zamczysku? Oj nu nu nu, nieładnie, nieładnie… co powie Pani dyrektor?  
Ignorując słowa poltergeista, Rose ze strachem popatrzyła w dół.  
I tak, jak się spodziewała, przydepnęła wreszcie tę przeklętą pelerynę, odkrywając się aż po kolana okryte grubymi skarpetami w barwach Gryffindoru.  
Irytek niezadowolony jej brakiem zainteresowania podleciał bliżej.  
\- Zobaczmy kto Ty jesteś…. – zacmokał zbliżając się. – Duch Filtcha na pewno bardzo ucieszy się z kolejnego szlabanu… ŁAAAAAAAA!  
Duch odskoczył jak oparzony i wystrzelił w kierunku schodów z prędkością, jakiej Rose jeszcze w życiu nie widziała. Na jego miejscu został tylko srebrzysty, machający wesoło ogonem patronus - szop.

\- Co za wkurzające stworzenie. – przyznał Anton Dymitrow, podchodząc do niej. – Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Szczerze mówiąc dzisiaj nic nie jest w porządku… - westchnęła ściągając pelerynę-niewidkę i uśmiechając się smutno.

Na swój dziwny, nieszczęśliwy sposób cieszyła się, że na siebie wpadli.

* * *

„…wczoraj spojrzałem na kalendarz i dotarło do mnie, że piszemy do siebie zaledwie od kilku tygodni. To zabawne, bo czuję się, jakbym znał Cię od wieków…”  
Rose uśmiechnęła się znad listu, wtulona w szkarłatny fotel w pokoju wspólnym.  
Było bardzo wcześnie rano. Zmoknięta Magenta obudziła ją natarczywym stukaniem w szybę, przynosząc kolejny list od tajemniczego Grundewalda…  
Tak, było to właśnie to, czego potrzebowała po ciężkich przejściach zeszłego wieczora.  
Hermiona zawsze powtarzała jej, że ranek jest mądrzejszy od wieczora.  
I był. Ten na pewno.

"…Dawno nie spotkałem kogoś, kto tak dobrze by mnie rozumiał. Jesteś inna, niż większość dziewczyn, które otaczają mnie na co dzień. Masz swoje plany, ambicje, marzenia i wiesz gdzie jest Twoje miejsce. Dostrzegasz piękno bezkreśnie czarnego Wywaru Żywej Śmierci, potrafisz rozczulić się nad nutką cynamonu w eliksirze wzruszenia, naprawdę obchodzi Cię jak funkcjonuje silnik mugolskiego harleya… dotąd sądziłem, że jestem sam. Że jest ze mną coś nie tak. Teraz wiem, że to wszyscy wokół nas są w błędzie, bo to my kroczymy właściwą sobie ścieżką. Dziękuję Ci.

Zawsze miałem problem z pisaniem o sobie.

Teraz przychodzi mi to z niezwykłą łatwością.  
Wygląda na to, że masz na mnie dobry wpływ.

G."

\- Długi ten list jak na kogoś, kto nie umie pisać o sobie…  
Rose automatycznie ścisnęła pergamin, ręcznie transmutując go w niedefiniowalną, pogiętą kulkę.  
Tego już było za wiele.  
Jakim sposobem nigdy nie wiedziała, że znajdował się tuż za nią?  
Spośród wszystkich przekleństw i złowieszczych wyrażeń znanych w świecie czarodziejów, mugoli, domowych skrzatów i centaurów, Rose wybrała stare, niezawodne…  
\- ZABIJĘ CIĘ!!  
Ubarwione zerwaniem się z fotela z ciężkim, starym wydaniem „Współczesnych odkryć alchemii” w ręku.  
\- Rose, uspokój się! – wydyszał Ślizgon rzucając się do ucieczki wokół najbliższego stolika.  
\- JAK TU WLAZŁEŚ?  
\- Albus mnie wpuścił!  
\- BZDURA! - wysyczała brawurowo przeskakując stoliki. - ALBUS ŚPI! – oznajmiła zdzielając go księgą.  
\- NIE TŁUCZ MNIE TYM!  
\- BĘDĘ! NIE WOLNO CZYTAĆ CUDZYCH LISTÓW!  
\- Expel.. w mordę, Levicorpus!  
\- ŁAAAAA!

Scorpius odetchnął z ulgą, gdy śmiercionośna broń upadła z głuchym „BENC” na miękki, szkarłatny dywan. Pokręcił głową na myśl jak kiepskim pomysłem byłoby użycie zaklęcia rozbrajającego wobec książki, po czym ostrożnie podszedł do unoszącej się w powietrzu dziewczyny.  
Rose oddychała ciężko. Nie, Rose parskała jak wierzchowiec… też nie.  
Ok. Rose wydobywała z nozdrzy kłęby pary upodabniające ją do rozwścieczonego byka wiszącego kopytami w górę.

\- Ja naprawdę tylko rzuciłem okiem na tę jedną, luźną linijkę… - zaczął cicho i spokojnie.  
\- Jak śmiesz ciskać we mnie klątwy? – wycedziła.  
\- Obrona konieczna. Porozmawiamy jak ludzie? …Liberacorpus. Co Cię ugryzło? – spytał łapiąc ją w powietrzu i odstawiając na ziemię. – Ja wiem, że lubisz mieć swoje tajemnice, ale…  
\- Och już nie udawaj, że sam masz takie czyste konto. – prychnęła. – Nie muszę się przed Tobą tłumaczyć.  
\- Tak, pewnie. Najlepiej nic mi nie mów, przecież kim ja dla Ciebie jestem? – postawił się podchodząc do niej bliżej.  
\- Nikim, kto miałby prawo czytać moje listy! I nic mnie nie interesuje ile to było linijek, ja nie wtrącam się w Twoje sprawy!  
\- Racja, zasadniczo niewiele cię one obchodzą. – odparł z nieco kwaśnym uśmiechem. – Wszystko, wokół czego wciąż się obracamy to twoje problemy, twoje potrzeby i twoje lęki. Więc jeśli już mam sam je przeżywać, to może jednak zasługuję na kilka szczegółów?  
\- Mówię Ci tyle, ile powinieneś wiedzieć.  
\- Jasne, tyle że twoim zdaniem.  
\- No to najwyraźniej mamy o tym zupełnie inne pojęcie!  
\- Najwyraźniej. Wiesz, wygląda na to, że my o wszystkim mamy zupełnie inne pojęcie.  
\- Najwyraźniej! – przedrzeźniła go zakładając ręce na piersi. Obraz zeszłego wieczoru i ciemnookiej Francuzki przywrócił to paskudne poczucie pustki. O jakże była wściekła… - Z resztą nie mów, że mnie nie obchodzisz, może nie pomagam Ci w lekcjach?  
\- Świetnie! – wysyczał zwężając oczy. – Teraz będziesz mi sugerować, że nie obejdę się bez twojej pomocy? Wiesz, to chyba był jednak słaby pomysł. Myślę, że pora wrócić do normy, nikt nie powinien zadawać ci już niewygodnych pytań. Będziesz miała więcej czasu na swoje eliksiry…  
\- Och no tak, a więc teraz chodzi o eliksiry? Dobra wymówka, ale mnie nie nabierzesz. Chcesz polatać solo, tak? Wiesz co, może masz rację. Tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich.  
\- Na pewno. W takim razie… do zobaczenia na zajęciach, Weasley. – powiedział odchodząc w kierunku dziury za portretem.  
\- Do zobaczenia. – odparła chłodno, mając jakąś absurdalną pewność, że obejrzy się nim wyjdzie.

Była to złudna wizja.  
Zniknął, pozostawiając ją, wymięty list i „Współczesne Odkrycia Alchemii”.

\- Istny melodramat. – westchnął portret rudej jędzy, bijąc brawo z podłym rozbawieniem.

* * *


	15. Grundewald

Poranne odgłosy dormitorium brutalnie wyrwały ją ze snu. Skrzywiła się z niezadowoleniem, próbując chwycić sen za któryś zwiewny koniuszek. Jak zwykle jednak wymknął się niewiadomo dokąd, pozostawiając po sobie pustkę i dziwne wrażenie straty.  
Kherisa nucąc stare, wyświechtane już „Zamieszaj w mym kociołku” prostowała włosy ziewającej Lily Potter za pomocą jakiegoś nieznanego Rose zaklęcia. Z pobliskiego kufra wystawał tyłek ciemnoskórej Tifany miotającej różnego rodzaju przekleństwa, pośród których z trudem dawało wyłowić się słowo leginsy. Szczelnie zawinięta w kołdrę Dannie pochrapywała w najlepsze, ignorując donośny tupot obcasów Giany (czyt. „Dżiany” pełne imię – Georgiana) testującej nowe, przybyłe sowią pocztą buty.  
Być może faktycznie nie były to najlepsze warunki do spania.

Rose zamknęła oczy.  
Było źle.

Czuła, że zapewne od dawna powinna być na nogach. Wiedziała też, że musi wstać i przeżyć ten kolejny dzień. Tylko czemu wydawało jej się to w tej chwili tak odległe i nieważne?  
Było źle. Od ponad tygodnia.

Gorzej nawet, niż we wrześniu, gdy pokłóciła się z Albusem.

Gorgony…

\- O, nie śpisz już? – zagadnęła Lily przecierając lewe oko. – Masz sowę. Znaczy list. Na nocnej szaaaahaaaaaafse… - dokończyła ziewając.  
\- Dzięki. – mruknęła nie podnosząc nawet powieki. – A co Wy takie zaspane?  
\- Byłyśmy wczoraj na… AU! No co? – przerwała nagle kuzynka.  
Rose uchyliła oko, by zobaczyć jak Lily rozciera sobie głowę.  
\- Gdzie byłyście?  
\- Takie tam nasze przechadzki, nic nowego. – odparła niewinnie Kheri, nie odrywając wzroku od włosów Lil.  
\- Kłamiesz. – westchnęła Weasley.  
\- Widzisz? Mówiłam, że to bez sensu. – prychnęła kuzynka. – Byłyśmy na imprezie w lochach. Grał Ponurak, piliśmy kremowe piwo…  
\- W każdym razie nic szczególnego. – ucięła Feather.  
Zapadła cisza.  
\- Była tam, prawda? – usłyszała swój odarty z emocji głos. – Catherine Creyton?

Cisza.  
Ustał nawet stukot obcasów.

Wieść o jej rozstaniu ze Scorpiusem okazała się być znacznie ciekawszą nowiną, niż fakt, że w ogóle ze sobą byli. Za rozsianie tej informacji odpowiedzialna była oczywiście Wredna Jędza, która od tamtej pory co rano pojawiała się w lustrze Rose z głową pełną świeżych docinków.  
Efektem jej działań było między innymi wznowienie kółeczka pięciorocznych adoratorek Scorpiusa, które gromiły Rose wzrokiem podczas posiłków. Działo się tak od czasu, gdy ich przywódczyni – Hesper Hallowell z Hufflepuffu wywiesiła na tablicy ogłoszeń w Wielkiej Sali kartkę:

„Złamane Serce Pana M. pomścimy!”

Na domiar złego, z racji zbliżającego się turnieju eliksirów, po piętach zaczął chodzić jej Willy Sharp z Proroka Codziennego, pobudzony dodatkowo informacją o ich rozstaniu (Rose wielokrotnie zastanawiała się który z krewnych uchronił ją przed stosem artykułów w gazetach obwieszczających początek tego związku). W jego ślady poszedł również Ilja Berbatov, który zdawał się bacznie śledzić każdy jej ruch i czekać aż potknie się o skraj szaty, by wpaść najlepiej na włócznię którejś ze stojących w zamku zbroi. I choć Kościany Smok zapewniał ją, że dyrektora Durmstrangu obawiać się nie musi, jego obecność przyprawiała ją o dreszcze.  
Poranne Sowy zamiast wyjców zawierały teraz laurki i drobne prezenty (piękne, mieniące się pióro od wujka Georga, paczka domowej roboty ciastek od babci i ogromna bombonierka od Rona), co tak dobijało Rose, że traciła apetyt na kilka najbliższych godzin.

Dobrą… Wygodną stroną całej tej sytuacji był chociaż fakt, że samego Scorpiusa nie widywała prawie wcale. Siedząc godzinami w Sali prób Ponuraka i trenując Quidditch trzy razy w tygodniu prawie dla niej nie istniał. Kiedy już zaś był, znajdywała go zazwyczaj w towarzystwie Creytynki (jak zwykła nazywać ją w myślach).

Co więcej, Kherisa którą zdruzgotało ich rozstanie, starała się jak mogła wyciszać wszystkie głupie plotki i możliwie izolować Rose od tematu. Podobną taktykę przyjął Albus udający, że sprawa nigdy nie miała miejsca. Jego wsparcie było o tyle jeszcze cenne, że gdy tylko w okolicy pojawiał się Malfoy, Al wciągał kuzynkę w jakąś szalenie ważną dyskusję.

I chociaż Rose wiedziała, że musi teraz skupić się na sobie, chociaż starała się każdą wolną chwilę zajmować lekturą świętego notatnika do eliksirów, chociaż powtarzała w głowie, że nic ją nie obchodzi to, co zaszło…

Była najbardziej nieszczęśliwą dziewczyną w zamku.  
O ile tylko w zamku.

I zapewne w kółko chodziłoby jej po głowie wspomnienie tego przeklętego wieczora, gdyby nie listy od Grundewalda i kilka niezobowiązujących spotkań z Dymitrowem…

* * *

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie! – wysapała wpadając do lochu. Kilku uczniów skrzywiło się słysząc pisk starych zawiasów. Wśród nich znalazła się oczywiście ciemnooka Catherine, która od niedawna pracowała na eliksirach z Malfoyem.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi, panno Weasley. Zapraszam! – powiedział dobrodusznie Slughorn, zaplatając ręce na wydętym brzuchu. Wskazał jej jedyne wolne na sali miejsce. – Dobrze wiem, że uczyła się pani po nocy. – dodał puszczając do niej oko.  
\- Niezłe wejście. – uśmiechnął się Anton odsuwając swoje rzeczy, by mogła usiąść obok.  
\- To nie jest mój dzień. – westchnęła rzucając torbę na blat i opadając ciężko na krzesło. – Olej rycynowy zaraz Ci się zważy, zamieszaj to trochę. – Poradziła. Zamiast wyjąć notes, mimowolnie przeniosła jednak wzrok na stanowisko Scorpiusa.  
Francuzka, jak się okazało, ani trochę nie ubarwiła swojej opowieści. Była w eliksirach większą pierdołą, niż Ron i Neville razem wzięci. I choć widok jej rąk posklejanych pajęczyną much siatkoskrzydłych powinien poprawiać Weasley humor, scenka w której ZUPEŁNYM PRZYPADKIEM przyklejała się nimi do Scorpiusa miała działanie z goła odwrotne.  
Rose spuściła wzrok.  
Wolałaby wypić eliksir wieloskokowy z włosem Amandy Goyle, niż siedzieć dalej w tym przeklętym lochu i musieć na nich patrzeć.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to beznadziejne poczucie straty. Straty, która przecież nie miała wcale miejsca – nie byli ze sobą naprawdę. Czemu więc widząc jak Malfoy obrasta w piórka ucząc Creyton odpowiednio siekać pędy krzywinki czuła jakby ktoś skręcał jej wnętrzności? Ciekawe jakim sposobem nie zauważyła kiedy tak wyrobił się w tym siekaniu…  
Gorgony, przecież to jest jakaś paranoja! – myślała wyciągając z torby opasły notatnik. – Mało tego, że myśląc o tym wszystkim nie potrafiła skupić się na nauce… spóźniła się na eliksiry, nie była nawet pewna co ważą… dość. Koniec z tym. Trzeba ogarnąć się i iść dalej…

\- Pokroisz żuki? – obudził ją Dymitrow podsuwając pękaty, brzęczący cicho słoik.  
Nieprzytomnie pokiwawszy zabrała się do pracy.  
\- Faktycznie nie wyglądasz za dobrze. Może się zwolnisz? – zaproponował z troską w głosie. Rose uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Każda inna dziewczyna na jej miejscu zapewne zaczęłaby właśnie stopniowo się rozpływać. – Uzupełnię Ci notatki gdyby coś było nie tak. – dodał wskazując podbródkiem jej pękaty notes.  
\- Dzięki, ale chyba powinnam zostać. - stwierdziła przyglądając się wierzgającemu owadowi. Zabawne. Zwykle takie rzeczy zostawiała do zrobienia Scorpiusowi. Nigdy nie sądziła, że skazanie biednego, małego żyjątka na ugotowanie w wywarze z piołunu i łusek salamandry może być takie trudne…  
\- Zamiana. – oznajmił Bułgar podsuwając jej buteleczkę syropu z ciemiernika.  
Spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.  
\- Przecież widzę jak bledniesz na myśl o ucięciu mu głowy. – wyjaśnił opierając się o blat. - Ja mam w tym wprawę. Eliksir przyspieszenia to jeden z podstawowych, jakich używam dorabiając paliwo do moto... nieważne. Na pewno lepiej niż ja odmierzysz ciemiernik.  
\- Merlinie, jaka ja jestem głupia.  
\- Co?  
\- Motocykle… eliksiry… zważony piołun… - wymieniała co raz bardziej się śmiejąc. – …powinnam była poznać chociaż Twój styl pisma… Grundewaldzie.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter miał dość.  
Zdjął okulary, by przetrzeć je brzegiem koszulki z napisem „Czasem wnerwia mnie Minerwa” (w której chodziło tylko po Pokoju Wspólnym) i westchnął ciężko, patrząc na pusty fotel obok siebie.  
Jeszcze do niedawna na tym miejscu siedziałaby Rose.  
Do niedawna nie odpuściłaby sobie ich cotygodniowego rytuału rozpracowywania nowych zaklęć z magazynu „Cuda Transmutacji”. Przyniosłaby coś dobrego od skrzatów z kuchni, zostawiwszy im zapewne kilka par zrobionych ręcznie skarpet. Rozsiadłaby się wygodnie w luźnych bojówkach i dużo za dużej bluzie z logiem Olivandera, żeby chrupiąc ciastka żywo krytykować kolejne abstrakcyjne pomysły z czasopisma.  
Ale do niedawna Rose nie spotykała się z Antonem Dymitrowem.

Choć obiektywnie od pamiętnej lekcji eliksirów minęły zaledwie dwa tygodnie, Al czuł się jakby trwało to drugi miesiąc. I trudno mu się dziwić.

No bo kto normalny byłby w stanie uwierzyć, że w ciągu dwóch tygodni pod wpływem jednego człowieka można przejść taką metamorfozę? Iść na szaleńcze zakupy z Lily, zacząć wciskać się w absurdalnie krótkie kiecki, poranną lekturę „100 zastosowań żółci pancernika” zarzucić na rzecz godziny walki z makijażem wreszcie prosić Kherisę, żeby NAUCZYŁA JĄ zaklęcia prostującego włosy?  
W porządku, trzeba jej przyznać że zaczęła rzeczywiście wyglądać dobrze. Ale jakim kosztem?  
Albus nie marudził pisząc za nią pierwszy esej na historię magii. Nie mrugnął okiem ściemniając McGonagall, że Rose źle się poczuła, by nikt nie zaczął szukać jej po okręcie Durmstrangu. Ale kiedy Malfoy powiedział mu, że nie pojawiła się na ćwiczeniach klubu pojedynków, miarka się przebrała.  
Rose Weasley popsuła się zupełnie i trzeba było potraktować ją reparo.

\- Nie mów, że nie przyszła. – powiedziała Kherisa siadając na pustym miejscu, w które wpatrywał się od kilku chwil. – To już jest szczyt wszystkiego!  
\- Najwyraźniej nie dla niej.  
\- Czy ona nie widzi, że zarzuciła wszystko, co było dla niej najważniejsze? – jęknęła dziewczyna łapiąc się za głowę. – Ja wiem, że sama popierałam jej… odzieżową metamorfozę, ale nie sądziłam, że to samo zrobi z aspiracjami! - Albus pokiwał głową zastanawiając się od kiedy Kherisa używa mądrych słów. – No i ta sprawa ze Scorpiusem… - dodała ciszej. – Ona naprawdę bardzo to przeżyła, przecież widzieliśmy to oboje. Znam się na tym trochę i mówię Ci Al, taka zmiana z dnia na dzień nie jest normalna.  
\- Co sugerujesz? – spytał odkładając gazetę na stolik.  
\- …amortencję? On jest dobry z eliksirów…  
\- Wykluczone. – odparł kręcąc głową. – Antidotum wlałem jej do herbaty dwa dni temu. Nic się nie zmieniło.  
\- To może jakiś inny, podlejszy eliksir miłości? – mówiła z nadzieją w głosie. – Przecież nie można tak z kwiatka na kwiatek, no!  
\- Wiesz… oni tak naprawdę nie byli razem… - przypomniał cicho Albus, który został wtajemniczony w całą historię kilka dni po ich rozstaniu.  
\- Oj daj mi z tym spokój. – machnęła ręką. – Im się tylko tak zdawało. Wmawiali sobie, że to jest bujda, żeby mieć pretekst do bycia razem. Widziałeś jak Rose zachowywała się po tym zerwaniu i chyba nie powiesz mi, że nic do Malfoya nie czuła.  
\- Może po prostu bolała ją urażona duma? – zaśmiał się Scorpius jakimś nieswoim głosem.  
Jakim sposobem on pojawiał się w tych najgorszych momentach?  
\- Mówcie co chcecie, ja nie wierzę, żeby tak nagle jej się odmieniło. – oznajmiła Kherisa wstając i gładząc swoją szeroką, plisowaną spódniczkę. – Znam dziewczyny, które stosują technikę klina klinem i zapominają o facecie dzięki następnemu. Rose Weasley do tej grupy nie należy.

\- Obyś miała rację. – powiedział Ślizgon prawie bezgłośnie.

Albus popatrzył na niego ze współczuciem i zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się nad słowami Kherisy, która zniknęła właśnie na obrotowych schodach do dormitoriów. Może rzeczywiście za tym wszystkim kryło się coś więcej?

\- Musimy coś z tym zrobić. – zdecydował patrząc na Scorpiusa, który zajął miejsce obok.  
Ślizgon podniósł na niego zmęczony wzrok, czekając bez większych emocji na dalszy ciąg wypowiedzi.

* * *

\- Może byś napisała ten esej dla McGonagall? – zapytał Al znad jakiegoś grubego tomiszcza.  
\- Mhm. – mruknęła krytycznie przyglądając się ostatnim dwóm splotom. Nie sądziła, że robienie na drutach może być tak trudne i wciągające za razem… Babcia Molly musiała mieć jednak ciekawsze życie, niż sądziła.  
\- Właściwie co Ty robisz? – ton, którym zwracał się do niej od pewnego czasu w ogóle jej nie pasował. Ta ciągła pretensja, ciągłe niezadowolenie. Jakby nie miała prawa do odrobiny szczęścia, odpoczynku i rozrywki…  
\- Robię szalik dla Antona. – stwierdziła nie pozwalając, by jego nastawienie skalało jej dobry humor. Samo wymawianie tego imienia w jakiś dziwny sposób sprawiało jej przyjemność. – U niego w kraju jest bardzo zimno, pomyślałam więc, że…  
\- Że na pewno ma już tuzin szalików? – dokończył kuzyn z głupią miną. – Może majtki mu zrób? I co z tym esejem?  
\- Majtki? W sumie…  
\- CO Z TYM ESEJEM?  
\- Później.

Właściwie czego oni wszyscy od niej chcieli?  
Nie robiła niczego, czego nie zrobiłby już ktoś przed nią. Każdy mógł pozwolić sobie na szczęście, tylko nie Rose Weasley. Bo Rose musi być mądra, potargana i pełna świetnych pomysłów. Inne dziewczyny mogą tańczyć, szwendać się po nocach, płakać w poduszkę i nosić ładne sukienki. Ale nie, Rose nie wolno.

A było jej przecież tak dobrze!  
Chodziła do ładnych, pastelowo wystrojonych kawiarni, słuchała jak Anton gra na gitarze, patrzyła jak układa teksty, czasami nawet spacerowali razem po błoniach… Z nikim innym nie przeżyłaby takich pięknych chwil! Anton był niesamowity. Tak poświęcał się dla muzyki, z taką gracją śmigał na miotle, tak ładnie radził sobie po angielsku… I przekonał ją, że nie musi całych wieczorów spędzać nad kociołkiem. Pokazał jej, że przecież umie już dość, że można mieć chwilę dla siebie… A to, że nie wyznawał jej uczuć, że był taki powściągliwy i z niczym się nie spieszył tylko czyniło go bardziej cennym!

Była szczęśliwa. Naprawdę.

* * *


	16. Odpowiedzi

\- Cześć, ślicznotko. – powitał ją z tym swoim niesamowitym akcentem. Rose zamknęła książkę z głośnym „BUM” i uśmiechnęła się słodko. – Gotowa żeby usłyszeć najnowszą piosenkę?  
\- Czekałam na to cały dzień. – przyznała przesuwając się i robiąc mu miejsce obok siebie.

Lubiła słuchać jak gra.  
Jego teksty nie były może szczególnie ambitne (niełatwo pisze się w obcym sobie języku), dużo w nich było banalnych rymów, ale melodie na długo wpadały w ucho. Zamknęła oczy i nowym zwyczajem zaczęła przypominać sobie najprzyjemniejsze z ich wspólnych chwil.  
Czuła się taka normalna. Pierwszy raz w życiu chodząc korytarzami Hogwartu wiedziała, że jest częścią całego tego cyrku. Nie była już wiecznie przygotowaną, zaniedbaną kujonką. Nie musiała niczego nikomu udowadniać, być zawsze we wszystkim najlepszą, ani trzymać się obok „głównego nurtu”, który akurat porywał zamek. Przestała z politowaniem patrzeć na wymalowane dziewczyny, przestała wywracać oczami, gdy wzdychały na widok Antona.. dała sobie spokój nawet z krytykowaniem Krukonek. I choć spotykała się z kimś powszechnie znanym, kompletnie przestano obmawiać ją za plecami. Nic w tym w sumie dziwnego. Ku uciesze krewnych przestała żyć wreszcie w komitywie ze Ślizgonem…

Teraz nawet w jej myślach brzmiało to całkiem zabawnie.  
Jak tytuł jakiejś nieznanej jej książki…  
Historii o kimś zupełnie innym.

A przecież od tych słów mogłaby zacząć opowiadać własną. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, Scorpius zawsze był obok.  
To przez niego wepchnęła Albusa do wody, gdy jako pierwszoroczni płynęli łodziami do zamku. To on na trzecim roku przyczepił jej do włosów nieżywą fretkę i śmiał się, gdy uciekała przez hipogryfem po całym Zakazanym Lesie. To przez jego pomyłkę na pierwszych eliksirach jej kociołek rozrósł się do wielkości w pełni dojrzałej, utuczonej sklątki… (Przyłożyła tyle starań, żeby udowodnić mu winę, że stała się później najlepsza w klasie. To prawie tak zabawne jak ilość zapału, jaki płonął w niej do szukania nowych, wymyślnych sposobów by jakoś wbić mu do głowy chociaż podstawowe przepisy przed egzaminami…);  
To on osłaniał ją, gdy wykradała ślaz ze składziku. Z nim przesiadywała w kuchni podjadając paszteciki z nietoperzy. To dla niego była w stanie przeleźć całą Pokątną w poszukiwaniu jakiejś istniejącej tylko w mitach księgi o Quidditchu (którą ostatecznie zdobył dla niej Mundungus Fletcher z jakichś zapewne wyjątkowo podejrzanych źródeł).  
To on pokazał jej, że latanie może być…

\- I jak? – zadowolony głos Antona brutalnie wyrwał ją z rozmyśleń. – Uśmiechasz się, więc mam dobre przeczucia.  
\- …tak, tak, bardzo słusznie... – trajkotała z roztargnieniem gładząc włosy. Łapała się na tym dziwnym geście odkąd wyćwiczyła się w zaklęciu prostującym. – Bardzo… nietuzinkowa. Miło się słuchało, zwłaszcza refrenu. – zmyśliła tuszując kłamstwo trzepotaniem rzęs.

Dymitrow podziękował i zaczął żywo opowiadać jej kiedy wpadł na ten pomysł i jak długo nad tym pracował. Czuła się trochę winna, że nie słuchała. Była jednak tak zła na samą siebie za tę chwilę zapomnienia, że nie potrafiła się skupić.

Musiała znów tam wrócić.

* * *

\- Nie możesz być dla siebie taka surowa, przecież dobrze Ci szło! – zaoponował z rozbawieniem.  
\- Jesteś uroczy, ale tym mnie nie zwiedziesz. – odparła poprawiając fioletowe rękawiczki bez palców. – Dobrze wiem, że chcesz zbudować w moich oczach mylny obraz możliwości i zahamować mój rozwój.

Scorpius zaśmiał się zbiegając po schodach i skręcił w stronę dziedzińca Transmutacji.  
Lubił to jej poczucie humoru.  
Wracali właśnie z ostatniego wspólnego treningu. Kończył się listopad, a wraz z nim sezon Quidditcha. Ślizgon pochuchał w dłonie przeklinając w duchu nadciągającą zimę i zignorował płatek śniegu, który bezczelnie roztopił się właśnie na jego nosie. Wieczorne przymrozki i wczesne zachody słońca doskwierały przede wszystkim członkom drużyny.  
Mówiąc szczerze, przemarzł na kość.

\- Ciekawe czy w ramach świąt wasza dyrektorka zorganizuje jakieś atrakcje. – zagadnęła Catherine przerzucając miotłę przez ramię.  
\- A co, chcesz nam zaśpiewać jakąś kolędę? – wyszczerzył się.  
\- Och jaki jesteś zabawny. Spadaj na bambus daktyle depilować *. – prychnęła. – Tak Cię bawią moje słabe wokalne zdolności, że aż Ci zęby szczękają. Może pójdziemy napić się czegoś ciepłego?  
\- W sumie niezła myśl. A co do świąt, zapewne wyskoczą z jakimś balem-niespodzianką… - westchnął bezwiednie obserwując długie cienie ślizgające się po kamiennych ścianach, wsłuchując się w odgłosy nocy… – Słuchaj… – przystanął nagle.  
To był jakiś znajomy szelest.  
\- Co?  
\- Zdawało mi się… - powiedział z namysłem oglądając się za siebie. – Wiesz, chyba czegoś zapomniałem. Muszę wrócić na stadion. Niezła ze mnie pierdoła. – zaśmiał się.  
\- Iść z Tobą?  
\- Nie, bez sensu. Pewnie przemarzłaś. Idź się rozgrzej, mnie to pewnie chwilę zajmie, więc może z góry życzę Ci dobrej nocy. – powiedział szybko puszczając jej oko i ruszając z powrotem.  
\- Niech będzie, cześć. – odparła zaskoczona, odprowadzając go wzrokiem.

Musiał to sprawdzić.

* * *

Cholerna peleryna - pomyślała ze złością, po raz setny potykając się o skraj szeleszczącej, srebrzystej tkaniny. Rose zdecydowanie nie została stworzona do cichych akcji partyzanckich i miała na to niezliczone dowody.

Zamek powoli szykował się do snu.  
Skutą przymrozkiem ciszę na błoniach przerywał tylko miarowy odgłos wody pluskającej o burtę okrętu z Durmstrangu. Zdziwiony księżyc owinięty chmurami zerkał na Rose przybierając kształt znaku zapytania. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na to niecodzienne skojarzenie.  
\- No i co się gapisz? – mruknęła doń z rozbawieniem, mijając chatkę Hagrida. – Lepiej odkryj się szybko, przyda mi się trochę światła.

Gdyby na początku roku szkolnego ktoś powiedział jej, że będzie nocami samotnie biegać po Zakazanym Lesie, obśmiałaby się po pachy. Z tą pogodną myślą minęła znajomy, gruby pień starego świerku i skręciła w lewo, nasłuchując szumu strumienia.

W kieszeni płaszcza ściskała fiolkę eliksiru płytkiej pamięci.

* * *

\- No i znów nic. – mruknęła Vanessa zgrabnym machnięciem różdżki przekonując ciężki wolumin do zajęcia swojego miejsca na półce. – Przestaję wierzyć, że ten eliksir w ogóle istnieje… - stwierdziła ze zrezygnowaną miną.  
Albus posłał jej pokrzepiające spojrzenie znad kolejnego archiwalnego numeru „Horyzontów”.  
Doskonale wiedział co czuła.

Mimo trudów, które towarzyszyły znalezieniu jakiejkolwiek wzmianki na temat Wywaru Nieskończonej Mocy, miał całkiem dobry nastrój. Odkąd Rose pokłóciła się z Malfoyem, wszystko uległo diametralnej zmianie. I choć miał dość jej nowego podejścia do życia, cieszył się że zaczęła znów mówić mu o swoich problemach. Przynajmniej tych dotyczących przeżycia do końca roku szkolnego. Fakt, że pogodziła się z Vanessą wciąż nie mieścił mu się w głowie, starał się więc nie myśleć o nim zbyt wiele. Cieszenie się konsekwencjami było znacznie przyjemniejsze. Szczególnie w bibliotece.

Cisza, spokój, piękna dziewczyna, mądre książki, zapach pergaminu i nierozwikłana zagadka.  
Czego chcieć więcej?

Jeśli zaś o same poszukiwania chodzi, szły im szybciej, niż sądziła Rose. Scorpius może i uniósł się honorem obiecując sobie nie wyciągać do niej ręki, wciąż jednak w tajemnicy wspierał badania nad WNM. Tylko dzięki antonowemu otępieniu, które ją ogarnęło, Weasley nie zauważyła jeszcze jak wiele ważnych alchemicznych ksiąg zniknęło z biblioteki, nim zdążyli do nich zajrzeć.

Z rozmyśleń wyrwał go cichy jęk ciężkich drzwi.  
\- Wybaczcie, musiałam załatwić coś po drodze. – wysapała Rose uśmiechając się przepraszająco.  
Vanessa kiwnęła głową i machnięciem różdżki odsunęła krzesło stojące obok. Al uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, Rose wywróciła oczami. – Macie coś?  
Zgodnie pokręcili głowami.  
\- Weź się za „Nieuważalne i niewiarygodne” – polecił Al podsuwając jej księgę.  
Kuzynka zmarszczyła brwi, przez chwilę bardzo przypominając Hermionę.  
\- Jest aż tak źle? To jest książka klasy „Mojego magicznego ja” … równie dobrze mogę poszukać właśnie tam.  
\- Masz lepszy pomysł? – Vanessa uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie. – Możesz zawsze wziąć losowy tytuł z pułki, otworzyć na losowej stronie… może na coś trafisz. Szanse będą podobne.  
Rose zaśmiała się i dla draki wykonała polecenie.  
\- …oczywistym zdaje się więc wniosek, iż wielka moc nie ginie wraz z magiem... – przeczytała wciąż uśmiechając się kpiąco.

Zapadła cisza.

W następnej chwili cała trójka rzuciła się na księgę.

* * *

\- …jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, uważacie że Dumbledore posiadał ostatni składnik eliksiru i ukrył go w Hogwarcie? – Scorpius podrapał się po niedogolonym podbródku. Gdy patronus Albusa obudził go w środku nocy zaprowadził do starej sali zaklęć, spodziewał się czegoś ważnego. W najśmielszych snach nie przyszło mu jednak do głowy, że nagle cała operacja nabierze takiego tempa. – Skąd właściwie ta myśl?  
\- Zawsze powtarzał, że najbezpieczniejszym miejscem jest szkoła. – Al wzruszył ramionami. Na jego twarzy zapał walczył ze zmęczeniem. – W jednej ze swoich rozpraw pisał, że gdyby ktoś wszedł w posiadanie tak potężnego obiektu, powinien ukryć go dobrze i poznać jego możliwości.  
\- Nie brzmi to zbyt… Gryfońsko. – przyznał Malfoy.  
\- Wiesz, on chyba nie lubił marnotrawstwa. Wyraźnie sądził, że to coś może mieć wiele zastosowań, nie tylko czarno magicznych. Ostatecznie mówimy o formach czystej energii. Sam pisał, że energia nie zna pojęcia dobra, czy zła. To my kształtujemy jej charakterystykę.  
\- Rozumiem. – pokiwał głową. - Wygląda na to, że będzie trzeba wybrać się na pogawędkę z portretem starego Ala.  
Potter uśmiechnął się i przeciągnął leniwie.  
\- Vanessa ma już nawet jakiś plan. – przyznał z dziwnym uśmiechem.  
\- Nadal nie podoba mi się, że z Wami współpracuje. – wyznał Scorpius chłodno.  
Albus przewróciło oczami.  
\- Przecież już wiemy, że nie ma złych zamiarów. Pogodziły się. Rose jej ufa, a skoro tak…  
\- Sądzisz, że ona potrafi w tej chwili obiektywnie oceniać ludzi?  
Potter zamilkł.  
\- Po prostu uważam, że to podejrzane. Rozumiem, że będą musiały współpracować w czasie Turnieju Eliksirów, wiem że tak łatwiej połączyć obie te kwestie. Pamiętam, że Vanessa jest niegłupia i że może nam pomóc, ale jeśli w grę wchodzi bezpieczeństwo Rose, zaczynam być trochę …  
\- Nadopiekuńczy. – dokończył Potter uśmiechając się. – Rozumiem co masz na myśli, ale ręczę za Vanessę. Przy niej nic nam nie grozi. Tymczasem… na mnie już czas. – oznajmił uderzając dłońmi w kolana i zbierając się z ławki.  
\- Poczekaj. – głos Scorpiusa brzmiał dziwnie nawet w jego własnych uszach. – Ja…  
Albus spojrzał na niego znad okularów.

\- …ja chyba wiem co dzieje się z Rose.

* * *


	17. Petryficus Totalus

Pierwszy tydzień grudnia otulił Hogwart puchatą pierzyną śniegu.  
Ozdobił na biało niezadowolone rzeźbione gargulce, osiadł beztrosko na wygodnych parapetach i gzymsach dziedzińców, skutecznie zganiając z nich wygodnickich uczniów. Nagie maszty okrętu Durmstrangu udekorował groźnie ostrymi soplami, nadając mu wyglądu upiornego statku – widmo. Konie zaprzęgu Madam Maxim zagnał natomiast do specjalnie przygotowanych na zimę stajni, silnie aromatyzowanych podgrzewaną szkocką. Z lodem (jakkolwiek).  
Błonia zdawały się przysypiać, pozbawione cichych śpiewów z zamarzniętego obecnie jeziora oraz podejrzanych szumów ze śniętego również Zakazanego Lasu.  
Stadion Quidditcha wyczerpany trzema miesiącami intensywnej eksploatacji wydawał się w nie do końca zrozumiały sposób pokrywać najgrubszą warstwą śniegu, przypominając trochę wystraszone dziecko pewne, że kołdra uchroni je przed nocnymi strachami.  
I tylko stara, bijąca wierzba wyglądała jak zwykle, regularnie otrzepując się z natarczywie atakującego jej puchu.

Hogwart zapadał w sen zimowy.  
W każdym razie z zewnątrz.

Mury zamku nagrzane były bowiem atmosferą rywalizacji, która rosła z każdym dniem przybliżającym uczniów do kolejnych części Festiwalu Trzech Tiar. Gdyby nie grube szaliki w barwach domów, zwisające od niedawna z szyi zaaferowanych hogwartczyków (oraz niekiedy i co ładniejszych Francuzek, które z rodzinnym akcentem teatralnie narzekały na mróz), można by pomyśleć, że nikt tej zimy nie zauważył.

\- O proszę, Zjednoczeni idą w górę tabeli! – szczerze ucieszył się Albus zza Proroka Codziennego, który z racji śnieżycy dotarł do niego dopiero wieczorem. Rose zdziwiona jego nagłą zmianą nastroju podniosła oczy znad kolacji.  
Odkąd spotykała się z Antonem, kuzyn zachowywał się jakby randkowała co najmniej z jego starszym bratem. Chodził nadąsany i obrażony, robiąc sobie przerwę jedynie na czas przewalania biblioteki na lewą stronę w poszukiwaniu wzmianek o Wywarze Niezastygłej Mocy. To zaś spowodowane było obecnością Vanessy Chang, do której miał wyraźną słabość.  
Cóż. Dawna Rose zapewne byłaby tym załamana, ale na chwilę obecną mało co potrafiło ją ruszyć.  
Była teraz zupełnie zwykłą i całkiem nawet beztroską dziewczyną.

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że to zasługa Twojego brata. – zaśmiała się Kherisa sięgając po kolejny dietetyczny pasztecik z nietoperza. Podobne niuanse wkroczyły do menu Wielkiej Sali wraz ze studentkami z Beauxbatons, na czym – nie ukrywajmy – wielu uczniów Hogwartu nie wyszło wcale najgorzej.  
\- Może i tak, chociaż dobrze wiesz, że chwalenie go nie należy do moich ulubionych rozrywek.  
\- Nie do końca rozumiem czemu. Przecież dobrze lata na miotle. – zauważyła.  
\- Hmmmmm pomyślmy… - odparł starym zwyczajem drapiąc szczecinę na brodzie. – Może dlatego, że szykanował mnie na tym tle od wczesnych lat dzieciństwa?  
\- Och już przestań grać takiego skrzywdzonego. Jesteś mądrzejszy od niego i potrafisz dojechać go jednym zdaniem, więc wyszedłeś na swoje.  
Al wyszczerzył się na tę miłą jego zdaniem uwagę i wrócił do gazety.

Zastanawiające.

Był to pierwszy dzień, gdy żadne z nich nie próbowało wypytywać ją o znikanie do Zakazanego Lasu. Nadal nie wiedziała kto przyłapał ją podczas jednego z nocnych spacerów, od tego czasu była jednak regularnie przesłuchiwana w nadziei, że wszystko im wyjaśni.

Idiotyczny pomysł.

Jakby całe jej obecne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, całe przekonanie o własnej wartości i ten chybotliwy spokój ducha, który bała się utracić, nie utrzymywały się na regularnym odscorpiusowaniu swoich myśli. Aż strach się bać w jaką depresję popadłaby patrząc na Malfoya i tę Creytynkę, gdyby ciągle chodził jej po głowie. Tak było po prostu lepiej. Naukowiej. Może to trochę w stylu „starej Rose”, ale nie ukrywajmy, ona czasem miała niezłe pomysły. Z resztą mniejsza. Ważne, że teraz było dobrze. I już.

\- Chcesz jeszcze soku? Bo kończę dzbanek. – zapytała ją Kherisa tubalnym głosem, kierując paszczę w głąb dzbana i ciesząc się z akustycznych efektów. Nie umiała jej odmówić, gdy Feather cieszyła się jak dziecko. Kiwnęła więc głową i sięgnęła po kolejnego tosta.

Doprawdy ciekawe dlaczego oboje byli tego dnia w tak świetnych nastrojach. Pomijając już kwestię ich beztroskich rozmów między sobą – Kherisa zawsze trochę wstydziła się Ala i gdyby ten nie kręcił z Chang, w głowie Rose zapewne zapaliłaby się czerwona lampka sugerująca, że ta nagła zmiana może mieć jakieś podejrzane podłoże. Było to jednak niemożliwe. Albus z trudem umiał zabrać się za poderwanie jednej dziewczyny, nie mówiąc nawet o randkowaniu z dwoma.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją wstrząs ławki towarzyszący zamaszystemu posadzeniu czyjegoś tyłka.  
\- Czołem, Gryfoni! – oznajmił Anton dosiadając się do ich stolika. – O, mogę? Dzięki.  
Zapadła nagła cisza.  
Na Merlina, chłopak po prostu wziął sobie łyka jej soku, czemu od razu musieli popatrzeć na niego z takim wyrzutem? To już jakaś przesada, no naprawdę.  
\- Cześć, Anton. – mruknął Albus całkowicie już znikając za stroną główną, na zdjęciu z której jakiś pulchny czarodziej szczerzył kły trzymając pod pachą gigantycznego kota. Ta gazeta schodzi na psy, … tfu, na koty. Nieważne.  
\- Skończyłaś już? Chciałem pokazać Ci nowy numer, myślę że Ci się spodoba. Jest o jednej z Twoich koleżanek, ale pewnie nadaje się dla każdej dziewczyny.  
\- Chodźmy więc. – odparła uśmiechając się beztrosko i puszczając tę dziwaczną wypowiedź mimo uszu. On słabo mówił po angielsku, na pewno tylko się przejęzyczył.

Nie oglądając się na Ala i Kheri opuścili Wielką Salę.

\- Ale się porobiło… - powiedziała blondynka czując, że wyrzuty sumienia zaczynają ciasno oplatać jej klatkę piersiową. – Przecież z tego wyniknie kompletna tragedia.  
\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. – odparł Al dając jej wystarczająco jasno do zrozumienia, że z radością powita efekty tego małego nieporozumienia, które miało właśnie miejsce przy ich stoliku.

* * *

\- Jak Ci minął dzień? – zagadnęła przeczesując swe proste włosy, gdy maszerowali w stronę jednej ze starych, opuszczonych sal (Rose miała teorię, że ich ilość rośnie proporcjonalnie do potrzeb autorki, ale dobrze wiemy, że to bzdura… Hogwart jest przecież taaaaki wielki!). Odkąd zamarzły dziedzińce, Anton musiał przenieść swoją małą salę koncertową pod dach zamku.  
\- Całkiem nieźle. Wyspałem się, najadłem, udało mi się zwiać z transmutacji. Napisałem ten kawałek no i jeszcze jakaś Ślizgonka powiedziała mi dziś, że nie jesteś mnie warta i że powinienem się Ciebie pozbyć. To było może trochę brutalne, ale chyba chciała przez to powiedzieć mi komplement. – odparł tonem tak zdawkowym, że ruda o mało nie spadła ze schodów.  
\- Czy Ty nie jesteś dziś ze mną za bardzo szczery? – spytała po dłuższej chwili analizowania w milczeniu czy to możliwe, żeby zamienił się z kimś na mózgi.  
\- Może jestem, w sumie nie wiem. Zadałaś pytanie, a ja powiedziałem Ci prawdę. Nie miałem wyjścia. – i znów ten beztroski wyraz twarzy. Jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie.  
\- Mój sok. – powiedziała nagle. – Jak smakował?  
\- Jak sok dyniowy z kurkumą. Trochę dziwnie, ale był nawet dobry.  
\- Pomysłowe. – przyznał portret jakiejś gotującej staruszki, który właśnie mijali.  
Rose uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

\- Wiesz, zawsze byłam ciekawa jak naprawdę zachowuje się człowiek pod wpływem veritaserum. – powiedziała, gdy usiedli wygodnie w opuszczonej pracowni. Anton podniósł na nią zdziwione spojrzenie znad gitary. – Z jednej strony trochę mi przykro, że stałeś się ofiarą podstępu moich przyjaciół. Z drugiej jednak sądzę, że może być to dla nas obojga bardzo pouczający wieczór. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że wypiłeś eliksir prawdy?  
\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Mówię Ci to, co chcę. – odparł marszcząc brwi.  
\- Niesamowite. Wobec tego idźmy dalej. Anton, dlaczego ze mną jesteś?  
\- Bo jesteś najlepsza z eliksirów w całym w Hogwarcie. Na zajęciach odpisuję Twoje notatki, a poza nimi staram się odciągnąć Cię od nauki i zwiększyć swoje szanse na zwycięstwo w turnieju. No i jest jeszcze ta Twoja koleżanka z Gryffindoru, Tifany. Wiem, że często ze sobą rozmawiacie i miałem nadzieję jakoś wreszcie ją poznać.

Tylko spokojnie.

\- Sam na to wpadłeś, czy ktoś kazał Ci mnie poderwać? – pytała dalej, chłodnym, naukowym tonem.  
\- Dyrektor Berbatov sugerował, że powinienem trzymać się blisko Ciebie. Dalej samo jakoś tak wyszło. Przykleiłaś się do mnie i było mi to na rękę.

Tylko spokojnie, Rose.

\- Czyli co tak naprawdę o mnie myślisz?  
\- W zasadzie jesteś w porządku, ale wiesz, bez szału. Wyglądasz teraz znacznie lepiej, niż na początku, to duży plus. Jesteś naprawdę irytująco dobra z eliksirów, ale...Dlaczego się śmiejesz? – zapytał wreszcie, nadal zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy ze znaczenia tego, co właśnie powiedział.  
\- To jest nerwośmiech. – powiedziała chichocząc. – Zdarza mi się, kiedy już tak nie ogarniam tego, co dzieje się dookoła, że pozostaje mi tylko śmiech. Właśnie dotarłeś do tej granicy.  
\- Nie rozumiem. – zaśmiał się również, kładąc nogi na stole tuż obok niej. Najwyraźniej do jego przytępionej świadomości docierały tylko bodźce mimiczne.  
\- A ja owszem. – westchnęła, ocierając łzę śmiechu z kącika. - Wiesz co jest w tym wszystkim najzabawniejsze?  
\- Nie wiem.  
\- Że ten eliksir pochodzi z mojego własnego składziku. Normalnie uważone veritaserum nie ma zapachu ani smaku. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa dodałam do niego kurkumy – żeby nie trzymać nieoznakowanego eliksiru prawdy we własnej szafce. Licząc na to, że nie zostanie wykorzystany przeciwko mnie.  
\- Myliłaś się więc.  
\- Skąd! – zaśmiała się w głos. – Przeciwko mnie? Przecież to jest najlepsze, co mogło nas spotkać, kochany! A w każdym razie najlepsze, co mogło spotkać mnie. – dodała ciszej, swobodnym gestem wyciągając z kieszeni różdżkę.  
Kilka godzin później jeden ze skrzatów domowych zamiatających korytarze natknął się na spetryfikowane ciało, dziobane przez małe, żółte ptaszki. Na posadzce wokół niego wypalony był napis

NIE MA NA ŚWIECIE STRASZLIWSZEJ BESTII  
NIŻ NIECNIE WYKORZYSTANA KOBIETA.

Dopiero, gdy minęły pierwsze dwa zaklęcia, odkryto że Bułgar odczuwa również efekty diabelnie skutecznego Jęzlepu oraz Upiorogacka, których zdjęcie zajęło kilka godzin. Mimo nalegań ze strony dyrektora Berbatova, Anton Dymitrow odmówił jakichkolwiek zeznań. Z niejasnych przyczyn ani Madam Maxime, ani dyrektor McGonagall nie zaangażowały się w wyjaśnianie tego niecodziennego incydentu.  
Bułgarski prymus nalegał jedynie, by nie wspominano o tym incydencie żadnemu z dziennikarzy, mając na uwadze dalszy rozwój swej muzycznej kariery.  
* * *

Rose Weasley miała w życiu różne zasady, przyzwyczajenia i upodobania.  
Jedną z nich była konieczność kontrolowania w pewnym stopniu tego, co działo się wokół niej. Musiała zawsze wiedzieć co jest grane. Być na bieżąco. Służyć radą. Ogarniać.

Mieć plan.

Tej nocy przemierzając zamek pod peleryną niewidką pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna nie miała kompletnie żadnego planu. Jej wzrok beznamiętnie prześlizgiwał się po ścianach, nie skupiając się na niczym konkretnym. Nogi niosły ją same. Pewne było tylko to, że chciała być teraz zupełnie sama. Gdzieś, gdzie nie zahuczy nawet sowa. Przez myśl przeszła jej biblioteka, lecz szybko odrzuciła tę opcję. Normalnie przekonywałaby się, że nie chce widzieć Vanessy Chang, ale w rzeczywistości bała się spotkać Scorpiusa. Szła do źródła, mogła teraz myśleć prawdę. Zaraz i tak znowu na chwilę zapomni.  
Ocknęła się na miejscu.  
\- O, gorgony… - westchnęła patrząc z niesmakiem na zamarzniętą wodę.  
Ciekawe. Dotąd była pewna, że źródła nie mogą zamarznąć, a tutaj taka niespodzianka. Może ciągłe trucie go eliksirem płytkiej pamięci miało taki wpływ? Będzie musiała jakoś to zbadać.  
\- Lacarnum inflamare – szepnęła wyczarowując płomienie, którymi zaczęła mozolnie roztapiać lód.  
Nic.  
\- Co jest? – wkurzyła się. Podjęła próbę sforsowania lodu okutym glanem, ale i to nie przyniosło efektów. – No zaraz ciepnę bombardą i się skończy no!

Popatrzyła jeszcze chwilę na światło księżyca migające w tafli lodu, po czym usiadła na starym pniaku obok strumienia i zwyczajnie zaczęła płakać.  
\- Trochę nam się dostało, co nie? – chlipała sama do siebie. – Oj, Rose. Taka byłaś dumna, taka pewna siebie i co się z Tobą stało? Udawałaś, że chodzisz z gościem, żeby wreszcie zawrócił Ci w głowie. Przyłapałaś go z inną i zamiast zapomnieć, próbowałaś wypięknić się jak ona. Głowę zostawiłaś gdzieś pod kamorem koło strumienia i dałaś się podejść jakiemuś niemytemu harłakowi z Bułgarii…  
Księżyc popatrzył na nią współczująco, a szum wiatru zdawał się nieść ze sobą pocieszycielskie szepty.

A może jednak nie szepty?

Rose przebiegł niepokojący dreszcz.  
Przetarła oczy, zarzuciła pelerynę-niewidkę i wyjęła różdżkę. Ślady na śniegu zdradzały jej położenie, ale mimo wszystko poczuła się nieco bezpieczniej. Właściwie to od kiedy ona sama szwendała się nocą po Zakazanym Lesie???  
\- To nie jest tak, że ja nie potrafię tego znaleźć. Ona po prostu jest nam potrzebna! – mówił jakiś obco brzmiący głos, powoli zbliżający się w stronę jej kryjówki. Kroki skrzypiące na śniegu pozwoliły Rose łatwo doliczyć się dwóch osób.  
\- Jeśli nie dajesz rady wypełnić swojej części, może to z nią powinienem był się układać? - odpowiedział poirytowany głos, który tylko pogłębił jej dreszcze.  
Ilja Berbatov.  
\- Bardzo zabawne. – prychnął głos pierwszy. – Jesteśmy już blisko, to tylko kwestia czasu. Dotrzymuję raz danego słowa. Oni mi wierzą, gwarantuję Ci, że wkrótce odnajdziemy ostatni składnik.  
\- Mam taka nadzieję. – warknął Bułgar.- Pierwszy tydzień stycznia jest coraz bliżej.

Rose była pewna, że głośniej od oddechu, słychać było bicie jej serca. Starała się zapamiętać każde słowo, jednocześnie obmyślając plan ewentualnej ucieczki. Tylko dokąd oni właściwie szli? Czy stanęli w miejscu? I z której strony? Echo niosące się po lesie nie ułatwiało jej zadania.

\- Pamiętasz co stanie się, jeśli mnie zawiedziesz? – Berbatov mówił co raz ciszej. Rose klnąc pod nosem, że nie ma ze sobą uszu dalekiego zasięgu, starała się możliwie jak najmocniej wytężyć słuch… Gdy…  
\- ŁAA! – krzyknęła przerażona, odpychając coś ciężkiego.

Bury kot, który rzucił się na nią zrobił dwa susy i znów zaatakował.  
Łapiąc się za twarz, jakby mogło to cofnąć dźwięk, który właśnie z siebie wydała, szepnęła - Petryficus totalus!  
Kot zesztywniał w locie.  
\- Słyszałeś to? – syknął pierwszy głos.  
Odpowiedziały mu tylko skrzypiące na śniegu kroki.

O, gorgony.

Nie oglądając się za siebie, Rose złapała pod pachę kota i rzuciła się biegiem w głąb lasu.  
Droga do zamku odcięta była przez nich, a ten przeklęty księżyc doskonale prześwitywał przez odarte z liści drzewa. Musiała obiec ich jakimś wielkim kołem.  
Czy nie ma tu żadnego dzielnego centaura, który mógłby wybawić ją z opresji?

Tuż nad jej głową przemknęła czerwona smuga drętwoty.  
Cudownie.  
Przyspieszyła jeszcze, czując uskrzydlający przypływ adrenaliny.  
Cudem uniknęła jeszcze kilku wiązek różnych klątw. Kilka odbiło się od szalika obłożonego zaklęciami obronnymi. Mimo to, słyszała że są co raz bliżej.

Merlinie, ratunku!! – myślała w panice, przeskakując nad wielkim korzeniem.

BUM, BUM. – usłyszała spod swych stóp dźwięk uginającego się metalu.  
Co? – sapnęła patrząc pod nogi. Reflektory zapłonęły jasnym blaskiem. Zarzęził silnik.  
Właśnie wlazła na starego forda Anglię dziadka Artura.  
Drzwi od strony kierowcy otworzyły się zamaszyście, a jeden reflektor mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

Rose wskoczyła do środka czując, jak samochód rusza.  
Auto wyrwało się spod skutego lodem korzenia i z głośnym rykiem pomknęło między drzewami, zostawiając w tyle klnący pościg. Od karoserii z głuchym stukotem odbiło się jeszcze kilka zaklęć, by ucichnąć po kolejnym ostrym zakręcie.

\- Rany, samochodziku! – plotła Rose z tłukącym sercem. – Uratowałeś mi życie!  
Auto zamruczało z aprobatą i wykonało kolejny ostry skręt.  
\- Możesz wysadzić mnie przy jeziorze? Super. Na lodzie nie będzie widać śladów stóp i mogę zawsze przeczekać aż te bydlaki wrócą do zamku. – wyjaśniła bardziej sobie, niż jemu. – Na gacie Merlina. Dlaczego nie mogę rozstać się z kimś jak normalna dziewczyna? – westchnęła. - Nie, nie, Rose Weasley robi przesłuchanie z veritaserum, a potem jeździ po Zakazanym Lesie latającym samochodem swojego dziadka z zesztywniałym kotem pod pachą.  
To dopiero porządny nagłówek na Proroka.

* * *

Zmaltretowana, zmarznięta i umorusana Rose zdołała na szczęście niepostrzeżenie wkraść się do zamku. Starając się nie myśleć o konsekwencjach tej nocy, szła ostrożnym i możliwie jak najcichszym krokiem w stronę wieży Gryffindoru.  
Za kolejnym zakrętem czekała ją jednak ostatnia niespodzianka.  
\- No chyba sobie robicie ze mnie żarty… - westchnęła w duchu, stając nagle na środku korytarza. Kilka metrów od niej na parapecie siedział Scorpius w towarzystwie długowłosej Creyton.

\- No przecież widzę jak Cię to męczy. – mówiła Francuzka. - Od miesiąca prawie się nie śmiejesz, więc proszę, nie mów mi, że nic Ci nie jest. – Weasley nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała Catherine tak poważnej. Choć w sumie zwykle starała się jej nie słuchać. – Jeśli próbujesz sobie wmówić, że ona nic Cię nie obchodzi, to tracisz czas. Wystarczy na Ciebie popatrzeć.  
Scorpius przetarł ręka twarz.  
\- Wiem, że to bez sensu. Ale na razie nie mam innego wyjścia. Ona się nie ugnie, wiem o tym doskonale. – powiedział zrezygnowanym głosem i wstał, żeby swoim starym zwyczajem zacząć dreptać małe kółeczka.  
\- Och tak, świetnie. Najlepszym pomysłem jest więc o tym nie rozmawiać! – fuknęła zirytowana. – Jakby brak rozmowy kiedykolwiek do czegokolwiek doprowadził.  
\- Nie znasz jej. To nic nie da.  
\- A właśnie, że da! I właśnie, że znam. Wierz mi, po wszystkich Twoich opowieściach znam Rose Weasley całkiem nieźle. I powiem Ci tyle. Jeśli nadal jest tą samą osobą, którą mi opisywałeś, na pewno za Tobą tęskni. Bo tak, jak Ty, przywiązuje się do ludzi. Poza tym, najpewniej właśnie ładuje się w jakieś niezłe tarapaty i spodziewam się, że bardzo Cię potrzebuje.

Chwila, moment.  
Właściwie to od kiedy Creyton stoi po jej stronie?

Scorpius uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli patrząc w podłogę.  
\- Od razu lepiej. – rozpromieniła się Francuzka. – To jak będzie, pogadasz z nią jutro?  
Rose z jakichś nieznanych sobie przyczyn poczuła, że pocą jej się oczy.  
Coś zakręciło ją w nosie… chyba się tu nie rozklei?! No bez przesady, nic takiego nie powiedzieli…  
Zrobiła ostrożny krok w tył, żeby jakoś się stamtąd wycofać, gdy…

\- AAAAAPSIK! – wyrwało jej się nagle.  
Kich odrzucił ją do tyłu tak mocno, że przydeptując pelerynę rąbnęła z hukiem na posadzkę.  
To nie był jej dzień.  
Malfoy i Catherine z minami wyrażające najprawdziwszy, najszczerszy szok, podbiegli do niej w mgnieniu oka.  
\- Cześć. – Rose uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, rozcierając tyłek. – Ja tędy tylko przechodziłam. Poważnie.  
Scorpius pomógł jej wstać, po czym z pełną niedowierzania miną oznajmił:  
\- Umorusane dżinsy, potargane włosy, wystraszony wzrok i pelerynę niewidkę jestem w stanie zrozumieć. Podsłuchiwanie mnie też. Ale proszę Cię, wyjaśnij mi o co chodzi z wypchanym kotem.

* * *


	18. Cisza, świece i wyrwa w podłodze

Droga na czwarte piętro, gdzie znajdowała się ich sekretna „baza”, jeszcze nigdy nie wydawała się Rose tak długa.

Szła patrząc w podłogę, szukając jakichkolwiek słów mogących przerwać tę beznadziejną ciszę między nią, a Scorpiusem. Nigdzie jednak nie mogła ich znaleźć. Chyba nigdy nie nauczyła się zachowywać w takich sytuacjach. Właściwie dotąd nie znalazła się jeszcze w podobnym położeniu. Nie czuła też tego, co teraz… Cokolwiek to było.

Zamiast więc przerwać to ciężkie, wiszące im na ramionach milczenie, maszerowała dalej. Ściskając w ramionach sztywnego od zaklęcia kota, kichając co parę kroków (musiało przewiać ją w tym przeklętym lesie) i przyglądając się wszystkiemu wokół, jakby była tu co najmniej pierwszy raz.

Zadziwiające, ale przez chwilę zatęskniła nawet za obecnością rozgadanej Catherine, która rozstała się z nimi na parterze, trajkocząc jak to muszą teraz zostać sami i wszystko ustalić (gdy oboje wyrzucili z siebie wystraszone „co?” pokręciła tylko głową i nucąc pod nosem wymaszerowała z zamku). Tak, w tej chwili przydałby się dokładnie ktokolwiek, żeby tylko jakość przerwać tę katorgę.

Ta paskudna, gęstniejąca z każdą chwilą cisza, stawała się niemalże niemożliwa do przerwania.  
Bo co tu właściwie można było powiedzieć?

\- Uwierzysz, jeśli powiem, że niczego nie słyszałam i byłam tam zupełnym przypadkiem? – wyrzuciła z siebie wreszcie jakimś dziwnie obco brzmiący głosem.  
\- Hmmm… przyznam, że przychodzi mi to z trudem, ale kot niewątpliwie dodaje Ci wiarygodności. . – odparł z rozbawieniem, posyłając jej delikatny uśmiech. - Nie wydaje mi się też, żebyś tylko po to fatygowała się go dopaść.

Odwzajemniła uśmiech. Niewidoczna ściana między zdawała się począć pękać z cichym trzaskiem. Rany, jak dawno ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Już prawie zapomniała jak brzmi jego głos, nie mówiąc nawet o śmiechu.  
Jeszcze przez chwilę wymieniali bardziej, lub mniej dowcipne uwagi, by wreszcie wślizgnąć się do bezpiecznej, wyciszonej zaklęciami kryjówki. Starając się odłożyć temat ich kłótni na jak najpóźniej, Rose opowiedziała mu dokładnie co spotkało ją w lesie. Scorpius, który rozjaśnił nieco pomieszczenie rzucając lacarnum inflamare na kilka starych, szerokich świec, przysiadł się obok niej na rozdygotaną ławkę z przypalonymi nogami.

\- Myślisz, że Berbatov Cię poznał? – zapytał po chwili milczenia, wpatrując się w wyrwę w podłodze.  
\- Sama nie wiem. Nawet jeśli, nie sądzę, żeby miał możliwość cokolwiek mi udowodnić.  
\- A czy musi cokolwiek Ci udowadniać?  
\- Przy takim stężeniu nauczycieli i Aaahaaaau PSIK! …aurorów na metr kwadratowy chyba niełatwo mnie tknąć. – stwierdziła, pocierając nos brzegiem szalika. Bardzo chciała sama wierzyć we te słowa.  
\- Na zdrowie. Jeśli dalej będziesz włóczyć się sama po lesie, to może być prostsze, niż Ci się wydaje. – odparł z kwaśną miną.  
\- Spokojnie, już nie będę.  
Scorpius uśmiechnął się bardzo podejrzanie.  
\- Z jakichś określonych przyczyn?  
\- Nic Ci do tego. – prychnęła odstawiając zesztywniałe kocisko obok siebie i zakładając nogę na nogę. – Nie czuję już potrzeby włóczyć się samotnie po Zakazanym Lesie, to wszystko.

Ślizgon pokiwał głową udając, że wcale go to nie bawi. Rose nie potrafiła jednak pozbyć się wrażenia, że chłopak wiedział więcej, niż by sobie życzyła. Popatrzył stosunkowo obojętnym wzrokiem w stronę okna, dając jej chwilę na przemyślenie co właściwie ma mu do powiedzenia. Zamiast tego sama zapatrzyła się jednak na luźne kosmyki jego włosów, zalane ciepłym światłem świec.  
\- Zerwałam z Antonem. – powiedziała po dłuższej chwili. Wiedziała, że nie sposób dalej powstrzymywać ciężkich tematów, z resztą jakaś część jej chciała, żeby to wiedział.  
\- Jak się trzymasz? – spytał spokojnym głosem. Podniosła na niego nieco szklany wzrok i uśmiechnęła się słabo.  
\- Właściwie to nie wiem. Jak sam słyszałeś, nie miałam jeszcze okazji tego… przeżyć. Ale kiedy patrzę na to teraz, jestem wdzięczna Alowi i Kherisie. Okazało się, że zamiast mnie, interesowały go moje notatki z eliksirów. No i Tifany. Cóż… nie byłam najwyraźniej dość dobra… w dodatku dałam zrobić z siebie taką kompletną kretynkę… chyba… nie jestem w najlepszym miejscu. Sama ze sobą. – skończyła siląc się na słaby uśmiech i tłumiąc kichnięcie.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? – zapytał z nagłą powagą.  
Jednym susem zeskoczył z ławki i zaskakująco zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do niej blisko.

\- Nie chcę więcej słyszeć jak mówisz tak o sobie. – powiedział patrząc jej w oczy w taki sposób, że poczuła na łopatkach dreszcz. - Ten szmaciarz nie ma pojęcia co stracił i zabraniam Ci myśleć, że to Twoja wina. Po prostu… nie, no nie wyobrażam sobie, że mógł być takim idiotą. – dodał machając rękami na boki, po czym zaczął krążyć wokół wyrwy w podłodze, mrucząc pod nosem. – A ja już miałem nadzieję, że będzie Ci chociaż z nim dobrze. – warknął ledwo dosłyszalnie.  
W żołądku Rose zatrzepotały znajome skrzydełka.  
\- No to… może powiesz mi co u Ciebie? – zagadnęła nieśmiało, czując jak robi jej się gorąco. – Jak Wam się układa z Catherine? – dokończyła ciszej.  
\- A co ma się układać? No w porządku, wyleczyła się wreszcie… - odparł zdawkowo, wyraźnie pozostając myślami przy Antonie. Dopiero po chwili ocknął się i stanął w miejscu. – Zaraz, Ty… nie myślisz chyba, że jesteśmy razem?  
Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.  
Rose podrapała się po nosie czując, że pieką ją policzki i myśląc jak głupio musi teraz wyglądać.  
\- O! – skwitowała wreszcie, udając, że przyjęła to z tak obojętnie, jakby właśnie opowiadał jej o zajęciach z zielarstwa. – No nie powiem, przeszło mi to przez myśl…  
\- Na brodę Merlina, Rose. – powiedział rozbawiony kręcąc głową i podchodząc bliżej. – Co za pomysł? Nie mógłbym się z nią umawiać, przecież ja ciągle… Ona jest bardziej jak siostra. – skończył szybko, jakby nagle ugryzł się w język. – Także to zupełnie nie tak, jak myślałaś. – zaśmiał się nagle, dobrze znanym jej gestem drapiąc się po karku.  
Znów zapadła cisza, chyba bardziej niewygodna, niż wszystkie poprzednie.  
W końcu Scorpius westchnął ciężko i wrócił na miejsce obok niej.  
\- Nie ukrywam, że ostatnio nie było u mnie za dobrze. – stwierdził patrząc na swoje buty. – Mam nadzieję, że dziś się to zmieni… Możesz myśleć inaczej, ale jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna i… kurcze, brakowało mi Cię. Doceń, bo mówienie takich rzeczy przychodzi mi raczej z trudem. – przypomniał patrząc na nią z kwaśną miną.  
\- Wiem. I doceniam. – przyznała. Skoro rozmawiali o czymś smutnym, czemu nie mogła przestać się uśmiechać? Czuła się jakby ktoś włożył jej z powrotem jakąś bardzo istotną część, bez której nie mogła właściwie funkcjonować… - Wiesz, ja … no dobrze, też za Tobą tęskniłam. Próbowałam udawać, że jest inaczej…  
\- Przed samą sobą – wtrącił.  
\- Hej, ja Ci nie przerywałam. – fuknęła. – Z resztą skąd Ty tyle wiesz, co? …No więc tak, udawałam przed samą sobą, że tak nie jest. Ale chyba … ehh. Na pewno czułam się bez Ciebie okropnie samotna.  
Scorpius uśmiechnął się z jakimś znajomym błyskiem w oku.  
\- Powinnam Cię przeprosić, nie? – dodała ciszej.  
\- Daj spokój, zapomnijmy o tym. – odparł jakoś tak.. ciepło.  
\- Oj nie, nie będzie już żadnego zapominania! – powiedziała stanowczo.  
Scorpius zaśmiał się.  
Ten facet ewidentnie wiedział za dużo.  
\- Z resztą to, co było wcześniej.. chyba było nam całkiem fajnie, nie? – powiedziała cicho. - Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. Chyba wolę to pamiętać.  
\- Mimo wyklęcia z rodzinnego domu i mimo codziennych wyjców? - znów ten podejrzany uśmiech – Rose, czy Ty sugerujesz, że powinniśmy...  
\- Ja niczego nie sugeruję. – wtrąciła się szybko, czując nadciągający rumieniec. – Po prostu mówię, że… aaaPSIK! Może zwyczajnie nie kłóćmy się już, co?  
\- W porządku. – zgodził się, kładąc rękę na jej dłoni, która dotąd nerwowo ściskała brzeg ławki.  
Dopiero teraz zauważyła jak blisko siebie siedzą.  
Czas zdawał się zwolnić, gdy patrzyła w jego wesołe oczy. Czuła znajomy zapach perfum Lorcana d’eath, ciepło palców jego dłoni, wplecionych teraz między jej własne… w tym momencie bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek, zrozumiała jak bardzo za nim tęskniła. To uczucie ukłuło ją jak…

Pazur drapiący udo?

Kot!

Machnęła ręką w kierunku, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą leżał, on jednak ze stłumionym pacnięciem wylądował na podłodze. Odbił się i jednym susem zanurkował w wyrwie.  
\- Gorgony! – sapnęła, wyciągając różdżkę. – Za nim!

Scorpius bez namysłu skoczył prosto w dziurę. Rose instynktownie, zakręciła różdżką rzucając leviosę. Złapała go w ostatniej chwili, by postawić na ziemię. Wyrzucił z siebie „dzięki” i skoczył w pogoń.  
Weasley pomknęła za nimi, co raz mniej wierząc w sens tej rozpaczliwej akcji. Ganianie kota, który doskonale zna ten zamek było głupsze od próby złapania zwiewającej czekoladowej żaby… Czy ona do reszty zgłupiała? Jak mogła tak stracić poczucie czasu?!

Wypadła na korytarz i puściła się biegiem za niknącym odgłosem kroków Ślizgona. Pędziła tak jakąś wieczność, przeklinając swoją słabą kondycję. Dopadła go, gdy oddychał ciężko, oparty o ścianę.

\- Zwiał. – stwierdził ponuro.  
Zrezygnowana rozejrzała się po holu.

\- Chwila… słyszysz to? – spytała cicho, robiąc krok w stronę przeciwległych drzwi do jednej z opuszczonych sal. Podeszła niemal bezgłośnie z różdżką w ręku. Prawie na pewno słyszała zza drzwi jakieś głosy… Mało prawdopodobne, żeby był to ten kocur, ale ostatecznie… może to jakiś animag? Scorpius stanął przed nią i zanim zdążyła zaoponować, szybko otworzył drzwi.

\- AAAAA! – krzyknęła dziewczyna.  
\- Co do… ?! – wyrzucił z siebie Hugon.  
\- Na gacie Merlina! – krzyknęła Rose, odskakując do tyłu i przewracając z hukiem starą zbroję. – Hugon?!

Ciszę, która zapadła, przerywał jedynie chrobot przyłbicy turlającej się po posadzce.

Ciemną komnatę oświetlał ciepły blask świec. Na zasypanych pyłem ławkach wciąż leżały jakieś zapomniane podręczniki i nadgryzione przez mole gęsie pióra. Długie girlandy pajęczyn i kłębiący się w rogach sali kurz zdradzały, że nie była to raczej stała kryjówka.

No ich widok para odskoczyła od siebie w panice. Zażenowana dziewczyna, zasłaniając się długimi, ciemnymi włosami, zaczęła szybko poprawiać podciągniętą dotąd bluzkę. Czerwona aż po kocówki uszu, schowała się za Hugonem. Ten zaś stał z różdżką w bojowej pozycji i z surową miną obserwował siostrę. Mimo absurdu całej tej sytuacji, Rose była dumna z jego obronnych odruchów.  
Jej wzrok ponownie przeniósł się na dziewczynę... i omal nie upadła. Mogła spodziewać się w tej komnacie wszystkiego, ale nie swojego młodszego brata obściskującego się ze … Ślizgonką?

\- Matylda? Zaraz, moment… co wy tu robicie? – wymamrotała przecierając twarz. To nie była pora na tego typu akcje, no naprawdę.  
\- No a jak Ci się wydaje? – warknął jej podejrzanie rozczochrany brat.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że obściskujesz się po nocy z Matyldą Nott! Z TYCH Nottów?? – Rose nie mogła tego podźwignąć. Jej mały braciszek? Z dziewczyną?

Z tego wszystkiego zapomniała nawet, że miała katar.

\- Halooo? Malfoy? Z TYCH Malfoyów? – jego głos wyrażał szczerze niedowierzanie. – Bez urazy, stary.  
Scorpius uniósł dłoń mówiącą „luz”.  
\- Ale my nie… - zaczęła Weasley.  
\- Daj spokój, Rose. Ja nie wpieprzam się z kopytami w Twoje sprawy. Chodź, Mati. Nie będziesz tu stać i słuchać takich rozmów.  
..Mati? Na Merlina…  
\- W porządku, Hugo. – powiedziała cicho Ślizgonka. – Rozumiem obawy Twojej siostry… Cześć, Scorpius. – dodała ciszej, trochę już rozbawiona.  
\- Hej. – odparł spokojnie.  
\- Dobra, moment. Może jednak pogadamy? – spytała Rose już ciszej. Stoicyzm Malfoya zdawał się trochę ją hamować. Wdech i wydech. – Czyli to Ty jesteś tą tajemniczą dziewczyną? I widujecie się od… wakacji? Zaraz, w takim razie to Ciebie widziałam za zasłoną w czasie musicalu! Grałaś na gitarze!  
Matylda uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Zerknęła niepewnie na Hugona, po czym pokiwała głową.

No nieźle.

Stali tak przez chwilę patrząc po sobie – trochę rozbawieni, trochę zakłopotani. Rose dopiero teraz spojrzała na brata jak na… nastolatka, który faktycznie może mieć już takie potrzeby… Rany, przecież ona sama nie dotarła tak daleko z żadnym facetem! Aż wstyd przyznać. Odruchowo spojrzała na Scorpiusa, po czym skarciła się w myśli i cudem stłumiła rumieniec. Pomyśleć, że kiedy złapał ją za rękę…

\- A co to za nocne schadzki? – zachrypiał dobrze znany im głos.

Całą czwórka aż podskoczyła.

Przez jedną ze ścian bezszelestnie przeniknęła do komnaty widmowa sylwetka Argusa Fitcha. Duch woźnego przeniósł upiorne spojrzenie po ich wystraszonych twarzach i rozciągnął pomarszczoną twarz w lubieżnym uśmiechu.

No to pięknie.  
Duch Argusa Filtcha z zasady pojawiał się znikąd. Zdolny już za życia, po śmierci stał się istnym wirtuozem w straszeniu niepokornych uczniów. Po wielu latach monotonnej pracy, zgodnie z tym, co od lat zapowiadał, ganiając któregoś z uczniów dostał wreszcie ataku serca. Pragnienie zemsty (i potrzeba dopilnowania, by dzieciak odbył nałożony szlaban) tak silnie trzymało go jednak zamku, że koniec końców pozostał na swoim starym miejscu. Obowiązki związane ze sprzątaniem odpłatnie przekazano skrzatom domowym z fundacji ZgrEDeK, a duchowi woźnego nadano rangę nocnego struża porządku. Na nieszczęście uczniów, Filtch szybko przekonał się, że pilnowanie ciszy nocnej jest znacznie wygodniejsze, gdy nie ma się ciała. Mogąc przenikać przez ściany, zawodzić na pół zamku i nie tracąc czasu na sen, stał się wreszcie tym, kim zawsze marzył.  
Postrachem wszystkich dzieciaków.

\- Już ja Wam dam łażenie po zamku nocą... Wiecie która godzina? Pani dyrektor nie będzie zachwycona, oj nie. – charczał, starym odruchem usiłując tłuc trzonkiem widmowej miotły o posadzkę. Rose zamiast słuchać jego zrzędzenia, zapatrzyła się na widmo drewnianego kija rytmicznie znikające w podłodze. – Zmiatać do łóżek.. wszyscy do swoich! I żebym Was więcej nie widział. Jutro stawicie się u pani dyrektor, a potem zapraszam na szlaban… do lochów… - zakończył śmiejąc się demonicznie.

Widząc, że wcale nie spieszy im się do łóżek, duch z ochrypłym krzykiem wystrzelił w ich stronę. Cała czwórka rzuciła się biegiem do drzwi.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej tego dnia potrzebowała Rose było lodowate uczucie towarzyszące przeniknięciu przez nią widmowej postaci starego, pomarszczonego woźnego.

* * *


	19. Sezon na Rose

Rose otworzyła oczy.

Ostrożnie powiodła nieprzytomnym jeszcze wzrokiem po starym, tak dobrze znanym jej dormitorium i z ulgą opadła na poduszkę. Sen, z którego właśnie udało jej się wymknąć, był cokolwiek… dziwaczny. Choć teraz zdawał się umykać i rozmazywać z każdą chwilą gdy próbowała przypomnieć go sobie dokładniej, na pewno chodziło w nim o… piratów. O piratów, Scorpiusa, cebulę, jakąś skrzynię ze skarbem i …Matyldę Nott? Chyba już do reszty pomieszało jej się w głowie.

Całe to intensywne myślenie kompletnie odebrał jej chęć do dalszego spania.

Przeciągnęła się leniwie i raz jeszcze popatrzyła na komnatę.  
Na stojącym po środku pękatym piecyku suszyły się szaliki w barwach Gryffindoru, przemoczone po wczorajszej bitwie na śnieżki. Z większości kufrów stojących przy łóżkach wylewały się wpychane tam na szybko ubrania, przyozdabiając niekiedy i pół drewnianej podłogi. Nad oknami, przy drzwiach, pod parapetami… i generalnie gdzie tylko było miejsce, wisiały obowiązkowe, świąteczne dekoracje, pośród których nietrudno było dostrzec znaczną przewagę jemioły.  
Cały ten obrazek oświetlały wreszcie cienkie, nieśmiałe jeszcze promyki słońca, przedzierające się przez oszronione szyby.

Musiało być jakoś przed siódmą, bo łóżko Tifany stało już puste. Prawdziwa wybranka serca Antona należała do tych niewielu szalonych dziewczyn, które przedkładają smukłą sylwetkę i kondycję ponad stare, dobre „jeszcze pięć minut”. Zaznaczę, że Rose również miała kiedyś ambicję zrzucić parę zbędnych kalorii. Niestety, w jej wypadku bieganie zakończyło się na etapie wstawania z łóżka (dokładniej rzecz ujmując, roztrzaskania budzika zaklęciem i przewrócenia się na drugi bok).

Z wnętrza szczelnego kokonu z kołdry, spoczywającego na łóżku obok, zwisały girlandy kręconych jak makaron włosów Dannie Ashwin, która dla odmiany ceniła sen ponad wszystko.  
Misterne konstrukcje, które wykonywała nocą przy użyciu pościeli miały chronić ją przed atakiem ze strony najlepszej przyjaciółki - Georginy Hathorn, co rano próbującej obudzić ją chociaż na ostatni kwadrans śniadania. Czerwona od dymu przypominajka, kilkanaście samoprzylepnych, mugolskich karteczek z listą rzeczy „do zrobienia” na nocnej szafce oraz stos przemieszanych ze sobą butów, straszący spod łóżka, zgrabnie dopełniały obraz permanentnego roztargnienia Dannie.  
Materac obok, otoczona przeróżnymi maskotkami w kształcie sympatycznych stworzonek (wśród których rozpoznać dały się: pluszowy feniks, druzgotek, gumochłon, sfinks, akromantula, żądlibąk, sporych rozmiarów trójgłowy pies, a także maleńki puszek pigmejski z sierścią w panterkę, zwany Ralf. Dla odmiany prawdziwy), pochrapywała złotowłosa, Gina (czyt. Dżiana) o dobrym, równie złotym serduszku. Obraz jej usposobienia świetnie uzupełniał wiszący nad poduszką szereg zdjęć, na których tuli krewnych lub przyjaciół, …a także przerażających rozmiarów plakat wokalisty lirycznego zespołu Renervate przymocowany zaklęciem stałego przylepca od spodu baldachimu.

Kolejne łóżko, zawieszone od góry różnokolorowymi kapeluszami, należało do Kherisy.  
Właścicielka starym zwyczajem spała rozwalona niemal w poprzek materaca, ładnie komponując się z chaotycznie rozrzuconymi na podłodze pędzlami, tubkami farby i zarysowanymi kartkami, które kiedyś leżały pewnie na szafce. Ich dawne miejsce zajmowała jednak lśniąca, szklana kula oraz opasły pamiętnik, przypominający nieco starą, znaną Rose aż za dobrze Potworną Księgę Potworów, z tą jednak różnicą, że rzeczony dziennik otwierał się jedynie dla autora. I tak generalnie miał jeszcze gorsze maniery…

[Podobnie bezpieczne artykuły papiernicze czekają na właścicieli na lśniących pułkach Sklepu z Magicznymi Dowcipami Weasleyów. Serdecznie zapraszamy! P.S. Nudnym starym wstęp wzbroniony.]

Spod łóżka panny Feather wystawała sterta brystoli i gotowych lub niedokończonych obrazów, która w czasie przypływu twórczej weny potrafiła zajmować niemal całe dormitorium.

\- Niezły bajzel, co nie? – Rose szepnęła do Salema, który przeciągnąwszy się leniwie wlazł jej na kolana. Znając dobrze senną aktywność właścicielki, kocur preferował spanie w nogach łóżka Rose (- W nogach? Chyba zajmując mi pół wyra! – Cicho, Rose. Ja tu jestem narratorką.).

Dopiero teraz przyjrzała się własnej miejscówce.

Obok niej, pośród nieźle przemieszanej pościeli, leżał wesoły, pluszowy hipogryf zwany Dziobkiem (prezent od wujka Hagrida na jakieś święta sto lat temu). Na ścianie nad poduszką wisiał stary, wyświechtany i klejony nieraz magiczną taśmą plakat Armat z Chudley. Rose lubiła patrzeć przed snem jak ubrani na pomarańczowo zawodnicy śmigają w tę i z powrotem znikając na jednej krawędzi i wracając inną, tocząc nieskończony mecz.  
Pod jej łóżkiem, obok pluszowych kapcioszków w kształcie wilkołaczych łap, cierpliwie czekały sterty ksiąg, wzbogacone o pewien szczególnie cenny album ze zdjęciami. Głęboko za nimi ukrywało się również pudło podpisane „Książki do Wróżbiarstwa”, zawierający coś z goła innego…  
Na nocnej szafce stał opróżniony dawno kubek, po którego boku spacerowały wizerunki zadowolonych skrzatów domowych, budujące w kółko napis „Fundacja ZgrEDeK” . Za nim, w starodawnej, mosiężnej ramce wstawiono pełne rudych głów grupowe zdjęcie z ostatnich urodzin Rose. Obok niego spoczywały dwie bransoletki: srebrna i zielona, które jakimś dziwnym zwyczajem zawsze miała na sobie (na koniec zeszłego roku Scorpius wrzucił je do kieszeni jej szkolnej szaty…, niewiadomo właściwie dlaczego)…  
przy nich zaś kurzyła się opasła lektura, zatytułowana „Niewiarygodnie Paskudne Trucizny Średniowiecza, tom III”.

Dopiero patrząc na srebrzyste litery tytułu księgi, Rose zrozumiała jaki był to dzień.  
Nadszedł dzień pierwszego etapu eliksirów.

\- O, Merlinie.

Nie tracąc więcej czasu, zgarnęła z kufra przygotowane wieczór wcześniej ciuchy i czmychnęła do łazienki. Nawyk szykowania stroju przed pójściem spać zawdzięczała, rzecz jasna, przezornej Hermionie i choć nigdy nie przepadała za tą zasadą, okazała się ostatnio niezmiernie przydatna. Cóż. Może nie tak bardzo jak za czasów Antona, dla którego pindrowała się godzinami… ale teraz też nie łaziła już w za dużych, ścioranych swetrach. Rzec można, że Rose znalazła wreszcie złoty środek między swym zakręconym, pstrokatym i bardzo praktycznym stylem oraz świeżo odkrytą w sobie kobiecością. I choć koledzy z wyższych roczników powitali tę przemianę z lekką nutką rozczarowania, Al, Scorpius, a nawet Hugon nie szczędzili jej pochwał.

* * *

Rose, która zwyczajnie lubiła spać, nigdy właściwie nie była jeszcze na tzw. pierwszej turze śniadania.  
Już po zaledwie kilku minutach musiała jednak przyznać, że było to niezmiernie ciekawe doświadczenie. Poranne wstawanie generalnie nie cieszyło się w Hogwarcie zbyt dużą popularnością. W Wielkiej Sali zebrała się więc ledwie garstka ziewających głośno uczniów, siedzących razem przy stole Ślizgonów, blisko kominka.

\- Weasley! – spomiędzy rozgadanych uczniów wyłoniła się głowa Jareda Higgsa. – No chodź, nie pałętaj się tam jak zgubiona sklątka.  
\- Idę, idę. To jakiś lokalny zwyczaj? – spytała nie kryjąc ciekawości.  
\- Tak jest cieplej. Z resztą sama szybko się przekonasz. – uśmiechnął się kwaśno, po czym zrobił jej miejsce obok siebie.

Roześmiane twarze zaskakująco zadowolonych z siebie rannych ptaszków natychmiast podniosły Rose na duchu. Nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy, że może być tam tak fajnie! Na pierwszej turze opowiadało się najświeższe dowcipy, najciekawsze historie z potajemnych imprez w Pokojach Wspólnych, a co najciekawsze, nikt nie był anonimowy - każdy wchodzący do Sali mówił głośne „cześć”, często wymieniając też imiona wszystkich obecnych.

\- Na skarpety Merlina, nigdy by mi nie przyszło do głowy, że można tak dobrze się bawić o tak makabrycznie wczesnej godzinie! – przyznała Rose dolewając sobie soku z dyni. – Bez podziału na domy, czy na wiek. Moi drodzy, jesteście świetni.  
Ekipa roześmiała się i uniosła kielichy.  
\- Zawsze kiedy nie będziesz mogła już spać, jesteś tu mile widziana. – zapewniła ją drobna, rezolutna Lue McLean z Hufflepuffu. – Szczególnie po tym jak potraktowałaś tego beznadziejnego szarpidruta z Durmstrangu.  
\- Uważaj Lue, jeszcze ktoś usłyszy! – skarciła ją na żarty Sarach Finch-Fletchley.  
\- I dobrze! Nie wiem jakim cudem przeszli eliminację! …zagradzając drogę Tłuczkom z Włóczki… - zaperzyła się Puchonka.  
\- Wiesz dobrze, że wszyscy współczujemy Twojemu bratu. – uspokoił ją Scott ze Ravenclaw. – Nie powinnaś już się tym martwić. Jeszcze pokażą na co ich stać.  
\- Ta scenka ma miejsce codziennie. – zachichotał jej do ucha Higgs. – Wilmer podlizuje się McLean, bo chce ją zaprosić na świąteczny bal…  
\- Jaki bal? – ocknęła się Rose.

Jared skrzywił się, jakby zjadł cytrynę. Scott popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem, a dziewczęta zamilkły jak zaklęte.

Chyba powiedziała to za głośno.

\- Bal? – spytały zgodnym chórem. – A no tak! Przecież miał być bal!  
Wszyscy chłopcy przy stole spuścili ze zrezygnowaniem głowy.  
\- Nie chcieliśmy Wam przypominać.. . – powiedział cicho Scott.  
\- Jesteś niereformowalna. – poinformował ją Higgs z zupełnie nieuzasadnionym uśmiechem, gdy przy stole zapanował pełen emocji gwar. – Mieliśmy nie przypominać nikomu, żeby mieć więcej czasu na zaproszenie której z Was.  
\- Przepraszam… - jęknęła. – Nie powinieneś mówić mi takich rzeczy, kiedy jestem myślami gdzieś w cynowym kotle.  
\- Dlaczego w kotle?  
\- Dziś jest pierwszy etap turnieju eliksirów.  
\- Aaaaaaa no tak. Wobec tego … pewnie nie będziesz miała czasu zajmować się takimi bzdurami jak bal… i szukanie partnera. – Rose spojrzała na niego z niepokojem. – Może wobec tego wybierzesz się ze mną? Patrz, miałabyś to już z głowy! – dodał z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.  
Na sto galopujących rogogonów, czy im się wszystkim poprzewracało w tyłkach?  
Co to ma być?! Sezon na Rose??  
...i właściwie skąd u Ślizgonów ten nagły pociąg do Weasleyów...  
\- To bardzo miło z Twojej strony. – uśmiechnęła się. – Ale… - zamilkła widząc koniec dobrze znanej jej różdżki tuż przy szyi Higgsa.

Jarzębina, 12,5 cala.  
Scorpius Malfoy.

\- Nieprawda. – powiedział. – To nie było ani trochę miłe. Dobrze wiesz, że ona idzie ze mną.  
Gwar przy stole trochę jakby przycichł.  
\- Wiem, bracie.– westchnął Jared, powoli odsuwając różdżkę kolegi. – Ale nie zaszkodziło spróbować. – dodał z zadziornym uśmiechem, robiąc mu miejsce obok Rose.  
Malfoy usiadł, obejmując Weasley ramieniem i bezczelnie pożerając tosta z jej talerza.  
\- H-hej - syknęła kiedy już odzyskała zdolność mówienia.- Co to miało być?   
Scorpiusowi zdarzały się odwazne gesty w jej kierunku, ale to… to było coś nowego.  
\- O, przepraszam. Proszę, masz tu drugiego. – odparł podając jej świeżą grzankę i uśmiechając się niewinnie.  
Żartujesz, prawda? – powiedziało spojrzenie Rose.  
Scorpius pokręcił głową. W jego oczach płonęła dziwna determinacja.   
\- To już nie mogę nawet wysłuchać propozycji pójścia z kimś innym na bal? – oburzyła się wywracając oczami. Przyjemne ciepło jego ramienia w jakiś magiczny sposób kumulowało się na jej policzkach. – … no i z czego się cieszysz??  
\- Nie spytałaś na jakiej podstawie sądzę, że idziesz ze mną – szepnął z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. – Poza tym przecież wysłuchałaś Higgsa. Zapewniam cię, że niczego więcej by ci nie powiedział, ciągle ma tę samą śpiewkę.  
\- ...czyli bajeruje tak wszystkie dziewczyny w szkole?  
\- Tylko te ładne – zawyrokował Scorpius, puszczając do niej oko.  
\- Jesteś okropny – mruknęła głosem kompletnie niepasującym do jej słów.  
Od kiedy był tak pewien siebie?  
\- A tak właściwie to jakim praw… - zaczęła zadziornie, ale przyłożył jej palec do ust.  
\- Proszę... nie psuj tego. – szepnął ciepłym głosem, wywołując dziki dreszcz na jej szyi.  
Rose nie znała tego zaklęcia.  
Ale było diabelnie skuteczne.  
Dopiero, gdy kłapnięciem zębów odgoniła od siebie jego palec, zauważyła trzy Krukonki z niższych roczników, patrzące na nich z takim rozrzewnieniem, jakby byli postaciami z mugolskiego romansu.  
No tak, teraz już wiedziała co czytają po nocach, kiedy powinny się uczyć.  
\- Co robisz tak wcześnie na nogach? – zagadnęła Ślizgona.  
\- Przychodzę tak codziennie – odparł nakładając sobie paszteciki z nietoperzy na talerz, który jak zawsze pojawił się niewiadomo skąd.  
\- Acha… zaraz, moment. Na drugiej turze też jesz śniadanie! – oburzyła się i kontrolnie złapała go za boki. – Jakim prawem nie tyjesz?!  
Scorpius zaczął chichotać, odsuwając się od niej.  
\- MERLINIE…czy ja właśnie znalazłam u Ciebie łaskotki?  
\- O, patrz! Sowa!  
\- Nie jestem taka głupia, serio. – powiedziała patrząc na niego z ukosa. – Wymyśl coś lep…  
\- HOOT HOOT!  
\- Świstoświnka?! Rany, czy wszyscy poza mną są tu rannymi ptaszkami? …no dobra, do Ciebie nie mogę mieć pretensji. – zaśmiała się do sowy, odbierając przesyłkę. - Nie spytałeś co ja robię na nogach tak wcześnie. – zauważyła, otwierając kopertę.  
Sowa rozsiadła się na jej pustym talerzu, łypiąc łakomo w kierunku pasztecików Scorpiusa.  
\- Bo wiem. – odparł przysuwając bliżej swoje śniadanie. – Przecież masz dzisiaj turniej.  
\- Ty naprawdę mnie słuchasz. – powiedziała szczerze zdumiona.  
\- Może kiedyś przestanie Cię to zaskakiwać. – uśmiechnął się i zajął jedzeniem.

"Kochana Rose!  
Mam nadzieję, że wszystko u Was w jak najlepszym porządku (nie dosłownie, rzecz jasna.. dobrze wiem, że Hugon zmusza skrzaty do ciężkiej harówki przy sprzątaniu jego dormitorium…). W domu wszystko dobrze. Z racji nadchodzących świąt Harry i Ron mają dużo mniej pracy w Ministerstwie, więc zaczynają wpadać na różne dziwaczne pomysły i tak np. zamiast przesyłek wewnętrznych w formie samolocików, mamy teraz latające papierowe choineczki.  
Ja oczywiście mam roboty znacznie więcej – ilość spraw do rozwikłania i poprawek do wprowadzenia nigdy nie maleje, w przeciwieństwie do ilości psychopatycznych czarnoksiężników, którzy najwyraźniej sami powracali do domów na Święta.  
Ale daję sobie radę. Trenuję zaklęcia gospodarcze i zaczynam wreszcie robić jakieś postępy. Wczoraj udało mi się podgrzać wodę na firanki, zamiast je ugotować… (zanotuj sobie gdzieś, że Fervero podgrzewa, Fervere gotuje… a może odwrotnie? …matko.) Jest szansa, że świąteczne sprzątanie w tym roku nie będą trwały do 23 grudnia.  
Ale się rozpisałam.  
Tak naprawdę wysyłam do Ciebie Świnkę, bo dziś udało mi się wyciągnąć wreszcie od ojca dokładny plan wydarzeń tego waszego Turnieju.  
Nie wiem czy profesor McGonagall już Wam o tym mówiła, ale wkrótce szykuje Wam się bal, a Ty nie masz przecież sukienki!!! Z resztą generalnie przydałoby Ci się trochę ciuchów. Hugon, Lily i Albus również nie mają szat wyjściowych, dlatego w najbliższa sobotę, porywamy Was z ciotką Ginny na Pokątną.  
Przekaż reszcie i trzymaj się ciepło.  
Buziaki

Mama

P.S. Jeśli Kherisa chciałaby się zabrać, nie ma problemu. Pewnie chętnie odwiedzi tate w mieście."

* * *

Kherisa chciała się zabrać.  
\- Och jak pysznie! – ucieszyła się szybkim ruchem chowając jakąś kartkę, która wyleciała jej z podręcznika. Właśnie wypakowywały się i zajmowały swoje stałe miejsca w pracowni transmutacji. – Ostatnio zastanawiałam się właśnie nad kiecka i skąd ją wytrzasnąć...   
\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy, panno Feather. – oznajmiła profesor McGonagall wkraczając do pracowni i jednym machnięciem różdżki odsłaniając żaluzje. Komnatę zalały pasma światła, rozjaśniając unoszący się w powietrzu kurz. – Właśnie to będzie tematem dzisiejszych zajęć.

Kilka mniej czujnych osób popatrzyło na nią nieprzytomnie.

\- Dla tych wszystkich, którym wypadło z głów, czeka nas w tym miesiącu Bożonarodzeniowy Bal. – zaczęła, wodząc surowym wzrokiem po ich twarzach. Rose mogła jednak przysiąc, że w jej oczach dostrzegła drobny błysk ekscytacji. - Poza lekcjami tańca, które czekają Was od jutra, odbędziecie szybki kurs zaklęć mogących pomóc w odpowiednim wystrojeniu się na tę uroczystość.  
\- Będziemy zmieniać łachmany w balowe suknie? Jak w kopciuszku? – w cichym z natury głosie Giny (czyt. Dżiany, nie Dżini) dało się dosłyszeć emocje.  
\- Dokładnie tak, panno Hahtorn. A dla wszystkich, którzy nie chodzili na zajęcia z mugoloznastwa: Kopciuszek to jedna z najbardziej znanych mugolskich bajek.  
\- Pani psor, czy MUSIMY uczyć się babskich zaklęć robiących falbanki? – jęknął zblazowany Ebenezer, jak zwykle rozciągnięty na swojej ławce.  
\- Tak, panie Flint. – powiedziała chłodno dyrektorka. – Gdyby kiedyś zdarzyło się panu przewertować przypadkiem kilka stron w przód podręcznika, sam trafiłby pan na temat związany z zastosowaniem transmutacji w mugolskich baśniach i legendach. Może się to panu nie podobać, jednak magia nie polega tylko na ciskaniu w siebie drętwoty. I tak się właśnie składa, że zaklęcie pełnej przemiany tkanin, które będziecie dziś poznawać, jest obowiązkowe na poziomie owutemów.

Kilka dziewczyn zachichotało zapewne z sobie tylko znanych przyczyn. Eb za to skrzywił się, jakby przed oczami stanęła mu właśnie wizja paradowania po pracowni w balowej sukience.

\- Zaklęcie, o którym wspomniałam, jest bardzo trudne i musicie liczyć się z tym, że wielu z Was nie uda się użyć go w ciągu pierwszego kwadransa. – McGonagall przeszła za swoje biurko i machnięciem różdżki transmutowała swoje obite wzorzystą tkaniną krzesło w ubrany manekin. – Ma też swoje limity. Pierwszy z nich, znany wszystkim, którzy słyszeli historię Kopciuszka, stanowi ograniczenie czasowe. Im więcej wprawy ma czarodziej i im mocniejszą posiada różdżkę, tym dłużej strój może trwać w narzuconej mu formie. Wasze prawdopodobnie będą na razie wracać do właściwego sobie wyglądu po jakichś 5 – 10 minutach. Zapewniam Was jednak, że opanowanie tego czaru na poziomie, który pozwoli Wam przetańczyć w stroju cały bal, jest możliwe w ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni. Oczywiście przy odpowiednich chęciach.  
Dziewczęta z blaskiem w oczach przysłuchiwały się każdemu jej słowu.  
Chłopcy patrzyli po sobie z niepokojem.

\- Formuła brzmi Amiculum divit. – powiedziała, gdy już wszyscy stali przy własnych manekinach. – Musimy połączyć ją z takim ruchem różdżki. – dodała kręcąc w powietrzu spiralę z iskier, po czym przekreślając ją pionową linią. – Dawniej aby rzucić to zaklęcie na siebie, czarownice musiały obracając się zakręcić podobną spiralę wokół samych siebie. Dziś jednak wystarczy transmutować swoje odbicie w lustrze. Zaznaczę, że odkryto to zupełnym przypadkiem. – uśmiechnęła się. – Powtarzajcie za mną. Amiculum divit.  
\- Amiculum divit.  
\- Dobrze, teraz sami.  
\- Amiculum divit.  
\- Divit, nie didżit, panie Flint. Chyba nie chce pan podpalić sobie szaty?  
\- Amiculum divit… - poprawił się, czerwieniejąc na uszach.  
\- Doskonale. – dyrektorka pochwaliła go z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Teraz ostatnia rzecz. Nim rzucicie zaklęcie pełnej przemiany tkaniny musicie wyobrazić sobie dokładnie jej ostateczną formę. Zrozumcie to dobrze, bo to najtrudniejsza część. Musicie mieć przed oczami dokładny obraz tego, co chcecie zobaczyć. Rodzaj tkaniny, barwę, grubość, rozmiar i wzór. Niewolno Wam przeoczyć żadnego z nich. Tkanina, barwa, grubość, rozmiar i wzór. – to mówiąc machnęła różdżką w kierunku kredy. Ta posłusznie zapisała na tablicy pięć kluczowych słów i podpisała formułą zaklęcia. – Do dzieła!

Jak można się domyślić, pierwsze pół godziny nie przynosiło… oczekiwanych efektów.  
Większość „strojów” nie przypominała niczego konkretnego. Lindon McRage ze Slytherinu zdołał ubrać manekina w szkocki kilt (co prawda w paski, nie bądźmy jednak drobiazgowi…), wielkości małego namiotu. Tifany przybrała manekina w coś, co było chyba srebrzystą sukienką, jednak zniknęło jeszcze szybciej, niż zostało stworzone. Albusowi udało się wyczarować śliczny płaszcz, wielka szkoda że był uwity ze słomy. Kherisa nie stworzyła może żadnej sukienki, ale zupełnym przypadkiem obiła swoje czółenka najszlachetniejszym w świecie jedwabiem.

Za to Rose przez większość czasu stała przed manekinem szukając pomysłu.

\- Ja się kompletnie nie nadaję do takich rzeczy. – mruknęła próbując przypomnieć sobie sukienkę, którą miała na jej urodzinach mama. Ona zawsze potrafiła się odstawić. Dobrze, że jechały razem na te zakupy, bo sama chyba zginęłaby wśród tych wszystkich nowych butików… Czy ta złota kiecka, którą wyczarował jej wujek George w urodziny powstała właśnie w ten sposób? Ciekawe, czy nadal wisi w szafie…

\- Pewnie, że się nadajesz. – powiedział Scorpius, jak zwykle wyrastając spod ziemi.  
No dobra, zawsze mieli razem transmutację, ale naprawdę nie słyszała jak podchodzi.  
Skąd ta pewność? - uśmiechnęła się bezwiednie zakładając kosmyk włosów za ucho.   
\- Na trzecim roku pomogłaś Kherisie zrobić koszulki dla ZGREDKA - przypomniał.  
\- To nie była praca kreatywna  
Scorpius wzruszył ramionami  
Kto powiedział, że ta jest?  
Hmmmm  
\- No dobra, wracam do mojej miniaturowej koszuli, która… o, już zniknęła. - zaśmiał się scorpius - Tak, czy inaczej, może zamiast planować kreację na bal po prostu przypomnij sobie coś, co dobrze znasz? Coś, co miałaś na sobie?   
Rose odprowadziła go uśmiechem myśląc o tym co powiedział...  
Coś, co miała na sobie… Coś miłego w dotyku, ciepłego, pachnącego …

\- Amiculum divit!

\- Jasna sklątka… - jęknęła patrząc na swojego manekina odzianego w bluzę Scorpiusa. – No powaliło mnie do reszty!! – myślała spanikowana. Jeszcze żeby to była którakolwiek bluza… nie, musiała wyczarować tę oblepioną zewsząd herbami Slytherinu. Głupi Quidditch, głupie ciuchy drużyny… – Finite! Nie działa… Dissendium! O, gorgony… Amiculum divit!

Nic. Przeklęta bluza nie chciała dać się zmienić.

\- Reducio! – szepnęła wreszcie i odetchnęła widząc jak dzieło jej wyobraźni kurczy się do rozmiarów stroju dla lalek. – Mam nadzieję, że zaraz znikniesz. – dodała chowając je do kieszeni szaty.

\- Mało brakowało. – pomyślała słysząc dzwonek.  
Rose bardzo bała się dostać po zębach od Amandy Goyle.

\- Dziękuję, radziliście sobie całkiem nieźle. – oznajmiła profesor McGonagall wstając. - Panno Thomas, 5 punktów dla Gryffindoru. Był to dosłownie moment, ale dam głowę, że widziałam sukienkę. W przyszłym tygodniu będziemy pracować nad konkretnymi materiałami, proszę trochę poćwiczyć… Tymczasem dowidzenia. Pannę Weasley i Pana Malfoya proszę na moment do siebie.

Rose zbladła. No bez przesady, było jej głupio, ale to chyba żadna zbrodnia wyczarować bluzę kolegi? A może chodzi o wynoszenie krzesła z sali? Krzesła transmutowanego w manekina w zaczarowanej bluzie, zmniejszonego do wymiarów kieszonkowych…

\- W związku ze zbliżającym się balem oraz, nie ukrywam, tym że wałęsanie się po szkole rodziców panny Weasley przyniosło nam wiele dobrego, - zaczęła dyrektorka, patrząc na nich z zadziwiająco łagodną miną. - nie ukarzę Was szlabanem. Musicie jednak wiedzieć, że nie będę tego tolerować. Nocą macie leżeć w łóżkach. …albo nie dać się złapać. – dodała ciszej, rozejrzawszy się konspiracyjnie. – Niestety nie mogę darować Wam tego zupełnie. Pan Filtch nie dałby mi spokoju. Po świętach mam otrzymać rolkę pergaminu od każdego z Was na dowolny temat w granicach materiału z transmutacji na ten semestr. ..i w granicach zdrowego rozsądku.

Wychodząc na dziedziniec z miniaturowym krzesło-manekinem w kieszeni szaty i ulgą w duchu, Rose była już pewna, że szczerze kocha tę kobietę.

* * *

\- Kurcze, z całego tego zamieszania zapomniałam zapytać ją czy pozwoli nam pogadać z portretem Dumbledore’a. – westchnęła Weasley opadając na fotel w pokoju wspólnym. – No ale dobra, jeszcze będzie okazja.  
\- Myślałby kto, że tak przejmiesz się szkolną potańcówką. – uśmiechnął się Albus znad „Run dla zaawansowanych”  
\- I bardzo dobrze, niech wreszcie zapozna się lepiej ze swoja kobiecosc częścią – stwierdziła Kherisa zmazując z mozołem jakiś najwyraźniej nieudany fragment szkicu. – Al, przestań się wiercić.  
\- Rysujesz mnie?  
\- Nie, fotel. No mówię, nie wierć się, bo brzydko wyjdziesz.  
\- Ty też powinieneś choć trochę się nim przejąć. – zauważyła Rose, wyjmując różdżkę i trenując ruch ręki towarzyszący Amiculum divit. – Jutro jedziemy z mamą na zakupy.  
\- Miłej zabawy. – mruknął biorąc łyk soku z kielicha wyniesionego z Wielkiej Sali.  
\- Ty też jedziesz.  
Albus zakrztusił się, doprowadzając Kherisę do szału.  
\- Przestań się miotać!  
\- Nie widzisz, że się krztuszę? – wydyszał.  
\- Matko dementora… Relashio! – Feather machnęła różdżką, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic wróciła do dawnej pozycji. - A teraz siedź jak człowiek.  
\- Dzięki. – zdziwił się poprawiając okulary. – Po co nam zakupy, jeśli uczymy się właśnie zaklęcia, które ma sprawić, by stały się zbędne?  
\- A pójdziesz na bal w szacie ze słomy? …no właśnie. – uśmiechnęła się Rose. – Wiesz już chociaż z kim pójdziesz?  
\- Pojęcia nie mam. – odparł obojętnie, wracając do lektury.  
\- A co z Vanessą?  
\- Co z Vanessą? – spytał nie tyle nawet obojętnie, co zimno.  
\- …nooo nic najwyraźniej. Tak tylko pytałam.  
\- Vanessa idzie z tym swoim chudym Bułgarem. A Ty Al, lepiej się jednak pospiesz. – poradziła Kherisa mierząc go „na ołówek”.  
\- A Ty z kim idziesz?  
K. wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Masz chociaż kogoś na oku?  
\- Chwilowo Ciebie. – zaśmiała się wskazując na ołówek, którym próbowała jakoś ogarnąć proporcje jego sylwetki.  
\- Wiesz, zawsze możemy iść razem. – zauważył.  
\- Możemy. – potwierdziła.  
\- To… chodźmy. – zaproponował schowany za książką.  
\- Chodźmy. – zgodziła się schowana za szkicownikiem.

Rose popatrzyła na nich kręcąc z bezradnością głową.  
A to niby ona miała problemy z mówieniem o uczuciach.

Poniosła wzrokiem po Sali, zatrzymując się na chwilę na zegarze.  
16:55.

\- Matko Merlina, TURNIEJ!!!

* * *


	20. Pierwszy Etap

Rose Wesley przez jakieś 5 lat żyła w przekonaniu, że jak na Gryfonkę, zna hogwarckie lochy całkiem nieźle. Poza zajęciami z eliksirów, na których zazwyczaj zostawała po godzinach ze stosem pytań oraz pomysłów, bywała tam również towarzysko. Zdarzały się przecież koncerty Ponurka, spotkania klubu Ślimaka, a także jeden krótki epizod z przeciekającym sufitem w dormitorium pewnego Ślizgona, który wymagał natychmiastowej naprawy (dach, nie Ślizgon), oraz – oczywiście – pełnego wyrozumiałości milczenia wobec przyczyny podobnej usterki.

Nic więc dziwnego, że spodziewała się bez problemu trafić do odpowiedniej Sali.  
Niestety niesłusznie.

\- Merlinie, no bez takich. – szeptała rozpaczliwie rozglądając się po wilgotnym lochu. Wyglądał dość komicznie, przyozdobiony świątecznymi stroikami i pękatymi choinkami, to jednak tylko komplikowało poszukiwania. - Dobra, wdech i wydech. Wskaż mi! – poleciła leżącej na dłoni różdżce.  
Przeszła kilka kroków prowadzona magicznymi wskazówkami, jednak po chwili ustały.  
\- No dalej, badylu! Wskaż mi! – powtórzyła co raz bardziej zrozpaczona, obserwując jak różdżka kręci się bez sensu i nie zamierza przestać. – To nie może być tutaj! – warknęła wskazując na swoje stopy.

Dopiero teraz dostrzegła okrągłe drzwi, na których właśnie stała.  
Metalową powierzchnię włazu zdobiła płaskorzeźba przedstawiająca zwiniętego trójgłowego węża. Z jego grzbietu łuszczyły się resztki mocno sfatygowanej pomarańczowej farby, w oczach połyskiwały zaś ciężkie rubiny.  
\- Ojej, nie ma jednego oka. – zmartwiła się Rose gratulując sobie w duch, że nie dała namówić się Kherisie na owutem z opieki nad magicznymi…  
\- Czy wszysssssscy muszą mi to przypominaćssssss? – warknęła z wyrzutem bezoka głowa, odrywając się od zaśniedziałej powierzchni.  
Rose odskoczyła jak oparzona.  
\- Przepraszam… - szepnęła speszona, zakładając rudy lok za ucho. – Na turniej eliksirów to… tędy?  
\- Możżżżże tak, może niesssssss… Cośśśś taka ciekawssssssska?  
\- Nie gadaj z nią, Tssssuna. Nie wpuszczamy sssssspóźnialskich. – wysyczała inna głowa, z irytacją poruszając końcówką ich wspólnego, metalowego ogona.  
\- Kiedy ja tak bardzo proszę! – jęknęła Rose. – Musicie mnie wpuścić!  
\- My nicsssss nie mussssimy!  
\- Nie i koniesssssssssssssss.  
Spierały się z nią tak dłuższą chwilę, aż Weasley zaczęła tracić cierpliwość.  
\- Ciszszszszszszaaaa! – skarciła je wreszcie trzecia paszcza. – Przesssssspać ssssię nie można?  
Dwie poprzednie jakby skurczyły się trochę w sobie i położyły pokornie głowy.  
\- Dość! – wkurzyła się Rose. – Jestem bardzo dobra z eliksirów, przyniosę szkole zaszczyt i wszyscy będą ze mnie dumni. Musicie mnie wpuścić, bo w innym wypadku zaraz rozwalę ten wasz właz na kawałki i tyle będziecie miały i z pilnowania i ze spania! Wiecie ile osób na mnie liczy? Za dużo pracy kosztowały mnie przygotowania i jakieś trzy wężowe głowy nie staną mi na drodze do zdobycia….  
\- Przessssssstań tupaćsssssssss!! – zasyczała wściekle najważniejsza z głów. – Idźże i daj mi ssssssssspokój… - skończyła podnosząc ciężki, metalowy ogon i otwierając klapę.  
Rose, która dopiero teraz zauważyła, że rzeczywiście waliła nogą o posadzkę, popatrzyła niepewnie w czarną otchłań i wyjęła różdżkę. Cóż. Skoro Ślizgon miał ostatnio odwagę skakać nie bacząc na to, co znajdzie na dole, Gryfonka nie może być gorsza.  
Absolutnie nie.  
\- Dziękuję! – uśmiechnęła się do metalowych gadów i niewiele myśląc, wskoczyła do czarnej dziury bez dna.

* * *

\- Panna Wesley! – ucieszył się profesor Slughorn podchodząc do niej z różdżką. Na ten ważny wieczór przyodział się w połyskujący, granatowy strój przywodzący na myśl połączenie klasycznej czarodziejskiej szaty z mugolskim frakiem. – Widzę, że przeszła pani test determinacji! Wspaniale, wspaniale. To takie nasze małe zabezpieczenie w razie, gdyby chciał dostać się tutaj ktoś nieproszony. Ale żeby pięć minut po czasie? Narobiła mi pani stracha, bez dwóch zdań. Za moment zaczynamy, a wie pani przecież jak na nią liczę. – przypomniał gładząc sumiaste wąsy i jak zwykle, skupiając się bardziej na brzmieniu własnego głosu, niż na Rose.  
\- Przepraszam. – wysapała wisząc kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, nadal zszokowana tym miękkim lądowaniem. – Czy może mnie pan z tego uwolnić?  
\- Ależ oczywiście. Finite! – roześmiał się swoim tubalnym głosem.  
\- Czy to było Aresto Momentum? – spytała poprawiając strój, opadłszy wreszcie na twardy grunt.  
\- Zgadza się. – wymruczał zadowolony. – Bystra, jak swoja matka. Ale dość tych komplementów. Stanowisko numer 9!

Maszerując na swoje miejsce, Rose wreszcie rozejrzała się po komnacie.  
W pierwszej kolejności w oczy rzucały się jej wymiary. Była o połowę tylko mniejsza od Wielkiej Sali i robiła równie duże wrażenie. Szerokie kamienie okalały ją od posadzki, aż po sufit, czyniąc zimną, wilgotną i mroczną. Tuż pod stropem zwisało kilka wykutych gargulców, które zdawały się wodzić wzrokiem za wszystkimi poniżej, sprawiając, że komnata wydawała się jeszcze mniej przyjazna. Ozdobiona girlandami ciemnozielonych kotar, wiszącymi wysoko pod sufitem, oświetlona zaś zielonkawym blaskiem afrykańskich świetlików, uwięzionych w odpowiednich lampach. Rose uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Tak drastyczne środki ostrożności, jak wykluczenie otwartego ognia chociażby ze świec, oznaczał tylko jedno. Wyjątkowo łatwopalny i wybuchowy eliksir.  
Jej oczy powędrowały natychmiast do stojącego na samym środku ośmiokątnego cokołu, na który zarzucono ciężką, grubą tkaninę w kolorze butelkowej zieleni. Ukryte pod nią kształty były zapewne buteleczkami lub kociołkami z tym, co miało sprawdzić ich zdolności.

Interesujące.

W rogach komnaty stały cztery wykwintne fotele, które aż prosiły się, by sprawdzić miękkość ich wyszywanych poduch. Zajmowali je jednak siwi, elegancko odziani magowie. Ich widok momentalnie przyspieszył tętno Gryfonki, przypominając o wszystkich nadziejach, które wiązała z turniejem. Nie byli to jeszcze najznamienitsi alchemicy tego wieku, jednak bez wątpienia specjaliści, których jako regularna czytelniczka alchemicznej prasy rozpoznawała bez pudła.  
Wdech i wydech, Rose. Dasz sobie radę.

Wokół cokołu ustawiono całe rzędy stanowisk z podstawowym wyposażeniem. Prawie przy każdym siedział już jakiś zestresowany uczeń, powtarzając w głowie wszystko to, czego uczył się w ostatniej chwili. Rose naliczyła około 30 zawodników, zapewne po 10 z każdej szkoły. Powoli wiodła wzrokiem po ich twarzach, chcąc choć naocznie ocenić jaki mają potencjał. Większość była dość blada, szczególnie Francuzki w swoich cienkich sweterkach, wciąż nieprzyzwyczajone jeszcze do zamkowego chłodu. Na twarzach Bułgarów przeważało spokojne wyczekiwanie, jednak w oczach wielu z nich dało się dostrzec oznaki zdenerwowania. Nawet Anton, który jak zawsze utrzymywał swój niezawodny, firmowy uśmiech, machał nerwowo lewym kolanem.  
Pośród załogi Hogwartu, również średnio zachwyconej panującą atmosferą, najbardziej rzucała się w oczy Vanessa Chang. I nie tyle nawet z racji perfekcyjnego makijażu i jeszcze doskonalszej sylwetki, co z powodu spokojnego, pewnego siebie uśmiechu, zbliżonego nawet do określenia „arogancki”. Rose kiwnęła do niej z wyćwiczoną miną nr. 16, mówiącą „witam Cię i traktuję neutralnie”, po czym ruszyła w kierunku stolika tuż obok, oznaczonego mosiężną dziewiątką.

\- Nie tak szybko. – usłyszała za sobą nieprzyjemny głos. – Gdzie pani tak ucieka?  
Powoli odwróciła się, by stanąć przed dyrektorem Berbatovem, który uśmiechał się dobrodusznie dołem twarzy, na oczach pozostając zimnym drapieżcą. Wyciągnął wielką łapę, tym razem lżejszą o ciężkie futro z nieznanego zwierzęcia, po czym uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – Twoja różdżka.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Oui, oui, panno Rose. – Madam Maxime podeszła do nich, stukając monumentalnej wielkości szpilkami. (czytać po „fhrancus-kiemu”) – zgodnie z règlements, wszyscy zawodnicy zobowiązani są zdać różdżki. Obtenir je z powrotem przy wyjście. – wyjaśniła gestykulując żywo ciężką od mnogiej biżuterii dłonią, w której trzymała dostosowane do jej wymiarów pióro. – Nazwisko i rok? – spytała rozwijając pergamin niewiele krótszy od niej samej.  
\- Rose Weasley, 6 rok. – westchnęła ciężko, podając różdżkę Bułgarowi. W jego oczach po raz pierwszy dostrzegła jakiś skrawek szczerego uczucia, niestety dla niej, była to chyba satysfakcja.

\- Doskonale, doskonale! – oznajmił Slughorn, dostojnie krocząc w kierunku cokołu. Wszyscy zawodnicy, łącznie z Rose, przystrojeni w ochronne fartuchy stali już przy swoich stanowiskach. – Zaczynamy pierwszy etap Wielkiej Bitwy Eliksirowarów!  
\- Dzisiejsze zadanie ma trzy etapy. – powiedział Berbatov, kładąc rękę na błyszczącej narzucie. - W pierwszym musicie rozpoznać eliksir, który stoi w największym kotle na podeście. To jednak dopiero początek. Poza nim, na stole umieściliśmy wiele innych wywarów, także nieoznakowanych. W drugiej kolejności musicie rozpoznać je i wreszcie łącząc lub przetwarzając w wybrany przez siebie sposób, wytworzyć z nich eliksir z dużego kotła. Nie wolno używać żadnych składników poza tymi, które pozyskacie z eliksirów dostępnych na podeście. Czy wszystko jest jasne?  
\- Jury w składzie nas throjga, a takzie anonyme specjaliści, będzie obsehrwować wasze progrès. – dodała Madam Maxime, splatając dłonie w zgrabny koszyczek. – Pod uwagę brane będzie podobieństwo do original wywar, a także w razie remis, czas w jakim zadanie wykonano. Na stole w końcu sali umieszczono wymagany przez règlements fauszi-skop, liczymy jednak, naturellement, na uczciwą i czystą rywalizację.  
\- Macie dwie godziny. – Przypomniał Slughorn. – Czas, start!

Tkanina opadła na posadzkę.  
Zawodnicy zerwali się z krzeseł.

Rose siedząca na stołku przy swoim stoliku z zaciekawieniem obserwowała jak tłum tłoczy się przy podeście, co chwila wracając w roztargnieniu do stanowisk po pióro i pergamin. Wreszcie zamknęła oczy i zaczęła węszyć.

Eliksir euforii wyczuła od razu. Nawet z tej odległości widać było z resztą niebieskie sprężynki skaczące nad maleńkim kociołkiem, w którym go ważono. Korzenny, przypalany charakterystycznie zapach imbiru z eliksiru rozśmieszającego dotarł do niej chwilę później, trącając nieco żółcią pancernika. Cynamonowy eliksir słodkiego snu nie dałby się pomylić absolutnie z niczym, podobnie leśna woń kory z drzewa wiggen, gwarantująca gdzieś na cokole eliksir wiggenowy.

Otworzyła oczy. Tłum rozrzedził się już znacznie, wstała więc, wzięła zestaw fiolek ze stolika i bez wahania nalała sobie do największej z nich niedużą łychę wywaru z wielkiego, złotego kotła. Kilka osób okupujących podest popatrzyło na nią z niemym oburzeniem, zaraz sami cofnęli się jednak po zestaw szkła. Wracając na miejsce, Weasley rzuciła okiem w kierunku Vanessy. Jej mina nie zrzedła ani trochę. W pewnym momencie zdawała się nawet szepnąć „banalne”.

\- Zobaczmy co ty tutaj kryjesz… - szepnęła Rose do fiolki, siadając na miejscu i odpędzając myśli związane z rywalką.

Barwy - brak.  
Zapachu... również brak.  
Konsystencja… ciekła zupełnie, praktycznie woda.

Logika podpowiadała Veritaserum, ale intuicja kręciła przecząco głową. To byłoby przecież za proste. Podręcznikowy przykład wywaru bez znaków szczególnych… Rose znała jeszcze przynajmniej pięć eliksirów o podobnych cechach, ale od czegoś musiała zacząć. Przez moment tylko rzuciła okiem w stronę Antona. Patrzył na wywar z wyraźnym niepokojem. Czyżby jakieś przykre wspomnienia?

Do kolejnej fiolki nalała eliksiru euforii, po czym szybko ustawiła wokół przyrządy do skraplania. Po paru minutach udało jej się wygotować cenny sok z cytryny. Chitynowe pancerzyki i abisyńskie figi zostawiła na później w innej fiolce. Nadszedł czas pierwszej próby. Nie pisali o tym w podręcznikach, ale po zetknięciu z cytrusami, veritaserum zmieniało się w ciemną, mętną breję. Rose wiedziała o tym tylko dlatego, że pewnego razu James podwędził z jej zbiorów kilka kropel eliksiru, chcąc wyciągnąć z Lily gdzie rodzice schowali miotłę kupioną mu na Gwiazdkę. Pomysł Potterówny z dietetyczną żywnością i piciem soku z pomarańczy rzeczywiście wyszedł jej na zdrowie…  
Z nieskrywaną ekscytacją towarzyszącą jej zawsze przy odkrywaniu wszelkich odpowiedzi, Rose wkropliła odrobinę soku do zagadkowego wywaru.

Czekała, czekała…

... i nic.

\- Ale numer! – uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Wyzwanie!

Ponownie zbadała zawartość fiolki. Ciekawe ile osób z góry przyjęło, że to veritas...  
Wróciła do cokołu, obserwując dokładnie resztę kociołków. Wywary były bardzo różne – niektóre dziecinnie proste, inne wykraczały znacznie poza materiał podręcznika. Umieszczono je tam zapewne tylko po to, by utrudnić zadanie tym, którzy nie mogli ich rozpoznać. Rose znała wszystkie. Lecz co ważyło się w tym złotym…?

I właściwie dlaczego w złotym? Chyba nie po to tylko, żeby ładnie wyglądało. Nie, to musi być wywar, który reaguje z cyną. Skoro wokół nic nie było wybuchowe, to właśnie ten musiał mieć łatwopalne składniki…

Wtem nagle huk! Pisk!  
To fałszoskop poderwał się do góry!  
Salę rozświetliły kolorowe lampki, kilka siedzących najbliżej osób zakryło uszy.

Wyrwana z rozmyślań Rose podskoczyła ze strachu, upuszczając fiolkę z nieznanym wywarem.  
Po sali poniósł się brzęk różnych innych tłuczonych naczyń, jęki, skargi i kilka oczywistych pytań.  
\- Co jest grane?  
\- Ała! Można to jakoś ściszyć?  
\- Kto nie umie się bawić i ściąga? – Vanessa, która szła właśnie do cokołu, ostentacyjnie zakryła sobie jedno uCho.

Milcząca Rose popatrzyła z niesmakiem na rozbite szkło, nie mając nawet różdżki, żeby rzucić reparo.  
Odprowadziła wzrokiem jakąś spanikowaną dziewczynę z Bauxbuttons, tłumaczącą się zawzięcie po francusku. Madam Maxime bez słowa wyprowadziła ją jednak do bocznej komnaty, stukając wielkimi obcasami.

\- No i świetnie. O czym to ja właściwie myślałam? – westchnęła zerkając na swoje stanowisko. Fiolka, która spadając wywróciła również naczynie z figami i pancerzykami, roztrzaskała się zupełnie. Poza resztkami szkła, było tam jednak jeszcze coś…  
Rose znów niuchnęła nosem.  
– Eliksir.. skurczający?  
Dopiero po chwili rozchlapany płyn nabrał czerwonej barwy. To figi zaczęły reagować z nieznaną miksturą, pachnąc niedokończonym wywarem kurczenia. – No jasne! – myślała ucieszona Gryfonka. - Figi reagują tak z sokiem z pijawek! Jest tylko jeden bezwonny, bezbarwny, łatwopalny eliksir, który przyrządza się z użyciem tego paskudztwa.

Eliksir Ostatniej Szansy.

Zwany też wywarem czystej krwi. Podawany osobom ukąszonym przez najbardziej jadowite stworzenia, takie jak węże, pająki, skorpiony.. (hehe), …albo trójgłowe Widłowęże, jak ten na drzwiach. Swoją drogą, co za wredna podpowiedź… - zaśmiała się w duchu.

Kilka osób siedzących w pobliżu z przerażeniem zauważyło zadowolenie malujące się na jej twarzy. Najwyraźniej oni byli wciąż daleko od rozwikłania pierwszej części zagadki. Tylko Vanessa ważyła spokojnie intensywnie cynamonowy eliksir słodkiego snu, nucąc cos pod nosem.

Nieważne. Teraz Rose musiała już tylko pozyskać jakoś składniki.  
Łatwopalną krew salamandry, pijawki, krwawy pieprz i suszone pająki.

\- Do dzieła! – powiedziała sobie pod nosem i pewnym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku cokołu.

* * *

Niecałą godzinę później, pozostawiwszy zakryty kociołek z całkiem poprawnie, jak na te warunki, uważonym Eliksirem Ostatniej Szansy, Rose wymaszerowała z komnaty. Wiele par oczu odprowadziło ją zazdrośnie ciskając w duchu ciężkie klątwy. Może to i lepiej, że zabrali im różdżki?

\- A nie mówiłam, że świetnie sobie poradzę? – wyszczerzyła się do wężowych, metalowych drzwi, wyłaniając się zza gobelinu, za którym kryło się tajne wyjście z turnieju.  
Wrota milczały, choć mogłaby przysiąc, że jeden z łbów puścił do niej oko.

\- Często gadasz do podłogi? – usłyszała gdzieś obok.  
\- Tylko wtedy, gdy ściany nie mają już siły mnie słuchać. – odparła zadziornie.

Jakim sposobem on zawsze poruszał się tak cicho?

\- Jak Ci poszło? – uśmiechnął się Scorpius.  
Popatrzyła na niego zadowolona.  
\- No tak, głupio pytam. – pokręcił głową. - Ale opowiesz jak to wyglądało?  
\- Niech Ci będzie. A dostanę w zamian coś do żarcia?

Na Wielką Salę dotarli chwilę przed pierwszą turą kolacji. Siedząc przy stole Ślizgonów, blisko kominka, gdzie spotykały się ranne ptaszki z pierwszego śniadania, Rose opowiedziała mu dokładnie jak przebiegły zawody. Teraz, gdy nie wisiał już nad nią stres związany z turniejem – przynajmniej na jakiś czas – poczuła jak bardzo ją męczył. W tej jednej chwili mogła wreszcie odetchnąć, ugrzać się przy tańczących płomieniach i oglądać swoje odbicie w pękatych bombkach wiszących na pobliskiej choince.  
\- Cieszę się, że tak dobrze Ci poszło. – przyznał Scorpius, siedząc wygodnie na ławce obok niej, z nogami wyciągniętymi ku ciepłu. Miał na sobie tę swoją bluzę drużyny Quidditcha, której miniaturka do dzisiaj spoczywała pod poduszką Rose, złośliwie nie chcąc wrócić do pierwotnej postaci.  
\- Ja też. Myślę, że drugi etap mam w kieszeni. – uśmiechnęła się. Ciepło kominka przyjemnie grzało jej twarz, gdy patrzyła na jasne kosmyki leniwie opadające mu na czoło.  
\- Na pewno. Ale mówisz, że praktycznie nie rozmawiałaś z Vanessą? Nie pytałaś ją o tego kota?  
\- Właściwie o to akurat pytałam. – przyznała. – Najpierw długi czas zachowywała się tak, jakby kompletnie nie wiedziała o czym mówię. Potem stwierdziła wreszcie, że zwiał jej dłuższy czas temu. Podobno ostatnio nie dogaduje się za dobrze z Antonem, więc powiedziała mu, żeby sam się nim zajmował. Wiesz jaka ona jest. Dba tylko o siebie jestem skłonna uwierzyć, że faktycznie wypadł już jej z głowy. – dodała z kwaśną miną. Bez względu na to jak głęboko zakopały topór wojenny, on nadal gdzieś tam był i Rose czuła, że to tylko tymczasowy rozejm.

Malfoy zamyślił się.

\- Czy możemy na razie dać temu spokój? – szturchnęła go zaczepnie łokciem. – Hej, Ty. Przydałby mi się wieczór wolny od tego wszystkiego. Od eliksirów, kotów i zagadek… tak po prostu, żeby nic nie robić.  
\- W porządku. – uśmiechnął się jakoś tak.. ładnie. – Tylko wieczór? Myślałem, że będziesz chciała zrobić sobie przynajmniej wolny weekend.  
\- Nie mogę, jutro mama zabiera mnie na Pokątną. W końcu idziemy na bal, a ja nie mam sukienki…  
\- Przecież od niedawna masz sukienki. – zauważył.  
\- Ale nie taką! To jest bal!  
\- Myślałem, że nie kręcą Cię takie rzeczy. – przypomniał patrząc na nią z podejrzliwym uśmiechem.  
\- Oj… to zależy. – wykręcała się, nie mając pewności czy policzki pieką ją na pewno z powodu rozgrzanego kominka.  
\- …I podobało mi się słowo „idziemy”. – dodał. - Od czego to zależy, Rose? – spytał cicho, przysuwając się bliżej.  
\- O popatrz, żarcie! – odwróciła się do stołu, mówiąc nieco za głośno, jak na siebie. – Ale jestem głodna. Podasz mi tamten dzbanek? Ten na końcu stołu? Myślę, że właśnie TEGO soku mi trzeba…

Scorpius pokręcił z westchnieniem głową, poczochrał jej rude włosy i również zabrał się za przygotowaną przez skrzaty kolację.

* * *

10 punktów dla domu tego, kto załapał dowcip z u-Cho Chang xD


	21. Pokątne Szaleństwo

Śnieg gęsto sypał się z nieba, gdy razem z mamą, ciotką Ginny, Albsem, Kherisą, Hugonem i Lily rozbiegli się po Pokątnej, zaglądając do wszelkich potrzebnych sklepów.  
Oszroniony bruk uciekał spod nóg, drewniane schodki trzeszczały gniewnie pod ciężarem stóp, a ciężkie od śnieżnej czapy dachówki straszyły każdego nieostrożnego przechodnia perspektywą natychmiastowej transmutacji w bałwana.  
\- Uważaj. – mruknęła Rose zawinięta w szalik po same uszy. Al podszedł właśnie nieco za blisko wielkiego sopla zwisającego z szyldu sklepu z Belgijskimi kociołkami Pana Feather. – Nie chcę widzieć Cię dźgniętego.  
\- Dzięki. – powiedział chuchając w ręce i robiąc spory krok wstecz. – Pomyślałaś kiedyś, że taki sopel jest doskonałą bronią? Możesz kogoś zaszlachtować, a narzędzie zbrodni samo się rozpuści.  
\- Zapamiętam. Oby Malfoy miał się na baczności.  
Albus parsknął śmiechem w dłonie, zasnuwając okulary parą.

Rose rzadko bywała w Londynie o tej porze roku.  
Zwykle świąteczne prezenty kupowała w Hogsmeade, albo zamawiała sową (choć wypuszczanie sów w podobna pogodę uważała generalnie za wyzysk i unikała podobnych praktyk). Z tym większą ciekawością obserwowała więc czerwononosych, pozawijanych w szaliki i pozapinanych na ostatni guzik zimowej szaty przechodniów.  
Starając się schować głowę we własne ramiona niczym żółw, podziwiała wymyślne, świąteczne łańcuchy i stroiki, którymi obwieszone były wszystkie możliwe witryny i okna. Umykała przed zaczarowanymi szuflami, które same zmiatały śnieg z ulic, rozrzucając go zupełnie bez namysłu. Ustępowała miejsca pozwijanym w wielkie szaliki skrzatom domowym biegającym ze stosami zakupów dużo wyższymi od nich samych. Wsłuchiwała się w śpiew kolędników podobnie jak ona, ślizgających się po brukowanych uliczkach i ze śmiechem obserwowała dzieciaki w mikołajowych czapkach, lepiące nieopodal wielkiego, śnieżnego smoka.  
Z uchylonych okien zatłoczonej kawiarni, obok której stali z Alem, buchało rozkoszne ciepło, niosące przyjemny zapach grzanego, kremowego piwa i świątecznych przypraw …

Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją dźwięk dzwonka trąconego przed drzwi sklepu.  
\- Już. – uśmiechnęła się Kherisa, naciągając czapkę-uszatkę głęboko na głowę.

* * *

\- No jest moja gwiazdka! – George Weasley w stroju Mikołaja zamknął szufladę staromodnej kasy z głośnym, metalicznym szczękiem. Ostatni klient minął się z nimi w drzwiach i nadszedł czas ckliwych uścisków.  
\- Coś późno mnie odwiedzacie. Co tak długo? – spytał, gdy już wymienili wszelkie powitalne uwagi.  
\- Musiałam zajrzeć do apteki po cały tuzin składników. – wyjaśniła Rose, pobrzękując ciężką torbą pełną słoików ze smoczą wątrobą, chitynowymi pancerzami, i kręgosłupami skorpeny. W drugiej ręce niosła, rzecz jasna, torbę pełną nowych, pachnących drukiem książek z Esów i Floresów (z kartką zniżkową stałej klientki ma prawie 30% taniej!).  
\- No tak, niczego innego się nie spodziewałem. – pokręcił głową. – Chodźcie, zrobię jakiejś herbaty.

Czekając, aż dołączy do nich reszta, Rose, Kherisa i Albus opowiadali o szkole, zajęciach i czasie wolnym. O turnieju eliksirów, paskudnej modzie na noszenie leginsów bez spódniczki, którą przywlekły uczennice z Beauxbyttons oraz szale na grające świąteczne czapki, który rozlazł się po szkole niczym wirus. W chwilach, gdy do sklepu zaglądał jakiś zbłąkany klient, zajmowali się zaś szperaniem pośród regałów.  
\- Mmmmmm, nowe eliksiry miłosne. – ucieszyła się blondynka i zacierając rączki pomaszerowała do ulubionego działu.

Mimo usilnych starań, i tym razem Albus nie zdołał przekonać wuja, że wywary miłości mogą być nieco zbyt groźne, zrezygnowany poszedł zatem uzupełnić zapas najnowszych Uszu Jeszcze Dalszego Zasięgu.

Nogi Rose, jak zwykle, zaniosły ją do działu z książkami.  
Pośród wielu nowych tytułów, najbardziej spodobały jej się „Astrologia dla troli”, „Poddbij Tłuczka, czyli jak poderwać faceta, gdy nie grzeszy rozumem”, „Sto trzynaście durnych zabobonów i jak sprawić, by inni zaczęli w nie wierzyć”, oraz stosy ściąg z historii magii wydawnictwa „Zakuj to”.

\- Patrzcie, meksykanki nastrojów. – Kherisa podniosła do góry zestaw dwóch plecionych bransoletek. – Załóż ukochanej jedną, może i nawet dwie. Nareszcie co myślą baby jakoś połapiesz się. …one zmieniają kolor w zależności od humoru.  
\- A co kiedy się pomylą? Ja mam tu poradnik dla dziewczyn „Obscuro – Twój chłopak nie dojrzy już żadnej innej”. Wcale nie wygląda podejrzanie… - zauważyła Rose.  
\- Szwedzkie Niedopary. – przeczytał Albus marszcząc brwi nad paczką wielobarwnych skarpet. – I jeszcze… Nakręcana mucha? A co to ma właściwie robić?  
\- Taka na korbkę. – wyjaśnił George. – Pół mechaniczna, pół magiczna. Japończycy podpatrzyli od mugoli jakieś patenty. Fajna sprawa, będzie latać ładnych kilka godzin za ofiarą i jest nie do ubicia. Najlepiej sprawdza się nocą, bo bzyczy jak jasna…  
\- O, to wezmę na Amandę Goyle. – ucieszyła się Rose.  
\- Na kogo? – zdziwił się George podchodząc do niej z torebka cukierków.  
\- Nieważne. – uśmiechnęła się i jak uczyła ją mama od wczesnych lat dzieciństwa, odmówiła poczęstowania się zagadkowym łakociem.  
\- Nie to nie. – wzruszył ramionami podrzucił cukierek, który po chwili zniknął z jego paszczy. – Czyli mówisz, że idziecie stroić się na imprezę?  
\- Zgadza się.  
\- No to będzie się działo. Ale wiesz, mogłabyś z powodzeniem sama wyczarować sobie sukienkę. – zauważył. – Aaaaalbo założyć tę, która dostałaś ode mnie na urodziny. – dodał z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.  
\- Dziękuję wujku, ale nie chciałabym iść na bal przebrana za bombkę. – odparła z równie szerokim uśmiechem. – Z resztą musimy czasem wybrać się z mamą na typowo babskie zakupy. Wiesz jak jest.  
\- Wiem, wiem.  
\- Wujku George… czy Tobie właśnie rosną włosy?  
\- Drops-o-drosty – powiedział pokazując jej różową, pokrytą meszkiem landrynkę. – Może jednak chcesz? Za godzinę będziesz mieć warkocz do ziemi. Tylko nie bierz żółtych.. no, chyba że chcesz mieć brodę, albo wąsy do kostek. – uśmiechnął się spod grzywki, która w tym momencie zakrywała mu pół twarzy.  
\- Wiesz co, wezmę kilka. – odparła po chwili namysłu. - Mama mówiła dziś, że tata rwie włosy z głowy próbując uruchomić ten stary, mugolski czajnik na prąd. Może mu się przydać.  
\- Już pakuję. – rzekł ruszając w stronę kasy, jedną ręką odrzucając do tyłu długie włosy. – Czyli jest prezencik dla Rona, a może tak znajdziesz tez coś dla siebie?  
\- Raczej wątpię. - uśmiechnęła się. – Wiesz dobrze, że nic, co wiąże się z leserstwem, ściąganiem, czy doprawianiem ludziom świńskich ogonów nie jest mi potrzebne.  
\- Hej, świńskie ogony to niezły pomysł…  
\- Jak chcesz, znam dobre zaklęcie.  
\- Zapisz mi tutaj. – wyszczerzył się podtykając jej pod nos kartkę i pióro. – Ja zaraz wracam. – dodał znikając na zapleczu.

Wrócił po dłuższej chwili, w czasie której zza kotary dobiegały stłumione dźwięki upadania, tłuczenia i podejrzanych pisków.  
\- To – powiedział odrzucając do tyłu włosy. – Mój specjalny, nieskończony jeszcze projekt.  
Dmuchnął w pokrywę drewnianego pudełka, wzbudzając mały obłok kurzu. Uchylił skrzypiące wieko, ukazując elegancko wyściełane etui, na dnie którego spoczywały skórzane gogle.  
\- Oto Szwajcarskie Soczewki Odpowiedzi. – oznajmił z dumą.  
Wokół szkieł okularów lśniły obręcze w kolorze starego złota, po bokach których przymocowano misterną konstrukcję pełną zębatek i zawiasów. Na niej zaś spoczywał szereg soczewek różnej grubości i średnicy.  
\- No dalej, wypróbuj!  
Rose delikatnie podniosła tajemniczy przyrząd, odnajdując przy okazji kilka przycisków i zagadkowo wyglądających dźwigienek za prawym okiem, a także podziwiając misterne zdobioną metalową sowę, spoczywającą między okularami.  
Zaciągnąwszy skórzany pasek wokół głowy, Rose rozejrzała się po sklepie.  
No i jak to właściwie działa? – pomyślała wodząc wokół wzrokiem.  
Jakby na to tylko czekając, zębatki zaczęły szczękać, soczewki zaklekotały wokół niej, ustawiając się w odpowiednia kombinację. Obraz rozmazał się, pozostając ostry jedynie w jednym punkcie. Skupiając na nim wzrok, Rose dostrzegła starą, zakurzone księgę.  
\- Co to za książka?  
\- To? Ach, no oczywiście. – uradował się wuj, sięgając po tomiszcze. – To jest ich instrukcja obsługi. Teraz pomyśl o czymś innym.  
\- Hmmmm.  
Historia Magii – palnęła.  
Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, odnalazła stojak ze ściągami. Najwyraźniej musiały być faktycznie niezłe. Może tak wezmę jedną Scorpiusowi? - zastanowiła się.  
Zębaki zaklekotały, po czym zwisły mętnie niczym załamany człowiek, któremu opadły ręce.  
No tak, tego wiedzieć nie możecie. – zgodziła się. - Fajne dowcipy? - spróbowała.  
Mechanizm odtańczył kilka jazgotliwych młynków i po kolei zaczął wskazywać jej najróżniejsze działy. W pewnych chwilach miała wrażenie, że gogle same poruszały jej głową. Szybko pomyślała więc „jak poderwać faceta” i odetchnęła kierując wzrok na dział babskich poradników.  
Później jeszcze dłuższą chwile eksperymentowała, szukając granicy możliwości gogli. Nie zdziwiła się, gdy po haśle Co Albus chciałby na święta, wskazały jej kuzyna. Gdy spytała Co będzie dziś na obiad? Ostre były drzwi wyjściowe i miała nieodparte wrażenie, że w tym wypadku gogle poprowadziłyby ją z buta do samego Hogwartu. Trochę jak mugolski dżipi-pies.. czy jakoś tak.  
\- Soczewki automatycznie rozpoznają czego szukasz i odnajdują potencjalne źródła odpowiedzi. Im lepiej sformułowana myśl, tym trafniejsza odpowiedź i krótszy czas poszukiwań. – wyjaśnił wujek George, gdy Rose z nabożną ostrożnością odłożyła przyrząd do etui.  
\- A po co te wszystkie dźwigienki?  
\- Różnie. Kalibruje się nimi ustawienia personalne. Płeć mózgu, kąt widzenia, ostrość – można dopasować do wady wzroku i wiele innych opcji. Wtedy wydajność idzie znacznie w górę.  
\- Łał. – westchnęła. – Droga taka zabawa?  
\- Paskudnie. W dodatku bardzo ciężko je dostać.  
\- Czyli nie zamierzasz ich sprzedawać? – w jej głosie wyraźnie zabrzmiało rozczarowanie. Spojrzała smętnie na pudełko myśląc z żalem jak łatwo poszłoby szukanie składników do Wywaru Niezastygłej Mocy…  
\- Trochę tak i trochę nie. – odparł poprawiając mikołajową czapkę z pomponem i wyjmując spod lady szkicownik. Na otwartej stronie widniał wizerunek modnych od niedawna wśród mugoli kanciastych okularów o mocnych oprawkach. – Podpatrzyłem kilka patentów i zamierzam dostosować je na użytek szkolny. Nie będą naruszały regulaminu, tylko pomagały znaleźć odpowiednia księgę w bibliotece. Muszą być też nieco bardziej manualne, myślałem o kilku pokrętłach i suwakach. Ustawiałoby się nimi rocznik i przedmiot, a dalej mechanizm działałby już po staremu. No i wyglądałyby znacznie lepiej. – wyszczerzył się.  
\- Jesteś w stanie to zrobić?  
\- Pewnie! Długo już nad tym pracuję i sądzę, że wkrótce będą gotowe…  
Puk puk!

W zaparowanym oknie ukazały się zarumienione od mrozu nosy reszty ich wesołej brygady. Rose zeskoczyła ze stołka i zawołała przyjaciół.  
\- Wobec tego, - zwróciła się do wujka. – życzę powodzenia i czekam na efekty. Chociaż nie ukrywam, że z chęcią pobawiłabym się jeszcze pierwowzorem. – westchnęła tęsknie w kierunku pudełka.  
George uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
\- Dobra, mam wszystko. – westchnął Al podchodząc z torbą pełną słodyczy. – To ile za to wyjdzie?  
\- Idź Ty, bo wyłapiesz drętwotą. – prychnął George, machając ręką. – Twojemu ojcu i tak wiszę jakąś fortunę. Lepiej kup mi fajne nauszniki na Gwiazdkę.  
\- Zgoda. – uśmiechnął się Al. – Kherisa, długo jeszcze?  
\- Nie, nie… już lecę… - dobiegło z głębi sklepu. - Patrz Rose, magnetyczne… bransoletki dla zakochanych. – wysapała wyłaniając się spomiędzy regałów. Szybkim gestem schowała jakąś kartkę i podała przyjaciółce okrągłe opakowanie. – Podobno… wskazują gdzie jest Twój wybranek.  
\- Wyglądają trochę jak zegar u dziadków. – skomentował Albus.  
\- Jesteś zakochana? – George popatrzył podejrzliwie na bratanicę.  
\- Wujku, wujku, przecież kocham tylko Ciebie. No i Albusa.  
\- No ja myślę. I nie szlajaj mi się tam więcej z żadnymi Ślizgonami, jasne?  
\- Ehhh… no i znowu strasznie. Wiesz, że pozytywna motywacja działa skuteczniej? Wolałam, gdy przysyłałeś czekoladki. – zaperzyła się zbierając rzeczy. – Pora na nas. Nie przydepnij sobie włosów!

Wychodząc skinęła jednak na K., która cichaczem wsunęła bransoletki w jej kieszeń płaszcza.

* * *

\- Hugon, kochanie, przebieraj żwawiej nóżkami. – ponagliła go Hermiona, maszerując z prędkością zupełnie niepasującą do wysokości obcasów. Rondo jej ciepłej, spiczastej tiary przy każdym kroku rozsypywało wokół płatki śniegu, podobnie łopoczące poły płaszcza. Różdżka trzymana w dłoni, wyręczała czarownicę w dźwiganiu napakowanych po brzegi toreb, które beztrosko lewitowały metr za nią. (Rose zerkała na nią ze szczerą zazdrością, taszcząc swe toboły tradycyjnie) - Niełatwo było wcisnąć Was w grafik Tedy’ego, lepiej więc bądźmy na czas.  
\- Dlaczego tak trudno? Nie mają żadnych pomocników? – zdziwił się syn, wyjmując z ucha jedną słuchawkę. Aby przyspieszyć kroku musiał włożyć ręce w kieszenie i podciągnąć nieco niewiarygodnie workowate jeansy.  
\- Nie w tym problem. – ciotka Ginny uśmiechnęła się zagadkowo, skręcając z uliczki na główny deptak Pokątnej.  
Albus i Rose spojrzeli po sobie unosząc brwi, po czym stanęli jak wryci widząc cel swej wędrówki.

Między apteką, a starym, dobrze znanym Rose sklepem z kociołkami, wyrósł znikąd wąski, nieco koślawy lokal z białej cegły. Jego piętra wyginały się w różne strony, niekiedy wystając nieco w przód, zupełnie jakby chciały wyrwać się z o wiele za ciasnej parceli. Wąskie, hebanowe drzwi wejściowe osłaniał zasypany śniegiem daszek, wsparty na dwóch cieniutkich kolumienkach. Te zaś kończyły się na jasnych schodkach, zakrytych niemal zupełnie przez dzieciaki, ciekawsko zaglądające do środka.  
Poza nimi, przed wejściem zgromadziła się jeszcze spora grupka czarownic i czarodziejów. Usadzeni na różnej maści stołkach i pufach klienci popijali herbatkę z porcelanowych filiżanek, do których raz po raz nadlatywał parujący czajniczek gotów zaserwować dolewkę. Mimo śniegu osadzającego się puchato na rondach tiar i ramionach płaszczy, dyskutowali pogodnie, oczekując swojej kolejki.

Nad nimi skrzypiał metalowy, oszroniony szyld:

SALON WIZAŻU „Z PAZUREM”

Ted i Victorie Lupin.  
Najdrapieżniejsi styliści w Londynie.

\- W gorgonę. – przyznał z podziwem Hugon, gdy przeciskali się do środka.  
Kilka osób rzuciło im czujne spojrzenia, szybko jednak zastąpiły je uśmiechy i pozdrowienia kierowane głównie do Hermiony.  
\- Od kiedy Twoja mama jest celebrytką? – szepnęła Kherisa.  
\- Od czasu, gdy uratowała świat. – odparła Rose głosem stłumionym przez szalik.

W środku było jeszcze tłoczniej.  
Pomieszczenia okazały się być podłużne i znacznie większe, niż można by spodziewać się tego przed wejściem, niezmiennie jednak brakowało miejsca. W kącie przedsionka stał mały, pękaty piecyk, nad którym suszyły się płaszcze klientów. Ci zaś zajmowali kolejne taborety. Początkowo firmowe – obite czarną skórą, gdzieniegdzie jednak zdarzały się też pufy wyglądające jakby transmutowano je na szybko z różnych innych przedmiotów (były wśród nich drewniane, okryte płytkami, włochate, a niekiedy nawet ceglaste...).  
Za prostą, czarną ladą po lewej stronie krzątał się chudy chłopak z niesamowitą, podgalaną fryzurą. Rozmawiając z trzema osobami na raz, szybko dyktował samopiszącemu pióru daty kolejnych wizyt, umawianych już na styczeń. Radio stojące na jego blacie nuciło jakieś przyjemny, rytmiczny kawałek, w tak którego stukał palcami.  
W powietrzu unosił się przyjemny zapach z nieznanych Rose białych kwiatów, stojących w licznych wazonach. Po niebieskich ścianach leniwie tańczyły jasne promyki światła, pochodzące ze szklanych lamp pod sufitem. Meble były proste, kanciaste i nowoczesne, utrzymane w bieli, czerni i niebieskim. Najbardziej charakterny pozostawał zaś leżący na środku puchaty dywan przypominający wzorem sierść śnieżnego tygrysa.

Pomimo tłoku oraz dość … mugolsko wyglądającej stylistyki, Weasley musiała przyznać, że był to najsympatyczniej wyglądający salon piękności *… lokal, w jakim była.

(* Rose szturchnęła mnie właśnie łokciem, przypominając, że nie była nigdy dotąd w salonie piękności)

Gościnna, życzliwa atmosfera wyraźnie udzielała się nawet klientom, którzy dzielnie znosili wszelkie niewygody - nawet starsza czarownica siedząca na najeżonej świerkowymi igłami pufie, z której tu i ówdzie zwisały świąteczne bombi, uśmiechnęła się do Rose znad jakiejś babskiej gazetki.

\- Bardzo dziękuję, Pani Vaden i oczywiście zapraszam do nas ponownie. – Victorie w czarnym fartuchu z nazwa salonu weszła do poczekalni, postukując sznurami koralików strzegących przejścia do kolejnego pomieszczenia.  
\- Och nie, to ja dziękuję. – zaćwierkała okrąglutka pani, drepcząca tuż za nią. - Niczego jednak nie mogę obiecać, minie dużo czasu nim znudzi mi się ten kapelusz! Do zobaczenia!

Kuzynka uśmiechnęła się na pożegnanie i poprawiając misterny kok, z którego spływały piękne girlandy jej złotych włosów, poniosła wzrokiem po sklepie. Dostrzegłszy Rose wyszczerzyła się jeszcze bardziej.

-No to już po nas. – westchnęła Rose do swoich zcioranych glanów.

* * *

Po przeszło kwadransie czułych powitań, wymianie komplementów oraz kilku niewątpliwie dowcipnych uwagach odnośnie spodni Hugona, Victorie zaprowadziła ich po krętych schodach na trzecie piętro.  
Poza Hermioną, która pomknęła na fotel Teddyego po kolejną, doskonałą fryzurę, ich wesoła kompania rozsiadła się w pomieszczeniu pełnym regałów z katalogami najświeższej mody.  
Usadowiwszy gości na miękkich, skórzanych fotelach, Victorie zarzuciła ich gradem pytań o oczekiwania wobec kreacji na bal.  
\- Zacznij od tego, tego i… tego. – oznajmiła dziarsko, wtykając w ręce Rose kolorowe broszury. Nie zraziła się wcale hasłem „yyyyy nie wiem”, które padało ze strony pacjentki w odpowiedzi na jej wywiad.

Znacznie prościej sprawa miała się z Lily, która o swojej sukience plotła pół godziny, a także w przypadku Kherisy wyposażonej w naszkicowany wcześniej projekt. Al i Hugon zgodnie opowiedzieli się za czymś „prostym i mało wydumanym”, wyraźnie dalecy od wykrzesania z siebie choć ochłapów entuzjazmu.

\- Konkurencja musi Was nie znosić. – zauważyła ciotka Ginny krzywiąc się znad najświeższego katalogu Madam Malkin, który najwyraźniej nieszczególnie przypadł jej do gustu. – Ubieracie chyba cały Londyn.  
\- Nie sądzę, niektóre marki nadal trzymają się bardzo dobrze. – odparła Pani Lupin, nalewając herbaty do zgrabnych filiżanek. – Z resztą, jak widzisz, oferujemy nie tylko własne projekty… chociaż fakt faktem, nasze schodzą najlepiej.  
\- Nic dziwnego, MM wyraźnie schodzi na psy. – skomentowała Lily, zerkając mamie przez ramię. – Skąd właściwie pomysł na Salon Piękności?  
\- Nie na takie psy, nadal mają ładne dodatki. – uśmiechnęła się Victorie. – Ciocia Hermiona Wam nie mówiła? Cóż, w moim przypadku sprawa była jasna od zawsze. Uwielbiałam rysować i projektować odkąd pamiętam. Teddy długi czas nie miał pomysłu na swoją przyszłość, choć zawsze wpadał na dziwne pomysły co do samego siebie. Kolor włosów zmieniał kilka razy dziennie, czasem manipulował nosem… bywało, że nie mogłam poznać go na korytarzu, więc wreszcie przekonałam go, że więcej zabawy znalazłby w przerabianiu innych. Postanowił spróbować i niedługo później tak wkręcił się we fryzjerstwo, że nie było już odwrotu.  
\- Jakie to romantyczne, że tak się dobraliście. – westchnęła Lily odpływając w świat miłosnych wizji.  
\- Dajecie radę ogarnąć takie tłumy? – spytał Hugon sięgając po herbatę i robiąc sobie którąś z kolei przerwę od lektury (jakby miał się czym zmęczyć).  
\- Lepiej, niż się spodziewałam. – zaśmiała się srebrzyście, odrzucając do tyłu lśniące włosy. Rose dostrzegła w niej te magiczną, odziedziczona po prababce nutkę genów wili i zaczęła rozważać w duchu jak duży wpływ na ich sukces miał jej urok osobisty. – Ale czasem nie wiem już w co ręce włożyć. Jak z tymi stołkami. Nie mogliśmy znieść tego, że ludzie muszą stać, więc zaczęliśmy wszystko zmieniać w pufy, a teraz brakuje nam innych mebli… No i miejsca na nie.  
\- Dlaczego nie zwiększycie sobie powierzchni zaklęciem? – spytała Rose przerzucając szybko stronę katalogu, na którym modelka w fatalnej, różowej kreacji wyginała się w zdecydowanie zbyt wyzywający sposób.  
\- Bardziej już się nie da. – Victorie machnięciem różdżki przywołała z półki kolejny stos magazynów. – Cały ten budynek powstał tylko i wyłącznie dla nas i już to przyszło z trudem. Wiesz dobrze, że magia też ma swoje ograniczenia i niestety bardziej nie sposób odsunąć od siebie naszych sąsiednich lokali. – wzruszyła ramionami. – Długi czas broniliśmy się z Teddy’m przed pomocą Twoich rodziców, ale koniec końców musieliśmy się poddać. W tej branży poza talentem liczy się lokalizacja i kiedy ciocia odwiedziła nas z aktem własności lokalu w samym centrum Pokątnej, nie mogliśmy powiedzieć nie.  
\- Czasem nie sposób dojść do wszystkiego samemu. – sprzeciwiła się ciotka Ginny.  
\- Najwyraźniej nie…  
\- MAM JĄ! – wykrzyknęła Lily zrywając się z fotela. – Jest IDEALNA! Patrz, mamo!  
\- Dziecko, kiedy tym machasz, nie widzę za wiele…  
\- No PATRZ!  
\- Dobra robota. – przyznała Victorie wstając. – Mogłam się w sumie domyślić… Chcesz zajrzeć ze mną do magazynu? – zagadnęła po chwili namysłu. - W drugim pomieszczeniu mam kominek, którym śmigniemy do…  
\- Taaaaaak!

Po ich wyjściu w pokoju zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosem szeleszczących stron katalogów.  
\- Jak tam, Rose? – zagadnęła wreszcie ciotka.  
\- Nic tu nie widzę, wszystko takie… w stylu Vanessy Chang. – westchnęła odkładając kolejny katalog. Dziewczyna z okładki pomachała jej z nieskazitelnym uśmiechem, ignorując zupełnie wyraz twarzy czytelniczki.

Albus mruknął coś niezrozumiale pod nosem.  
Ginny zachichotała.

\- To nazwisko nie kojarzy mi się zbyt dobrze. – przyznała. – A skoro już o tym mowa, jak tam w sprawach sercowych, co? – szturchnęła ją zachęcająco ramieniem. – Z kim moja bratanica wybiera się na bal?  
\- Yyyyy… nooo w sumie to jeszcze sama do końca nie wiem… Wiesz jak jest, ciociu, tylu chętnych… - paplała, patrząc błagalnie na Albusa. Ten zerknął na nią spod brwi nadal zły za przytyk do Vanessy.  
Wreszcie pokręcił głową.  
\- O, zobacz mamo! – wysilił się na całkiem nieźle udawany entuzjazm. – Całkiem fajna ta szata, nie? – dodał podtykając jej katalog pod nos.  
\- Śliczny, kochanie. Ale nie ze mną te numery, widzę że coś ukrywacie. – zgasiła ich. – Zupełnie jak James. Co to się dzieje z tymi dziećmi? Dobra, obiecuję że nikomu nie powiem. Przyznaj się Rose, nadal spotykasz się z Malfoyem?  
\- A co takiego ukrywa James? – zainteresowała się uciekając od tematu.  
\- Sama chciałabym wiedzieć. – prychnęła. – Ale nie sposób przeoczyć tego, że ciągle wymienia z kimś sowy… Przylatuje do niego taka jasna, trochę ru…  
\- Ojej, jakie to ładne! – wykrzyknęła Kherisa.

Rose prawie zapomniała, że przyszła tam razem z nimi.  
Właściwie to dlaczego była taka małomówna?  
\- Pokaż! – podjęła z nagłym zaangażowaniem Weasley.

Ginny pokręciła głową.  
\- Wiedziałam.

Obie spojrzały na nią ze zgrozą.

\- Wiedziałam, że nadal się z nim widujesz, Rose. – stwierdziła sięgając po katalog, który podsunął jej wcześniej Albus. - Wyglądasz teraz dokładnie jak Twoja matka, gdy spytałam ją o Rona. Kurcze, chyba rzeczywiście Ci na nim zależy, bo zakładam, że nie robiłabyś ojcu na złość… – ciągnęła ciotka, gdy Rose schowała się za czasopismem. – Nie, żeby mnie to miało zdziwić, sama nie znosiłam, kiedy Ron próbował robić mi za niańkę... Tak czy siak, możesz być spokojna. Nikomu nie powiem. Mam tylko nadzieję, że to rzeczywiście doby chłopak. Nie cierpię tej rodziny jak wszyscy inni, ale ostatecznie… Syriusz też wychował się wśród Ślizgonów.

Wyglądając nieśmiało zza „Stylu Revelio” natknęła się na wesołe spojrzenie ciotki.  
\- Dziękuję.

\- TADAAAAM!

Cała piątka, łącznie z Alem i Hugonem, podskoczyła gdy wparowała Lily.  
\- I jak? – spytała z dumą, robiąc całkiem zgrabny piruet.

Sukienka była faktycznie udana.  
Z białego gorsetu, który ładnie podkreślał talię, wyrastały płatki białej lilii z różowymi brzegami, układające się w szeroką, zwiewną spódnicę kończąca się niedużo poniżej kolana. Spomiędzy nich, mieniąc się połyskiwała gdzieniegdzie fioletowa halka. Stanik uszyto z dwóch ładnie ułożonych liliowych „płatków”, pozostawiając odsłonięte ramiona.

Rose była dumna z kuzynki, po której spodziewała się czegoś znacznie krótszego i bliższego w stylistyce pudełku landrynek.

\- Jak tam? – zagadnęła dla odmiany Victorie, korzystając z zamieszania, które wywołała wokół siebie Potterówna. – Znalazłaś coś?  
\- Nie, to wszystko jest takie.. wyuzdane. Modne… i mało balowe. – mruknęła Rose rozmyślając bardziej nad słowami ciotki Ginny.  
\- Mhmm… to się przyda. A co z kolorem?  
\- Zielony. – palnęła zadumana.  
\- Chyba mam coś dokładnie dla Ciebie. – uśmiechnęła się. – Odłóż to, idziemy po kieckę!  
\- C-co?  
\- No chodź!

* * *

\- I jak? – dobiegło zza drzwiczek przebieralni.  
\- Jest zielona. – stwierdziła walcząc z gorsetem. Ciasna kabina nie była w tym szczególnie pomocna.  
\- Przecież taka miała być.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Rose, czy Ty się dzisiaj dobrze czujesz?  
\- Tak, tak… znaczy chyba. Sama nie wiem.  
\- A w jakich kolorach wystąpi Twój partner?  
\- Yyyyy… nie wiem.  
\- Jesteś moja najgorszą klientką, wiesz?  
\- To wiem. – wyszczerzyła się nie bacząc na fakt, że widziało to tylko wnętrze przebieralni.  
\- Jeśli mam nosa do takich spraw, pewnie będzie na zielono.  
Jej głos zabrzmiał podejrzanie.  
Tylko nie to.  
\- Jest taka szansa. – przyznała Rose. – W jakiej sukience Ty poszłaś na swój pierwszy bal z Teddym?  
\- …a co, zamierzasz wyjść za tego Ślizgona?  
\- Gorgony… - złapała się za twarz. – Chciałam zmienić temat.

Czy naprawdę WSZYSCY wiedzą?

\- To była prosta, krótka sukienka bez ramiączek, która rozkładała się baaaardzo szeroko, gdy tańczyłam. Beżowa, gdzieniegdzie ozdabiana na złoto. – słychać było, że szeroko się uśmiecha.  
\- Na pewno wyglądałaś pięknie. – odparła Weasley, ostrożnie wychodząc na zewnątrz.

\- …nie tak pięknie jak Ty. – stwierdziła Victorie, obracając ja przodem do lustra. – Jestem genialna.

O, gorgony.

To była piękna, szeroka, długa do ziemi suknia.  
Nie dla królewny, ale z pewnością na bal.

Zarówno spódnicę, jak i gorset pokrywała błyszcząca, zielona tkanina, wyglądająca trochę tak, jakby obwiązywała ją dookoła. Trzy warstwy materiału, przekładane lekkim tiulem, spływały w dół, układając się z zgrabne fałdy. Szczyt gorsetu ozdabiała jasna kompozycja z delikatnej koronki, dodając jej przyjemnej delikatności.  
Miała w sobie coś z klasyki i coś z nowoczesności.

\- Jesteś genialna.

* * *

\- Rose, czy Ty się szczerzysz? – siedzący na miękkiej, czarnej kanapie Albus spojrzał na nią znad okularów.  
\- Mam sukienkę. – odparła przysiadając się.  
Potter pokręcił głową.  
\- Chyba tylko mnie nie rusza ta cała impreza. – westchnął. – Nawet Twój brat wkręcił się w wybieranie butów.

Rose z niepokojem spojrzała w kierunku drugiego pomieszczenia, gdzie obecnie zniknęła zarówno Kherisa, jak i Hugon. Chwilowo siedzieli z Alem sami.

\- Dlaczego idziesz na bal z Kherisą? – spytała wprost.  
\- Ależ Ty obcesowa. – skrzywił się.  
\- Proste pytanie, prosta odpowiedź.  
Albus podrapał się po szczecinie na podbródku.  
\- Zgoda. Idę z Kherisą, żeby nie poszła z kim innym. Więcej nie mogę Ci powiedzieć.  
\- Już się martwiłam, że faktycznie macie się ku sobie.. – odetchnęła pierwszy raz rozsiadając się wygodnie na sofie. – Czyli ktoś Cię o to prosił?  
\- Rose…  
\- No zgoda, to mi wystarczy. – wycofała się. – Ale ona zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, prawda?  
\- Prawda.  
\- Bo kiedy ją …zapraszałeś, nie byłam pewna co mam myśleć.  
\- Musieliśmy to sobie wyjaśnić, ale już wiadomo co i jak. – zapewnił ją. – Nie ma żadnych przypałów.  
\- W porządku. – odparła wpatrując się w stojącego nieopodal, obitego tkaniną manekina na długiej, drewnianej nodze.  
\- A czemu martwiłaś się, że mamy się ku sobie? – spytał po dłuższej chwili, wertując od niechcenia jakiś kolejny katalog.  
Rose westchnęła.  
\- Bo widzę jak patrzysz na Vanessę.  
\- Ach.

Pokój broszur znów wypełniła cisza, zakłócana lekko przez szmery klientów na dole.

\- Wiesz, ona… ostatnio zupełnie się zmieniła. – odezwał się tak cicho, że Rose zamarła w miejscu nie chcąc zagłuszyć jego słów najmniejszym szelestem. – Wcześniej nie była wcale z tamtym Bułgarem. Teraz znów wziął się znikąd.. Vanessa łazi gdzieś wieczorami, nie chce powiedzieć dlaczego, ani zabrać mnie ze sobą.. z resztą daleki jestem od proszenia się. – prychnął. – Zmieniła się i nie wiem co z tym zrobić.  
Nie znajdując właściwych słów, Rose pogładziła go pocieszycielsko po ramieniu.  
Uśmiechnął się słabo i wrócił do przeglądania gazety.  
\- Nie wie co traci. – powiedziała wreszcie, po czym wstała widząc w drzwiach Teddy’ego z nożyczkami i różdżką w rękach.

* * *

\- Dokładnie wiem co z Tobą zrobić. – oznajmił Lupin o niebiesko-zielonych włosach w paski, przywodzący jej na myśl borsuka z herbu Hufflepuffu. Uśmiechnął się odsłaniając nieco zbyt spiczaste kły i odłożył na bok zdjęcie sukienki, którą wybrała.  
\- Boję się. – stwierdziła chłodno Rose, zerkając na niego spode łba. Ta cała fryzjerska… peleryna? Która była związana wcale nie dodawała jej otuchy, podobnie widok ścinków włosów, zmiatanych przez zaczarowaną miotełkę.  
\- Nie wierzysz we mnie? – droczył się z nią mówiąc do lustra, przed którym siedziała.  
\- Wierzę, że jesteś szalony. – odparła z zadziornym uśmiechem.  
\- Słusznie. – przyznał sięgając po szczotkę.  
\- Nie powiesz mi co to będzie?  
\- A po co? Przecież i tak nie masz nic do gadania.  
Rose skrzywiła się, na co parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Spokojnie, nie ogolę Cię przecież na łyso. Nawet gdyby, znasz zaklęcie, które to odwróci, czyż nie?  
\- Mam na to nawet cukierki.  
\- No to nie ma się czego bać. – zawyrokował, biorąc się za rozczesywanie szalonych strąków.

Rose powiodła wzrokiem po lustrze, które odbijało całe pomieszczenie.  
Niedaleko od niej stały jeszcze trzy fotele, na których inni fryzjerzy (o równie dziwacznych fryzurach) przerabiali właśnie swoich klientów. Jeden miotał się nieziemsko pośród przerażającego odgłosu tnących nożyczek, inny suszył za pomocą różdżki włosy jakiejś poważnie wyglądającej czarownicy z wielkimi wałkami na głowie. Przy ostatnim fotelu bardzo niewysoka blondynka stojąc na drewnianej skrzynce podkręcała wąsy wielkiego jegomościa.

Co by nie mówić, robili to faktycznie popisowo.

\- To nie jest Twoja normalna różdżka. – zauważył Rose, gdy nawijał jej na grzywkę jakiś dziwny, błyszczący papier.  
\- Zgadza się. To jest specjalna różdżka, która zapamięta Twoją fryzurę i makijaż. – wyjaśnił zerkając na nią w lustrze fioletowymi oczami.  
\- Jak to?  
\- Kiedy już skończymy jedno i drugie, za jej pomocą ściągnę z Ciebie ten wizaż. Zostanie w różdżce, żebyś mogła nałożyć go na siebie przed balem.  
\- Nigdy nie słyszałam o czymś takim. – przyznała przegrzebawszy odmęty swej pamięci.  
\- Nic dziwnego, to wymysł mój i wujka George’a. – pochwalił się. – Długo nad tym pracowaliśmy, ale wreszcie się udało. Teraz wszystkie dziewczyny szykujące się na imprezy przychodzą do nas po stylizacje sporo wcześniej, żeby nie musieć martwić się w ostatniej chwili. Mogę uczesać na bal wszystkie Twoje koleżanki i każda zdąży na czas. – wyszczerzył się.  
\- Świetna taktyka. – pokiwała z podziwem głową, za co zaraz oberwała grzebieniem.  
\- Dziękuję, ale nie wierć się. Najtrudniej było wymyślić patent, który powstrzymałby złodziei.  
\- Złodziei?  
\- Pomyśl sama. Co w tym trudnego, żeby przyjść po taką stylizację, dostać różdżkę z zaklęciem, nieważne że jednorazowym i sprzedawać gdzieś na boku za podwyższoną cenę? Oszuści znajdą się zawsze.  
\- I co na to zaradziliście?  
\- Nasz różdżki mają firmowe logo, - powiedział pokazując jej tłoczony napis. - …są odporne na magię inną, niż ta z góry im nadana, co wyklucza kopiowanie, czy fałszerstwo. Do tego jeszcze mają pamięć ciała. Dlatego właśnie pracujemy w rękawiczkach.  
\- Ach… czyli normalnie fryzjerzy nie noszą rękawiczek?  
\- Nie. – zaśmiał się. – Nieczęsto bywasz u fryzjera, co?  
\- A wyglądam, jakbym bywała?  
\- …w każdym razie, - uśmiechnął się. – Dzięki odpowiednio zmodyfikowanej wersji pamięci ciała, mogę dać Ci ją do ręki po zakończeniu całej stylizacji, po czym schować w eleganckie etui.  
\- I tylko ja będę mogła jej użyć.  
\- I tylko na sobie samej.  
\- Nieźle.  
\- Nie kiwaj głową.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze…

* * *

\- To jest Twoja sukienka? – zdziwiła się Rose, trzymając w objęciach cenne etui z absolutne nieziemską stylizacją Teddy’ego ukrytą w jednorazowej różdżce.  
\- Nie do końca. – odparła Kherisa obracając się przed lustrem w przebieralni.

Miała na sobie dość prostą, szeroką, czarno-beżową suknię z gorsetem. Z tyłu sięgała kostek, z przodu nieco nad kolana, opadając dwoma dość sztywnymi warstwami ładnej, lecz niepokojąco prostej tkaniny.  
Kherisa w czymś tak.. klasycznym?

\- To dopiero początek. – stwierdziła z uśmiechem. – Victorie dał mi odpowiednią książkę i kilka własnych wskazówek, żebym mogła przerobić ja pod siebie.  
\- Amiculum divit?  
Pokiwała głową.  
\- I nie tylko.  
\- Rany, robisz coś nad program! – wyszczerzyła się Weasley. – Jestem pod wrażeniem.  
\- Dziękuję. – odparła z satysfakcją. – To będzie świetne.  
\- No i jak, gotowe? – w drzwiach stanęła Hermiona w krótkiej, zadziornej fryzurze z zębato ściętą grzywką i rudymi pasemkami. Szalona, kręcona szopa zniknęła bez śladu.  
\- Łoł. – powiedział Hugon w porażająco eleganckim, głęboko fioletowym wydaniu, który również wziął się znikąd. – Mamo, niezła z Ciebie bahanka.  
\- Słucham? – wykrztusiła nie mogąc dostrzec podobieństwa między swoim doskonałym obliczem i włochatym, elfiopodobnym karłem.  
\- To znaczy, że mu się podoba. – wyjaśniła Rose z przepraszającym uśmiechem. – Kherisa potrzebuje jeszcze fryzury i chyba będziemy mogli zmykać…

Stuk, stuk

Stuk ,stuk, stuk

Dopiero po chwili Rose dostrzegła sowę, próbującą sforsować oszronione okno.  
Pospiesznie pomknęła, by wpuścić zmarznięte zwierzę. Ono jednak zamiast pomknąć dalej, popatrzyło na nią przed chwilę, po czym wyciągnęło nóżkę z listem.

Na pożółkłej kopercie widniała pieczęć Hogwartu.

Ha.

\- A nie mówiłam, że przejdę do drugiego etapu? – wyszczerzyła się do krewnych, głaszcząc sowę po ośnieżonej główce.

* * *


	22. Pytania i odpowiedzi

"Kochany.  
Wybacz mi tak długą przerwę w pisaniu, jednak ostatnio trudno było znaleźć odpowiednią chwilę, i oczywiście, właściwe miejsce. W szkole ciągle coś się dzieje, a pogoda nie sprzyja spacerom.

Mimo lekkiego kataru, jestem zdecydowanie zdrowa i tak strasznie nie mogę się doczekać ferii!! Bez przerwy myślę o Tobie i naszym spotkaniu. Kupiłam Ci już nawet prezent i jestem tak ciekawa Twojej miny! Żeby jakoś przyspieszyć to paskudne oczekiwanie, wciągnęłam się w przyozdabianie Hogwartu na bal i muszę pochwalić się, że zamek wygląda wprost cudownie! Nawet nie wiesz jak jestem dumna, że mogłam przyłożyć do tego rękę. Rose i Albus znają może jakieś tysiąc zaklęć więcej, niż ja, jeśli jednak chodzi o prace ręczne, nie są w stanie dobrze zrobić nawet głupiej kokardki.  
Razem z resztą ekipy scenograficznej uznaliśmy, że prawdziwie świąteczny klimat można uzyskać tylko i wyłącznie dekorując wszystko ręcznie. Szybko przyłączyli się do nas ci z kółka sympatyków mugoloznastwa no i skrzaty, co było niezwykle pomocne i pozwoliło nam skończyć dziś ostatnie wyplatane gwiazdki.  
Robię dużo zdjęć, więc wszystko zobaczysz gdy się spotkamy, ale możesz mi wierzyć na słowo – jest tak świątecznie!! Poza choinkami przytachanymi przez Hagrida, błyszczącymi stroikami i pękatymi skarpetami pełnymi cukierków, które wiszą gdzie tylko się da, mamy też takie włochate, mugolskie łańcuchy szeleszczące w zamkowych przeciągach. Żeby nie było za cicho, wtórują im wszelkiej wielkości dzwoneczki, które latają za uczniami i czepiają się ich swetrów. – Albus pomógł mi odpowiednio je zaczarować.  
Bukieciki jemioły, które pozawieszaliśmy w zeszłym tygodniu zaczęły rozrastać się same (coś mi mówi, że Lily miała z tym coś wspólnego… szczególnie że sploty listków podejrzanie często przypominają kokardki lub serduszka) i teraz wiją się wzdłuż poręczy wielkich schodów niczym dobrze karmione diabelskie sidła. Czasem zdarza im się opleść jakichś idących razem uczniów, którzy zostają przyszpileni do barierki aż nie dadzą sobie buziaka.  
Ale nie martw się o mnie. Moje buziaki czekają tylko na Cebie.  
Wracając do tematu dekoracji, wreszcie skończyliśmy wieszać mikołajowe czapeczki na chyba wszystkich zbrojach jakie stoją w zamku. Niektóre stawiały opór, ale profesor McGonagall zagroziła im wizją przygotowania występu zbrojnego chóru na Bożonarodzeniowym Balu i jakoś szybko im przeszło.

Ach, jeszcze dziś w nocy idziemy z Lil zawiesić na wahadle Wielkiego Zegara dłuuuugie, anielskie włosy i trochę dzwonków i właściwie chyba wszystko będzie już zrobione.

Bardzo mnie to cieszy, bo bal co raz bliżej, a mam jeszcze sporo pracy przy sukience. Idzie łatwiej, niż się spodziewałam, ale nie wszystko wygląda na niej tak, jak zaplanowałam i ciągle zmieniam koncepcję. Ostateczna pewnie wcale nie będzie pokrywać się z moim szkicem, ale co tam. To w końcu mój pierwszy projekt. Portret Rose stara mi się w nim „pomagać”, wytykając wszystkie błędy. Ma to swoje dobre strony, ale mam już jej szczerze dość i muszę znaleźć sposób, żeby przestała móc pojawiać się w lustrach. Właściwie nie wiem w jaki sposób w ogóle jest do tego zdolna!  
Pytałyśmy ją z Rose czy może skoro już jest, pomogłaby nam i pogadała z portretem Dumbledora w gabinecie McGonagall o jednej takiej sprawie, która od dość dawna nas męczy, ale wytknęła język i zniknęła za ramą. Chyba powinnam namalować ja jeszcze raz.

Mając tyle zajęć, nie za często widuję się teraz z Rose. Ona jest z resztą równie zajęta – przeszła dalej w tym turnieju z eliksirów i dało jej to wielkiego, motywującego kopa. Znowu całe popołudnia przesiaduje w bibliotece, albo w lochach. Slughorn skacze wokół niej jak w skowronkach, co nie jest wcale takie złe, bo na zajęciach skupia się na turnieju, zostawiając nas z jakimś prostym (nawet dla mnie) wywarem na bezsenność. Wtedy zwykle zamiast pracować, gadamy z dziewczynami o balu.

Wizja tej imprezy opanowała po prostu całą szkołę. Bardzo łatwo rozróżnić kto ma już partnera, a kto jeszcze nie – ci samotni chodzą tak roztargnieni i poddenerwowani, że najmniejszy bodziec powoduje u nich nagłe, nerwowe podskoki.  
W sumie im się nie dziwię. Gdybym miała czekać w niepewności aż zaprosisz mnie na bal, pewnie wyglądałabym podobnie. Chociaż chyba wolałabym jednak to, niż pójście z kimś innym (dobrze, że dogadałeś się z Alem, bo gdyby miał się do mnie kleić jakiś kretyn, chyba bym oszalała).

Ach, co do balu, wczoraj mieliśmy zajęcia z tańca z profesorem Longbottomem! :D  
Rany, on jest w tym świetny! Marnuje się facet pośród tych sadzonek, serio.  
Zbierał nas rocznikami w Wielkiej Sali i pokazywał podstawowe tańce. Każdy kolejny prezentował z inną partnerką. Najpierw walc angielski z Roxaną Fletchley, potem salsę z Edlyn Brhard, … no a później przyszedł czas na swing. I na mnie.  
Widziałeś kiedyś jak ktoś to tańczy?!?! Rzucał mną w powietrzu jak szmacianą lalką!!  
Było świetnie, ale myślałam, że już nie wstanę, kiedy wreszcie pozwolił mi usiąść. Nie wiedziałam gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół.  
Musisz się tego ze mną nauczyć, bo chciałabym, żebyś tak się ze mną pokręcił ;)  
Później trenowaliśmy sami, a profesor raz po raz przypominał nam kroki i odliczał. Generalnie, jak na pokolenie, które zamiast tańczyć skacze i macha głowami, radziliśmy sobie chyba całkiem nieźle.  
Myślę, że Scorpius brał już kiedyś jakieś lekcje (może to taki zwyczaj u nich w rodzinie, niby jakaś tam arystokracja, nie?), bo jak ćwiczyliśmy foxtrota, to nie mogłam się napatrzeć jak wirował po parkiecie. Rose nawet za nim nadążała, ale zarumieniła się aż po grzywkę :D i to raczej nie z wysiłku. Na Merlina, jacy oni są słodcy… I ani mi się waż znowu biadolić o jego rodzinie, bo się obrażę. To jest świetny chłopak i wara od niego!  
Wracając do tańców, Albus zdeptał mnie trochę przy twiście, ale pod koniec zajęć szło mu już całkiem nieźle. Myślę, że to może być całkiem fajna impreza, chociaż z Tob byłaby lepsza…

Teraz muszę już kończyć, zaraz mamy OPCM, więc czas wziąć się w garść.  
Czasem mam wrażenie, że Turow wyczuwa strach jak jakiś wilk, czy dementor. 6 lat mija, a nadal mnie przeraża.. co Rose w nim widzi…"

\- Hej, idziesz? Zaraz zaczynamy. – ponagliła ją Wesley, wstając z fotela.

Kherisa zręcznym ruchem wsunęła list do jednego z podręczników i uśmiechnęła się kwaśno.  
\- O niczym innym nie marzę. – westchnęła zbierając resztę swoich rzeczy.

* * *

\- Tematem dzisiejszych zajęć jest jedno z najtrudniejszych i najważniejszych zaklęć w naszym programie. – oznajmił Kościany Smok, krocząc bezszelestnie przez pracownię. Poły egzotycznego płaszcza z ciężkiej, purpurowej tkaniny sunęły miękko za nim. - Poświęcimy mu kilka najbliższych spotkań i uprzedzam, że nie wyobrażam sobie, by ktokolwiek pojawił się na egzaminie semestralnym nie potrafiąc go użyć. – poniósł swym bladym, nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem po zaniepokojonych twarzach uczniów. – Czy na tej sali jest ktoś, kto potrafi już wyczarować swojego patronusa?

Albus i Rose popatrzyli po sobie, po czym nieśmiało podnieśli ręce.  
Poza nimi nie zgłosił się jednak nikt.  
Czyżby tylko ich rodzice byli bohaterami współczesnego świata czarodziejów?

Aż trudno uwierzyć.

Profesor Turow, który zdawał się nie być tym szczególnie zaskoczony, zwrócił się do reszty:  
\- W takim razie proszę otworzyć podręczniki na stronie 45 i zapoznać się z podstawami, a następnie skupić się na odnalezieniu w pamięci najszczęśliwszych wspomnień, jakie macie. Zważając na niedorzecznie beztroskie i pokojowe czasy, w jakich się wychowaliście, spodziewam się że nie będziecie mieć z tym większego problemu. – dodał nieco może zbyt groźnie. Przez twarz przebiegł mu jednak cień rozbawienia. – Waszą dwójkę zapraszam do drugiego pomieszczenia. Pokażecie mi na co Was stać.

Chwilę później znajdowali się już w sali zwanej „G.D”.  
Była to komnata zaprojektowana na wzór pokoju życzeń, w którym tzw. Gwardia Dumbledora buntowała się przed reżimem niejakiej Umbridge i wbrew zakazowi ćwiczyła zaklęcia z opcm w praktyce. Jedynymi ozdobami surowo urządzonego pomieszczenia były ćwiczebne manekiny oraz nieznanego zastosowania przeszkody i drewniane skrzynie.

Kościany Smok usiadł na brzegu jednej z nich i skinieniem głowy zachęcił ich do podjęcia próby.  
\- Expecto patronum! – krzyknął Albus.  
Z jego różdżki wystrzeliła srebrzysta mgła, w locie formując się w zgrabnego jastrzębia.  
\- Bardzo dobrze. – przyznał profesor Turow, obserwując jak patronus Pottera okrąża salę, czujnie rozglądając się za przeciwnikami. – Panna Weasley?

Rose stanęła na środku i zamknęła oczy.  
W wyobraźni przebierała pośród wszystkich szczęśliwych wspomnień, żeby znaleźć to jedno najpotężniejsze.

Nie ma co ukrywać, było w czym wybierać.  
Pierwszy list z Hogwartu, pierwsze zdobyte punkty, chwila w której oboje z Alem trafili do Gryffindoru, pierwszy puchar domów (zdobyła właściwie na spółkę z Albusem); niezliczone urodzinowe przyjęcia, wspaniałe prezenty i niezapomniane wycieczki, dzień gdy dostała Magentę, wszystkie „Wybitny” na karcie wyników SUMów… ale to nie było to.  
Miała tyle pięknych, radosnych wspomnień, że nie czuła już jak bardzo ją cieszą. Jakby nie były niczym wyjątkowym, choć obiektywnie to przecież niemożliwe. Być może doceniamy to, co nas spotyka, gdy jesteśmy nieszczęśliwi? W ramach kontrastu…

I nagle już wiedziała.

\- Expecto patronum!

Srebrzysty ryś wystrzelił z jej różdżki. Z oszałamiającą prędkością rzucił się pędem po ścianach i skrzynkach. Nie odnalazłszy zagrożenia, zamiast zniknąć, podbiegł jednak do właścicielki i pokornie usiadł obok jej nogi.  
Rose, która kompletnie się zamyśliła, dopiero po chwili odnalazła go wzrokiem.  
\- O, a Ty co tu jeszcze robisz? – zdziwiła się.  
Patronus przekręcił ciekawsko głową, po czym z gracją rozpłynął się w powietrzu.  
Z niknął w tej samej chwili, w której przestała widzieć oczami wyobraźni blask świec odbity w jego jasnych oczach, czuć zapach cytrusów i ciepły dotyk dłoni…

\- Niezwykle trwały egzemplarz. – uśmiechnął się profesor. – Rzeczywiście ma Pani w sobie coś wyjątkowego.  
\- To chyba kwestia wspomnienia. – odparła zakładając lok za ucho.

* * *

\- Myśli Pan, że komuś z nich uda się już dzisiaj? – spytała siedząc na jednej ze skrzyń i machając wesoło nogami. Od kilkudziesięciu minut obserwowała poczynania rówieśników zmagających się z własnymi wspomnieniami.  
Dragan Turow, który do tej pory zajęty był indywidualnymi korektami postawy i myśli, wreszcie dosiadł się do niej, zgodnie z obietnicą.  
\- Kilka osób rokuje na odrobinę srebrnej mgiełki. – przyznał poprawiając zdobioną runami bransoletę na nadgarstku. – Zajmie nam to trochę zajęć, ale cieszę się, że Twój wuj wprowadził ten temat do stałego programu opcm. Nigdy nie wiadomo jakie nadejdą czasy.  
Rose przytaknęła, wodząc wzrokiem po sali.  
Większość uczniów stała w milczeniu, najwyraźniej szperając w swej pamięci, część jednak kombinowała już nawet z różdżką. Wśród tych drugich znalazł się Malfoy, na widok czego uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie.  
\- Prosiłem, byś została, ponieważ chciałem porozmawiać o turnieju pojedynków. – wyjaśnił Kościany Smok.  
\- Znów ktoś się wycofał?  
\- Nie do końca, ale blisko. Chciałbym, żebyś Ty zrezygnowała.  
\- JA?

Kilka osób spojrzało w ich stronę z zaciekawieniem, więc szybko umilkła.  
Ale jak to? Myślała, że tak dobrze jej szło… Może zatem Turow dlatego wybierał ja do walk ze sobą, żeby dawać jej fory…  
\- Nic z tych rzeczy.  
\- Czyta mi Pan w myślach??? – przeraziła się.  
\- Nie muszę. Twoja mina mówi wszystko.  
Ufff  
\- W takim razie… - zaczęła siląc się na spokój. – Dlaczego mam zrezygnować?  
\- Ponieważ nie udało mi się dowiedzieć niczego, na co liczyłem. Badam sprawę czerwonych kopert, które próbowały Cię zaatakować. Razem z Aurorami sprawdzam każdego, kto znajdzie się w pobliżu zamku. Nadal jednak nie mogę na nic trafić. Jeszcze raz wybrałem się do więzienia Kuzurkhan. Fahid nie odpowiedział na żadne moje pytanie, jednak gdy mówiłem… w jego oczach był jakiś błysk. Błysk potwierdzający wszystkie moje obawy. Fahid ma kontakt z kimś z zewnątrz i ten ktoś wypełnia jego rozkazy. Wieść od Scorpiusa o Twojej przygodzie w Zakazanym Lesie tylko mnie w tym upewniła, choć sądzę, że ktoś musiał udawać Berbaova dla niepoznaki.  
\- Ale nie powiedział Pan aurorom dlaczego dokładnie kogoś Pan szuka, prawda? – przejęta Rose puściła mimo uszu fakt, że Malfoy znowu ja wykapał. Już ona sobie z nim pogada…  
\- Czy na prawdę nie interesuje Cię nic poza turniejem eliksirów i dostaniem się na wybraną uczelnię?  
\- Właściwie niewiele. – przyznała po dłuższej chwili.  
Jednak Kościany Smok zamiast zacząć kazanie o odpowiedzialności…  
Parsknął śmiechem.

Kilka osób odwróciło się z przerażeniem, sądząc zapewne że autorką tego podobnego warczeniu psa, chrapliwego śmiechu była Rose. Ona sama również otworzyła szerzej oczy.

Dragan Turow zaśmiał się pierwszy raz odkąd go poznała.  
Zaniepokojeni uczniowie wrócili do swych zajęć i tylko Scorpius jeszcze dłuższą chwile przyglądał im się z nieskrywanym niepokojem.

\- Jesteś tak podobna do Shanay, że czasem aż trudno mi w to uwierzyć. – wyjaśnił już swym zwyczajnym, zgrzytającym groźnie tonem. Kąciki jego ust zdradzały jednak ślady wcześniejszego rozbawienia.  
\- To dobrze, czy źle?  
„zważając na to jak skończyła, chyba nie najlepiej…” dokończyła w myśli.  
\- To bardzo dobrze, bo była wspaniałą kobietą. Dokładnie tak samo ambitną i upartą jak Ty. Tym razem nie zamierzam jednak stać bezczynnie wobec zagrożenia. Jeśli nie mogę zapobiec mu od środka, będę zastępował mu drogę.  
\- Ale dlaczego turniej pojedynków miałby być zagrożeniem? No i co z aurorami?  
\- Nie powiedziałem im. Co do pojedynków, chyba nigdy jeszcze nie widziałaś jak przebiega taki turniej. – Rose pokręciła głową. – W trakcie jest wręcz niesamowity chaos. Eliminacje mają miejsce jednocześnie dla różnych uczestników. Strugi iskier latają po całej sali i często trudno dostrzec która należy do kogo. Jeśli zaatakuje Cię Twój przeciwnik, pewnie się obronisz. Co jednak, jeśli będzie to ktoś inny? Jak szybko zorientujemy się kto?  
\- A co, jeśli nic się nie stanie? Stracę tylko szansę..  
\- Szansę na co? Przecież to turniej eliksirów jest priorytetem.  
\- Tak, ale…  
\- Proszę Cię, Rose. Nie wystawiaj się na niepotrzebne zagrożenia.  
\- A co jeśli ktoś zaatakuje mnie ot tak na korytarzu? Przecież to głupie… nie mogę się chować.  
\- Nie chowasz się. – powiedział spokojnie. – Tak będzie rozsądniej.  
\- No dobrze… - westchnęła. – Rezygnuję. Będę miała więcej czasu na eliksiry…  
\- A skoro już o eliksirach.. nie szukasz chyba składników Wywaru, o którym Ci mówiłem?  
\- …niee, oczywiście, że nie. A skąd ten pomysł? – uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.  
\- Dobrze, bo byłoby to głupie. – mówił przewiercając ją białym wzrokiem niemal na wylot. – Mniej więcej tak głupie, jak chodzenie po nocy z nożem. Ktoś, kto Cię zaatakuje, może zabrać Ci go i użyć, niż Ty.  
\- Co, jeśli sama dobrze bym nim władała?  
\- Wygrałby z braku skrupułów. – odparł sięgając do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty i zerkając na dziwaczny zegarek pełen niezrozumiałych symboli. – Przemyśl to.

Zasępiona Rose westchnęła smutno. Spojrzała na swe buty i oniemiała.  
Siedział przed nią zgrabny, srebrzysty kot, liżący niematerialną łapkę.

\- Brawo, panno Feather! – Kościany Smok zaklaskał w dłonie, maszerując pośród zachwyconych uczniów. – 20 punktów dla Gryffindoru. Byłoby więcej, gdyby przyznała się Pani, że miała już kiedyś okazję wyczarować patronusa.  
Kherisa poczerwieniała nieco i spuściła niżej głowę.  
\- Bałam się, że mi nie wyjdzie. – przyznała.  
\- To trochę nie przystoi Gryfonce, prawda? – powiedział ciszej, uśmiechając się lekko. – Dobra robota. No to jak, ostatnia próba?

Uczniowie zachęceni widokiem widmowego kociaka zabrali się do dzieła z nowym zapałem.

* * *

\- Czego od Ciebie znów chciał? – Scorpius patrzył na nią podejrzliwie, gdy schodzili po Wielkich Schodach.  
\- A coś taki ciekawski? – odparła z rozbawieniem, właściwie tylko po to, by zobaczyć jego minę. – No już, już. Prosił, żebym zrezygnowała z turnieju pojedynków. I to wszystko Twoja wina, boś nakablował że Berbatov ganiał mnie po lesie. – prychnęła.  
\- Nie dąsaj się, wiesz że robię to tylko dla Twojego dobra. – przypomniał skacząc za nią susem, gdy schody zaczęły zmieniać pozycję.  
\- Gdzieś to już kiedyś słyszałam.. taki jeden skrzat domowy gadał podobnie wujkowi Harremu…  
\- Czy on koniec końców nie uratował mu życia kosztem własnego?  
\- Nawet o tym nie myśl, bo chyba Cię zabiję.  
Scorpius zaśmiał się tym swoim fajnym, szczerym śmiechem.  
Takim, na dźwięk którego nie sposób pozostać poważnym.

\- Takim skubańcom jak ja zawsze się udaje, pamiętasz z resztą. – wyszczerzył się. – Czy to znaczy, że nie będziesz się pojedynkować?  
\- Chyba nie mam wyboru. …mówił też, że nie powinnam szukać składników Wywaru. – dodała po chwili.  
\- To już nie moja sprawka. – powiedział unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście.  
\- Wiem, sam mnie rozgryzł… A chciałam go prosić o pomoc w dostaniu się do gabinetu dyrektorki… - wetchnęła. – Jak zawsze wszystko pod gór… ŁAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Coś zielonego złapało ją i przywiązało do barierki.  
\- Co to ma być?!  
\- …jemioła? – jęknął Scorpius, który właśnie dołączył do niej w roślinnej pułapce.  
\- Chyba wyjątkowo natrętna. – stwierdziła Rose czując, że z każdym jej gwałtownym ruchem, pnącza zaciskają się mocniej. – To nie są diabelskie sidła, prawda?  
\- Nie.. ale ja chyba wiem o co tu chodzi… - westchnął Malfoy, który jakby z każdą chwilę znajdował się trochę bliżej niej. – Amanda z Niną plotły coś o tym rano w pokoju wspólnym, ale nie sądziłem, że mówią poważnie.  
\- Co takiego mówiły? – spytała Rose starając się za wszelką cenę sięgnąć różdżkę.  
\- Że można z tego wyjść dopiero kiedy… no… kiedy się kogoś pocałuje.  
\- …CO?!  
\- No tak.. planowały właśnie żeby utknąć tak z jakimś Krukonem, nie pamiętam nazwiska…  
\- Możesz wyjąć różdżkę?  
\- Nie bardzo.  
\- No to co my teraz zrobimy? – jęknęła, starając się nie patrzeć w jego stronę.  
\- Wiesz, nikt nas tu nie widzi... – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Jesteśmy zupełnie sami, więc chyba nic się takiego nie stanie, jeśli…  
\- Nie ma mowy. – ucięła, kolejny raz starając się dosięgnąć różdżki.  
Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe i jeśli on tego nie słyszał, był chyba głuchy jak pień bijącej wierzby.  
\- Wolisz tak wisieć?  
\- Nie.

Jeszcze tylko kawałeczek… zaraz będzie mogła miotnąć jakimś czarem.

\- Mam ją! Relashio!

Układająca się w serduszka jemioła zasyczała z niesmakiem i wypluła ich jak niesmaczny kąsek.  
Rose odetchnęła z ulgą.  
\- Nie mogę cię rozgryźć. – przyznał Scorpius otrzepując szatę i podając jej rękę. Zauważyła, że zamiast napotkać jej oczy, spuścił wzrok. – Przecież nie dostałbyś żadnej wysypki… Tak bardzo ci się nie podobam?  
Rose poczuła jak pieką ja policzki.  
\- A kto was tam wie tych Ślizgonów, może bym dostała? – zaśmiała się wstając.  
Scorpius zrobił dziwną minę, nie puścił jej jednak. Czekał na odpowiedź.  
Właściwie było to dobre pytanie. Czy faktycznie nie chciała go pocałować?  
\- Nie w taki sposób - powiedziała wreszcie, wskazując na zwisające ze schodów pnącza.   
Błysk, który pojawił się wtedy w oczach Scorpiusa długo nie pozwolił jej zasnąć. 

* * *


	23. Kryzys wizerunku

\- Koń na D6. – powiedziała Rose pełnym namysłu szeptem, aż do ostatniej głoski nie będąc pewną swojej decyzji. Pokryty zielonkawym nalotem stary, miedziany jeździec porozumiewawczo puścił jej oko, po czym jednym susem rzucił się do ataku.  
Skrzywiła się, gdy ołowiany goniec Albusa rozsypał się na kawałki, buchając pyłem.  
\- Bardzo nieroztropnie. – oznajmił chłodno Potter. W jego głosie dała się słyszeć nuta cichej satysfakcji. – Wieża na G3. Szach.  
Weasley zmarszczyła czoło.  
Pięknie. Dała się zagnać w rogogoni róg… Jej własny król w zmatowiałej ze starości koronie uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Nie wyglądało to dobrze.

W zamyśleniu zaczęła bawić się egzotycznym, kościanym amuletem z małym, zielonym kamieniem, który profesor Turow niepostrzeżenie wrzucił jej do kieszeni w czasie ostatnich zajęć. Do paczuszki dołączona była karteczka mówiąca „Trzymaj go blisko i nie rób głupstw. Wesołych Świąt.” Poniosła wzrokiem po twarzach kompletu szachów, który dostała od Rona – wcześniej należał do jej dziadka i pradziadka, miała więc przed sobą regiment doskonale wyszkolonych i doświadczonych figur. Nawet one nie były jednak w stanie podpowiedzieć jej co dalej.

Błyszczący żołnierze Albusa stojący po przeciwnej stronie byli wiele młodsi i pełni brawury. Nawet wieloletnie zaprawienie w boju miało problem z ich nowatorskimi pomysłami i tendencją do niespodziewanych zmian taktyki. Pomyśleć, że Al dostał ten komplet ledwie dwa lata temu a już zdążył tak się z nimi zgrać… Cóż. Najwyraźniej nadszedł czas na zmianę planu.

\- Jakieś pomysły? – spytała. Figury popatrzyły po sobie i spuściły broń. – Nie no chłopaki, bez przesady! – oburzyła się. – Jak już walczyć to do końca! Co to ma być za postawa? Chyba nie jesteście na to za starzy, co?  
Szachy wykrzyknęły bojowy okrzyk i podniosły oręż.  
\- No i o to chodziło! Laufer na G2. …przepraszam. – dodała widząc jak mężnie zasłania przyłbicę i maszeruje zasłonić króla własną piersią.

Brwi Albusa zbiegły się tworząc pełną skupienia zmarszczkę na środku czoła. Dłonią pogładził szczecinę na brodzie i zaczął uważnie studiować planszę.

\- Nie myśl, że tym razem pójdzie Ci z nami tak szybko. – uprzedziła go rozsiadając się wygodniej w fotelu, podczas gdy miedziane figury przytaknęły z bojowym zacięciem. Teraz czekał ją przynajmniej kwadrans spokoju. Nadgryzając czekoladowy kociołek, by nieco ostygł, rozejrzała się leniwie po nagrzanym ciepłem kominka Pokoju Wspólnym.

Cieszyli się właśnie dwoma wolnymi dniami poprzedzającymi wielki, Gwiazdkowy bal. Rano po imprezie mieli wsiąść w pociąg do domu, kufer Rose czekał już więc niemal kompletnie przygotowany do podróży. Teraz, korzystając z prawdziwego „wolnego”, którego Weasley nie miała ostatnio zbyt wiele, nadrabiali z Albusem swoje ulubione zajęcia. Np. testowanie od rana nowych patentów z Horyzontów Zaklęć, przyczepianie Krukonkom do pleców zaczarowanych kartek z napisem „zbroje wyglądają bardzo głupio w czapkach”, oglądanie spod peleryny niewidki jak uciekają przed żądnym zemsty, podzwaniającym pościgiem, (Albus zdawał się mieć z tego większą satysfakcję, niż zazwyczaj) sprawdzanie tabeli półrocznych zestawień wyników Quidditcha z „Twoich Witek”, które pożyczył im Scorpius i wreszcie mierzeniem siły swych umysłów grając w szachy. Jeśli wygra to starcie… i jeśli jakimś cudem zdoła wyciągnąć tę siwą fretkę z sali prób przed balem chociaż na czas jakiegoś posiłku, będzie to sobota doskonała…

Poza nimi w Pokoju Wspólnym nie było wielu osób. Większość balowała w lochach, wieży Ravelnclaw, albo w swoich dormitoriach. Kilka osób grało w eksplodującego durnia, w kącie obściskiwała się jakaś parka z 7 roku, drobna Posy Fosill zasnęła na kanapie z książką opartą o nos, Russel Blishwick z ich klasy majstrował coś przy swojej miotle, a Catherine Creyton pędziła w jej kierunku z wielkimi oczami…

Co?

\- Rose, jak dobrze, że jesteś! – wydyszała poprawiając rękawiczki bez palców. Gumka z jej luźno spiętych włosów zwisała już niemal na samych końcówkach.  
\- Jak tu weszłaś? – zdziwił się Al.  
\- Chodzi o Scorpiusa. – zignorowała pytanie. – Bo on… powiedzmy, że zrobił sobie krzywdę. Nie taką krzywdę – krzywdę, - wyjaśniła szybko, widząc jej minę. - Nic mu nie będzie, ale potrzebny jest eliksir... oj chodź i zobacz sama. To dla niego dość ważne. – dodała.  
\- Chwila, skoro nie umiera, to chyba możemy dokończyć grę? – Albus oburzył się widząc, jak Weasley wstaje i otrzepuje spodnie. Najwyraźniej czuł, że szala zwycięstwa przechyla się w jego stronę. – Rose?  
\- Królu, przekazuję Ci dowództwo. – oznajmiła do zakurzonej figury. – Wybacz Al. Czyli co to właściwie jest? – spytała maszerując w kierunku dormitorium i w myślach przeglądając swój zbiór ingrediencji.  
\- …hmmm… chyba taki… kryzys wizerunku?

* * *

\- Na pewno nie będzie zły? – upewniała się Catherine, zerkając przez ramię na portret grubej damy, przeglądającej się w wysadzanym diamentami lusterku.  
\- Albus? Przejdzie mu. Poczyta o wojnach z trollami i będzie radosny jak skowronek. – uśmiechnęła się, dopinając torbę wypchaną po brzegi słoikami i fiolkami. – Czyli gdzie mam się z nim spotkać?  
\- On w tej chwili nigdzie się nie rusza, więc musimy iść do lochów… a to na co? – spojrzała pytająco na różdżkę w ręce Rose.  
\- Na jemiołę.  
\- Mhm. – pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową. - Przy okazji, co stało się z tym dziwnym kotem, którego nosiłaś swego czasu pod pachą?  
\- Zwiał. Nie widziałaś go może? – spytała z nadzieją?  
\- Niestety.  
\- Niech to.

Temat wygasł pozostawiając chłodną, niewygodną ciszę. Taką, jaka zawisnąć może tylko między dwoma dziewczynami, z których jedna była niegdyś śmiertelnie zazdrosna o drugą.

\- Tak między nami, myślę że on przejął się tym tak mocno ze względu na Ciebie. – Catherine uśmiechnęła się lekko, czekając na nią kilka stopni niżej. Czyżby ćwiczyła legilimencję?  
\- Jak to? – Rose starała się nie rumienić.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że dla samej draki zagrałby tak koncert z przyjemnością. Po prostu nie chce wyglądać tak na Waszym wspólnym balu.  
Nie wiedziała jak to skomentować.  
Creyton zdawała się uśmiechnąć jeszcze szerzej.  
\- To byłoby w jego stylu. – przyznała wreszcie Rose, gdy mijały posąg kamiennego, skrzydlatego dzika. – A może teraz Ty mi powiesz z kim wybierasz się na bal?

Catherine pokraśniała.  
Oho, mam Cię…

\- No dalej, możesz mi powiedzieć. – zachęcała ją z kumpelskim uśmiechem. W zasadzie zaczynała ją chyba nawet lubić.  
\- To nie jest takie proste… - powiedziała cicho. – widzisz, on mnie właściwie jeszcze nie zaprosił…  
\- Dwa dni przed balem? Gorgony, przecież to bardzo mało czasu! Skąd pewność, że to zrobi?  
\- Pewności nie ma. – przyznała smutno. – Ale ze mną to tak zawsze. – zaśmiała się podejrzanie głośno. – Nawet kiedy sprawa jest zupełnie prosta, narobię sobie jakichś tarapatów.  
\- Dobra, mów mi kto to jest. Znam parę świetnych eliksirów miłosnych… - dodała konspiracyjnym szeptem.  
Catherine zaśmiała się.  
\- Nie, nie mogę… jeszcze zapeszę.  
\- To Ślizgon, prawda?  
\- Skąd wiesz? – stanęła w miejscu z zatrwożoną miną.  
\- Przeczucie. – Rose wzruszyła ramionami. – Oni po prostu mają coś w sobie.

* * *

Mimo urazu, jaki miała do szeleszczącej między nogami peleryny-niewidki, Rose z pewną ulgą przekroczyła pod jej osłoną próg Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. O ile obecność Scorpiusa w Wierzy Gryffindoru dawała się jakoś przeżyć, wolała nie podejmować próby zastosowania tej zasady w drugą stronę. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy z racji wolnego loch był wręcz pełen Ślizgonów.

Wszystkie drzwi otwierała jej niewzbudzająca większego zainteresowania Catherine, będąca najwyraźniej w lochu regularnym gościem. Kilka dziewczyn kiwnęło jej nawet znad partii jakichś dziwnych, różowych kart, z których buchały serduszka.

Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu był znacznie chłodniejszy, niż wieża Gryffonów. Dosłownie i w przenośni. Zalewało go zielonkawe światło wpadające przez szklane sklepienie ukazujące wnętrze jeziora. Ściany miały chropowatą powierzchnię, przywodzącą na myśl wnętrze groty, czy jaskini. Ciężkie, obite czarną skórą hebanowe meble kryły w sobie coś arystokratycznego i groźnego zarazem. Jak wnętrze starego, zamieszkałego przez wampiry zamczyska, którego nie chcesz odwiedzić. Mimo to, nie można było odmówić im smaku, ani klasy. Zdobienia były piękne i bogate. Nawet zwyczajne poduszki, których było równie wiele, co u Gryffonów, obszyto szlachetnym aksamitem w odcieniu butelkowej zieleni. Na ozdobionych wyblakłą tapetą ścianach wisiały portrety wielkich czarowników z minionych epok, którzy patrzyli po sali z nieskrywaną wyższością ze swych ciężkich, posrebrzanych ram. Odrobinę przytulności dodawały komnacie nisko zawieszone żyrandole pełne grubych, ociekających woskiem świec oraz skrzący się kominek, przy którym siedziała większość mieszkańców domu.

\- Całkiem tu niebrzydko, chociaż nieco zbyt… oślizgle jak na mój gust. – szepnęła Rose przyglądając się portrecie starej, śpiącej wiedźmy, wiszącemu nad kominkiem.

Catherine zachichotała.  
\- Dla mnie w sam raz, lubię czarn… AAA!  
Creyton odskoczyła.

Rose padła na ziemię, pociągnięta przez wiszący na szyi medalion.

Ze ściany obok, tam gdzie przed chwilą była jej głowa, sterczała czerwone koperta. Wbita jak sztylet i wiercąca się, próbując wydostać.  
\- Merlinie! Nic Ci nie jest?

Rose podniosła wzrok.

To chuda, patykowata Nina Branagh podbiegła do Catherine z paniką w oczach.  
\- Wszystko w porządku. – zapewniła ją Catherine. – Co się stało?  
\- A nie mówiłam, że to Ci się kiedyś wymknie spod kontroli? – ignorując pytanie, Nina zajęła się ofukiwaniem swojej towarzyszki.  
\- A nie mówiłam, a nie mówiłam. – przedrzeźniła ją nienaturalnie wysokim, jak na siebie głosem, Amanda Goyle. – Teraz jesteś taka mądra, tak? Jakoś wcześniej Cię to bawiło. Sorki, Catherine. Dosłownie wyrwała mi się z rąk! To nie było na Ciebie, tylko tę rudą małpę, Weasley. Musiałam się rąbnąć w zaklęciu… Chociaż wiesz… - zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. – Chyba nie próbujesz poderwać Scorpiusa, co? One czują takie rzeczy. – uniosła do góry plik najwyraźniej nieaktywowanych jeszcze przesyłek – zabójców.  
\- Jeszcze ją straszysz?! – Nina była oburzona. – Dlaczego ja się z Tobą zadaję? Przepraszam za nią, Catie. – dodała na od chodne, po czym zaciągnęła zwalistą przyjaciółkę w kierunku kanapy. Widząc, że ich miejsca zostały już zajęte, poszły kłócić się gdzie indziej.  
\- Jesteś cała? – szepnęła Creyton błądząc wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek oznak Rose.  
\- Tak. – odparła, gdy już zorientowała się, że kiwnięcia głową również mogła nie dostrzec.

* * *

Mimo wcześniejszych obaw, Rose z radością schroniła się w dormitorium Scorpiusa, pozostawiając za sobą Amandę i jej miłosne techniki wojenne.

\- Rany, co za wariatka. – westchnęła, z przyjemnością ściągając z siebie pelerynę. – Przepraszam, przypadkiem naraziłam Cię na niezłe problemy.  
\- Nie przejmuj się, już Ci mówiłam jak to jest ze mną i problemami. – uśmiechnęła się. – Ale bez obaw. Wiatr może wiać, a góra i tak się nie ugnie. – oznajmiła z dumą. – Scorp, przybywam z odsieczą!  
\- Cześć. – odparł cicho, gdzieś zza kotary.  
\- Pan Malfoy chyba nie jest w humorze na przyjmowanie gości. – zachichotał Higgs, wchodząc tuż za nimi i ryglując drzwi. – Błagam, doprowadź go do porządku. – zwrócił się do Rose.  
Ujrzawszy Catherine jakby zaciął się na chwilę, po czym skłonił nisko i wskazał, by szły dalej.

Dormitorium chłopaków było zdecydowanie utrzymane w stylistyce Pokoju Wspólnego. Czarno-zielone meble, kamienne kostropate ściany i oczywiście szklany sufit, który Rose miała już kiedyś okazję łatać. Zielone kotary wyglądały bardzo elegancko, podobnie lśniąca pościel. Nawet ich łóżka zdawały się być większe… niemal dwuosobowe (nie, to chyba nie jest możliwe.. prawda?).  
Poza szalikami i szatami w barwach Slytherinu, pokój „dekorowały” różnej maści bibeloty: nieumyte puchary i talerze wyniesione na lewo z Wielkiej Sali, luźne zwoje pergaminu, wystrzępione pióra, kilka zagubionych kart czarodziejów, oparte o ściany miotły, gitara…  
\- Jestem pod wrażeniem, spodziewałam się pełzających po posadzce skarpet. – przyznała Rose, przekraczając ostrożnie stos ułożonych niedbale ksiąg.  
\- Postarał się i ogarnął nim przyszłaś. – szepnął jej Higgs, puszczając oko.  
\- Czy tu w ścianie jest wbity… tłuczek? – zmieniła temat.  
\- Nie pytaj. – doniosło się z najbliższego łóżka.  
\- Siwa Freteczko, no co Ci się stało? – spytała z nieskrywaną troską w głosie, odsłaniając jego kotarę.  
\- Już nie siwa. – mruknął Malfoy, siedzący na łóżku z kapturem zaciągniętym aż po nos.  
Rose niewiele myśląc zsunęła go delikatnym ruchem.

Scorpius był… łysy.

Kompletnie. Bez włosów, jakichkolwiek resztek zarostu, czy nawet brwi.

\- Jak Ty to… ?  
\- Nie pytaj. – odparł naciągając kaptur z powrotem. – Ratuj. Wyglądam jak Voldemort.  
\- Bzdura. – prychnęła rozsiadając się obok i zaglądając do torby. - Voldemort w swoich najlepszych latach nie wyglądał tak dobrze, jak Ty.  
Uświadomiwszy sobie co właściwie powiedziała, zaczęła szybko wyciągać ingrediencje.  
\- Syrop z ciemiernika, ślaz, sproszkowany róg dwurożca… no gdzie to jest??  
\- Daj, pomogę Ci. – powiedział Scorpius, któremu nagle jakby trochę się poprawiło.  
\- Dam radę. – odparła w chwili, gdy złapali ten sam słoik. A dokładniej, gdy Rose złapała słoik, a Malfoy jej dłoń. Podniosła wzrok i…

Wybuchła śmiechem.  
\- Przepraszam, ale… nie masz brwi…  
\- Sama se szukaj. – prychnął wracając na swoje miejsce, choć w kąciku ust starał się opanować uśmiech.

\- To jak, poradzisz cos na to? – przerwał im nieśmiały głos.

Catherine milczała tak długo, że Rose niemal zapomniała, że przyszły razem. Dopiero teraz zauważyła jak Creyton zrobiła się cicha…  
Powoli przeniosła wzrok na Jareda i siłą woli opanowała uśmiech. No jasne!  
\- Pewnie, że poradzę! – wyszczerzyła się wyjmując najważniejszy ze składników. – Tylko rozstawię swój sprzęt. A tymczasem… co tam u Ciebie, Higgs? – zagadnęła wesoło, wyjmując z torby kociołek, który nie miał prawa się do niej zmieścić.  
\- …c-co? Znaczy wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku, jak zawsze. – uśmiechnął się niemal jak zwykle.

Wszyscy poszaleli przez ten bal.  
A może to ta jemioła?  
Cokolwiek to było, w zamku działy się dziwaczne rzeczy…

\- Wiesz Catherine, a może poszłabyś z Owenem od nas z roku? – zagadnęła kilka minut później, beztrosko mieszając gotujące się żuki na błękitnym płomieniu, który wyczarowała chwilę wcześniej. – Nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, że nadal nie masz partnera…  
\- Owen? – Creyton spytała z wahaniem w głosie.  
\- Owen Lamberjack. Bardzo miły chłopak. Całkiem nieźle lata na miotle i nie wiem czy przypadkiem nie lubi rysować…  
\- Nie masz partnera na bal? – podjął Scorpius. – Dlaczego nie mówiłaś?  
Rose zerknęła w jego stronę z błyskiem w oku.  
Uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.

\- Wiesz… nie ma się czym chwalić. – Catherine zaśmiała się z cicha.  
\- Oj przestań, to żadna ujma na honorze. – żachnęła się Rose.  
\- Widzisz Jared, a mówiłeś, że wszystkie ładne dziewczyny są już zajęte. – zagadnął Malfoy.

Higgs zbladł.  
Gdzie się podział ten pewny siebie podrywacz? – pomyślała Rose kwicząc z radości w duchu.

\- Najwyraźniej byłam w błędzie. – odparł po chwili, … rumieniąc się?  
Rose puściła mu oko.  
Zamrugał, jakby właśnie coś do niego dotarło, po czym odchrząknął.  
– Catherine, jeśli byłabyś tak …wspaniałomyślna i zechciała pójść ze mną, z największą przyjemnością zdjąłbym Ci z barków ten problem. – wyszczerzył się swoim firmowym uśmiechem.  
\- …ja.. .tak, znaczy z chęcią! – Creyton spłonęła rumieńcem.

Rose uśmiechnęła się i wystawiła rękę za plecy.  
Scorpius bezdźwięcznie przybił jej piątkę.  
\- No to skoro mamy to już z głowy, proponuję Wam pogadać o tym gdzieś indziej, bo teraz musze dodać szczurzych ogonów, a to nie jest najprzyjemniejszy składnik w moich zbiorach… - oznajmiła ukazując ohydnie wyglądający słoik.

Wymieniwszy kilka przeuroczo niezręcznych uwag, para wyszła na korytarz, pozostawiających ich samych.

\- Jakie to było słodkie – westchnęła w zupełnie niepodobny do siebie sposób, po czym dziarsko rozciągnęła palce i sięgnęła po słoik. - Dobra, kończmy to i przywróćmy Cię do porządku. - Oznajmiła odkręcając go.

Salę momentalnie wypełnił obrzydliwy, duszący smród.

ZABYT obrzydliwy.

\- Fuuuuuu – jęknęła szybko zmykając pojemnik. – Szczurzym ogonom minął termin ważności. – wyjaśniła trzymając się za nos. Do oczu napłynęły jej łzy.  
\- Myślałem, że Tobie nie przytrafiają się takie rzeczy. – przyznał szczerze zdziwiony, oddychając przez rękaw bluzy.  
\- Ja też. – mruknęła Rose wyciągając różdżkę. Jednym, pewnym ruchem rozgoniła smród, po czym z ciężkim sercem transmutowała słoik w bukiet pachnących kwiatów. – Cały słoik ogonów… znowu będę musiała szurać do apteki. Powinnam była zauważyć, że zrobiły się ostatnio jakieś mało ruchliwe.  
\- Dasz radę uwarzyć to bez nich?  
Pokręciła głową.  
\- Mam iść polować na szczury? – spytał zrezygnowany.  
\- Nie, zaraz coś wymyślę. – uspokoiła go gasząc płomyk pod kociołkiem. – W końcu nazywam się Weasley. – przypomniała z dumą.

… NO JASNE!

\- A nie mówiłam?! – zaśmiała się po chwili, wywalając połowę zawartości torby na materac Scorpiusa.  
\- Wprowadzasz się? Wiesz, to niezły pomysł, ale nie wiem jaki ma związek z moja łysą głową…  
\- Cicho. Mam!! – wyszczerzyła się unosząc dumnie małe, papierowe zawiniątko. Odpakowała je i wręczyła Ślizgonowi okrąglutkiego, pokrytego włoskami cukierka.  
\- Mhmm…. A co to jest? – zagadnął Scorpius, pewien że oszalała.  
\- Drops-o-drosty z Magiczych Dowcipów Weasleyów. – wyjaśniła. – Dostałam od wujka George’a. Bierz i wcinaj, potem będziemy Cię skracać.

* * *

Czekając na Scorpiusa, Rose mogła wreszcie spokojnie rozejrzeć się po jego części dormitorium.  
Właściwie panował tam nawet porządek. Pościel była w ładzie, wielgachne kapcie na wzór stóp trolla spoczywały grzecznie pod łóżkiem, żadnych walających się skarpet, czy papierków. Na nocnej szafce leżał plik kartek z jakimś wielokrotnie skreślanym i poprawianym tekstem, na nim srebrzyste pióro i atrament w ślicznym, zdobionym w węże kałamarzu (chyba rodzinna pamiątka). O szafkę oparta była klasyczna gitara z ciemnego drewna. Znad kotary zwisał Ślizgoński szalik oraz czerwono-złota smyczka zwykle noszona przez niego przy spodniach. Dostał ją kiedyś od Rose. Bez okazji. Nad łóżkiem wisiały plakaty zespołów ROCKogon i Salamandra, na których muzycy niestrudzenie grali niekończący się koncert. Na materacu obok niej leżał jakiś stary numer Przygód Martina Miggsa, szalonego mugola (komiks). Zza wyjątkowo wygodnie wyglądającej poduszki wystawała zaś drobna łapka pluszowego, wielokrotnie łatanego misia …imieniem Godryk. (więcej w zakładce „pytania i odpowiedzi”)

\- I jak? – wyszczerzył się stając w drzwiach i wyrywając ją z rozmysleń.

Zarost wrócił do kilkudniowej, scorpiusowej normy, brwi odrosły do właściwych proporcji, a włosy… Lśniące, niemal siwe i spokojnie sięgające do pasa, spływały kaskadami po jego torsie.

\- Dlaczego nie masz na sobie koszulki? – spytała nie przestając mu się przyglądać.  
\- Musiałem sprawdzić czy te na klacie też wróciły.  
\- W jaki sposób pozbyłeś się włosów na…  
\- Nie pytaj.

\- Wyglądasz ślicznie. – wyszczerzyła się wreszcie, starając odgonić od siebie porównanie do Turowa, które automatycznie przysporzyło Ślizgonowi szereg zalet.

Czy to tylko jej wyobraźnia, czy w dormitorium zrobiło się nagle strasznie ciepło?

\- Będziesz mogła je podciąć? – spytał zakładając koszulkę. – Nadal rosną i zaraz zacznę je deptać.  
\- Hmmm nie jestem w tym najlepsza, może poprosimy Kherisę.  
\- Zgoda.  
\- Piszesz tekst piosenki? – spytała, gdy usiadł obok niej, zarzucając włosami jak w mugolskich reklamach szamponów.  
\- …yy no tak. Ale nie jest jeszcze gotowy. – wyjaśnił szybko, w mgnieniu oka chowając go do szuflady.  
\- No już dobrze, dobrze, nie czytałam. – zapewniła go, co przyjął z pewną ulgą. – Twoi współlokatorzy długo jeszcze będą balować?  
\- Ładnych parę godzin, a co?  
\- Wiesz, mam Ci coś do opowiedzenia. – podjęła siadając za jego plecami i zaczynając pleść warkocz. – Chyba wiem już skąd biorą się zabójcze, czerwone przesyłki…

* * *


	24. B.A.L

ALERT ALERT: Rozdział dłuuugi i WYJĄTKOWO babski. Kryć się, mogą występować nisko latające opisy kiecek i brokatowych pantofelków!

\- AŁA!  
\- Co jest?  
\- Wsadziłam se kredkę do oka…  
\- Kheri, weź mi to tu potrzymaj…  
\- Która godzina?  
\- Podasz mi masakrę? Coś mi się tu posypało na rzęsy.  
\- Gina, masz kieckę w majtkach.  
\- Rose, to jest maskara…  
\- Dannie, widziałaś moją broszkę?  
\- Jak zwał, tak zwał. Nieważne, zrobię to różdżką…  
\- Jak się wiąże te buty…?  
\- Tak, leży na nocnej szafce.   
\- DO STU GALOPUJĄCYCH GORGON!!!  
\- Co jest?  
\- …oczko mi poszło w pończochach…  
\- Tiffie, pożycz mi tę bransoletkę…  
\- Jestem w tych butach większa od Madam Maxime!  
\- Stop, nie ruszać się!  
\- Co?  
\- …kolczyk mi upadł.  
\- Accio kolczyk Dannie!  
\- AŁA! To ciągnie!!  
\- Sorry, nie ten. Accio drugi - zgubiony kolczyk Dannie!

Rozparty na szkarłatnej sofie przy kominku Scorpius za wszelką cenę starał się nie słuchać komentarzy dobiegających z dormitorium dziewczyn. Nucił pod nosem jakiś głupi, popularny ostatnio kawałek Renervate, grzebał w kominku pogrzebaczem… Jak przystało na samca, zagadywał czasem innych zgromadzonych wokół samców na temat Quidditcha.. w akcie desperacji wszedł nawet w dialog z Rudą Jędzą, która raz po raz znikała na chwilę z zakurzonej ramy, żeby za moment wrócić i komentować to, co widziała w lustrze Rose.  
Nie dawało to jednak zbyt wiele.  
Koniec końców poddał się i bawiąc zielonym stroikiem pod klapą swojej wyjściowej, szytej na miarę szaty od Ascendiego, zapadł się głębiej w miękkie poduchy.

Tego wieczoru pierwszy raz pojawił się w Pokoju Wspólnym o tak wczesnej porze.  
Wielu Gryffonów patrzyło na niego z całkiem zrozumiałym niesmakiem, on jednak nie poddał się presji. Od dawna było jasne, że umiem się tu dostać. Niech nie udają zdziwionych. – pomyślał. Wiedział z resztą, że ich podejście byłoby pewnie łagodniejsze, gdyby nie nerwowa atmosfera wyczekiwania na partnerki. Nie tylko on szukał sobie prowizorycznych zajęć, zerkając co chwila na schody lub zegarek. Wystrojeni, wypachnieni, przekonani że wyglądają równie głupio, jak musieli się czuć, Gryfoni siedzieli więc lub krążyli w kółko po świątecznie udekorowanej komnacie.

Powód, dla którego Scorpius zerkał na tarczę starego, przyozdobionego lwią głową zegara nad kominkiem, był jednak nieco inny. Od pół godziny powinien być na próbie Ponuraka, o czym Ruda Jędza raczyła przypominać mu średnio co pięć minut.

Nie śmiał jednak popędzać Rose. Dobrze pamiętał jak wystawił ją przed imprezą u Slughorna.  
Tym razem przemilczał więc temat próby i umówił się dokładnie tak, jak wszyscy inni. Nie mógł znów jej zawieść. Rose udawała może niezależną nonkonformistkę, ale gdzieś głęboko w sobie kryła potrzebę brania udziału w takich imprezach. Jak każda dziewczyna, chciała zabłyszczeć i przez chwilę przestać być umorusaną wywarem tojadowym alchemiczką…

…czy on zaczynał właśnie rozumieć kobiety?  
Babcia byłaby dumna.

\- Ile można się stroić? – spytał znużony Albus, opadając ciężko na miejsce obok. Ze wszystkich siedzących w PW facetów, był chyba w najpaskudniejszym nastroju. Nerwowo maltretując spinki od mankietów z małym, rzeźbionymi gryfami, maszerował w tę i z powrotem od okna do szkarłatnej sofy.  
\- Zostaw to, bo w końcu urwiesz. Zaraz zejdą.  
\- Mówiłeś to pół godziny temu.  
\- I pewnie to samo powiem Ci za kolejne pół. – potwierdził Scorpius.  
\- Ostatni raz dałem się wpakować w coś podobnego.  
\- Nie marudź. Jak już się odpicują, przestaniesz żałować.  
\- Wątpię. – westchnął wstając i kolejny raz podszedł do okna.

Scorpius odprowadził go wzrokiem.  
Osobiście nie potrafił zapomnieć Vanessie tych wszystkich lat zaciekłej wojny z Rose, nie rozumiał też tego, co wyraźnie czuł do niej Albus. Wiedział jednak co znaczy nie móc zbliżyć się do dziewczyny, za którą się szaleje i rozumiał to jak mało kto. Dla Ala ten bal nie oznaczał długo wyczekiwanego wyjścia z upatrzoną partnerką. Pretendował raczej do roli nieprzyjemnego obowiązku, który groził jeszcze odnalezieniem wyżej wspomnianej z innym facetem.

\- Chodź, skopiesz mi tyłek w szachy i zaraz będą gotowe. – zaproponował Ślizgon dołączając do niego przy parapecie.  
Al zamyślił się, odruchowo sięgając do podbródka.  
\- Cholera, jeszcze musiałem się ogolić. – opuścił rękę ze zrezygnowaniem.  
\- Może podrap się po nosie?  
\- Nie, to nie to samo. Chodź, zagramy…

Nim jednak zdążyli wprowadzić swój plan w życie, usłyszeli głośny jęk zawiasów i stukot obcasów na kamiennej posadzce.

Dziewczęta z różnych roczników jedna po drugiej zaczęły płynąć po schodach, kręcąc biodrami i promieniejąc bardziej, niż Francuzki z Beauxbatons na ceremonii otarcia Festiwalu Trzech Tiar.

Wyglądały rzeczywiście świetnie.

Lily, Posy, Tiffany, Bettie, Ana, Kate, Samanta ..nawet nieco okrągła Dannie…

Jak na rozkaz, wszyscy zerwali się z krzeseł, wpatrując w spiralne schody.

Melanie, Marry Ann, Giana, Scadie, … kilka kolejnych, których imion nie kojarzył…  
za nimi Kherisa w niesamowitej kreacji z piór…

…i Rose.  
Na Merlina.

Rose bez rozczochranych, wszechobecnych włosów. Bez szalika. Bez swetra z dziurami „na kciuki” w rękawach, które zafundował jej Salem. Bez podwiniętych nierówno jeansów i skarpetek w barwach Gryffindoru. Bez przydużych, sportowych Avisów z podeszwami pobazgranymi w nazwy zespołów…

Rose, która zamiast starym zwyczajem zjechać po poręczy krzycząc „ROAAAR Jestem Rogogonem!! ”, sunęła powoli, emanując elegancją i wdziękiem.

Podeszła do niego w tej niesamowitej, rozłożystej sukni z błyszczącej, zielonej tkaniny. W gorsecie, który podkreślał wszystko tak, jak należało. Z odkrytymi zmysłowo ramionami i muskającymi je końcówkami zakręconych loków upiętych w jakieś… coś. Bardzo ładne coś z zieloną wstążką.

\- Łał. – skomentował po dłuższej chwili.  
Toś się popisał. –pomyślał gorzko. Miał tyle czasu, czemu nie wymyślił co jej powie, gdy zejdzie?

\- A nie mówiłem, że będą wyglądać nieziemsko? – zwrócił się do Ala, próbując jakoś zapunktować. Kiedy odwrócił głowę, jego już jednak nie było. Pudło.  
\- Przepraszam, że musiałeś czekać. – Rose uśmiechnęła się z niepodobną do niej nieśmiałością. – Miałam.. problemy techniczne.  
\- Było warto. – zapewnił oferując jej ramię. – Wyglądasz …cudownie.  
\- Dzięki. – powiedziała chyba ciszej, niż kiedy wykradali po nocach rzadkie składniki eliksirów z magazynku w lochach. – Czy Albus nie dodał Ci przypadkiem do soku kilku kropel eliksiru skutecznego pochlebstwa? – uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Nie wiem, nie widziałam. – udał zamyślenie. – Jak działa?  
\- Pomaga wymyśla  
komplementy, tylko czasami źrenice robią się po nim takie nienaturalnie duże.. coś jak Twoje w tej chwili.  
\- Taaaak, chyba go o to zapytam. – zaśmiał się drapiąc po karku i patrząc gdzieś za siebie. - Łady kolor. – rzucił wskazując jej sukienkę. Tak, przyda mu się dla odmiany jakiś neutralny temat...  
\- Dziękuję. Nazwałam go malfoyową zielenią. – stwierdziła z błyskiem w oku. – Z jakichś przyczyn wiedziałam, że przypadnie Ci do gustu…

* * *

Do wrót Wielkiej Sali dotarli w towarzystwie Albusa i Kherisy. Mimo ciągłych zapewnień, że wszystko jest ok, Al wyglądał na przybitego i Rose z trudem udawało się powstrzymać samą siebie przed drążeniem tematu. Koniec rozejmu – pomyślała. Jak dorwie tę wredną żmiję, powyrywa jej nogi. Jakkolwiek. Nie będzie się bawić moim kuzynem!!  
Kherisa, która starała się podtrzymać go na duchu, trajkotała coś na temat wiszących wokół obrazów. Szło jej całkiem nieźle jak na kogoś, kto w tym samym czasie toczył walkę z kiecką zaczepiającą się o pędy zaczarowanej jemioły.  
A było o co walczyć.  
Prostą, czarnobeżową suknię przemieniła zaklęciem w niesamowitą kreację. Z ciemnego, błyszczącego gorsetu wyrastały lśniące białe, złote i czerwone pióra, okrywające całą spódnicę z przodu kończącą się nad kolanami, a z tyłu ciągnącą aż do ziemi. Górną krawędź gorsu ozdobiła złocistym, pierzastym puchem, który ładnie prezentował się z długimi, czarnymi rękawiczkami. Trzykolorowe, przywodzące na myśl papugę, pióra pojawiły się jeszcze w egzotycznej fryzurze, do której doskonale pasowały jej złote włosy z rudymi pasemkami. Co tu dużo gadać, zarówno ona, jak i Ted Lupin wykazali się wielką pomysłowością… i jeszcze większym talentem.

Dość skromnie ubrany Albus z kilkoma takimi piórkami pod klapą wyglądał przy niej całkiem nieźle.. choć, oczywiście nie tak dobrze, jak Scorpius prezentował się przy Rose. Ha!

Gdyby ktoś powiedział jej rok wcześniej, że w 6 klasie spędzi pół dnia szykując się na bal, chcąc zrobić wrażenie na Scorpiusie Malfoyu, chyba posłałaby go do Św. Munga na oddział beznadziejnych przypadków. Teraz jednak nie brzmiało to już tak absurdalnie. W istocie bowiem spędziła całe popołudnie na kąpielach, maseczkach, robieniu manicure, pedicure, głowocure i wszystkocure, by wreszcie wskoczyć w swoją cudowną suknię, stuknąć się różdżką w łeb (tą od Lupinów) i spotkać… no ze Scorpiusem właśnie.

I było warto tak się stroić tylko po to nawet, żeby zobaczyć jak gubi się we własnych myślach i nie wie co powiedzieć. Tak dla odmiany on. Chociaż musiała przyznać, że sam wyglądał wręcz… onieśmielająco. W czarnej jak noc szacie, połyskującej gdzieniegdzie na taki gadzi, zielony kolor… przywodził jej na myśl gangsterów z mugolskich filmów, które oglądała czasem z ojcem. No i ta kitka zawiązana aksamitną, zieloną wstążką, w której – o dziwo – WCALE nie wyglądał mniej męsko…  
…i tych kilka kosmyków opadających mu na czoło…

\- O, są nasze pigmejskie pufki… - szepnął Scorpius.

W istocie, tuż przy wejściu na Wielką Salę stali Jared i wystrojona w elegancką, fioletową sukienkę Catherine. Rozmawiali ze sobą już znacznie swobodniej, niż gdy widziała ich poprzednio, wciąż jednak zdawali się być bardzo przejęci.  
\- Dobrze powiedziane. – zaśmiała się. – Ale z nich słodziaki.. Chodź, jestem strasznie ciekawa dekoracji! – dodała łapiąc go za rękę i ruszając pędem w stronę ciężkich, okutych metalem wrót.

\- Łaaaaał. – westchnęła.

Wielka Sala była przepełniona … Gwiazdką.

Z lekko zachmurzonego, nocnego sklepienia frunęły z wolna płatki zaczarowanego śniegu, by zniknąć tuż nad ziemią. Ponad nimi połyskiwała droga mleczna i kilka długich smug kreślonych przez spadające gwiazdy. Tradycyjnie unoszące się w powietrzu świece ozdobiono błękitnymi kokardami, podobnie jak niektóre gałęzie na wielkich, uginających się od bombek choinkach.  
Kamienna zazwyczaj posadzka przypominała tego wieczoru powierzchnię zamarzniętego jeziora – na szczęście jednak okazała się nie być wcale śliska. Pięknie odbijała za to kształty lodowych posągów syren i trytonów, stojących na oplecionych zaczarowaną jemiołą cokołach.  
Długie ławy domów zastąpiono zgrabnymi, okrągłymi stoliczkami i rozstawiono przy ścianach, pozostawiając miejsce na tańce. Tam, gdzie zwykle siedzieli nauczyciele, czekała zaś przystrojona w lodowe sople i błękitne kurtyny scena, na widok której Scorpius mocniej ścisnął jej dłoń.

\- Spokojnie, dobrze wiesz, że będzie świetnie. – przypomniała mu. – Pięknie tu, prawda? – zmieniła temat. - Czuję się jak w zamku królowej śniegu.  
\- Jakiej królowej? – zdziwił się Ślizgon.  
\- Kiedyś Ci opowiem. To taka mugolska bajka na dobranoc.  
Scorpius, który uśmiechnął się szeroko na ostatnie słowo, nie drążył tematu.

Niewiele myśląc, zajęli miejsca blisko szwedzkiego stołu z wielką misą dyniowego ponczu.  
\- Znowu sok dyniowy… - westchnął Al, podczas gdy Rose układała niezliczone fałdy swej sukni na stylizowanym krzesełku.  
\- Nie marudź. – przerwała mu. – Postaraj się dobrze bawić, a jeśli nie potrafisz... Ehh może po prostu skoczę do dormitorium po eliksir Euforii?  
\- TAK – powiedzieli chórem Scorpius i Kherisa.

* * *

\- Moi drodzy! – profesor McGonagall odziana w błyszczącą, szkarłatną szatę wyjściową, stanęła za sowią mównicą. – Zgromadziliśmy się tu dziś, by przypieczętować naszą między magiczną współpracę w atmosferze wspólnej zabawy oraz rywalizacji. Wielu z Was czekało na ten dzień z zapartym tchem, nie przedłużając więc pragnę powitać całe szanowne grono profesorów, uczniów wszystkich trzech szkół, a także specjalnych gości, którzy tego wyjątkowego wieczoru zaszczycili Hogwart… Pan Ben Barwick Bitterdrop! …. Pani Welma Walls….  
\- To futro, które ma Berbatov jest zdarte z nundu. – szepnęła Kherisa śledząc wzrok Rose. – Pisałam o nich długi esej na opcm kilka dni temu. To podobno najgroźniejsze zwierzę na świecie i trzeba około setki wprawnych czarodziejów, żeby go pokonać…  
\- Założę się, że akurat on poradził sobie w pojedynkę. – mruknęła Rose. – Odgryzł mu głowę, odarł ze skóry… znając go to pewnie i zjadł.  
\- To trochę paskudna wizja. – skrzywiła się.  
\- Racja, wolałabym zgoła odwrotną.  
\- O-ou…  
\- Co jest? – szepnęła Rose zerkając we wskazanym kierunku.  
\- Niepożądana numer jeden.

Kilka stolików dalej, obok smukłej sylwety lodowej syreny siedziała Vanessa Chang z żylastym Władimirem Wasilewem. Miała na sobie obcisłą, granatową suknię trzymającą się głównie na brokatowych taśmach (gdzie tylko się dało były bowiem rozcięcia, wycięcia, ...albo kompletnie nic). Był to ewidentny hit sezonu, ponieważ w podobnym stylu prezentowała się znaczna większość uczennic Hogwartu, oraz chyba wszystkie dziewczęta z Beauxbatons. Mimo tego jawnego braku oryginalności, poza Wołodią, otaczał ją jednak cały wianuszek adoratorów, głównie z Bułgarii.

\- Wiesz, fascynuje mnie co dzieje się w umyśle tej dziewczyny. – wyznała Rose, bijąc brawo kolejnej ważnej osobistości wymienionej przez dyrektorkę. – Zachowuje się tak różnie z dnia na dzień, że czasem zastanawiam się, czy ma równo pod tą prostą grzywką.  
\- Ja też już nie nadążam. – potwierdziła Kheri.  
\- Może to jakaś schizofrenia?  
\- Zaraz... to ta mugolska choroba, gdzie rośnie druga głowa?  
\- Nie do końca, ale blisko. Jedna głowa, dwie osoby w środku.  
\- Aaaa… no, to by miało więcej sensu. – zgodziła się.

Gdy ostatni z gości specjalnych zajął z powrotem swe miejsce przy długiej, suto zastawionej srebrem ławie, zapadła cisza. Przygasły świece… kurtyna, zza której z cicha słychać było skrzypce, zaczęła powoli się rozsuwać... Smyczek, nucący spokojną, w niewyjaśniony sposób świąteczną melodię, trzymała Puchonka Madison McMillan. Chwilę później za jej plecami zaczął zbierać się szkolny chór, odziany w srebrzyste togi. W otoczeniu białych dekoracji wyglądali niczym lodowe figury… dopóki nie zaczęli śpiewać.

\- Śliczne. – westchnęły z Kherisą.

Melodia była tak urzekająca, że nawet Rose, która z zasady wolała czytać książki, niż kręcić się w kółko na parkiecie, miała chęć zatańczyć.

Wtem na środek sali wkroczyły trzy pary uczestników Małego Turnieju Trójmagiczngo.  
Jako pierwszy szedł niezdrowo przystojny i jeszcze bardziej zdolny Ethan Lore z Rvenclaw w towarzystwie ślicznej, blond Francuzki. Amanda Goyle, która siedziała niedaleko Rose z jakimś chudym, wystraszonym chłopakiem, rzuciła im wściekłe spojrzenie. Weasley pomyślała ze współczuciem, że ktoś miał chyba otrzymać wkrótce agresywną, czerwoną przesyłkę…  
Zaraz za nimi szła nieznana Rose reprezentantka Beauxbuttons z wiecznie wyluzowanym Ślizgonem - Lindonem McRage’em w srebrno-zielonych dredach oraz… Anton Dymitrow. Na jego ramieniu zawisł jeden z klonów Vanessy, Rachel Howard z nieprzytomnym ze szczęścia wyrazem twarzy.

Dopiero teraz Rose dostrzegła za nimi siedzącą z jakimś nieznanym jej chłopakiem Lily Potter. Na widok Antona ostentacyjnie udała, że malowniczo wtyka sobie palec w gardło.  
Rose parsknęła śmiechem.

Obowiązkiem rozpoczęcia pierwszego walca planowano obciążyć prefektów, oczytana z Historią Hogwartu (pełną, nie krótką) Rose nie miała jednak ochoty być w centrum zainteresowania. Szybko przypomniała profesor McGonagall o starej tradycji turnieju i odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Pani pozwoli? – Scorpius przerwał jej rozmyślania. Rozejrzawszy się odkryła, że do trójki reprezentantów dołączali właśnie wszyscy pozostali.  
\- Myślałam, że martwisz się koncertem.  
\- Nie przypominaj mi. - skrzywił się. – Po prostu muszę się czymś zająć. Chodź.

* * *

Mimo wprawy, z jaką Scorpius prowadził ją w tańcu, Rose nie mogła przeoczyć jak bardzo był spięty. Wyglądał trochę tak, jakby w środku debatował z samym sobą. Choć bezbłędnie wykonywał wszystkie figury, było jej trochę przykro, że nie poświęcał jej nieco więcej uwagi…

Znaczy… co?  
Stop, nieprawda!  
Galopujące gorgony, niezła z niej egoistka.  
Ziemia zatrzęsła się, gdy podpłynęli przypadkiem do Hagrida i Madam Maxime. Lekcje tańca, które prowadził mu profesor Longbottom dały zdumiewające efekty i Rose musiała przyznać, że nie spodziewała się nigdy po pół-olbrzymie podobnej... lekkości stóp.  
Zagadnęła na ten temat Malfoya, on jednak uśmiechnął się tylko lekko i ponownie zerknął w stronę sceny.

Rose westchnęła.

\- To Ci naprawdę pomaga? – spytała ostrożnie.  
\- Bardziej, niż siedzenie w miejscu. – odparł.

Cisza.

Popatrzyła na niego smutno, po czym nie myśląc już nic więcej, zwyczajnie go przytuliła.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. – szepnęła. – Obiecuję.

Kilka pobliskich par uśmiechnęło się dziwnie widząc jak stoją na środku parkietu. Rose miała to jednak gdzieś. No, w każdym razie, jak długo nie deptali jej sukni.  
Teraz ważny był Scorpius. Jego zmartwienie… i cytrusowy zapach szamponu…  
\- Dziękuję – szepnął obejmując ją mocno. – Teraz już nie mam się czego bać. – dodał ciepło.

Zakręcił nią w spektakularnym piruecie i ruszyli do tańca.

* * *

Gdy cicha, samotna nuta skrzypiec zakończyła ostatni klasyczny utwór, Rose i Scorpius przyłączyli się do głośnych owacji. Chór wraz z wyprostowaną dumnie Madison McMillan ukłonił się nisko i opuścił scenę.

Ich miejsce, powitany gorącym aplauzem, zajął … Lee Jordan!

\- Dziękuję, dziękuję! – skłonił się z szerokim uśmiechem. Jego błyszczący, złoty frak skojarzył się Rose z zawartością flakoniku Felix Felicis. Zapewne dlatego, że brokat zdawał się rzeczywiście PŁYWAĆ po jego stroju. – Brawa dla naszego chóru! Brawa dla uroczej Madison! Jakże ślicznie dziś wyglądasz… - puścił oko, na co publiczność wydała z siebie entuzjastyczne „uuuuuuu”(a profesor McGonagall pokręciła ze zrezygnowaniem głową) – Nic tak nie pomaga rozgrzać publiki, jak szybki, żywiołowy… walc. – po sali poniósł się chichot. - Przejdźmy jednak do rzeczy. Czeka nas tu dzisiaj niebywałe wydarzenie. WASI koledzy zmierzą się w niecodziennym starciu... pojedynku na śmierć i życie... na struny i klawisze. Gryfy i smoczki… Przepraszam, smyczki. Nim jednak staną naprzeciw siebie z naostrzonymi rymami i (mam nadzieję) strojącymi gitarami… - powiedział ściszając głos do tajemniczego, teatralnego szeptu. - …pozwólmy by w świat rocka przeniosły nas… ŚWISTOKLIKI!

Sala zawrzała. Stojąca niedaleko Kherisa zaklaskała z radości.

Konferansjer z uśmiechem wysłuchał do końca szalejących po sali braw, po czym z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty wyciągnął różdżkę. Szepnął coś i szarpnął nią w górę. Na scenie zmaterializowały się kolejno wzmacniacze, gitary, perkusja i statyw z mikrofonem…

\- Nieźle. – przyznał Malfoy.  
\- Mhm. To pewnie to samo zaklęcie, którym przenosi się żarcie z kuchni na stoły. – domyśliła się Rose. – Nigdy nigdzie go nie znalazłam.  
\- Wybaczysz mi, jeśli na razie zostawię Cię z Kherisą i Jęczącą Martą?  
Rose parsknęła śmiechem na to trafne porównanie, po czym pokiwała głową.  
\- W porządku, leć. Tak sądziłam, że będziesz musiał wkrótce zmykać za kulisy.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Tak, idź. Zatańczę sobie.. pogo-neza. – wyszczerzyła się.

Ostatni raz ścisnął mocniej jej dłoń, po czym zniknął w tłumie wystrojonych par.

\- Dasz wiarę?! – Kherisa dopadła do niej tak nagle, że Rose aż podskoczyła. – Świstokliki!! Na moim pierwszym balu!! Lepiej być nie mogło!  
\- Racja, to świetnie. – zgodziła się z trudem odzyskując balans. Głupie, głupie buty. Nawet zaklęcie równowagi nie pomagało jej opanować chodzenia w obcasach… - Bardzo ładnie wyglądasz.  
\- Dziękuję. – skłoniła się dworsko. – Słyszałam już jak Amanda i Nina porównują mnie do papugi. Chyba w tym złym znaczeniu.  
\- Z zazdrości. – zapewniła ją Rose. – Je można porównać chyba tylko do trolla i ghula.  
Kherisa zaśmiała się.  
\- Dobra, teraz będzie szybciej, ostrzej i bardziej skacząco. – oznajmiła zachwycona, wyciągając zza podwiązki swoją giętką różdżkę. – Nie możesz biegać ze mną pod sceną w TAKIEJ sukni. Nie ruszaj się. – oznajmiła. – Amiculum divit!

Pojaśniało od iskier.  
Nieznana siła obróciła Rose w miejscu niczym Scorpius w trakcie walca.  
Gdy już odzyskała równowagę…  
Z radością odkryła, że jej sukienka skróciła się do długości o jakiś cal ponad kolana. Wyglądała przy tym naprawdę …uroczo!  
\- Tak będzie lepiej. – Feather z zadowoleniem wetknęła różdżkę na miejsce, po czym złapała ja za ramię i pomknęły pędem w kierunku strojących się Świstoklików.

* * *

\- Wyraźniej widzę z każdą chwilą,  
Ty musisz być wilą, wilą, wilą…  
Nawet jeśli to tylko oczy mnie mylą,  
Jesteś moja wilą, wilą, wilą… - śpiewała Kherisa, pozwalając Rose wyciągnąć się z szalejącego pod sceną tłumu.  
– Tak, w dodatku wyjątkowo spragnioną. – westchnęła Weasley dopadając do misy z ponczem. – Masz, Tobie też się przyda. – podała jej szklaneczkę.  
\- Mmmm jakie to jest dobre. Trochę mocne, ale smaczne! – Feather pokiwała z aprobatą, smakując trunek.  
\- …jak to mocne? – zdziwiła się Rose wąchając płyn. – Nic nie czuję.  
\- Widzisz, to jest misa, którą Albus potraktował zaklęciem! – szepnęła Kherisa nieco zbyt rozchichotana. – Był przybity widokiem Vanessy, a że do Horyzontów Zaklęć wrzucili jakiś sylwestrowy dodatek, wypróbował zaklęcie fermentujące.  
\- Zaraz… Zatem mam przed sobą nalewkę z dyni?  
\- Tak!  
\- I Ty już to piłaś?  
\- Tak!  
\- To by wiele tłumaczyło...  
\- Ratuj. – szepnął Scorpius pojawiając się znikąd.  
\- O, dawno tego nie robiłeś. – zauważyła Rose. – Coś nie tak? – spytała widząc jego kwaśną minę.  
\- Ledwo postawiłem nogę za kulisami, dokleiła się do mnie jakaś szurnięta dziennikarka, chyba z Czarownicy… - wyjaśnił rozglądając się nerwowo. - Przedstawiała się tak szybko, że nic nie wyłapałem. Zaraz nie wytrzymam i trzepnę ją jakąś klątwą, musisz mnie schować…  
\- Jak ją tu za sobą przywleczesz, to ja Ciebie czymś strzelę. – oznajmił Albus podchodząc do misy i nalewając sobie pełną szklanicę „ponczu”. Racja, dopiero niedawno media zeszły wreszcie z tematu jego musicalowej kariery. – pomyślała Rose.  
\- Nie strasz, nie strasz. – powiedział nowy głos.  
Nad nieszczęsną misą z "ponczem" wisiał stary, przaśny nieco obraz przedstawiający pożółkłe pole pełne snopków siana, z jakąś wyblakłą, czarodziejska wierzą w tle. Niczym w okienku, w ramie zawisła Ruda Jędza, przysłuchując im się wścibsko i patrząc w kółko na Scorpiusa.  
\- Al, czy jesteś pewien, że to jest… bezpieczne? – szepnęła Rose ignorując ją i wskazując napój. – Albus sfermentował poncz. – wyjaśniła Malfoyowi, który rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie.  
Nie mówiąc już nic więcej, chłopak nalał sobie porządną porcję, którą wypił jednym tchem.  
\- Na sto procent. – powiedział Potter wykonując uspokajający gest.- Ma wszystkie atesty Instytutu Bezkacowego Alkoholowego Lecznictwa… (W skrócie B.A.L.) Także bez obaw, nie ma po tym kaca. – zapewnił. – Z resztą chyba dobrze, że testuje przed Sylwestrem, nie?

Rose miałaby zapewne jeszcze kilka pytań, gdyby po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru nie dostrzegła na twarzy kuzyna szerokiego uśmiechu.  
\- Niech Ci będzie. – westchnęła i łyknęła trunku. Był faktycznie niezły.

\- Och, a cóż to za zebranie znamienitości? - zaszczebiotał jakiś straszliwie przesłodzony głos.  
Błysnął Flesz.  
Scorpius zbladł.  
Albus błyskawicznym ruchem schował okulary do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty i ukrył twarz w szklaneczce.

\- Nasza długowłosa gwiazda estrady, którą miałam przyjemność już nieźle przepytać, do tego wybitna szkolna alchemiczka Rose Weasley – wiem wszystko o Twoich świetnych wynikach, moja droga. Czytelniczki Czarownicy na pewno chcą wiedzieć jak łączysz bycie kobietą i naukowcem jednocześnie. Czy byłabyś tak miła i powiedziała na ten temat kilka słów?  
\- Yyy… może Pani powtórzyć? – spytała wstrząśnięta. Ta kobieta mówiła z taką prędkością, że Rose dała radę wyłapać z jej wypowiedzi właściwie... tylko własne nazwisko.

Dziennikarka zaśmiała się donośnie, odrzucając do tyłu tlenione blond włosy i opierając rękę na obfitym biodrze wciśniętym w sporo za ciasną sukienkę. Spomiędzy wylewających się piersi wystawała specjalna, dziennikarka wejściówka z jej zdjęciem, które uśmiechało się jeszcze szerzej, niż pierwowzór. Na odkrytych ramionach blondynki spoczywało coś, co Rose w pierwszej chwili wzięła za centkowane futro – po chwili jednak ziewnęło przeciągle ukazując dziwaczny, ryjkowaty pyszczek.

\- Ach, oczywiście że to głupie pytanie. – nadawała ignorując jej reakcję. - Masz całkowitą rację, przecież już na pierwszy rzut oka widać jak świetnie Ci to idzie! Moja droga, wyglądasz nieziemsko, choć można ta sukienka jest nieco przykrótka jak na tak poważną okoliczność.. ale cóż, trudno spodziewać się skromności po kimś, kto w tak młodym wieku ma już na koncie tyle naukowych osiągnięć! No i dzieciństwo w otoczeniu wybitnych postaci – Twoja, matka, ojciec, Harry Potter… musiałaś z trudem walczyć o uwagę, kiedy oni zajęci byli odbudową naszego świata… Tak. Noszenie wyzywających strojów musi być wewnętrznym krzykiem, próbą zwrócenia na siebie uwagi, a także potrzebą podkreślenia, że mimo naukowych sukcesów, jesteś przecież dorastającą, młodą kobietą, która zasługuje na podziw… Teraz cyknijmy sobie fotkę, dobrze? Charles, zdjęcie!

Kolejny flesz.

O, gorgony. Już po mnie.

\- A Pan wygląda mi jakoś znajomo… - zwróciła się do Albusa, który nie ruszając stopami w jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób znalazł się już dobry od nich.  
\- Aaaa PSIK! – kichnęła Kherisa, którą załaskotało pod nosem pogrążone w dzikim amoku samopiszące pióro. – Przeraszam…  
\- Ach, cóż to za suknia! – wykrzyknęła pulchna kobieta. – Charles, zdjęcie! Czy to nowy projekt Madam Malkin?  
Kherisa wyszczerzyła się do wychudzonego fotografa, po czym pokręciła głową i zaczęła opowiadać o swoim projekcie. Ona jedna zdołała doścignąć trajkotaniem nachalną blondynę.

Pozostali odetchnęli z ulgą.

\- Hej, Rose! Podałabyś mi może szklaneczkę? – usłyszała zza pleców.  
\- Och, ja też bym prosiła, jeśli łaska. Dzięki – zacmokała dziennikarka, po czym wróciła do Kherisy.

I wszystko pewnie byłoby w porządku, gdyby ten głos nie należał do Antona Dymitrowa.

Rose zmierzyła go mściwym spojrzeniem, na co uśmiechnął się podle.  
No tak. Nie mogła teraz być dla niego niemiła. Nie przy tym babsku o uszach dalekiego zasięgu…

\- Ależ oczywiście! – uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i sięgnęła po naczynie.

Gdyby tylko mogła mieć pewność, że nie wyląduje przez to na pierwszych stronach gazet, z chęcią podałaby mu eliksir rozdymający. Wszyscy na Sali zapewne byliby zachwyceni możliwością pogrania w dmuchaną piłkę – mugole mieli taki zwyczaj na niektórych koncertach…  
Gorgony, czemu wcześniej, nie widziała jakim był dupkiem? A nie, widziała. Na początku miała przecież co do niego rację… ach ten instynkt. Ostatni raz starała się go nie słuchać.

\- Nie przyszedłeś z Tiffany? – zagadnęła doskonale znając odpowiedź.  
\- Niestety. – odparł tym samym tonem. Rose z satysfakcją zauważyła jednak, że poczerwieniał. – Obiecała już komuś innemu…  
\- Ależ oczywiście, że tak. - pokiwała głową.  
Pewnie, przecież sama przekonała ją jaki z niego palant.  
\- Jak tam, trema? – spytał Scorpius ze stalowo zimnym spojrzeniem. Rose ujrzała w wyobraźni Berbatova i aż przeszedł ją dreszcz.  
\- Profesjonaliści nie mają tremy. – odparł arogancko.  
\- O! A skąd Ty to wiesz?  
\- Powiedział mi Lorcan d’Eath, zaraz po tym jak przyznał, że mam dziś wielkie szanse. Naturalnie, słyszał wszystkie nominowane zespoły… Wiedziałeś, że zasiada w jury? – Anton uśmiechnął się wrednie. – Jak tam Malfoy… trema?  
\- Szklanka. – przerwała Rose, widząc lekką zmianę na twarzy Scorpiusa i wtykając Bułgarowi trunek. Z przerażeniem dotarło do niej, że to ona musiała kiedyś wspomnieć przy Dymitrowie o idolu Ślizgona… - Skoro już obracasz się dziś pośród takiej śmietanki, może opowiesz na ten temat parę słów naszej nowej znajomej? – zagadnęła wskazując dziennikarkę.  
\- Z przyjemnością, ale może później. Ktoś wyraźnie woła mnie na backstage… wiecie, tak się w showbiznesie nazywa zaplecze. – uśmiechnął się, po czym odmaszerował.

\- Nie wierz mu. – powiedziała stanowczo, gdy zostali sami. Podała szklaneczkę napoju zagadanej blondynie i wróciła do zamyślonego Scorpiusa. – Słyszysz?  
\- Tak do końca nie ściemniał. – powiedział cicho wskazując jakiegoś bladego jegomościa w długim, czarnym płaszczu, który dosiadł się właśnie do stołu dla gości. – Widzisz? To właśnie Lorcan. Nie był wymieniony na początku, pewnie dopiero przyjechał.  
\- Wiesz, że Dymitrow próbuje Cię zastraszyć?  
\- Wiem, wiem. – zgodził się wciąż zamyślony. – Zaraz wracam.

* * *

Rose odprowadziła go zmartwionym wzrokiem, po czym ruszyła powoli do stolika.  
Jak na zwykły, szkolny bal, sporo się dzieje. – pomyślała rozglądając się po sali.  
Pod sceną nadal panowało istne szaleństwo. Na niej perkusista Świstoklików kończył właśnie dudniące, spektakularne solo, po którym rzucił pałkami w tłum. Te jednak zamiast trafić prosto do rąk któregoś z fanów, zaczęły krążyć po sali, uciekając niczym złoty znicz.  
Na środku parkietu wujek Neville szalał w tańcu ze szkolną pielęgniarką, Panną Hildą Haunch, która tego wieczora przyciągała jeszcze więcej rozmarzonych, męskich spojrzeń, niż w codziennym, białym kitlu. Nieopodal drobniutka Posy Fosill podrygiwała z zarumienionym profesorem Flitwickiem, obok nich Prawie bezgłowy Nick wirował w powietrzu z Białą Damą, kurczowo trzymając swój karbowany kołnierz.  
Rose z radością odkryła też, że mimo jej wyskoku na temat balu podczas wczesnej tury śniadania, Scott Wilmer najwyraźniej zdołał jednak zaprosić na bal żywiołową Lue McLean.  
Uśmiechnęła się.  
Minęła właśnie Lee Jordana opowiadającego grupce rozchichotanych Krukonek z siódmego roku jakiś głupi kawał kończący się słowami „…a on na to: Twoja mama jest tak gruba, że jej patronus to ciasto!” .  
Stojąca obok lodowa rzeźba trytona parsknęła śmiechem dzwoniącym jak tłuczone szkło. Słysząc to Vanessa Chang wywróciła teatralnie oczami i zajęła się poprawianiem makijażu w wielkiej, pękatej bombce wiszącej na pobliskiej choince.

\- Jak się bawisz? – Rose zagadnęła siedzącego przy stoliku Albusa. Studiował właśnie elegancką kartę dań, przydeptując co chwilę pnącze zaczarowanej jemioły, które próbowało złapać go za kostkę.  
\- Co raz lepiej. – uśmiechnął się unosząc pół-pełną szklankę.  
\- Dobrze, że dziś nie występujesz. – zauważyła siadając obok.  
\- Racja. Tymczasem mamy tu niezły wybór, zobacz. – podsunął jej menu. – Jak na świętach u babci Molly!

Zobaczmy…

Karta zdawała się nie mieć końca. Było na niej chyba WSZYSTKO.  
Nietoperze koreczki, ropusze paluszki w dyniowym dipie, grzanki w sosie z traszek…  
Pieczony indyk, rolada z dirkraka na zimno, gulasz z salamandry (ogniście ostry), gęś po Lapońsku… flaczki...ble. Befsztyki, złota kaczka a'la leprokonus , gumochłony na chrupko w sosie z tykwobulwy, filety z jeżanki na ostro, kotlety jagnięce, ślimaki na surowo… co?! …paszteciki z nietoperzy, kiełbaski po goblińsku, bekon, stek, ziemniaki pieczone na smoczym ogniu... frytki…  
Potem placki bożonarodzeniowe i czekoladowe przekładańce, lody, strucle i ciastka z owocami, polewane czekoladą niewidzialne eklerki, pączki, biszkopty, budynie, samozjadające się kisiele, galaretka z ropuchy, marmoladki, kandyzowane pająki, kremówki, płonące bożonarodzeniowe puddingi…

Nim jednak zdążyli wybrać chociaż starter, Świstokliki zagrały ostatni bis i ustąpiły miejsca błyszczącemu Jordanowi.  
\- Uwaga, uwaga! – oznajmił uśmiechając się szeroko. – Teraz, gdy nakręciliście się wszyscy jak tłuczki przed mistrzostwami świata, pora na przerywnik specjalny! Pamiętacie jeszcze zapewne magiczne sowy, które wymienialiście z nieznajomymi? Pora byście wreszcie mogli się poznać!

Po sali poniósł się pełen emocji szept.

Lee Jordan skłonił się nisko, po czym zagwizdał głośno na palcach.  
Przez drzwi wejściowe do sali wleciało stado zaczarowanych sów.

\- Norman! – ucieszyła się Rose. Z dość oczywistych przyczyn dawno przestała wymieniać się sowami z Antonem, zdążyła więc nawet nieco stęsknić się za swym doskonale transmutowanym szczurem. – Jak Ci się żyje ze skrzydłami? Tak myślałam. Co tam masz dla mnie?

Sowa wystawiła dumnie nóżkę, w której trzymała… metalową bransoletkę.  
Na zewnętrznej stronie, poza wzorkami, widniał jej korespondencyjny podpis „Czara Mara”, w środku zaś logo Magicznych Dowcipów Wesleyów. Hmmmm wujek George ostatnio nieźle wspiera szkolne imprezy. – pomyślała. Ciekawe czy profesor McGonagall wiedziała o wszystkich wynalazkach, którym okrągły rok pomagał uczniom w ściąganiu.  
\- Pewnie działają na podobnych zasadach, co te „Magnetyczne bransoletki dla zakochanych”, które Kherisa wypatrzyła na półce u wujka George'a. – domyślił się Al, także oglądając swoją ze wszystkich stron. – To może mi opowiesz? Widziałem jak Kherisa podrzuciła Ci jedną wtedy.  
\- Nie odpakowałam jej jeszcze. – przyznała Rose, po czym westchnęła ciężko. – Czy to będzie teraz cały wieczór ciągnęło mnie w stronę Dymitrowa?

\- Zakładajcie bransoletki i mknijcie w ramiona swych nowych …przyjaciół! – jakby słysząc jej pytanie, Lee Jordan puścił oczko, po czym pożegnany brawami zniknął ze sceny.

\- On chyba daty pomylił. – zauważył Al. – Zachowuje się tak, jakby były co najmniej walentynki.  
Wesley donośnie „położyła” głowę na stoliku.  
\- Kiedy ja nieee chceeee tego noosiiiiić…  
\- To wywal. – odparł Potter zakładając swoją.  
\- Nigdzie nie widzę Kherisy. – zauważyła Rose. – Bardzo jestem ciekawa z kim ona wysyłała sobie sowy… Kątem oka dostrzegła na ręce kuzyna lśniący podpis „Arbuz” i chichocząc sturlała się pod stół.  
\- Nie wiedziałam, że masz taki ostry dowcip! – krzyknęła za nim. – ARBUZ SEVERUS POTTER! PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

On jednak pokręcił tylko głową i ruszył za mocą magnetycznej bransoletki.

\- Czy Al podawał się za owoc? – spytała Catherine dosiadając się.  
\- Zgadza się. – przytaknęła Rose, mrugając intensywnie, żeby nie rozmazać makijażu. – A gdzie Twój listowny przyjaciel?  
\- Pisaliśmy do siebie ze Scorpiusem.  
\- Aaaaaaa no to by wiele tłumaczyło. Jak się wobec tego rozpoznaliście?  
\- Wtedy na meczu, kiedy odprowadzał mnie do skrzydła szpitalnego rzuciłam jakimś tekstem, który często powtarzał się w naszych listach. – wyjaśniła. – Nie będę gonić go aż za kulisy. Tobie, jak widzę, też nie spieszno na spotkanie…  
\- Widziałam już dziś Antona. – mruknęła. – Starczy mi do końca życia.  
Creyron uśmiechnęła się. Na jej bransoletce widniał smukły napis „Deskorolka”.  
\- Lubisz mugolskie wynalazki? – domyśliła się Rose.  
\- Tak, strasznie! – przyznała zerkając na rękę. – Siostra czasem tak mnie nazywa… nawet, jeśli to bez sensu. Wiesz, dla draki. Sama nie jest tak zakręcona na tym punkcie, więc wszystkie ich nazwy wydają jej się bardzo zabawne…

Trajkotały tak o mugolskich urządzeniach i pomysłach, ignorując panujący wokół zamęt. Rose zaczynała co raz bardziej lubić Catherine. Dostrzegła też jak wiele je łączy i uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Jeśli dlatego właśnie Scorpius tak ją polubił, chyba faktycznie cenił w Rose sporo cech…

Bransoletka Rose leżała cierpliwie na stole, podczas gdy ta na ręku Catherine zdawała się ciągnąć jej rękę w stronę sceny.

\- Wiesz… dzięki za ten numer z zaproszeniem na bal. – powiedziała Creyton, gdy zeszły z tematu zaklęć magicznie uruchamiających sprzęt muzyczny.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. – wyszczerzyła się Rose. – Cudownie było zobaczyć Higgsa, który wstydzi się i rumieni…  
\- To znaczy, że Jared nie jest taki na co dzień? – zdziwiła się. – Wydawał mi się dość.. nieśmiały.

Drugi raz tego wieczoru Rose wybuchła gromkim śmiechem.  
To była rzeczywiście fajna impreza.

* * *

Wreszcie nadeszła długo wyczekiwana chwila.  
Światła świec przygasły niemal zupełnie. Umieszczone przy podłodze sceny reflektory z rzadkim gatunkiem błękitnych świetlików zamigotały mocno, rozjaśniając lodowe dekoracje.  
Rose zmartwiła się, że nie życzyła Ponurakom połamania nóg, na scenie pojawił się jednak ktoś zupełnie inny…

\- Zaczynamy Starcie Wirtuozów! Powitajcie gromkimi brawami Mc Harłaka oraz DJ Uszatkę! – krzyknął Jordan, ustępując miejsca…

Hugonowi Weasleyowi i Matyldzie Nott.

Czad, kolejny skandal. Jutrzejszy numer Proroka może być niezły. – pomyślała Rose, rozglądając się w panice za narwaną dziennikarką z Czarownicy. Ta jednak stała chwiejnie przy szwedzkim stole, dolewając sobie najwyraźniej którąś już z kolei szklaneczkę podkręconego przez Albusa ponczu. Nie robiąc sobie nic z tego, co miało miejsce na scenie, dalej zagadywała Kherisę.

Tymczasem salę wypełnił nowocześnie brzmiący, basowy riff. Stojąca przy zaczarowanej konsoli Matylda dodawała do niego mugolskie skrecze i różne ciekawe wstawki na przeszkadzajkach. Hugon zaczął rapować.  
To był fajny, skoczny numer o szukaniu piękna w codzienności. O sztuce, potrzebie wyrażania swojej osobowości i otwieraniu umysłów na nowości. Matylda bardzo ładnie dośpiewywała mu refren, podczas gdy w tle po podłodze miotał się jego nieodzowny zespół break-dance’erów.  
Publika biła gorące brawa. Jako reprezentanci Hogwartu, naturalnie zebrali również gorące owacje od tych profesorów, którzy kompletnie nie łapali idei gadania do muzyki. Na czele tej grupy znalazła się, rzecz jasna, profesor McGonagall z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem.

\- Łał, Hugon! – Rose powitała go, gdy tylko wyłonił się pod scenę. – Czemu nic nie mówiłeś?  
\- Chciałem to zrobić sam. – wyjaśnił. – No, może z Matyldą. – dodał posyłając jej wesoły uśmiech. – Może udowodnię wreszcie rodzicom, że hip hop nie ma nic wspólnego z wandalizmem. Jak było?  
\- Świetnie. Serio, dobry tekst i świetne miksy, brawo! – tu zwróciła się do DJ Uszatki. – Dajesz radę na wokalu!  
\- Dzięki. – Slizgonka zarumieniła się i wzięła Weasleya pod ramię. – Pozwolisz, że znajdziemy coś do picia?  
\- Jasne. Nie bierzcie tylko z tamtej misy. – wskazała ich wzmocniony poncz. – Chyba jest.. zepsuty.  
\- Dzięki! – odmachali jej na odchodne.  
\- Czyżbyś nie chciała demoralizować młodszego brata? – zagadnął Scorpius wyrastając spod ziemi.  
\- Jesteś! – ucieszyła się Rose. – Zgadza się, nie chcę. Jak nastroje ponuraków?  
\- Nieźle. – przyznał. – Wszyscy siedzą ze sprzętem i raz po raz powtarzają riffy, ale dzięki temu nie marudzą chociaż, że coś pójdzie nie tak.  
\- Dałeś im albusowego ponczu? – domyśliła się.  
\- Tak.  
\- Mhm. Gadałam sobie z Catherine. – zagadnęła. – Fajna z niej dziewczyna.  
\- O, miła odmiana! – wyszczerzył się. – Dobrze, że się dogadujecie.  
\- Tez tak sądzę. – udała, że nie usłyszała tej szpileczki.- A skoro już o tym mowa… - zerknęła na jego rękę. – Hej, gdzie masz bransoletkę?  
\- Wzbudzała mi wzmacniacz i były piszczące sprzęgi. A co?  
\- Chciałam wiedzieć jak się podpisywałeś.  
\- Ha! Nie powiem Ci tego. – uśmiechnął się.  
\- Och nieee! Jak to? – jęknęła. – Powiedz!  
\- Nie. – wytknął język.  
\- Nie wytykaj jęzora bo Cię chapnie szyszymora. – mruknęła krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
\- Tak, na pewno. – zaśmiał się. – Dobra, muszę zmiatać. Hedley macha mi zza kurtyny.

Rose również dostrzegła nerwowe sygnały, które wysyłał im nieco pulchny perkusista - Hedley Hart.

\- Najwyraźniej. No to… powodzenia!

To przytulanie szło jej co raz łatwiej.  
A James zawsze powtarzał, że taka z niej zimna i nieczuła jeżanka.

* * *

Występ Ponuraka zaczął się dość spokojnie.  
Najpierw na scenie pojawił się rosły, okropnie kudłaty basista znany wszystkim (łącznie z nauczycielami) jako „Yeti”. Chwilę później dołączył do niego Hedley akcentując cicho na talerzach… następnie wokalista – opalony przystojniak Farel Foss-Fleming (zwany „Flemie”).  
To był zupełnie nowy aranż najpopularniejszego spośród ich numerów, pod tytułem „Zmieniacz Czasu”.  
Wreszcie Scorpius i drugi gitarzysta – Curt Linwood wparowali na scenę grając refren, tak dobrze znany ich wiernej publiczności…  
\- Nie zmienię nic, choćbym dostał taką moc.  
Nie zmienię tylko po to, by znów popełnić błąd.  
Każde potknięcie, każdy ciężki dzień  
Jest częścią mnie. – krzyczała Rose wraz z Flamie’m, skacząc w pierwszym rzędzie wraz z Kherisą, Lily, Cetherine i tłumem wiernych fanek.

Po spokojnej zwrotce refren wniósł ze sobą taką energię, że nie sposób było ustać w miejscu. Nawet Ci, którzy nie znali ich muzyki wcześniej, szybko przyłączyli się do zabawy pod sceną.

To był świetny numer z głęboką refleksją. Miał w sobie uniwersalną prawdę o tym co czyni nas takimi, jakimi jesteśmy i dlaczego trzeba się z tym pogodzić. Przed ostatnim refrenem Curt i Scorp zagrali melodyjne, podwójne solo, w czasie którego wymieniali się riffami niczym w gitarowym pojedynku.  
Rose z zadowoleniem dostrzegła, że siedzący przy jurorskiej ławie, blady Lorcan d’Eath kiwał z uznaniem głową.  
Wsadź sobie w tyłek swoje płaczliwe balladki, Anton. – pomyślała z satysfakcją.

* * *

\- Na galopujące gorgony, to było nieziemskie! – wykrzyknęła zrywając się z krzesła, gdy Scorpius wyślizgonił się wreszcie z objęć rozentuzjazmowanych fanek. – Czemu nie słyszałam tego wcześniej?  
\- Obiecałem chłopakom, że nikomu nie wygadam. –zrobił bezradny gest rękoma.  
\- Lorcan kiwał Wam głową. – szepnęła konspiracyjnie. W oku Malfoya coś błysnęło.  
\- Poważnie?  
\- Pewnie, sama widziałam! – oznajmiła z dumą.  
\- Hej, nie słuchacie Antona? – zagadnęła Lily idąc wyraźnie w stronę sceny. – Podobno wroga trzeba znać.  
\- Nie, dzięki. – mruknęła Rose. – Gdzie bym się nie schowała, będę słyszała jego zawodzenie. Jeśli więc mam wybór, wole go chociaż nie oglądać… Jesteś może głodny? – zagadnęła Malfoya, po czym zajęli miejsca przy stoliczku.

Koniec końców Rose złamała jednak swoje postanowienie.  
Nie dość, że słuchała piosenki Antona Dymitrowa… słuchała jej uważnie.

\- Dziś Drętwota serca i feniksie łzy.  
W mojej myślodsiewni już nie mieszkasz Ty.  
Z cudownej wili stałaś się mym katem.  
Już nie ma nas.  
Finite Incantatem. – śpiewał płaczliwym głosem, wygrywając smutne nuty na swojej błyszczącej, akustycznej gitarze.

\- Nie daruje mu tego. – warknęła oburzona. – Chce się jeszcze wybić śpiewając o tym, że go rzuciłam?!?!  
\- Co za dupek! – Kherisa prychnęła trochę jak Salem. – I te bezczelne nawiązania do Ciebie... o rudych włosach, wspólnym ważeniu eliksirów, wysyłaniu sobie sów… i że niby odeszłaś bez wyjaśnień?! Skopałaś mu to Bułgarskie dupsko!!  
\- Po balu dostanie to, na co zasłużył. – powiedział chłodno Scorpius.  
\- Wolałabym, żebyś nie ładował się w kłopoty. – powiedziała szybko Rose. – poradzę sobie sama, już raz miałam okazję i z przyjemnością to powtórzę… pamiętaj, że są tu dziennikarze, a Ty właśnie walczysz o wydawcę dla Waszej płyty!! – dodała widząc brak przekonania w jego spojrzeniu.  
\- A więc zniszczę go muzycznie. – postanowił.

Rose przestała jednak być tego tak pewna.  
Występ Antona nagrodzono naprawdę gromkimi brawami – piosenki o utraconej miłości od zawsze sprzedawały się najlepiej… Jego styl był poza tym znacznie łatwiej przyswajalny dla szerszej rzeczy słuchaczy.

Tymczasem na scenie znów pojawił się lśniący jak jedna z choinkowych bombek Lee Jordan. Zapowiedziawszy kilkuminutową przerwę na decyzje jury, zaczął opowiadać dowcipy i humorystyczne historyjki trochę na wzór mugolskich stand-pów. Rose nie będąca w nastroju na wysłuchiwanie opowieści o pewnej niedowidzącej mugolce, która znalazłszy goblina podkradającego jej kapustę wzięła go za podrzucone przez bociana dziecko, wyruszyła na poszukiwanie Albusa.

\- Oh ui, ui, z przyjemnością! To świetni pomisł! – przytaknęła żywo jakaś mijana przez nią właśnie Francuzka.  
\- Naprawdę? Znaczy.. świetnie, moi rodzice na pewno będą zachwyceni. – zapewnił ją uradowany Albus.

(odgłos hamowania)

Zaraz.. ALBUS?

Ładną chwilę zajęło jej skojarzenie twarzy tajemniczej nieznajomej.  
Czy to nie była ta czarnowłosa dziewczyna, która ofukała wielkie wejście uczniów z Durmstrangu tego dnia gdy przyjechali do Hogwartu?

\- Arr-bus – szepnęła speszona, wskazując Rose. – Qui ona jest?  
Potter obejrzał się i zaśmiał.  
ZAŚMIAŁ?  
Merlinie, dzięki Ci!!!

\- Rose, to moja korespondencyjna przyjaciółka, Renée. Renée, oto moja kuzynka Rose. – wyjaśnił wstając.  
\- Cześć!  
\- Bonjour. – podały sobie ręce. Francuzka patrzyła na nią z tak samo dużym zainteresowaniem, jak ona. Chyba obie nie wiedziały o sobie zbyt wiele…  
\- Miło mi Cię poznać. – uśmiechnęła się Rose. – Drogi kuzynie, jakim sposobem nigdy o niej nie wspomniałeś? – zerknęła na Pottera pytająco.  
\- Widzisz, przez cały czas podpisywała się „René” , a to akurat męskie imię. – wyjaśnił Al. – Jedna literka, a ja sądziłam, że trafiłem po prostu na dobrego kumpla.  
\- Skąd ten pomysł? – zdziwiła się Weasley, nie pytając od kiedy Albus zna się na pisowni francuskich nazwisk. – Bo zakładam, że zrobiłaś to celowo.  
Renée zaśmiała się dźwięcznie.  
\- Parce jestę jak to się mówi… niebrzidka i encore et encore trafiam na terrible palantów. Chciałam poznać kogoś kto byłbi... normal. – wyjaśniła. – Mam nadzieję, że ti rozumisz? – spytała ostrożnie. - Mon ągielski nie jest excellent...  
\- Ale szybko się uczy. – dodał Al z satysfakcją.  
\- Och, ui, to wszistko dzięki mon Arr-bus! – usmiechnęła się ciepło.

Słysząc to, Rose z trudem odgoniła sprzed oczu wizję połączenia głowy Ala, pirackiego „Arrr” i mugolskiego autobusu.  
\- Ten An-ton... – zagadnęła Renée ściszając głos. – Arrr-bus mówi, źe to wielki dupek. Przikro mi, że tak tu potraktował. Kibicuję Ponurakom! – zapewniła ją.  
\- Dzięki. – uśmiechnęła się. – I tak, jest z niego terrible dupek… Dobra, nie przeszkadzam Wam już, zapewne macie sobie wiele do wyjaśnienia. – puściła oko. – Trzymajcie kciuki za wynik!

Na odchodne Albus obdarzył ją najszerszym uśmiechem, jaki zdarzyło mu się wykonać.

\- Niesamowite… - westchnęła Rose nucąc w duchu "Miiiiłośc roooośnie woookół nas" - motyw z mugolskiej bajki "Król Lew", którą w dzieciństwie mama puszczała jej na uruchomionym przez ojca magnetowidzie. Chcąc zabić czas, oparła się o szwedzki stół i sięgnęła po szklankę.  
\- O hej! – powitała ją smętnym głosem Lily, łapiąc w powietrzu świeżo odpakowaną czekoladową żabę. Za nią leżał pokaźny stos granatowych pudełek.  
\- Hej… gdzie Twój tajemniczy partner? – zagadnęła Rose.  
\- Po ilości zjedzonej czekolady powinnaś już się domyślić. – mruknęła, po czym dość brutalnie odgryzła żabie głowę.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Istvan… - westchnęła. – Założył tę przeklętą bransoletkę i puff! Accio piękna blondyna! A ja stałam się niewidzialna.  
\- Przykro mi. – powiedziała szczerze Rose. – Wiesz, najwyraźniej dokładnie tyle był wart.  
\- Wiem, wiem. – Lily pokiwała głową. – Jutro obudzi się wisząc za nogę w powietrzu. – uśmiechnęła się z nutką satysfakcji. – Ale póki co … mam jeszcze kilka stolików z żabami… na przykład tamten, o! Także zmykam… Chcesz kartę?  
\- Jasne, dzięki.

Rose nie miała serca wspominać jej o nowej dziewczynie Albusa. Nie spytała też o JEJ korespondencyjnego towarzysza. Zamiast tego przetarła zmęczone czoło i zerknęła na wręczoną jej kartę.  
Z pięciokątnej tekturki smętnie zerkała na nią nieszczęsna Mirabella Plunkett – czarownica, która zakochała się w trytonie i nie mogąc poślubić go jako człowiek, zamieniła się w rybę. Rose znała ją dobrze z portretu na pierwszym piętrze, który strzegł jednego z tajnych zamkowych przejść.  
Postać Mirabelli zniknęła jednak równie szybko, jak się pojawiła. Wypchnęła ją Ruda Jędza, wskakująca z boku na powierzchnię maleńkiej karty. Na widok Rose zamachała z rozpaczą rękoma, wskazując opaskę wokół ust.  
\- O, doigrałaś się, co? – ucieszyła się Rose.  
Portret pokręcił z rozpaczą głową i zaczął szybko pokazywać jej coś na migi.  
\- No już, już, pomogę Ci. – wetchnęła sięgając do misternego koka i wyciągając ukrytą wewnątrz różdżkę. – Relashio!  
\- Anton podsłuchał naradę jury uszami dalekiego zasięgu! – krzyknął portret, gdy tylko ściągnęła opaskę. – Wyłapał, że będzie dogrywka! Ten Lorcan jest producentem i on ewidentnie był za Ponurakami, więc teraz Dymitrow majstruje coś przy ich sprzęcie! Jak tylko mnie zobaczył, zatkał mnie tym świństwem i nie mogłam nic zrobić… – skończyła. – Musisz go powstrzymać!

Rose już jej jednak nie słuchała.  
Ciepnęła kartę na stolik i puściła się biegiem, ignorując krzyk wypadającej z okienka w tekturce Rudej Jędzy.

* * *

\- Dogrywka, mówisz? – Scorpius popatrzył w zamyśleniu na udekorowaną świątecznie scenę. – Dobrze więc.  
\- Helo, on chce Was sabotować! Trzeba to zgłosić! – Rose pomachała mu rękoma przed twarzą. – Czy Ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?  
\- Nie. – odparła spokojnie Catherine.- Teraz myśli już tylko jego chora ambicja.  
\- Niech mnie sklątka kopnie. – westchnęła wstając.  
\- Czekaj. – Malfoy zatrzymał ja. – Pozwól mi się na nim zemścić i nie zgłaszaj tego.  
\- Co?  
\- Jeśli zdołamy zmiażdżyć go samą muzyką, zdruzgoczemy go do reszty. – uśmiechnął się w jakiś taki.. mroczny, Ślizgoński sposób. Oho, najwyraźniej czysta, błękitna krew Malfoyów dała o sobie znać.  
\- …zgoda. – westchnęła. Cóż, sama miała chęć zobaczyć na jego twarzy świadomość porażki. – A teraz lecę go powstrzymać.  
\- Idę z Tob…  
\- Malfoy, musimy zaczynać! – przerwał im niskim głosem Yeti.  
Rose uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła zachęcająco głową.

Miała już plan.

* * *

Zakradnięcie się za kulisy nie należało do rzeczy trudnych. Gdy jest się szkolna prymuską, a także córką znajomych konferansjera imprezy, załatwianie takich rzeczy nie jest większym problemem.

Podczas, gdy "wujek Jordan" zapowiadał dogrywkę, którą zacząć mieli Ponuraki, Rose weszła głębiej i stanęła w drzwiach komórki na sprzęt.

\- Czy uparłeś się, żeby udowodnić mi, że jesteś marnym pętakiem na KAŻDYM możliwym polu? – spytała nonszalancko opierając się o próg. – Tak, to ja. Twoja wila. – dodała wyjmując różdżkę spomiędzy loków.

Anton wstał powoli.

\- Nigdy nie odpuszczasz, co? – zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie.  
\- Dziwne, że jeszcze nie zauważyłeś.  
\- Dzisiaj znowu dostanę klątwą z zaskoczenia?  
\- Skoro o to pytasz, to chyba nie będzie już zaskoczenie. – zauważyła. – Ale nie. Dzisiaj załatwimy to jak dorośli. Wyzywam Cię na pojedynek czarodziejów. W następnym pomieszczeniu. – wskazała.

Anton miał jednak lepszy pomysł.

\- Everte Stati! – krzyknął.  
\- Protego! – odbiła Rose. - Expeliarmus!

Dymitrow odleciał kilka metrów w tył. Jego różdżka zgrabnie wylądowała w wolnej ręce Rose.  
\- No nie, z rozbrojonymi nie walczę. – westchnęła. – Nawet, jeśli oszukują. Tam. – wskazała pomieszczenie. – Nie będziesz Scorpiusowi ciskać iskier nad głową. No, ruszaj się!

Tak, jak się spodziewała, pomieszczenie było wyciszone zaklęciem.  
Doskonale.

\- Gotów? – spytała, po czym rzuciła mu różdżkę. – Ukłon, proszę. – uśmiechnęła się.  
Tym razem zachował pozory.  
Po krótkim ukłonie patrzyli na siebie czujnie…

\- Skova Nost! – krzyknął Anton.  
\- Rictusempra!

Wiązki iskier zetknęły się w powietrzu, by wybuchnąć z głośnym trzaskiem.  
Rose nie kojarzyła tego Bułgarsko brzmiącego zaklęcia. Wolała go jednak nie poznawać.  
Odskoczyła w duchu błogosławiąc Kherisę za skrócenie kiecki.  
\- Drętwota! – rzuciła.  
\- Expelliarmus!  
\- Protego! – odbiła w ostatniej chwili.  
Anton uskoczył. O włos!

\- Immobilus! – spróbował.  
Była jednak szybsza.  
\- Rictusempra!

\- Merde! – przeklęła Catherine cudem uchylając się przed lecącą nisko wiązką. – Co wy …?  
\- Nie widać?! – krzyknęła Rose korzystając z chwili, gdy przeciwnik zbierał się z podłogi. - Drętwota! Dobrze, że jesteś. Zerknij na te wzmacniacze!

Creyton zniknęła w samą porę, by nie oberwać Tarantallegrą.

\- Co, masz dość? – prychnęła Gryfonka. - Jęzle…  
\- Defodio! – syknął Anton.

CO?!  
Z sufitu odpadł wielki kawał gruzu.  
Rose cudem uskoczyła w bok.  
\- Aranea Carcero! – usłyszała.

Z końca różdżki Antona wystrzeliła szeroka, pajęcza sieć. Rose z wielka mocą odrzuciło w tył, prosto na ścianę. Była w pułapce.  
Pięknie. – pomyślała zamroczona. – Co teraz?

\- I co, taka byłaś pewna siebie… - zaśmiał się Dymitrow otrzepując swoją granatową, wyjściową szatę.  
Zamiast go słuchać, wisząca na pajęczynie Rose rozglądała się jednak za swoją różdżką. Z rozpaczą okryła, że leży dwa metry dalej, pośród pyłu i gruzu. Jak jej dosięgnąć??  
Zza ściany dudniły odgłosy perkusji. Występ Ponuraka musiał trwać już w najlepsze…  
\- Wiesz, początkowo sądziłam, że może miałaś faktycznie podstawy do… złości. – powiedział idąc w jej kierunku spokojnym krokiem. – Nic jednak nie tłumaczy tego, co mi zrobiłaś. Nikt nie będzie mnie tak traktował, rozumiesz? NIKT. – wysyczał patrząc jej w oczy. W ręku bawił się różdżką.

Rose miała jednak pusty wzrok.  
W środku całą swą uwagę przelała na leżącą na ziemi różdżkę.  
Accio różdżka. – myślała w kółko. – Accio różdżka. Potrafisz, Rose. Jeśli ktoś może to zrobić, to tylko Ty … Accio różdżka!!

\- Myślisz, że po szkole nie rozeszło się jak oberwałem od dziewczyny? – warknął. – Moja kariera wisi na włosku i zamierzam odebrać swoja zemstę. Dziś jest dopiero początek… Ale to na Turnieju Eliksirów zamierzam zniszczyć Cię zupełnie.

Accio różdżka… działaj!!! Scorpius nie może przegrać dlatego, że nie dałam rady!!!

Medalion od Turowa, z braku laku okręcony wokół jej uda, zaczął robić się ciepły…

\- Co ty kombi…

ACCIO RÓŻDŻKA!

Zakurzona różdżka wystrzeliła wprost w jej otwartą dłoń.  
Złapała ją.  
\- Relashio! – krzyknęła.

Upadłszy na stopy zwyczajnie rąbnęła go pięścią.

\- Aaaa! – jęknął Bułgar. – C-co Ty robisz?! I … jak?!

Mama byłaby dumna. – pomyślała.  
\- Dość gadania. – warknęła idąc w jego kierunku. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że jej włosy powiewają jak na wietrze. Teraz będzie klasyczna Lily Potter. – przyszło jej do głowy.  
\- Levicorpuss!

W następnej chwili stała z dwoma różdżkami w kieszeni, przyglądając się wiszącemu w powietrzu Antonowi.

\- Masz szczęście, że nie mam teraz czasu, bo ciężko pożałowałbyś tego zagrania z sufitem. – warknęła. – Jeszcze mi szkołę demolujesz… Teraz posłuchaj uważnie. – powiedziała patrząc mu w oczy.. do góry nogami. – Różdżkę rekwiruję. Poszukasz jej sobie PO balu, oszuście. A spróbuj polecieć do Berbatova, to złamię ją na pół. Teraz poczekasz na swoją kolej i zagrasz którąś z tych Twoich pustych balladek. Scorpius wygra z Tobą nie donosząc nawet o tym żałosnym sabotażu. – uśmiechnęła się dumnie. – Ale ostrzegam Cię: jeden numer i odkrywam wszystkie Twoja karty. Wiesz, w tym ponczu, który Ci wtedy podałam było moje eksperymentalne, udoskonalone varitaserum? Co, czyżby smakował trochę dziwnie? No właśnie. Działa z opóźnieniem, jeśli tylko aktywować je odpowiednim zaklęciem. Jeśli nie chcesz więc sam wyśpiewać wszystkim jak sabotowałeś przeciwników i zrujnować swojej kariery, lepiej zmykaj na okręt i szybko uwarz sobie antidotum. Jeszcze nie znam skutków ubocznych...  
\- Ale ja … ja nic nie czuję!! – wykrztusił patrząc na nią ze szczerym przerażeniem.  
\- No kto jak kto, ale Ty chyba wiesz już, że tego się nie czuje – uśmiechnęła się.

\- Finite Incantatem. – szepnęła z pogardą cytując jego piosenkę. Tak, brzmiało lepiej, niż Liberacorpus. – A teraz wynoś się stąd.

* * *

\- I jak, co z tym? – wydyszała dopadając do klęczącej przy wzmacniaczu Catherine.  
\- Źle. – westchnęła. – chlapnął tu jakimś paskudnym kwasem, czy innym wywarem. Czaro-elektrykę bym ogarnęła, ale na tym się nie znam. Może Ty coś wymyś… Merlinie, zawalił się na Ciebie Hogwart?  
\- Cos w tym guście. Pokaż to. – westchnęła Rose strzepując z grzywki nieco pyłu i magicznej pajęczyny. – To wzmacniacz Scorpiusa, prawda?  
\- Tak.  
Stary, oldschoolowy mugolski Marshall Malfoya wyglądałby może nieźle, gdyby na środku obudowy nie ziała wypalona dziura rozpuszczonego drewna i popalonych obwodów. Nic nie zostało nawet z gałek od głośności i balansu basów…  
\- Jasna sklątka… dużo im jeszcze zostało?  
\- jakaś 1/3… Scorpius skacze w pogo, robi show i podśpiewuje jakieś takie… chórki. Ale musi zagrać chociaż solo.

Stop.

\- Od kiedy Scorpius śpiewa?! – Weasley wytrzeszczyła na nią oczy.  
\- Rose, wzmacniacz!  
\- Racja.

Połączenie spalonych zwojów i lutów wymagało magii wykraczającej daleko poza "reparo". Wakacje spędzane z dziadkiem Arturem nad latającym motorem dla wujka Harrego nauczyły ją jednak wielu trudnych rzeczy… była w stanie to naprawić.

Musiała.

\- Alohomora. – szepnęła momentalnie rozkręcając obudowę. Teraz trzeba porozcinać stopioną gumę zaklęciem Diffindo, rozciągnąć te "zdrowe fragmenty" lekkim Engorgio… Właśnie tak.  
\- Incendio flammano – szepnęła. Czubek jej różdżki rozgrzał się do czerwoności, zaczęła więc powoli łączyć przewody "na ciepło" … I wreszcie najtrudniejsza część. Nadanie na nowo właściwości, które generują drgania jak mugolski prąd…  
\- Oscillo Flure Sonus. – rzuciła modląc się, by wszystko poszło jak trzeba.

Przewody zalśniły jaskrawym, pomarańczowym światłem, po czym opadły wyglądając zupełnie jak nowe. Ostatnie reparo na gałki i obudowę i …

\- Już!  
Catherine dała znak.

\- Dzięki, Rose. – usłyszała nagłośniony szept Scorpiusa.  
A potem Ślizgon zaczął grać swoje solo.

Świetlikowe reflektory padały tylko na niego.  
Jego szaty oraz rozpuszczone, blade włosy łopotały na wietrze…  
(Rose odniosła wrażenie, że miał z tym jakiś związek diabelski błysk w oku profesor McGonagall chowającej różdżkę do wewnątrz rękawa szaty…)  
Grał melodyjne, a zarazem spektakularne gitarowo solo. Idealnie wpasowywało się w podgrywany pod nie riff, niosąc ze sobą niezłą dawkę emocji.

Nawet oglądane zza pleców było to niesamowite.  
Chwilę później wokal wszedł ostro z ostatnim, najmocniejszym chyba refrenem, który przeistoczył się w wielki finał pełen sprzęgnięć i dzikich uderzeń w talerze. Rose i Catherine wystrzeliły z różdżek pokaźne snopy ognistych iskier, które obie uznały za nieodzowny element mugolskich rockowych koncertów.

\- Dzięki! – rzucił Farel w stronę szalejącego tłumu.

Widownia była zachwycona.  
Blady Lorcan d'Eath jako pierwszy wstał z miejsca bijąc brawo…

* * *

\- Jesteś wreszcie! Niezły numer, co? – wyszczerzyła się Kherisa, gdy wyczyszczona nieco przez Creyton, Rose podeszła do ich kółeczka.  
\- Tak, świetny. – Weasley podrapała się zakłopotaniem po nosie. Dotarło do niej właśnie, że przez pojedynek z Antonem ominęła cały występ. – A jak Wam się podobało?  
\- Rewelacja! - Lily była bardzo przejęta. Najwyraźniej utwór Ponuraka pozwolił jej zapomnieć na razie o Istvanie i jego pięknej blond bo(o)gini. – Co za tekst… bycie czyimś protego, wspólne latanie na miotle… no i ten motyw w refrenie, że nie aportuje się, jeśli ona nie złapie go za rękę…

Cała sala obserwowała teraz jak zespół Scorpiusa odbiera należną im nagrodę z rąk przedstawiciela jury. Strojąca obok profesor McGonagall zdawała się urosnąć nieco z samej dumy. Berbatov starym zwyczajem uśmiechał się szeroko wszystkim, tylko nie oczami.

Po ogniu, jaki zafundowali widowni chłopcy z Ponuraka, Anton nie miał już szans. Szczególnie, że poza "finite Incantatem", w jego repertuarze nie było numerów o tematyce utraconej miłości. Stara, wyświechtana "Amortencja" nie zaprowadziła go więc niestety na podium…

\- I widzisz, trafiła Ci się solówa z dedykacją! – zauważyła Feather.  
\- Solówa? – oburzyła się Lily. - Cały ten kawałek był TOTALNIE dla niej!  
\- Co? Znaczy… co mas zna myśli? – do Rose  
\- Jak mogłaś tego nie słyszeć? – popatrzyła na nią z niedowierzaniem. – Przecież tam non stop padał jakiś tekst o różach, bibliotece, było coś o szaliku… Scorpius pisał ten tekst NA STO PROCENT!  
\- Nieee, na pewno tylko Ci się wydawało. – odparła Weaslay czując nadciągający rumieniec. Głupie geny ojca… - O, chłopaki już schodzą. Idę gratulować! – rzuciła odwracając się i już jej nie było.

\- To nie jest na moje nerwy. – westchnęła chwilę później, kolejny raz nalewając sobie doprawianego ponczu. Za którymś razem nie uda jej się uciec od tych głupich uwag pod zmyślonym pretekstem.. ale na szczęście to jeszcze nie dziś. – pomyślała. A tak swoją drogą, czy ta misa nie była potraktowana przypadkiem jakimś samo napełniającym zaklęciem?  
\- Wierzę, na moje też nie. – przyznała Rude Jędza, opadając na namalowany snop siana. Wyglądała jakoś marniej, niż zwykle. Rose nie była pewna czy tak wycieńczył ją bieganie pośród ram, czy może było to złudzenie wyblakłego płótna pejzażu… - Niezłe przedstawienie, nie?  
\- Pierwszorzędne. – przyznała Rose. – A myślałam, że będę się nudzić… Dzięki za cynk w sprawie Antona.  
\- Nie zrobiłam tego dla Ciebie. – prychnął portret. – Nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby ktoś popsuł Scorpiusowi występ. – wyjaśniła.  
Rose uśmiechnęła się. Nie spodziewała się usłyszeć nic innego.  
\- Nie podałaś Antonowi żadnego veritaserum. – Ruda Jędza popatrzyła na nią z zaciekawieniem. Było to bardziej stwierdzenie, niż pytanie.  
\- Jasne, że nie.

Po raz pierwszy popatrzyły na siebie z sympatią.

\- Rose!

Weasley odwróciła się.  
\- Chciałem przyjść i Ci podziękować, ale nie puścili mnie samego. – uśmiechnął się rozczochrany nieco Scorpius wskazując resztę swojej kompanii. W ręku trzymał kryształową statuetkę w kształcie elektrycznej gitary ubranej w tiarę. Posążek zdawał się wydawać z siebie cichy, rockowy pomruk.  
\- Jesteś niesamowita! – oznajmił Hedley. – Słyszeliśmy co zrobiłaś z Dymitrowem.  
\- ..i widzieliśmy "ślady zbrodni" - Curt uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Dzięki Rooooseeee. – Yeti wyściskał ją podnosząc wysoko do góry.

Doskonale opalony Farel ograniczył się do prostego, szczerego "Dziękuję". Głębia jego czarnych oczu wywołała jednak na jej karku przyjemny dreszcz…

\- Dobra, dość tych czułości. – przerwał mu Scorpius, biorąc ja za rękę. – Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, obiecaliście w ramach rewanżu ogarnąć sufit na zapleczu, hm?  
Chłopaki jęknęli.  
\- Panie Malfoy? – przerwał im nieznany Rose głos.

Za nimi, uśmiechając się z uznaniem stał frontman zespołu Heartthrob, Lorcan d'Eath.  
\- Świetna robota. – stwierdził. - Osobiście nie cierpię takich rozmemłanych balladek o miłości. Wiem, że dobrze się sprzedają, ale w muzyce nie chodzi tylko o to… Wy potrafiliście dodać do tego ognia. Czegoś nowego. Szczerze mówiąc szukam właśnie takiej… świeżej krwi. – Lorcan d’Eath uśmiechnął się ukazując wampirze kły. – Przyleciałem tu licząc na znalezienie tego, co sobą pokazaliście. Moja wytwórnia z przyjemnością wypuści Wasz debiut.

Chłopaki popatrzyli na siebie z nieskrywaną radochą.  
\- Wielkie dzięki. To będzie dla nas prawdziwy zaszczyt. - Farel uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń pół-wampira.

\- Gratuluję. – Anton podszedł do nich z najsztuczniejszym ze wszystkich swoich uśmiechów. – Zasłużyliście. – dodał napotykając wyczekujące spojrzenie Rose, która niby poprawiając fryzurę w pogotowiu miała już różdżkę. Kiwnęła z zadowoleniem głową, nie czekając więc na odpowiedź, Bułgar szybko wtopił się w tłum nadal wiernych mu dziewczątek.

Jeszcze chwila śmiechów, kolejna wymiana uprzejmości z nowym producentem Ponuraków… i wreszcie zostali sami. Wrócili do stolika, podczas gdy na scenę wkroczyły Dudniące Druzgotki znane Rose z jej urodzinowego przyjęcia.

\- Rose… - Scorpius popatrzył na nią tak ciepło, że zapiekły ją policzki.  
Nie czekając na reakcję, przyciągnął ją do siebie i naprawdę mocno przytulił.  
\- To wszystkie dzięki Tobie. Wszystko. – szepnął. – Dziękuję.  
\- Nie ma… nie ma sprawy. – odparła zakłopotana. – Przecież obiecałam, że wszystko będzie dobrze. – przypomniała. - Ale wiesz, Wasza nagroda wbija m się w plecy…  
\- Co? Aaa, przepraszam. – wyrzucił z siebie puszczając ją.

Cisza.

\- Gratuluję. – powiedziała wreszcie. Tak po prostu.  
W tym momencie dopadła do nich reszta kompanii: Kherisa, Lily, Hugon, Matylda, Catherine, Higgs, Albus i roześmiana Renée… Gdy minęła już kolejna fala gratulacji, Scorpius zostawił im na przechowanie grającą statuetkę, po czym skłonił się z galanterią prosząc Rose o dłoń.

\- Pani pozwoli?

Weasley uśmiechnęła się idąc za nim na parkiet.

Z tego wszystkiego prawie zapomniała, że nadal mieli do przetańczenia cały wieczór …

_________________________

P.S. 10 punktów dla domu tego, kto wyłapał czasownik „wyŚlizgonić” i określenie boOgini ;P

* * *


	25. Wesołych Świąt, Rose

\- Wstawaj, śpiochu! – zagrzmiało jej nad głową.  
\- C-co? Aua! – jęknęła czując na plecach pacnięcie poduszki.  
\- Wstawaj, Rose! Zaraz ostatnia tura śniadania! – zaśmiała się Dannie okładając ją poduszką. Widziana przez zaspane, półotwarte oczy, przypominała teraz wyjątkowo kudłatą ropuchę…  
\- Nowa pidżaaaaaa-maaa? – ziewnęła Weasley przecierając twarz.  
\- Zgubiona i znaleziona – zaśmiała się sama zerkając na jaskrawo zielony komplet. – Więc jak dla mnie to nówka.  
Rose pokiwała głową przecierając oczy. Skojarzenie z ropuchą okazało się całkiem nieźle trafione -po pidżamie Dannie skakały różnokolorowe żabki.  
– Gdzie są wszyscy? – zdziwiła się rejestrując, że dormitorium było niemal puste.  
\- Pewnie już jedzą – odparła zeskakując z łóżka. Wylegując się na nim Salem spojrzał na Dannie z wyrzutem. – Chodź, bo dla nas zabraknie! Na śniadanie w pociągu raczej mnie nie stać, całą kasę przepuściłam na prezenty…  
\- Pociąg? No tak! – załapała Rose sięgając pod poduszkę. – Jedziemy do domu, czas więc rozpocząć CZAR!  
\- Jaki czar?  
\- Całkowicie ZaczArowany Ranek! – wyjaśniła wsadzając sobie różdżkę po pośladki. – ExpulsoooOOOooo! – krzyknęła lecąc przez dormitorium pod wpływem niewidocznej siły, który wyrzuciła ją do góry.  
\- Skoro nie będę mogła używać czarów w domu, muszę wyżyć się zawczasu. – dodała lądując z gracją. Poprawiwszy włosy przed lustrem, obok którego udało jej się akurat trafić, zaczęła krążyć po dormitorium rzucając najróżniejsze zaklęcia.  
\- Nie wolno Ci używać magii w domu? – zdziwiła się Dannie szukając pod łóżkiem skarpetek do pary. – Przecież Ministerstwo i tak nie wyłapie kto rzucił zaklęcie.  
\- Według mamy tak jest bezpieczniej. – skrzywiła się Rose. – Co do taty… powiedzmy, że jego zdaniem kształtuje to charakter.

Korzystając z ostatnich chwil z magią, Rose pościeliła łóżko gładząc kołdrę zaklęciem glisseo, przywołała wszystkie ciuchy accio, wyprasowała wymiętą spódniczkę dzięki erecto, po czym zniknęła w łazience, gdzie dalej ciskała czar za czarem.  
Po dłuższej chwili, w czasie której spod szpary pod drzwiami co chwila tryskały różnokolorowe snopy iskier, tanecznym krokiem opuściła łazienkę. Nucąc najnowszy numer "Wrzeszczących Mandragor" wirowała przez pokój, pozwalając żółtym, ćwierkającym ptaszkom dopinać swój strój i wiązać sznurówki.  
\- To lubię. Jak w mugolskiej bajce o królewnie. – westchnęła z zadowoleniem.  
\- Łał. – skwitowała Dannie. – Nigdy nie widziałam jak …CZARujesz.  
\- Pewnie spałaś. – uśmiechnęła się Rose machnięciem różdżki zamykając kufer.  
\- Czemu nie robisz tak co rano?  
\- Zdarzyło mi się pomylić zaklęcia i podpalić halkę… - uśmiechnęła się kwaśno. - Zbieraj się, po takich wieczorach jak wczoraj, na śniadaniu zawsze czeka tysiąc nowin!

Uśmiechnęła się zerkając na lśniące, oblodzone okno.  
Zapowiadał się naprawdę świetny dzień!

* * *

\- O mój Godryku, co tu się dzieje?! – szepnęła Dannie, gdy stanęły w drzwiach Wielkiej Sali.  
\- Nie wiem… - przyznała Rose. – Albus nie grał ostatnio w żadnym musicalu, prawda?

Pod osłoną prószącego śniegiem sklepienia rozświetlonego przez nadal udekorowane jeszcze świece, Wielka Sala wrzała. To znaczy, bardziej, niż zwykle. Niskim brzęczeniem rozbrzmiewały po niej podekscytowane szepty, tu i ówdzie dało się słyszeć wyraźne okrzyki zdumienia, a to wszystko przerywane trzepotem skrzydeł niezliczonych sów i szelestem papieru. Dokładniej, stron gazet, które dostrzec można było na wszystkich sześciu stołach.  
Na środku Sali w oczy rzucał się zaś niemały tłumek piszczących uczennic zgromadzony w ścisłym kółeczku wokół stołu Gryffindoru. Z bliska wyglądały niegroźnie: względnie spokojne dziewczątka uzbrojone były jedynie w pióra i gazety.

Jak mawiał jednak Szalonooki, stała czujność.

\- Mogę na chwilę? – Rose zagadnęła ostrożnie jedną z nich, sięgając po żółtawy egzemplarz.  
\- Nie ma mowy. – prychnęła spod nieco za długiej grzywki, ściskając papier na piersi, jakby był jakimś cennym trofeum – Ale mogę Ci przeczytać.  
\- Mocno się targujesz. – przyznała rozbawiona. – Zgoda.  
\- Prorok Codzienny, strona pierwsza: - zaczęła, wyraźnie zadowolona z powagi swojego zadania -

HOGWART OBRASTA W PIÓRKA

"Zeszłej nocy w czasie nieziemsko wystawnego gwiazdkowego balu w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, oko redaktor głównej Czarownicy, która tym razem wzięła na siebie również rolę tajnej reporterki Proroka dosłownie pochwyciła córka szanowanego w branży importera kociołków, Kherisa Feather.(fot.1) Drodzy czytelnicy, znana Państwu autorka z cotygodniowych felietonów o modzie Mer… yyy nie wiem, tu jest nazwisko, ale jakoś niewyraźnie … Jakjejtam wprost zakochała się w autorskim projekcie tej młodej, zdolnej czarownicy. Egzotyczna kreacja z piór, którą panna Feather wykonała za pomocą jednego z podstawowych zaklęć transmutacji (poznanym zaledwie kilka tygodni wcześniej), pozostawiała daleko w tyle suknie prestiżowych projektantów.  
Poza niezaprzeczalną odwagą, projekt ten wyróżniły przede wszystkim lekkość, dosłownie ptasia gracja oraz urocza dosłowność przekazu – mówi nasza reporterka. - To bezpośrednie nawiązanie do strojących się ptaków, do poszukiwania przez nas piękna w niedoścignionej, barwnej egzotyce i wreszcie słodkie zaakcentowanie w całym projekcie własnego nazwiska*. Odważnie, z polotem –i to dosłownie (śmiech), bardzo projektancko. Nie sposób wymarzyć sobie lepszego wejścia na lśniące schody kariery w branży odzieżowej. Jako osoba siedząca w tym interesie od lat, mogę z czystym sumieniem zapowiedzieć Państwu, że oto pod skrzydłami dyrektor McGonagall dorasta nam właśnie kolejna gwiazda. Na wzmocnienie apetytu zdradzę jeszcze, że w przerwie świątecznej umówiona jestem już na kameralny przegląd pozostałych prac panny Feather i przyznaję z miejsca – już nie mogę się doczekać!"

\- Na Merlina, to jest wspaniałe!!! – wykrzyknęła Rose, bez pardonu przedzierając się przez oburzony tłumek. – Zdecydowanie niczego nie wyolbrzymiła… rany, co to się dzieje z tymi dziennikarzami? Przecież dotąd były z nimi same kłopoty.. No, nieważne. Moja droga Kheriso, gratuluję. Zasłużyłaś. – oznajmiła oficjalnie, wyciągając prawicę ku rozpromienionej przyjaciółce.

Kherisa, która dotąd siedziała podpisując kolejne egzemplarze Proroka, wstała by z wyrazem dumy na twarzy uścisnąć jej dłoń. Po chwili wybuchły śmiechem i uściskały się.

\- Dzięki Rose. Rany, jestem taka nakręcona!! Poważnie… chyba rzeczywiście mogę coś osiągnąć!! – szepnęła uradowana Feather, podpisując kolejne zdjęcie – Poważnie.. wszystko zaczyna się układać! Zapowiada się magiczna przerwa świąteczna. ..

\- Hej, teraz ja! – pisnęła jakaś pierwszoroczna.  
\- Spadaj, smarkulo. Kherisa, podpisz moją! – zaskrzeczała patykowata Nina Branagh, podtykając jej gazetę pod samą twarz.  
\- Ej, Ty tu nie stałaś! – oburzyła się nieznana im Krukonka.  
\- Hej, uspokójcie się! – Rose wstała. – Halo, zaraz zacznę odbierać punkty! – zagroziła przypominając sobie, że właściwie jest chyba prefektem… i ma do tego prawo.  
Nie pomogło to jednak na zbyt wiele.  
\- Miłe panie… - zabrzmiał spokojny, chrypiący lekko głos. Zamilkły. – Kherisa była tu z nami ostatnie sześć lat i będzie przez jeszcze wystarczająco długo, żeby podpisać każda gazetę. No, chyba że umrze z głodu, albo nadwyręży nadgarstek.. a tego byście chyba nie chciały? – dodał wodząc spojrzeniem swoich nieprzeniknionych, białych oczu po wszystkich ich twarzach. – Zapraszam na swoje miejsca.  
\- Dobrze, profesorze Turow… - jęknęły zawiedzione i po chwili zwłoki wróciły do stolików.  
\- Dziękuję. – rozpromieniła się Kheri.

Poważnie, gdyby nie uszy, uśmiechałaby się dookoła głowy. – zauważyła Rose.

\- Drobiazg. – nawet mroczny Kościany Smok nie dał rady zachować powagi wobec jej radosnej aury – Gratuluję i życzę wesołych świąt, dziewczęta. – Dragan skłonił się, po czym w sobie tylko właściwym, kościanym stylu ruszył w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego.  
Rose z przyjemnością odprowadziła go wzrokiem, obserwując ciężkie, purpurowe szaty powiewające za profesorem nawet w zamkniętych, bezwietrznych murach zamku…

\- Nareszcieeee…. – jęknął stłumiony głos spod stołu.  
\- ALBUS! – Rose aż podskoczyła. – Coś Ty tam robił, u Gorgony!  
\- Schowałem się… kiedy zobaczyłem tłum dziewuch, myślałem że chodzi o mnie… - stęknął wyłaniając się na powierzchnię. - Wiesz, mam chyba uraz po ostatnim.  
Rose za zrozumieniem pokiwała głową.  
\- Potem było mi głupio, więc tak już zostałem. – wyznał poprawiając przekrzywione okulary.  
\- Źle na tym nie wyszedłeś. – skwitowała wyjmując różdżkę i starając się rozprostować wymięte w tłoku ciuchy.  
\- W każdym razie, – podjął Al – wracając do naszej rozmowy, moje gratulacje panno Feather. – skłonił się dworsko. – Nadal uważam jednak, że pewną drobną rolę w Twoim sukcesie odegrało eksperymentalne doprawienie przeze mnie ponczu… - dodał z uśmieszkiem.  
\- Och spadaj Al, to nie Twoja zasługa. – Rose dźgnęła go widelcem. – Jedyne, czym wykazałeś się wczoraj, to poziom Wybitny w marudzeniu. Kherisa zasłużyła na swój sukces.  
\- Hej, skoro już mowa o dziele Albusa, - przerwała im Feather wertując gazetę – Słuchajcie: "Niemałą sensacją w czasie gwiazdkowego balu było również pojawienie się niespodziewanej atrakcji pod postacią tajemniczego, wysokoprocentowego ponczu. Jak twierdzi nasza reporterka, niemożliwy do zidentyfikowania napój, który skutecznie poprawił humor niemałej grupie uczestników imprezy, był na szczęście kompletnie nieszkodliwy. Specjaliście potwierdzają, opisując jego działanie jako tymczasowe i uspokajają rodziców – nie groził żadnymi skutkami ubocznymi. Zgodnie z zeznaniami jednego z zamkowych duchów, Sir Nicholasa de Mimsy, był to specjalny alkohol dla duchów – co tłumaczyłoby jego zagadkowe właściwości. – wniesiony na teren balu przez szkolnego poltergeista… " Co za brednie!  
\- Redaktorzy proroka nie czytają Horyzontów Zaklęć. – skwitował Albus.  
\- Nie czytają. – zaśmiała się Rose. – Cóż, kobitka musiała jakoś wytłumaczyć dlaczego wraca pijana z imprezy w szkole. Podziękowałeś już Nicowi?  
\- Jeszcze nie. – zauważyła srebrzysta głowa wyłaniając się spomiędzy półmisków.  
Rose znowu podskoczyła na miejscu.  
\- Wielkie dzięki! – wyszczerzył się Albus.  
Nick skłonił się tylko, po czym złapał głowę w locie i usadził na miejscu. Dla pewności zacisnął jeszcze mocniej wokół szyi choinkowy łańcuch, którym najwyraźniej chciał związać się do kupy.  
\- Zawsze do usług. Tymczasem wybaczcie, w lochu mamy teraz własne, uroczyste śniadanie... Wesołych świąt! – uśmiechnął się znikając pod pokrywą tacy z nietoperzymi łapkami w panierce.  
\- Hej, czy w tej gazecie jest właściwie cokolwiek o koncercie? – ocknęła się Rose, wertując żółtawy papier.  
\- Ojej, nie wiem. - przyznała Kherisa. – Daj, poszukam. Ty lepiej zjedz coś wreszcie…

\- Jak tam nasza gwiazda? – przerwał jej Scorpius jak zwykle wyrastając pod ziemi.  
O wilku mowa – pomyślała Rose nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
Sięgnąwszy grzankę z misy na środku, Malfoy usiadł obok …Kherisy.  
\- Wszystkie sowy ćwierkają dziś tylko o Twojej kiecce. – zauważył.  
\- Wiem!! – uradowała się klaszcząc w dłonie. Rozpromieniła się, jakby słyszała to po raz pierwszy. – Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam tak szczęśliwa, przysięgam! Naprawdę nie sądziłam, że uda mi się trafić do gazety… to znaczy jasne, miałam to w planach za kilka lat, może po wypromowaniu czegoś u Tediego i Victorii w "Pazurze", ale nie spodziewałabym się nigdy, że mój projekt od tak po prostu trafi na pierwszą stronę!! … - trajkotała.

Rose uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo do Scorpiusa, ten jednak jakby wcale jej nie widział.

\- …I to bez promowania przez nikogo innego! Czysta sztuka, w dodatku moja!! – ciągnęła Kherisa. - Albus oczywiście twierdzi, że to wszystko dzięki jego doprawionemu ponczowi, ale Rose sama przyznała, że nawet na trzeźwo dostałabym ten artykuł… Prawda, Rose? …Rose?  
\- C-co? – ocknęła się. – Znaczy tak! Oczywiście, zapracowałaś na to! – dodała z uśmiechem.

Gorgony, powinna się skupić. Nie potrafiła jednak doprowadzić do ładu myśli, które wpadły nagle w dziki wir…  
Coś było nie tak.  
Sięgając w głąb pamięci, Weasley nie była w stanie stwierdzić właściwie kiedy Scorpius zaczął dosiadać się do ich stolika. Właśnie dotarło do niej jednak, że z całą pewnością zawsze siadał obok niej. Zawsze. Czasem kładł rękę na ławce po drugiej stronie jej bioder – trochę tak, jakby otaczał ją ramieniem, nie dość jednak, by można mu było to wytknąć. Regularnie podjadał jej z talerza, czasem bezczelnie nalewał sobie dyniowego soku do jej szklanki. Nakładał sobie desery tylko po to, żeby po chwili uznać je za zbyt słodkie i oddać Rose, a jeśli się broniła, szantażował ją ciężko harującymi piętro niżej skrzatami…

Nigdy wcześniej nie ujęła tego w ten sposób, ale miała wrażenie, że przychodził tu dla niej.  
No, w każdym razie aż do tego ranka.

Tym razem nie odezwał się do niej nawet słowem. Nie powiedział, że wygląda słodko, kiedy się tak opycha, nie czochrał jej włosów… Czy zeszłej nocy zrobiła coś nie tak?

To znaczy… nie, żeby była zazdrosna o Kherisę.  
Wiadomo, mógł przyjść gratulować, ale…  
Gorgony, czemu nawet na mnie nie spojrzysz? – pomyślała czując się jakoś dziwnie pusta wewnątrz klatki piersiowej.

Po tych wszystkich wolnych piosenkach, które przetańczyli wczoraj na balu, po tym jak odprowadził ją pod portret Grubej Damy i przytulił na odchodne… chyba gdzieś pod skórą czekała aż spotkają się na śniadaniu. Co go ugryzło? Może… może nie bawił się wczoraj dość dobrze i już nie chciał … ym.. no… nie chciał się z nią zadawać? Może nie chciał już robić jej nadziei, może mu … przeszło?

Właściwie mogło się tak zdarzyć…  
Gorgony, z tego wszystkiego zapomniała nawet o CZARze i zjadła śniadanie sztućcami.  
Rose, ogarnij się. – pomyślała ze złością. – Od kiedy się nim przejmujesz?

\- Hej, żarłoku. – Kherisa szturchnęła ją, wyrywając z rozmyślań – Chodź, zaraz będą powozy. – Wszystko w porządku? Coś tak przygasła?  
\- Co? Aaa nic, wszystko ok. – zaśmiała się na siłę. – Chodźmy. Podpiszesz mi się w pociągu, prawda? – puściła oko.

* * *

Droga do Hogsmeade nie przyniosła Rose oczekiwanej ulgi.  
Choć zwykle wsiadali do powozu razem, tego dnia Scorpius nie czekając na nią odjechał z bandą rozgadanych Ślizgonów, co tylko pogłębiło jej obawy. Siląc się na uśmiech pojechała więc z dziewczynami, udając głębokie zainteresowanie nowymi botkami od Ascendiego, które Lily znalazła w najnowszej Czarownicy. Oczywiście, zaraz po rozległym artykule o sukience Kherisy.

Ehhh.  
Pomyśleć, że wszystko wokół było tego ranka takie pozytywne.  
Sukces najlepszej przyjaciółki, pełne serdeczności świąteczne życzenia, rozgadane grupki uczniów z najróżniejszych szkół i domów padające sobie w ramiona na głównym dziedzińcu, wymiany kupionych przed czasem upominków..  
Przystrojony równym puchem zamek… krzaczaste wzorki na zamarzniętych oknach, lśniące sople, udekorowane miękko choinki, przysypane głębokim śniegiem Hogsmeade oświetlone smugami złocistego światła przedzierającego się przez pierzaste obłoki…

Nawet testrale, choć niewidoczne, zdawały się lśnić.  
Brakło im tylko dzwoneczków u kopyt i świecących, czerwonych nosów…

Powinna docenić jakie to wszystko piękne.  
Powinna docenić ten życzliwy, świąteczny nastrój.  
…powinna cieszyć się z Kherisą i zapewnić ją, że futrzana tiara, którą uszyła, stanie się wkrótce hitem.

Jej myśli ciągle krążyły jednak wokół Scorpiusa…

Dostrzegła go, gdy tylko wysiadły. Stał samotnie przy lokomotywie, wpatrując się gdzieś w dal z tą swoją lśniącą, rozwianą fryzurą, … z rękoma niedbale schowanymi w kieszeniach… z czerwono-żółtą smyczką zwisającą z kieszeni przetartych jeansów… i wielkim symbolem Slytherinu na plecach bluzy do Quidditcha:  
Wężem oplatającym cyfrę 4, nad którą tłuste litery zdawały się krzyczeć "MALFOY".

Malfoy… - uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie.  
Jeszcze semestr temu to nazwisko przywodziło jej na myśl same kłopoty.  
Zabawne jak szybko sprawy potrafią przybrać zupełnie nowy kierunek.  
Nie dalej, niż w wakacje, drżała na myśl, że ktoś dostrzeże jak są blisko. Traktowała tę znajomość jak dymiący, nieotwarty wyjec, który pewnego dnia musi wybuchnąć z wrzaskiem…  
Ale wyjec wybuchł i wszystko pozostało jak dawniej.  
Nadal byli razem. To znaczy… osobno. Ale …przy sobie… Nieważne.  
Bez względu na wszystko, był przy niej.  
No, w każdym razie… aż do dzisiaj.

Ta czwórka na jego bluzie wydała jej się nagle bardzo zabawna.  
Nawet traktując numerologię z podobnym sceptycyzmem, co wróżbiarstwo, Rose nie mogła przeoczyć tak trafnego symbolu. Czwórka… stałość, spokój, upór… tak, pasowała doskonale. Tylko co ona jeszcze mówiła?

Szturchnęła Kherisę pogrążoną dotąd w debacie z Lily.  
\- Spokój, wytrwałość, nieuchronność. Dom, stabilność i generalnie pewną życiową stałą. – wyrecytowała bez zająknięcia – Także przysięgam Ci L, że to były najpiękniejsze balerinki jakie widziałam w życiu… - podjęła z ożywieniem.

Rose przystanęła w miejscu.

Dom? Nieuchronność?!  
No, coś się dzisiaj na to nie zapowiada… z resztą co to za pomysł?  
Nie, nie, nie. Numerologia to przecież archaiczne bzdury...

\- Hej, co tak sterczysz? – wyrwało ją z rozmyślań.  
Jakaś grupka rozgadanych czwartoklasistów zatrzęsła się jak mugolskie domino wpadając na siebie na wąskiej ścieżce.  
\- Wybaczcie! – odsunęła się szybko.

Czwartoklasiści. Czwórka.

Rose, ogarnij się. – powtórzyła w duchu, ruszając w stronę Scorpiusa. – Wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Hej, gdzie "trafimy na siebie" tym razem? – uśmiechnęła się stając obok niego. Przed oczami mignęło jej właśnie ich pierwsze spotkanie po wakacjach, gdy rozmawiali wisząc w oknie pociągu.  
\- Higgs z Flintem wyzwali ekipę z Ravenclaw na pojedynek w jedzeniu fasolek, więc chyba tym razem nic z tego. – odparł nadal patrząc na kłębiący się dym - Pewnie utknę z nimi w przedziale aż do Kings Cross.  
\- Rozumiem… - powiedziała czując jak gasną resztki jej entuzjazmu – Czy… czy wszystko w porządku? – spytała ostrożnie.  
\- Tak, czemu pytasz? – spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.  
Poczerwieniała.

Bo jesteś zimny jak lód?  
Bo wczoraj przetańczyliśmy razem pół nocy?  
Bo toczyłam pojedynek na klątwy o Twoją solówkę z byłym chłopakiem? – krzyczały jej myśli.

\- Tak jakoś. – powiedział jej głos. – Nigdy nie słyszałam jeszcze o pojedynku na fasolki. Jak to wygląda?  
\- A co, chcesz się przyłączyć? – wyszczerzył się Higgs podchodząc do nich.  
\- To jego pomysł. – wyjaśnił Scorpius.  
\- Mogłam się domyślić.  
\- Każda drużyna dostaje trzy pudełka fasolek i musi zjeść je wszystkie. – tłumaczył Jared - Zawodnik, który wypluje choć jedną fasolkę wypada z gry. Za zjedzenie paskudnych przyznajemy punkty, a za smaczne.. no cóż. Smaczne są po prostu smaczne.  
\- Skąd pewność, że ktoś rzeczywiście zjadł niedobrą? – zdziwiła się. – Przecież można skrzywić się przy każdej.  
\- Cieszę się, że pytasz. – Higgs z zawadiackim uśmiechem rozchylił prążkowaną kamizelkę, wewnątrz której wisiał połyskujący, pozłacany instrument…  
\- Czy to jest fałszyskop profesora Slughorna…? – szepnęła Rose z przerażeniem.  
\- Zgadza się. – odparł dopinając strój. – Wyjechał na święta do jakichś krewnych, więc z pewnością na razie nie będzie za nim tęsknił…  
\- Ale.. jak udało Ci się go…?  
\- Nie pytaj. – przerwał jej szybko Scorpius.  
\- Jako szkolny prefekt powinnam skonfiskować to i odebrać Wam punkty. – przypomniała Rose zakładając ręce na piersi.  
Obaj spojrzeli na nią z politowaniem.  
\- Jasne, zaraz po tym jak doniesiesz McGonagall, że potrafię wejść do wierzy Gryffindoru. – parsknął Malfoy.  
\- Zaraz po tym jak przyznasz się, że byłaś w naszym dormitorium… - dodał Higgs.  
\- …że od lat wykradasz składniki do eliksirów ze szkolnych zapasów…  
\- …że to Ty transmutowałaś podręczniki Krukonek w ślimaki…  
\- Skąd wiesz, że to ja?! – oburzyła się Rose.  
\- Wszyscy Ślizgoni to wiedzą. – wyjaśnił Scorpius.  
\- I wszyscy są pod wrażeniem. – dodał Jared kłaniając się nisko. – Tymczasem wybaczcie, mam tuzin pięknych dziewczyn do pożegnania.  
\- Na razie! – krzyknęli za nim chórem.

Zapadła cisza.

\- Gorgony, jestem okropnym prefektem. – zauważyła. – Dopilnuj może chociaż, żeby Slughorn odzyskał to przed początkiem roku, co?  
\- Pewnie.

Cisza.

Nie. Dość tego.

\- Słuchaj, zaraz wsiądziemy do tego pociągu – odezwała się wreszcie nie kryjąc zniecierpliwienia - i nie będziemy widzieli się aż do…  
\- Sylwestra. – dokończył. – Wiem i źle mi z tym.  
\- …widzimy się w sylwestra? – zupełnie wypadła z rytmu.  
\- A mamy się nie widzieć?  
\- Nie, to znaczy.. mamy się widzieć. – sprostowała. Gorgony, co się ze mną dzieje?  
\- Wiem, nie tryskam entuzjazmem. – przyznał patrząc na nią jakoś tak… smutno – W przeciwieństwie do Ciebie, nie czeka mnie w domu nic dobrego. Staram się duchowo przygotować na wszystkie uwagi, które będę musiał puścić mimo uszu. Na widok krewnych, których nie cierpię… No i na ładnych kilkanaście dni daleko od takiej jednej… - uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.  
\- W takim razie dlaczego cały dzień mnie unikasz? – spytała czując nadciągający rumieniec.  
\- Chciałem zmniejszyć szok. – wyjaśnił odwracając się w jej stronę.  
Rozwiane kosmyki bajecznie zafalowały mu na czole.  
\- To bez sensu. – zauważyła czując jak ulatuje z niej złość. – Wydaje Ci się, że dzięki temu będziesz mniej… - urwała zdając sobie sprawę, że mówi to na głos.  
\- Że dzięki temu będę mniej za Tobą tęsknił, zgadza się. – w jego oczach zatańczyły dobrze znane jej ogniki. – Masz rację, pewnie nic to nie da. Mówiłem Ci już, że bardzo ładnie wyglądasz, kiedy się rumienisz? – dodał podchodząc jeszcze bliżej.

Jego ciepłe spojrzenie przegoniło to paskudne poczucie ziejącej pustki niczym srebrzysty patronus.

Rose rozejrzała się trochę zawstydzona, trochę spanikowana.  
Wokół zbierało się co raz więcej rozgadanych uczniów, a Scorpius z lodowatego stał się nagle…  
Rany, kiedy ten szalik zrobił się tak gorący?

\- Spokojnie. – szepnął lekko ujmując jej dłoń. Drugą wyjął z kieszeni coś czarnego.  
Rose poczuła ostrą woń prochu i papryki…

W następnej chwili czarna chmura ciemności zalała peron dworca Hogsmeade.  
Kilka dzieciaków krzyknęło z przerażeniem, większość wybuchła jednak śmiechem.  
\- Spokój! To tylko proszek natychmiastowej ciemności. Zaraz minie! – zagrzmiał Hagrid. – Który to?

Rose nie słuchała jednak ani śmiechów, ani nawoływań pół-olbrzyma.  
\- Tak dla odmiany chciałbym, żebyś Ty zatęskniła za mną. – szepnął Scorpius ujmując jej twarz w dłonie.

Nie widząc nic prócz absolutnej ciemności czuła jego zapach mocniej, niż kiedykolwiek.  
Nęcące perfumy… cytrusową woń tych miękkich włosów…  
Czuła, jak zbliża do niej twarz… dosłownie słyszała swoje walące szaleńczo serce.  
Czuła pieczenie policzków i to… to avis w żołądku.  
Jakby stadko skrzydlatych stworzeń zawirowało w niej.. ciągnęło ją dalej, głębiej w te silne ramiona…  
Drgnęła gdy dotknęli się nosami.

Koniuszkami warg czuła ciepło jego oddechu,  
…niemal smak jego ust…

Gdy odsunął się.

I pocałował ją w nos.

W następnej chwili objął ją mocno i porwał do góry obracając się w miejscu.

\- Wesołych świąt, Rose. – szepnął, odstawiając ją na ziemię.  
\- We-wesołych ...świąt. – odparła patrząc na niego kompletnie oniemiała.

Uśmiechnął się na to tylko, puścił jej oko i odszedł zostawiając Rose pośród znikającego pyłu.

Serce nadal waliło jej jak oszalałe.  
Była… podekscytowana, zażenowana, szczęśliwa i zawiedzona zarazem… pełna nadziei, przerażona,  
a na dodatek w kompletnym szoku.

I nie miała pojęcia co bardziej.

To było kumpelskie? Czy nie? I … mam za nim tęsknić ale jako kto właściwie? Dlaczego tego nie zrobił? – myślała ocknąwszy się i ruszywszy w stronę swojego wagonu - To znaczy… nie żebym chciała, żeby naprawdę mnie pocałował, ale… nie, na sto galopujących gorgon, nigdy niczego jeszcze tak nie chciałam… po prostu nie wiedziałam wcześniej… Merlinie, jak ja mam to rozumieć?! I CZEMU NADAL SIĘ TRZĘSĘ?!!!

\- Hej, Rose! Tutaj! – wywieszona przez jedno z okien Kherisa machała jej swoją futrzaną tiarą – Zajęłyśmy już przedział!  
\- Idę, idę! – wysapała uśmiechając się słabo.  
\- Nic Ci nie jest? – zdziwiła się Feather. – Wyglądasz jak dementor po musach-świstusach.  
\- ..a jak właściwie wygląda …co? – Rose przejechała ręką po twarzy.  
\- No, najpewniej właśnie tak. – odparła znikając za oknem.

* * *


	26. Malfoy

\- Witam w domu, paniczu! – pisnęła skrzatka, gdy z głośnym trzaskiem aportowali się w holu wschodniego skrzydła. – Błaszka tęskniła. – wyznała patrząc na niego wielkimi, jasnymi oczami.  
\- Dzięki, ja za Tobą też. – Scorpius ścisnął jej małą dłoń w przyjaznym geście. – Rzeczywiście nikogo nie ma! – zauważył łapiąc rączkę kufra i ruszając w stronę sypialni. 

Idąc po miękkim, bogato haftowanym dywanie ciągnącym się przez ciemny korytarz, Scorpius powiódł wzrokiem po siedzibie swoich przodków. Ściany mrocznego, pozbawionego okien korytarza pokrywała staroświecka, oliwkowa tapeta w pionowe pasy. Ciężkie, posrebrzane świeczniki w kształcie gargulcowych szkieletów, zapalały się kolejno, gdy mijali je, brutalnie wyrywając ze snu wiszące w pobliżu portrety. 

\- Pan Dracon, Pan Lucjusz i Pani Asteria wybrali się na uroczyste przyjęcie w rezydencji Nott'ów. – wyrecytowała skrzatka raz po raz zerkając w kierunku kufra.   
\- Biedny Eb. – Malfoy skrzywił się współczująco na myśl o kumplu.  
\- Kazali Błaszce przekazać, że panicz również jest zaproszony i powinien jak najszybciej do nich dołączyć. Mają zjawić się tu chwilę przed obiadem. – ciągnęła nie spuszczając oczu z bagażu – Czy ja nie mogłabym pomóc..?  
\- Nie, ponieważ ja jestem dużym, silnym chłopakiem, a Ty drobną, kruchą skrzatką. – wyrecytował cierpliwie – Dawno mnie nie było, co? Odzwyczaiłaś się już?  
Błaszka spuściła wzrok, na co poczochrał ją po bladej, pokrytej rzadkimi włosami główce.

Mimo wielkich chęci, nowa skrzatka Malfoyów (przybyła na dwór wraz z Asterią jako część posagu) nie była w stanie wykonywać wszystkich powierzonych jej zadań, o czym Lucjusz i Dracon lubili jej przypominać. Od urodzenia cechowały ją raczej kruchość i delikatność. Była jedynym skrzatem – albinosem, jakiego Scorpius miał okazję widzieć, co traktował jako zabawny zbieg okoliczności. Reszcie rodziny nie było jednak do śmiechu. Kolana Błaszki potrafiły ugiąć się pod ciężarem sterty zakupów, a jej wątłe rączki niekiedy zwyczajnie nie mogły czegoś podnieść. Z biegiem lat nauczyła się nadrabiać tę słabość skrzacią magią, Scorpius nie lubił jej jednak przemęczać. Zasadniczo nigdy nie czuł się dobrze, gdy ktoś go w czymś wyręczał. 

Błaszka była dla niego powierniczką i doradczynią. Od najmłodszych lat mówił jej o wszystkim, co wolał ukrywać przed rodzicami i z całą pewnością nie traktował jej jak kogoś gorszego od siebie. Prawdę powiedziawszy, jako mały chłopiec lubił nazywać ją siostrą – zachwycony podobieństwem koloru ich włosów. Nietrudno się domyślić, że rodzice nie byli tym zachwyceni…

\- Jeszcze czego, nie idę na żadne śmierciożercze przyjęcie. – prychnął otwierając drzwi swojego pokoju ciężkim, posrebrzanym kluczem, który podała mu Błaszka.   
\- I dzięki Ci, Merlinie! – skwitował dobrze znany mu głos.

Wzdłuż korytarza, z arystokracką gracją i szczerym, bardzo niearystokrackim uśmiechem, sunęła babcia Narcyza.   
\- Czemu Twój ojciec nie mógł być taki mądry mając 16 lat? – westchnęła patrząc na niego ciepło.   
\- Nie wiem, babciu. – uśmiechnął się pozwalając jej wycałować oba policzki – Dobrze Cię widzieć. Nie poszłaś na przyjęcie? – zagadnął udając zdumienie.  
\- Ach wiesz jak to jest w moim wieku. Pogoda nie pozwala mi już na wszystko.. – mówiła wzdychając teatralnie – Noga tak mi dokucza… kłóciłyśmy się od rana. Ja bardzo chciałam iść, ale ona kazała mi czekać na wnuka!   
\- Niesłychane! – wykrzyknął Scorpius wtaczając kufer do sypialni.  
\- Też tak uważam. – Narcyza pokiwała głową siadając na błękitnym, bogato zdobionym szezlongu w pokoju dziennym wnuka. 

Pośród zimnych, kamiennych komnat dworu Malfoyów, ten nieduży salonik zdawał się być niesmacznie wręcz pogodny. Zawdzięczał to głównie swemu względnie małemu metrażowi, na który szczęśliwie przypadały dwa wysokie okna od południowej strony budynku. Resztę jego radosnego charakteru tworzyły jednak smukłe, secesyjne meble o obiciach w kolorze lekkiego błękitu i oprawione w wykwintne ramy… plakaty Zjednoczonych z Puddlemore.   
Oświetlany smugami złocistego światła, pokój ten stanowił doskonały przedsionek sypialni i osobistej łazienki Scorpiusa. Zachowywał pozory godnej Malfoyów klasy, sygnalizując jednocześnie, że zamieszkuje go jednostka wyjątkowo, jak na ową rezydencję, indywidualna. 

Scorpius bardzo cenił sobie taki stan rzeczy i poprzysiągł nie zaśmiecać tej bezpiecznej strefy drobiazgami, które mogłyby przysporzyć mu kłopotów. Miejsce komiksów o przygodach Martina Miggsa - szalonego mugola, czy stosów książek pożyczonych od Rose było w jego sypialni. I tylko tam. Salonik ten był więc swego rodzaju barierą, której w niewypowiedzianym nigdy porozumieniu pozostali domownicy zgodzili się nie przekraczać. Czy zdawali sobie sprawę, że wnętrze sypialni syna może nie przypaść im do gustu, trudno powiedzieć. Wiadomo jednak, że nie próbowali tego sprawdzać.

Wiadomo, ponieważ Błaszka otoczyła sypialnię zaklęciami ochronnymi.   
Tak, na wszelki wypadek…

Sypialnia Scorpiusa była doskonałym odbiciem jego wnętrza.  
Jej nietknięte farbą, czy tapetą, kamienne ściany zdradzały pewne przywiązanie do tradycji, z czym kontrastowały jednak wiszące tu i ówdzie jaskrawe plakaty najróżniejszych muzycznych zespołów. Tym razem już bez ram. Wielkie łoże z baldachimem mogłoby być oznaką wysmakowanego gustu, gdyby nie leżący na nim koc w ganiające się z maczugami trolle (pamiątka z dzieciństwa) oraz walające się po nim nieuporządkowane numery komiksów (między innymi "Człowiek - Tłuczek", "Inspektor Patronus", "Wojownicze Wnykopieńki" i "Lara Nox").   
Generalny splendor komnaty przyćmiewały różnej maści dodatki czyniące ją bardziej przytulną. Stojący przy oknie secesyjny sekretarzyk zarzucony był rolkami pergaminu, spomiędzy których wyłaniała się lampka z kopułą przypominającą połówkę kafla (piłki do Quidditcha). Smukły, elegancki regał uginał się pod ciężarem książek i poradników na temat mioteł i gry, senników i ksiąg do wróżbiarstwa (nie mówcie Rose), mugolskich powieści fantasy, wielkich woluminów pożyczonych od Rose pod hasłem "lektur uzupełniających" i imponującej kolekcji winylowych płyt. Po lśniącej płycie marmurowego kominka biegały zaś figurki graczy Quidditcha – pamiątka z ostatnich mistrzostw świata.   
Miniaturowy Wiktor Krum, który najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty na bitwę biurowymi spinaczami, usiadł wygodnie na brzegu ramki ze zdjęciem rudej dziewczyny w szaliku Gryffindoru… 

Scorpius odstawił ciężki kufer i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się do fotografii. Nim zdążył odpiąć choćby jedną klamrę wieka, usłyszał jednak wołanie babci. 

\- Kufer jest cierpliwy, zaczeka. – wyjaśniła, gdy pojawił się w drzwiach - Tymczasem chodź. - starsza kobieta poklepała znacząco siedzisko obok siebie – Z tego, co pamiętam z Twoich listów, byłeś wczoraj na balu. Do tego z partnerką. Spodziewam się, że masz nam wiele do opowiedzenia… - dodała z błyskiem w oku.

Błaszka pokiwała głową tak energicznie, że jedno z uszu opadło jej na nos.

* * *

Jakieś półgodziny później zaaferowana skrzatka zerwała się z taboretu piszcząc coś o obiedzie, po czym deportowała się z cichym trzaskiem. 

\- Ach nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że bawiliście się tak dobrze. – westchnęła babcia Narcyza gładząc fioletową szatę marszczącą się na jej kolanach – Od razu przypominają mi się czasy naszych hogwarckich bali… Twój dziadek był kiedyś prawdziwym dżentelmenem i dobrze wiedział jak podbić serce kobiety.  
\- Jakoś nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić. – Scorpius uśmiechnął się kwaśno.   
Narcyza pokiwała głową.  
\- Czas zmienia nas wszystkich. A skoro już o czasie mowa, zobaczycie się w ciągu świąt?  
\- Nie do końca.   
\- Jak to? – zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Pamiętasz tą książkę, którą dałaś mi na urodziny?   
\- "Dwanaście niezawodnych sposobów oczarowania czarownic"? – przypomniała sobie.  
\- Dokładnie tę. Widzisz, po tym wszystkim co razem przeszliśmy, nie wiedziałem już co mam zrobić, żeby przekonać ją do siebie. Albo raczej uświadomić jej co czuje. – uśmiechnął się – Zajrzałem więc wreszcie do tej książki i trafiłem na bardzo ciekawą koncepcję. Wiedząc, że okrągły semestr skakałem wokół niej i starałem się zawsze ją wspierać, idąc za radą autorów, powinienem teraz odsunąć się na tyle, żeby zobaczyła jak jej będzie beze mnie.   
\- Żebyś tylko nie przesadził z tym czekaniem. – babcia popatrzyła na niego poważnie, w oczach zatańczyły jej jednak ogniki.   
\- Na to nie ma szans. Trzymanie się od niej z daleka było najtrudniejszą rzeczą, jaką w życiu robiłem. - westchnął. – Ale podziałało. Poważnie, już to widzę. Kiedy stałem przy pociągu sama przyszła się pożegnać. – przypomniał sobie – Szukała mnie też chyba na dworcu, dlatego od razu prosiłem Błaszkę, żebyśmy aportowali się do domu. Bałem się, że nie dam rady zachować powagi i wszystko weźmie w łeb. Zobaczymy się na sylwestra.  
\- Zaprosisz ją na bal? – oczy Narcyzy otworzyły się szeroko.  
\- Jaki bal? – Scorpius popatrzył na nią równie zdziwiony – Sylwestrowy bal będzie tutaj? 

Wiszący nad drzwiami pokoju dziennego dzwoneczek zadźwięczał energicznie sygnalizując obiad. 

* * *

W chwili, gdy myśląc intensywnie nad odpowiednią wymówką na bal Scorpius zszedł do salonu, w korytarzu aportowali się pozostali domownicy.  
\- SCORPIUS!   
\- Gdzieś Ty się podziewał?   
\- No jesteś wreszcie! Co tak długo?  
\- Też się cieszę, że Was widzę. – mruknął zajmując swoje miejsce przy długim, ciemnym stole.

Niezły początek – pomyślał.

\- Pół przyjęcia musieliśmy tłumaczyć się dlaczego do nas nie dołączyłeś. – syknął dziadek Lucjusz zajmując miejsce u szczytu ławy.   
\- Aż tak brakowało wam tematów do dyskusji? – mruknął Scorpius pod nosem.   
\- Mówiłeś coś? – Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nic wartego twojego czasu. – zapewnił.  
\- Jest z tobą dość problemów, kiedy jesteś daleko. – ciągnął starszy człowiek ignorując jego uwagę - Mógłbyś okazać chociaż tyle wdzięczności, żeby wypełniać obowiązki wobec rodziny i nie przynosić wstydu gdy już się tu pojawisz. Chyba, że nie potrafisz?

Spokojnie, dasz radę.

\- Spróbuję. Poza kąśliwymi uwagami na temat syna, jak było? Mamo? – Scorpius postanowił zepchnąć rozmowę w innym kierunku.  
Asteria zdawała się jednak nie usłyszeć pytania. Od samego wejścia zajęta była plotkowaniem z panią Nott przez magiczne lusterko w puderniczce. Nadal wystrojona w koktajlową, jadowicie zieloną sukienkę krążyła po jadalni stukając obcasami.

\- Nie najgorzej. – ojciec odpowiedział za nią. – Goyle opowiadał mi jak dobrze idzie interes z kociołkami. Stary idiota. Miał niedawno szansę na niezłą inwestycję. Latające dywany z Persji. Doradziłem mu zajęcie się czymś pewniejszym, wybrał te kociołki i wyszedł na tym nie najgorzej. Ale nie tak dobrze, jak my. – Dracon uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie. – Nie wspominaj przypadkiem Amandzie, że to ja wyłożyłem galeony na tę nową hurtownię dywanów na Pokątnej.   
Scorpius pokiwał głową.  
\- Także z finansami w normie. – podsumowała Narcyza. – Asterio, czy zamierzasz dzisiaj zjeść z nami? Dopiero co byłaś u Nottów, chyba możecie rozstać się z Cornelią na kwadrans?   
\- Już idę. – rzuciła od niechcenia synowa, po czym wróciła do rozmowy z przyjaciółką.  
\- Słyszałam, że przyjęli cię do reprezentacji szkoły w Quidditchu? – zagadnęła babcia starając się utrzymać rozmowę w bezpiecznej strefie.   
Błaszka lawirowała między nimi odkrywając kolejne półmiski pełne wystawnych potraw.  
\- O, nareszcie jakieś dobre wieści! – Lucjusz popatrzył na wnuka z nieco mniejsza odrazą, niż zazwyczaj. – Więc? Jak ci idzie?  
\- Póki co wygraliśmy pierwszy mecz. – odparł Scorpius skupiając wzrok na skrzatce – Przeciw drużynie Beauxbuttons.  
Dracon prychnął.   
\- Francuzi nie mają pojęcia o lataniu. – stwierdził tonem przesądzającym sprawę.   
\- Może nie, ale zwycięstwo to zawsze zwycięstwo, prawda? – Narcyza popatrzyła na syna surowo.  
\- Porozmawiamy jak zagrają z Durmstrangiem. – samo wymówienie ostatniego sowa zdawało się sprawiać Lucjuszowi wielka przyjemność. – Asterio, pozwolisz?

Napotkawszy srogie spojrzenie teścia, matka Scorpiusa szepnęła coś pospiesznie i zamknęła puderniczkę. 

\- Próbowałam poradzić się Cornelii w jakich barwach udekorować salę na sylwestrowy bal. – usprawiedliwiła się z zupełnie nieszczerym uśmiechem, zajmując swoje miejsce.

Zaczęli jeść.

\- Właśnie, co do balu… - zaczął Scorpius, polewając czosnkowym sosem swoją porcję łososia.  
\- Będzie masa gości! – zaszczebiotała Asteria z nieskrywaną ekscytacją – Zamówiłam już fontanny czekolady, podgrzewane misy na fondue, zespół doskonałych skrzypków (znacznie lepszy, niż ten żenujący zbiór dziwaków wybrany rok temu przez Higgsów), lampy z dwugłowymi świetlikami ze Szwecji (chciałam wybrać Japońskie, ale wyglądałoby to zbyt zwyczajnie po tym, jak Cornelia MUSIAŁA wykorzystać ten pomysł u siebie…), skompletowałam listę potraw i napojów, także zostały już tylko odpowiednie kwiaty…  
\- Kiedy zamierzaliście mi o tym powiedzieć? – Scorpius przerwał jej wyliczankę.  
\- A co to za różnica? – popatrzyła na niego wysoko podnosząc swoje narysowane brwi. – Chyba nie miałeś innych planów na nowy rok? Wszyscy, z którymi należy się liczyć i tak będą tutaj.  
\- Tak właściwie chciałem…  
\- Ani myśl się wykręcać! – syknął Lucjusz mrużąc oczy. – Nie po tym wszystkim, co działo się od września. Tym razem ubierzesz się w najlepszą wyjściową szatę, jaką masz i będziesz zabawiał naszych gości.  
\- Co działo się od września? – Scorpius za wszelką cenę starał się być spokojny.  
\- Myślisz, że nie wiemy? Ludzie gadają. – Matka popatrzyła na niego surowo. – Co przyjęcie ktoś musi wytknąć nam, że zamiast spędzać czas z podobnymi sobie, włóczysz się po zamku z tą… tą…  
\- Z córką Weasleyów i tej szlamy Granger. – dokończył ojciec z pełnym pogardy uśmieszkiem, irytująco przeciągając sylaby.   
\- Cóż. Tak brzmią plotki. – podsumowała babcia Narcyza. – Rodzice uważają, że sposobem na zdementowanie ich będzie twoja obecność na sylwestrowym balu.  
\- O nie, to jego NIEOBECNOŚĆ będzie potwierdzeniem wszystkich plotek! – warknął Lucjusz z impetem wbijając widelec w swój kotlet z sarny. – Z resztą ja dobrze wiem, że to żadne plotki.  
Narcyza nieco pobladła.  
\- Jak to? – Scorpius próbował udać pełne zainteresowania zaskoczenie.   
\- Miałem dzisiaj pogawędkę z młodą Amandą Goyle. – syknął. – Widzisz, ona POJAWIŁA się u Nottów. Powiedziała mi, że poszedłeś z Rose Weasley na gwiazdkowy BAL. – wypowiedział jej nazwisko z taką pogardą, że ręka Scorpiusa mimowolnie zacisnęła się mocniej na widelcu.  
\- Taka piegowata z rudą szopą na głowie? Pamiętam jeszcze z Twojego placu zabaw. – przypomniała sobie Asteria - Świetna partia. – prychnęła.  
\- Może zaprosisz ją na nasz bal? – zakpił Dracon nalewając sobie wina – Na pewno wpasowałaby się tu doskonale. Czy jej szlamowata matka nadal próbuje wyzwolić skrzaty domowe?  
Błaszka niosąca talerz ciastek poparzyła na niego wielkimi oczyma.  
Scorpius poczuł jak rączka posrebrzanego widelca boleśnie wpija mu się w dłoń.  
\- Ta żałosna rodzina miłośników mugoli obdarła nas ze wszystkich wpływów, żeby teraz bogacić się zamykając nam podobnych w Azkabanie. – warknął Lucjusz – Są nikim więcej, niż tylko pijawkami, które dossały się do władzy. Twoja ruda koleżanka także. Ta półszlama ma biedę i mizerność we krwi, podobnie jak wszyscy Weasleye przed nią. – uśmiechnął się kpiąca, widząc wzbierający we wnuku gniew - Dotąd nie traktowaliśmy tego poważnie, ale już dość. Od dzisiaj NIE BĘDZIESZ zadawał się z…  
\- Nie potrzebuję Twojego pozwolenia! – Scorpius usłyszał własny głos, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. 

Na moment zapanowała cisza.

\- Nieee? Ty krnąbrny, arogancki szczeniaku! – warknął Lucjusz - Wycierasz sobie mordę nazwiskiem przodków zadając się z mugolakami i szlamami, którzy doprowadzili do upadku Czarnego Pana! Twój ojciec wiedział z kim ma się zadawać. A ty… Plamiesz nazwisko ojca i nazwisko swojej matki!

Babcia Narcyza otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, Scorpius nie dał jej jednak dojść do głosu. Zamiast tego zaczęła więc szeptać do Błaszki.

\- Plamię? Bo mam tyle odwagi żeby samodzielnie myśleć? – Wstał. Odsunięte brutalnie krzesełko zaskrzypiało o posadzkę. - Bo w przeciwieństwie do ojca, nie przytakuję każdej Twojej bredni?! Sam będę oceniał ile warci są ludzie i nikt nie będzie mi mówił z kim mam się za…  
\- BRATASZ SIĘ Z WROGAMI WŁASNEJ KRWI! – zagrzmiał Lucjusz czerwony na twarzy.   
\- WSZYSCY SĄ WROGAMI NASZEJ KRWI! – Scorpius uderzył pięściami w stół.

Zastawa zadzwoniła na trzęsącym się stole.  
Przestraszona Błaszka z cichym trzaskiem deportowała się z salonu.

Zapadła cisza.

\- Człowiek unikający Azkabanu wydając ludzi, u boku których walczył na wojnie nie będzie pouczał mnie na temat honoru, ani przyjaźni. – Scorpius mówił teraz tak cicho i spokojnie, że sam nie mógł w to uwierzyć. – Nadszedł czas przykrej prawdy: Wasza era minęła. Era bogatych i wpływowych Malfoyów manipulujących Ministerstwem odeszła i już nie wróci. Możesz żyć przeszłością, ale przegrałeś wszystkie swoje szanse. Najpierw odwróciłeś się od wrogów Voldemorta, potem od jego popleczników. Jesteś sam. Ty i ci wszyscy mordercy, do których uśmiechasz się na bankietach. Którzy bez mrugnięcia okiem sprzedaliby Cię za własną wolność. Możecie sobie udawać, że macie coś do powiedzenia, ale nie znaczycie nic i zgnijecie w tych swoich willach otoczeni wyłącznie ludźmi, którzy uśmiechają się licząc na parę galeonów. Nikt już ci nie wierzy. Nie masz nikogo prócz wrogów. 

\- Ty bezczelny, niewdzięczny… - Lucjusz zerwał się z miejsca szybkim ruchem sięgając po różdżkę.   
Jej tam jednak nie było.  
Omiótł salon szalonym z gniewu wzrokiem.   
Różdżka zginęła bez śladu. 

Przez chwilę zdawało się, że patrzy na Narcyzę oczekując, że użyczy mu swojej, szybko jednak porzucił tę myśl.   
\- JETEŚ ZAKAŁĄ TEJ RODZINY! – zagrzmiał bezradnie, zaciskając palce na blacie ławy.  
\- BYCIE ZAKAŁĄ TEJ RODZINY TO NAJWIĘKSZA POCHWAŁA, JAKĄ SŁYSZAŁEM! – wyrzucił z siebie Scorpius. – BRZYDZE SIĘ TOBĄI! Brzydzę się siedzieć przy stole, gdzie razem z resztą tchórzliwych śmierciożerców podlizywaliście się Voldemortowi. Tak. – uśmiechnął się w wyjątkowo malfoyowy sposób - Bycie zakałą w twoich oczach to dla mnie prawdziwy komplement. NIE IDĘ NA ŻADEN BAL! 

Nie czekając już na niczyją reakcję, Scorpius ruszył do sypialni.

Nikt nie próbował go zatrzymywać.

* * *

Trzasnąwszy drzwiami sypialni, Scorpius padł na miękkie łózko.

Widząc furię z jaką wkroczył do komnaty, szalejące wcześniej po kominku figurki zamilkły patrząc na niego z niepokojem. Kilku muzyków z wiszących na ścianach plakatów również odstawiło swoje gitary. 

Scorpius leżał na plecach zasłaniając oczy przedramieniem. Ściśnięta w pięść dłoń drżała lekko.   
Panująca wokół cisza zapewne ukoiłaby wreszcie jego stargane nerwy, gdyby po głowie nadal nie szalała mu burza niewypowiedzianych wyrzutów.   
\- Banda ślepych głupców. – szepnął – Zamiast odratować reputację ogarniając się i zostawiając za sobą te wszystkie zdradzieckie szczury.. wyciągając rękę do tych, do których powinni… cholerny Potter dał im szansę. Uratował ojcu skórę… Banda napuszonych idiotów.  
Wstyd, jaki poczuł na myśl, że jest synem człowieka, który wpuścił śmierciożerców do Hogwartu, napełnił go obrzydzeniem do samego siebie. Nieważne co robił… jak starał się zatrzeć ten cień przeszłości, oczyścić skalaną zdradą i hańbą krew płynącą w jego żyłach… nadal był Malfoyem.   
Im był starszy, tym silniej odczuwał jak bardzo rzutuje to na całe jego życie… Czy odcięcie się od ich błędów było w ogóle możliwe? Czy istniało coś, co był w stanie zrobić, żeby ludzie zaczęli patrzeć na niego inaczej? 

Skoro już nawet jego odludni, żyjący tylko z podobnymi sobie rodzice dowiedzieli się o nim i Rose… choć cudem ominęły ich wzmianki o tym udawanym "związku" sprzed paru miesięcy… Weasleyowie na pewno też już wiedzieli. 

Czy naprawdę sądził, że igranie z uczuciami Rose w jakikolwiek sposób przybliży ich do siebie? Teraz, gdy wróciła do domu i nasłucha się pewnie lepiej, niż on sam? Nawet jeśli rzeczywiście uda mu się wymknąć do niej na sylwestra, czy czeka go tam cokolwiek poza chłodnym dystansem i rozczarowaniem?

Najgorsza była świadomość, że wcale nie miał za złe Weasleyom tego jakie musieli mieć o nim zdanie. Siostra jego babki zabiła tak wielu porządnych czarodziejów… Albus i Rose opowiedzieli mu wszystko. O śmierci Syriusza, o rodzinach Lupina, torturowaniu matki Rose… O tym jak Lucjusz podrzucił matce Ala horkruks, który prawie ją zabił… Czy on sam zaakceptowałby kogoś z TAKIEJ rodziny? 

Z rozmyślań wyrwało go ciche stukanie.  
Podniósł głowę, by dostrzec dziobiącą w zamarzniętą szybę sowę.

\- Magenta! – wykrzyknął zrywając się na równe nogi. 

Wpuszczony do pomieszczenia ptak okrążył pokój upuszczając paczkę prosto w ręce Scorpiusa, po czym wylądował przy ciepłym kominku i otrzepał się malowniczo.

\- Rozgość się. – uśmiechnął się Scorpius zapominając nagle o wszystkim.   
Rozwinąwszy pierwszą, grubą warstwę papieru, znalazł dwie świąteczne paczki. Jedną przystrojono z typową dla Rose skrupulatnością. Z wielką, lśniącą kokardą i schludnymi paseczkami przywodziła na myśl firmowe pudełka ze sklepowej wystawy. Druga, znacznie mniejsza, wyglądała jakby owinięto ją w wielkim pośpiechu. I to właśnie ona zaciekawiła go najbardziej.

\- Co to może być? – zastanowił się na głos.   
Sowa zahuczała cicho puszczając grzejąc się przy zdobionym rusztowaniu.   
\- Mam naprawdę beznadziejne święta. – westchnął siadając obok i głaszcząc jej brązowe piórka. 

Sowa wydała z siebie cichy pomruk.  
Jej przybycie napełniło serce Scorpiusa znajomym ciepłem.   
Takim, które przynosiła ze sobą tylko jedna osoba na świecie.

\- Myślisz, że wielką zbrodnią będzie otwarcie tego przed czasem? W ramach pocieszenia w ten "cudowny" dzień?  
Zachwycona pieszczotami Magenta zaskrzeczała coś cicho, na co uśmiechnął się tylko i zabrał za rozpakowywanie tajemniczego zawiniątka.

* * *


	27. Gallantry Alley

\- Hej, jest tam coś ciekawego? – zagadnęła ciotka Ginny naśladując Rose i rozglądając się wkoło po peronie 9¾.  
Weasley zaczerwieniła się.  
\- Nic – mruknęła łapiąc rączkę kufra i ruszając w stronę zatłoczonego wyjścia na Kings Cross.

Przez to całe powitalne obcałowywanie wszystkich krewnych i odpowiadanie na piętnaście różnych wersji "jak tam semestr?", kompletnie zgubiła gdzieś bladą czuprynę Scorpiusa. Na stado galopujących gorgon! Jak teraz miała przyprzeć go do muru i uzyskać jakieś wyjaśnienie? Dlaczego poszedł bez pożegnania?

Oj, pożałuje jeszcze, że z nią zadarł. 

\- Rose, gdzie tak pędzisz? – Albus z trudem zrównał z nią krok.   
\- Jestem głodna. – skłamała nie zwalniając. Drgająca na rozpędzonym wózku klatka Magenty podzwaniała przed nią donośnie. 

Kuzyn popatrzył na Rose jak na głupią.   
Słusznie. Dopiero co pochłonęła na jego oczach dwie paczki czekoladowych kociołków i chyba z cztery zaczarowane kremówki na raz. Zamieniwszy się w kanarka ganiała Magentę po przedziale dobry kwadrans.

\- Scorpius. – westchnęła wiedząc, że prędzej czy później i tak się domyśli, po czym zniknęła w przejściu do świata mugoli.

* * *

Po pełnej emocji przejażdżce samochodem ojca, który nadal jest okropnym kierowcą, oraz lawinie opowieści o ostatnich wydarzeniach w Ministerstwie ze strony mamy, dotarli do domu.   
Hermiona miała to do siebie, że tęsknotę okazywała zasypując człowieka setką precyzyjnych pytań. Ronald przeciwnie, rzucając jakieś ogólne hasło i licząc na szeroką odpowiedź.   
Jak można się więc spodziewać, obiad w domu przy Gallantry Alley brzmiał tego popołudnia jakoś tak:

\- Nie byłam pewna co chcielibyście zjeść, więc przygotowałam różne rzeczy. Paszteciki, kotlety, udka, frytki, opiekane ziemniaki, talarki, sałatkę grecką, …  
\- Tak, tak, żarcia jest pełno, więc bierzcie co chcecie, dzieciaki.   
\- Hugon kochanie, wyjmiesz z ucha tę słuchawkę?   
\- Daj spokój, Hemiono. Niech słucha, nieźle mu idzie z ta muzyką. Prawda, że zająłeś drugie miejsce w tym wczorajszym konkursie?  
\- Tak, był naprawdę świetny! Szkoda, że nie mogliście zobaczyć.   
\- Oj tam od razu świetny…  
\- Nie bądź taki skromny, synu! Opowiadaj!  
\- No mówże, kochanie. O czym rapowałeś? …Czemu nikt nie je sałatki? Rose, nałóż sobie. Jesteś jakaś blada, chyba brakuje ci witamin. Molly dała mi ostatnio taki przepis…  
\- Pewnie za dużo siedzi w bibliotece, w jej wieku też byłaś blada jak ściana.  
\- Ronald!  
\- No co? Tak było! Polatałaby trochę na miotle, od razu złapałaby rumieńców.  
\- Już pędzę, tato. A potem kupię sobie terrarium i zacznę hodować pająki. Hugon, mów o koncercie!  
\- No fajnie było. Duża widownia, wielka scena… nawet McGonagall biła brawo, więc chyba wyszło w porządku.  
\- Poważnie? To musiał być naprawdę dobry występ. Mój synek! Jak ja się cieszę, że przestałeś wreszcie wtykać te wszystkie przekleństwa… A nie mówiłam, że tak będzie lepiej?  
\- Właściwie to Rose cenzurowała mi teksty…   
\- Och Hugon, nie powiesz mi, że mój syn nie potrafi wysłowić się bez takiego języka!  
\- Wiesz Hermiono, czasem dobrze rzucić porządną…  
\- Ronald! No tak, on to ma przecież po tobie… Jedzcie sałatkę!

W tym wszystkim Rose starała się zachować pozory normalności i nie rozmyślać o Scorpiusie.

\- …także semestr minął mi pod hasłem eliksirów. – podsumowała swoją relację zbierając talerze. Jedna z ośmiu wskazówek na leżącym nieopodal zegarku ojca sugerowała trzecią po południu.   
Hugon, jak zwykle, wykręcił się już dawno i pomknął do swojego pokoju. – A co u was?  
\- W biurze Aurorów zastój. – stwierdził ojciec rozsiadając się wygodniej na krześle. - W zeszłym tygodniu Harry przyszpilił tą wariatkę Svetę Petrenko z Ukrainy, więc chwilowo roboty brak. Jakimś sposobem ciągle ucieka im z więzienia. Połowa ukraińskiego biura osiwiała ganiając ją po całej Europie, także nic dziwnego, że chcą wcisnąć mu teraz jakiś order, czy coś. Ale nie ma szans, Harry nie znosi tych wszystkich odznaczeń. Po order Merlina I klasy musieliśmy zawlec go siłą, pamiętasz Hermiono?  
\- Trudno to zapomnieć. – mama skrzywiła się na samo wspomnienie. Sprężystym machnięciem różdżki obudziła ścierkę, która zajęła się myciem naczyń – Gdyby Ginny nie zagroziła mu upiorogackiem pewnie nie wyszedłby z domu.

Widząc samoczyszczące się garnki, Rose odetchnęła z ulgą.   
Przeszli do salonu.

Był to szeroki, pogodny pokój mający w sobie jednocześnie coś z Nory i z pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Rose nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby ktokolwiek mógł nie czuć się tu jak w domu. Grube, ciężkie meble z szarawego drewna o wyraźnie zaznaczonych słojach, miękkie poduchy, które podskakiwały co jakiś czas otrzepując się żwawo w powietrzu i prosty, jasny kominek, tworzyły ciepłą, przytulną atmosferę. W nie do końca pasujących do siebie, puchatych fotelach i sofie, z których każde obite było podobnym, choć nieco innym wzorem tkaniny w odcieniach szarości i miodowego beżu, było coś z typowo Gryffońskiego nieładu. Sprawiały wrażenie, jakby dobierało je do siebie kilka różnych osób o podobnym, choć nieco innym pomyśle na wystrój.   
Najszerszą ze ścian zajmował wielki, stary regał. Z racji braku miejsca, książki zaczęto układać na nim jedne przed drugimi w dwóch rzędach. Nie do końca zachwycone takim stanem rzeczy woluminy wierciły się z szelestem pożółkłych kartek, rozpychając wygodnicko.   
Resztę jasnych, oliwkowych ścian przyozdobiono serią drewnianych ramek. Mniej lub bardziej rude głowy uśmiechały się z nich szeroko wykonując zabawne gesty i rozmawiając między sobą. Pośród nich wprawne oko dostrzegłoby z pewnością kilka ślubnych zdjęć rodziców, fotografię członków starej "Gwardii Dumbledora", grupkę umorusanych graczy Qudditcha w szkarłatno-złotych szatach wymachującą lśniącym trofeum i wielkim sztandarem "Weasley jest naszym królem", a nawet mocno zniszczone zdjęcie, z którego machali pogodnie Remus i Nimfadora Lupin.   
Stojąca przy oknie, pękata komoda zarzucona była stertą opasłych ksiąg z prawem czarodziejów. Stos co kilka chwil trząsł się groźnie pod wpływem leżącego na dnie tomiszcza z łańcuchem raz po raz wyrzucającego z siebie dziwne, stłumione okrzyki. Srebrzyste litery na skórzanym grzbiecie układały się w koślawy napis "Najgłośniejsze Rozprawy w Dziejach Czarnej Magii".   
Tuż obok, w koszyku pełnym kłębków różnokolorowej włóczki, drzemał niewzruszony niczym Krzywołap. 

Rose, jak zwykle, z zażenowaniem pokręciła głową, widząc stojącą na jasnym, marmurowym kominku kolekcję oprawionych, dziecinnych rysunków własnego autorstwa. Towarzyszył im staroświecki, mugolski telefon, pokaźnych rozmiarów fałszyskop, wstawione w stary kałamarz trzy hipogryfie pióra oraz nieduży, bazyliszkowy kieł z łańcuszkiem.   
Wreszcie, po przeciwnej stronie pokoju, wisiał mugolski, plazmowy telewizor.  
Po wielu miesiącach ciężkiej pracy ojciec z dziadkiem dali niedawno radę uruchomić go mimo wszechobecnej w domu magii, i poza drobnymi zakłóceniami towarzyszącymi stosowaniu proszku fiuu, zdawał się działać bez zarzutu. 

\- To dziwne, nigdy wcześniej nie było chyba takiej ciszy ze strony czarnoksiężników. – zauważyła Rose siadając na kanapie obok kolorowego kłębka i stukających w powietrzu drutów.  
\- Z początku też wydawało mi się to podejrzane. – zgodził się ojciec dorzucając drewna do kominka – Kiedy zamknęliśmy jednak ostatniego zaciekłego śmierciożercę, wyszło na to, że póki co nikt nie chce z nam zadzierać. Albo są grzeczni…  
\- …albo kryją się lepiej, niż dotychczas. – dokończyła mama siadając obok Rose i krytycznym okiem lustrując samorobiący się szalik (rozmiar skrzaci) – Obawiam się, że to cisza przed burzą.  
\- Cisza przed burzą… - Rose zamyśliła się – W takim razie może to miał wujek na myśli ostrzegając nas w trakcie swojej październikowej przemowy? Bardzo naciskał na trzymanie się razem.  
\- To możliwe. – zgodziła się Hermiona. – Jest mocno zaniepokojony, wydaje mu się, że przeoczył coś ważnego.   
\- Cokolwiek by to jednak nie było, musimy coś robić. – Ron rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu.  
\- To znaczy? Chyba nie gracie w Quidditcha? – uśmiechnęła się Rose – Jest trochę za zimno.   
\- Ty wiesz, że to niezła myśl? Można by założyć…  
Nim dokończył, oberwał kłębkiem wełny.  
\- Aua! Tylko żartowałem! 

Puścił Rose oko.   
Zachichotała. 

\- Bierzemy na siebie sprawy innych krajów. – podjął Ron oddając żonie włóczkę - Nawet jeśli ich poszukiwani nie znajdują się aktualnie w Wielkiej Brytanii. Jak powtarza Harry, jeśli ze zwykłego lenistwa pozwolimy na słabsze ogniwo gdzieś wokół nas, nie wiadomo kiedy ockniemy się z następnym Riddlem.

Od czasów wojny, wujek Harry propagował odarcie Voldemorta z tej mrocznej otoczki, którą wykreował, poprzez przywrócenie do użytku nazwiska jego ojca. Pomysł spotkał się z bardzo ciepłym przyjęciem, zwłaszcza w Ministerstwie, gdzie jeszcze do niedawna można było trafić na to absurdalne "Sam-Wiesz-Kto". 

\- Nic dziwnego, że stara się działać prewencyjnie. – zauważyła Hermiona – Wszyscy dostaliśmy sporą nauczkę i bardzo cieszę się, że Harry dorósł do tak odpowiedzialnego podejścia. Ach, pamiętam jeszcze jak zostawił na ostatnią chwilę drugie zadanie turnieju trójmagicznego…  
\- Niee, najlepsze było jak zamiast wypłynąć jak człowiek, czekał na wszystkich pod wodą! – Ron wybuchnął śmiechem.   
\- To było bardzo szlachetne. – oburzyła się.  
\- I naiwne. – pokiwał głową.  
\- Ronald!  
\- Tak, wiem. Ja Ciebie też. – dodał, po czym wychylił się i pocałował ją w policzek. 

Rose uśmiechnęła się.

\- A skoro już wspominamy turniej… - ojciec zwrócił się do niej z kiepsko zagraną obojętnością – Z kim poszłaś na bal? Nadal spotykasz się z Malfoyem?

Zapadła cisza.

\- yyy… Hej, słyszycie to? – Rose wstała – To jest… chyba Magenta drapie w klatkę, pójdę ją wypuścić! – rzuciła na odchodne i nie oglądając się za siebie pomknęła do pokoju.

\- Nie do końca TO miałam na myśli, prosząc żebyś był delikatny. – usłyszała gdzieś z dołu.  
\- Czego właściwie ode mnie oczekujesz?! 

Wpadłszy do swojego pokoju, Rose przekręciła klucz od środka i opadła na łóżko.  
\- Nie wyjdę stąd już nigdy. – poinformowała Magentę (jako jedynego potencjalnego słuchacza), leżąc z twarzą wciśniętą głęboko w materac. Czuła jak strasznie się czerwieni. – Już nigdy nie zobaczę mojej rodziny. Umrę tu. To był właśnie najprawdziwszy w świecie atak paniki i kolejny przypłacę życiem, idę o zakład.

On wie. – pomyślała z rozpaczą. - Mama prosiła go, żeby był delikatny, bo doskonale wiedzą. Ale niby jak ja mam z nimi o tym porozmawiać? Wolę już ganiać pająki po Zakazanym Lesie, niż spojrzeć ojcu w oczy i powiedzieć "spotykam się z młodym Malfoyem"… Czy ciotka Ginevra coś im powiedziała? Co teeraaaaz?

Westchnęła. 

Tylko czy ja na pewno spotykam się z Malfoyem? – pomyślała czując w środku dziwną pustkę.

Z dołu dobiegły ją głosy. Mama właśnie prała tacie głowę, co znaczyło, że temat Scorpiusa zniknie przynajmniej na kilka dni. Wystarczyło nie dać się sprowokować…   
Jeszcze wczoraj pakując kufer, obiecywała sobie, że kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja, z uniesioną wysoko głową oznajmi ojcu, że nie będzie wybierał jej chłopaków. Zniósłby to. Nie miałby wyjścia. Mógł wysyłać jej wyjce, ale na żywo nigdy nie naskoczyłby na nią równie intensywnie. Była zbyt podobna do Hermiony... 

Wszystko byłoby dobrze.  
Pogadałaby z nim, nawet i dzisiaj.  
Tylko… czy nadal było o czym?

Z rozważań wyrwał Rose stukot.  
Nie było to jednak pukanie do drzwi.

Podniósłszy głowę nad materac dostrzegła za oknem małą, krągłą sówkę dźwigającą pokaźny pakunek. Czym prędzej pomknęła do okna wpuszczając ją i odbierając przesyłkę.   
Sówka poczęstowała się smakołykami z klatki siedzącej beztrosko na oparciu krzesła Magenty, Rose zajęła się badaniem paczki.

\- To od Dannie – poinformowała Magentę odczepiając ozdobioną serią brokatowych naklejek karteczkę. Kanciasta przesyłka musiała zawierać obiecane…   
\- Zdjęcia z balu!! – ucieszyła się rozrywając żółtawy papier.

Zapominając na chwilę o zmartwieniach, usiadła wygodnie na łóżku i otworzyła obity skórą klaser.  
Już przy pierwszym zdjęciu westchnęła z zachwytem.   
Wielka sala wyglądała na nim niemal tak pięknie, jak na żywo. Przy wejściu tłoczyli się wystrojeni uczniowie, pomiędzy stolikami sunęły półprzezroczyste sylwetki duchów… Sir Nicolas okręcony choinkowym łańcuchem przemknął właśnie koło stoliczka, o który oparta drzemała kolorowo ubrana Rose… 

Chwila, przecież nie poszłam na bal w swetrze… 

\- AAAA! – wykrzyknęła z przerażeniem, upuszczając album. – Co Ty tu robisz?!  
\- Aua! Uważaj! – wrzasnęła Ruda Jędza z poziomu parkietu – Przyjechałam na święta! Nie myślałaś chyba, że będę tkwić w Hogwarcie resztę życia?   
\- Właściwie mogłam się domyśleć… - Rose przetarła twarz podnosząc klaser - Ale zaraz, chwila! Jestem jeszcze w stanie zrozumieć pojawianie się w kartach czarodziejów. Są malowane, może być w tym jakaś logika. Ale jak, do stu galopujących gorgon, potrafisz pojawiać się w lustrach i zdjęciach?!   
\- Też mnie to zastanawiało. – przyznała siadając na brzegu kadru. – Dlatego pewnego razu wybrałam się do ramy Szczerbatej Wiedźmy z Ropuchą…  
\- Tej w pracowni zaklęć? – Rose usiadła na łóżku, spodziewając się dłuższej opowieści.  
\- Dokładnie tej. Całkiem sympatyczna z niej babka, kiedy już przestanie się ślinić… w każdym razie, pomęczyłam trochę profesora Flitwicka i wyjawił mi, że portrety mają taką moc, jak ich pierwowzory.   
Całkiem rozsądne, ale niby skąd u Ciebie taka siła? Poza kiepskim gustem i fatalną fryzurą, nie wyróżniałaś się dla mnie niczym szczególnym… - wyznała lustrując Rose od góry do dołu – Wróciłam więc, jak to mam w zwyczaju, na plakat Rockogona nad łóżkiem Scorpiusa. A wtedy on opowiedział mi historię Twojej krwi i Wywaru Nieskończonej Mocy. Dzięki potencjałowi, który płynie w Twoich żyłach, jestem więc w stanie wskoczyć na niemal każdą płaską przestrzeń, gdzie jest wizerunek lub odbicie ludzkiej sylwetki. Sprawdzałam. – wyszczerzyła się.  
Rose zbladła.  
\- Scorpius opowiedział Ci o wywarze? – spytała cicho.  
\- Ta. Kazał mi obiecać, że nikomu nic nie powiem. I mieć na Ciebie oko. Myślisz, że dlaczego tak za Tobą łażę? – spytała patrząc na nią z pogardą.  
\- Myślałam, że bycie jędzą sprawia Ci radość. – przyznała Rose drapiąc się po policzku.  
Wykonując dokładnie ten sam gest, portret zamyślił się na chwilę.  
\- Właściwie to jest w tym trochę prawdy. – przyznała – Ale tak się składa, że ja mam co robić.   
\- Nie wątpię… Hej, czy skoro możesz wejść w każdą ramę… - w głowie Rose zaczął kiełkować niezły pomysł… Portret Dumble…  
\- Nic z tego, Scorpius już mnie o to pytał. – westchnęła – Bardzo mi przykro, że nie jestem w stanie mu pomóc, ale ramy w gabinecie McGonagall są porządnie chronione. Nawet ja nie mam do nich wstępu. Musicie dorwać go w inny sposób.  
\- Gorgony… 

Zapadła cisza.  
Obie zamyśliły się obserwując wystrój Wielkiej Sali lśniącej wewnątrz zdjęcia.  
Myśli Rose krążyły od tematu Wywaru do Scorpiusa. Co go łączyło z Rudą Jędzą?  
Była przecież wredna. I to wyjątkowo.   
…ale nie dla niego… - zauważył cichy głosik w jej głowie.

\- Musi Ci bardzo na nim zależeć. – szepnęła Rose.   
\- O nie, z TOBĄ na ten temat nie rozmawiam. – Jędza obrzuciła ją wściekłym spojrzeniem, po czym zgrabnym susem wyskoczyła z kardu.   
Zdziwiona Rose zaczęła szybko przerzucać kartki albumu.  
\- Skąd to oburzenie? Hej, jesteś tu jeszcze? 

Miała już dać spokój, gdy w kącie jednej z fotografii wypatrzyła swój pstry, pasiasty sweter…   
Było to ładne, zupełnie zwyczajne zdjęcie tańczących par. Wśród nich na parkiecie wirowali Scorpius i Rose. Radośni, roześmiani, zarumienieni od tańca, … świętujący świeżo zdobytą przez Ponuraków statuetkę. Skryta za lodową rzeźbą Ruda Jędza obserwowała ich w milczeniu.   
Dostrzegłszy Rose, spłonęła jednak rumieńcem, po czym zniknęła za jedną z choinek. 

Weasley westchnęła.  
Jakby miała za mały mętlik w głowie, teraz jeszcze wychodzi na to, że Scorpius wysłał za nią Jędzę w ramach kolejnej formy ochrony? Dobra, bez dwóch zdań był chłopak troskliwy. I bez dwóch zdań starał się jej strzec. Dlaczego jednak zaczął tak dziwnie się zachowywać? Może dość już miał tego skakania wokół niej? Może za mało było chwil, w których to ONA dałaby mu odczuć, że jej zależy? 

Masując bolące od tego myślenia skronie wyciągnęła się na łóżku.  
Coś jednak uwierało ją w plecy. 

W kieszeni bluzy, którą okręciła sobie wokół bioder, spoczywały nadal podwędzone wujkowi Georgowi bransoletki "dla par". Rose przyjrzała im się krytycznie, po czym lekceważąco ciepnęła je na poduszkę. Był to jeden z tych absolutnie żenujących pomysłów na zaobrączkowanie faceta jak jakiegoś hodowlanego testrala. W stylu wisiorków z połówkami serduszek, czy koszulek "super chłopak". Żenada. 

Wpatrując się w skórzane rzemyki odniosła jednak wrażenie, że gdyby to ona dostała coś podobnego od Scorpiusa… ktoś musiałby chyba uciąć jej rękę, żeby kiedykolwiek to zdjęła. 

Szybko, zanim do mnie dotrze, że to bez sensu – pomyślała wstając.

Nie czekając ani chwili, skinęła na siedzącą dotąd na ramie łóżka Magentę.   
Zawinąwszy większą z bransoletek w ostatni wolny kawałek ozdobnego papieru w hipogryfy, dołączyła ją do spakowanego elegancko, właściwego prezentu dla Scorpiusa.   
W ostatniej chwili dołączyła jeszcze jedno z ich wspólnych, balowych zdjęć.  
A niech ma.

\- Zanieś to Malfoyowi. – powiedziała z powagą wręczając sowie pakunek – Koniecznie do rąk własnych, dobrze?  
Magenta ofukała ją najwyraźniej uznając tę uwagę za niegodną sowy tej klasy. Rozpostarłszy zamaszyście skrzydła wyfrunęła przez otwarte okno pozostawiając Rose sam na sam z klaserem pełnym wspomnień i głową ciężką od wątpliwości.

* * *


	28. Nora

Pierwsze dni ferii mijały Rose na porządkach, które uświąteczniała sobie paradując w czerwonej, mikołajowej czapeczce z wesołym pomponem.   
Sypiący za oknami śnieg lśnił zachęcająco, odbijając kolorowe światełka lampek wiszących na domach w całej Dolinie Godryka. Widok Rona chyboczącego się na drabinie oraz ziewającego Hugona, który dzielnie podawał mu takie właśnie światełka, niemiłosiernie kusił Rose do wyjścia na zewnątrz i rozpoczęcia bitwy na śnieżki. Miała jednak co robić. Pieczenie ciast uprzyjemniały sobie więc z mamą śpiewając w kółko te same, wyświechtane świąteczne przeboje i traktując patelnie jak przedniej klasy elektryczne gitary. Gdy zaś zdarzyło jej się już odpłynąć w świat fantazji, natrafiała na słodkie wizje, w których zajmowała się lepieniem śnieżnych sklątek razem z pewnym przystojnym Ślizgonem…   
Niestety ani cisza ze strony wyżej wspomnianego, ani lista zadań, którą Hermiona powiesiła na lodówce, nie przewidywały podobnego scenariusza.   
Zgodnie z grafikiem, Rose większość ranków pucowała szafki i naczynia, odkurzała stare książki, wycierała ramki ze zdjęciami i dekorowała dom niczym wielką choinkę. Oczywiście bez użycia czarów.   
Zarzucając na świąteczne drzewko samopnące się łańcuchy i wieszając na gałązkach cukierki z Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów pomyślała nawet, że czuje się prawie jak mugol. Prawie, ponieważ szczerze wątpiła, aby którykolwiek z nich przy akompaniamencie świątecznej składanki z "Żonglera" zmuszony był ganiać po salonie zaczarowane, nietłukące się bombki (wynalazek bardzo praktyczny, jak długo nie upuściło się całego pudełka, którego zawartość odbija się wszystkiego niczym kauczuk).

Popołudnia, jak co roku, wszyscy domownicy spędzali na przyjmowaniu gości. Każdego dnia z bogato przyozdobionego kominka w salonie wyłaniały się znajome twarze wykrzykując świąteczne życzenia i dorzucając pod choinkę kolejne kolorowe paczki. Większość przybyłych stanowiła krewnych, których z różnych przyczyn mieli nie spotkać w tym roku na Gwiazdkę. Zajrzeli jednak także wujek Neville z żoną Hanną, ciotka Luna razem z bliźniakami Lorcanem i Lysandrem (których nadnaturalnie jasne włosy wywołały dziwne, znajome uczucie w żołądku Rose), obładowany prezentami Hagrid, Lee Jordan z jakąś kolejną wyfiokowaną młodą dziewczyną (już dawno przestała próbować uczyć się ich imion) oraz przebrana za elfa Kherisa wraz ze swoim roześmianym ojcem. Gwoździem programu tych spotkań był wspólny obiad, trwający niema zawsze aż do późnego wieczora.   
Mimo wielkiej sympatii dla całej tej rzeszy potterowo-weasleyowych przyjaciół, Rose nie było to do końca na rękę. Miała nadzieję na więcej wolnych wieczorów, ponieważ to właśnie w ich trakcie zasiadała do karnego eseju dla profesor McGonagall. Było to zadanie trudniejsze, niż początkowo sądziła. Zwłaszcza, gdy Ruda Jędza, która wbrew nadziejom Rose nie wśliznęła się do wysłanego Scorpiusowi zdjęcia, właśnie o tej porze dnia zaczynała zwykle zarzucać ją ciekawostkami z życia obrazów. I choć historia portretu niejakiego Wolly'ego, który znudzony życiem w ramach wkradł się do mugolskiej książki dla dzieci bawiąc z nimi w chowanego (co doprowadziło do wypuszczenia całej serii książeczek trenujących spostrzegawczość mugolskich dzieci) była rzeczywiście bardzo ciekawa, nie pomagała Rose skupić się na "Transmutacji w niemagicznych bajkach i mitach".   
Zniecierpliwiona koniecznością wysłuchiwania podobnych anegdot, zmęczona fizycznie porządkami, a także okropnie stęskniona za używaniem czarów, nie mogła, jak widać, narzekać na brak zajęć. Szczególnie, gdy jednocześnie starała się unikać sytuacji, w których zostawałaby sam na sam z ojcem (za każdym razem gdy miała się taka nadarzyć, Rose wskakiwała zaraz za Hermioną w zielone płomienie kominka i pomagała w zakupach). 

Dziś jednak nie musiała obawiać się niewygodnych tematów. Rzut galeonem, który miał zadecydować kto zajmie się sprzątaniem poddasza, a kto wyczyści kominek (wyjątkowo ciężki do obdrapania z resztek proszku fiuu), zdecydował posłać ją na górę.  
Jak każde dziecko, Rose zawsze lubiła strych. Kojarzył jej się ze starą, zakurzoną biblioteką, z którą można by zresztą spokojnie go pomylić, gdyby nie piętrzące się wszędzie sterty pudeł po mugolskich urządzeniach. W środku znajdowały się najróżniejszej maści magiczne i niemagiczne bibeloty, zbyt cenne, zdaniem Rona, by można było tak po prostu je wyrzucić. Mająca nieco inne spojrzenie na tę kwestię Hermiona wysyłała co roku "obiektywnego sędziego" do odgracenia strychu.   
Rose czuła się w tej roli doskonale.  
Chwilowo, nucąc stary hit fatalnych jędz "Harpich świąt", przeglądała właśnie swoje notatniki i szkice esejów z minionych semestrów. Jak zwykle, przywoływały dziesiątki wspomnień. Niektóre pokreślone, inne pełne ruszających się rysunków Kherisy (szczególnie notatki z historii magii), część podrapana przez znudzonego Salema.   
Rozwinąwszy rolkę z wypracowaniem na eliksiry z trzeciego roku, którą Scorpius oblał jej przypadkiem nielegalnie wniesionym do biblioteki kremowym piwem, uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Nie znała jeszcze wtedy zaklęcia, którym mogłaby to zetrzeć i koniec końców musiała przepisać wszystko na nowy pergamin. Choć udawał, że nie czuje się wcale winny, Malfoy siedział z nią w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffonów, czekając aż dokończy…   
Plecionka na nadgarstku Rose zrobiła się ciepła jak zwykle, gdy przemknął przez jej myśli. Kiedy skupiała się na Ślizgonie trochę bardziej, rzemyki prowadziły jej dłoń w kierunku, w którym musiał się teraz znajdować. Nie było to może szczególnie praktyczne w czasie świątecznych porządków, przywoływało jednak na twarz Rose ciepły uśmiech. Właśnie teraz, gdziekolwiek był, musiał mieć swoją na ręku. I jeśli choć przez chwilę miała mu za złe rozpakowanie prezentu przed czasem, teraz kompletnie wypadło jej to z głowy.   
Raz na jakiś czas bransoletka na jej ręce nagrzewała się bowiem zupełnie bez powodu i Rose miała dziwne przeczucie, że potrafi zgadnąć o czym właśnie myśli Scorpius… 

\- Jak wyglądam? – z rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos mamy.   
Wnurzyła się spod klapy w podłodze wystrojona w elegancką, czerwoną sukienkę. Pomiędzy malowniczo upięte loki wpięła białoczerwoną kokardę w paski. Biżuterię utrzymała w odcieniu intensywnej, butelkowej zieleni.   
Pierwsza myśl Rose, jak z resztą zwykle, brzmiała "Ale z mamy lachon".  
Raaany, co ona dałaby, żeby w tym wieku tak dobrze się trzymać. Może gdyby przestała żreć tyle słodyczy.. ale nie, no bez przesady. Nie będzie sobie ograniczać przyjemności, żeby co właściwie? Przypodobać się facetom?

Wystroiłam się jak królewna na bal i jakoś nic to nie zmieniło. – pomyślała gorzko.  
Bransoletka ostygła w mgnieniu oka.

\- Wyglądasz bosko. – Rose uśmiechnęła się starając nie myśleć więcej o Scorpiusie – Niesamowicie świątecznie. – dodała.  
\- O to chodziło. – Równe zęby mamy błysnęły olśniewająco. – Jeśli chcesz jutro dłużej pospać, przygotuj dziś w co się ubierzesz. Zostaw sukienkę na dole, to od razu jak wstanę, potraktuje ją zaklęciem prostującym.  
\- Nie mogłabym zająć się tym sama? – Rose zrobiła słodkie oczka.  
Mama zaśmiała się dźwięcznie.  
Cóż, zawsze warto było spróbować.

\- Pomóc ci z tym? – Hermiona kucnęła obok córki.  
\- Nie, dam radę. – odparła kartkując stary notatnik z mugoloznastwa. Po chwili namysłu cisnęła go do pudła z napisem "śmieci". W tym tygodniu wiedziała jak to jest być mugolem aż za dobrze. – Chociaż wiesz co? Znalazłam tu taką tajemniczą… - zreflektowała się po chwili, sięgając po zakurzoną walizkę której nie była w stanie zidentyfikować.  
\- Ach, no tak… - mama zamyśliła się przez chwilę.  
Był to stary neseser z grubej, smoczej skóry, uzbrojony w serię skomplikowanych zamków i opięty dwoma pasami zatrzaśniętymi na kłódki.   
\- Jest zamknięta – zauważyła Rose mało odkrywczo, drapiąc się po policzku.  
\- Tak i to nie bez powodu – Hermiona zatrzasnęła klapę w podłodze i nie wiadomo skąd wyjęła różdżkę. - Chodziło właśnie o to, żeby żadne z Was nie natknęło się na to przypadkiem… a zwłaszcza Ty. – wyjaśniła stukając kolejno w każdy z zamków.  
Po dłuższej chwili mechanizm zwolnił się i momentalnie otworzył wszystkie blokady.  
Buchnęło kurzem.  
Rose kichnęła.  
Z załzawionymi oczami odgarnęła z twarzy pompon mikołajowej czapki i zajrzała do wnętrza, by po chwili stwierdzić, że…  
\- Nic tu nie ma? – zdziwiła się.  
\- To tzw. Walizka Przemytnika. – wyjaśniła mama chowając różdżkę. Rose popatrzyła na nią marszcząc brwi. – Opiera się na podobnej zasadzie, co pokój życzeń. Walizka może pomieścić w sobie nieskończenie wiele przedmiotów, ale wyjąć może je tylko osoba, która wie, że są w środku.   
\- Czyli… Równie dobrze teraz ja mogłabym coś tu schować i Hugon przeszukując walizkę nie natknąłby się na te rzeczy? – domyśliła się Rose - Ponieważ nie wiedziałby czego szuka?  
\- Dokładnie tak.   
\- A jeśli miałby przypuszczenia?  
\- Musiałby dobrze znać ten przedmiot. Widzieć go przynajmniej raz i pomyśleć właśnie o nim.  
\- Ale w tym samym czasie ja nadal nie mogłabym wyjąć stąd rzeczy, które Ty schowałaś wcześniej?  
Mama pokiwała głową.  
\- Łał – Rose przyjrzała się walizce raz jeszcze. – Co tu trzymasz?  
\- Pamiątki ze szkoły… i kilka pamiątek z naszej rocznej przerwy – wyjaśniła sięgając do torby.  
Widok własnej matki wyjmującej z pustej walizki szereg różnej wielkości kopert i pudełek, był dość dziwny, nawet dla kogoś, kto znał się na magii tak, jak Rose.

\- Dlaczego to właśnie ja miałam tego nie znaleźć? – spytała chwilę później, oglądając kolekcję nadgryzionych zębem czasu fotografii, wycinków z gazet, kart z wynikami SUMów i listów od Wiktora Kruma.  
\- Dlatego – odparła Hermiona otwierając jedno z pudełek i podając jej ciężki medalion pęknięty na samym środku.   
\- Czy to jest... hork… haaa PSIK! Przepraszam, za dużo kurzu. – zaśmiała się przecierając nos rękawem swetra.  
\- Tak, to jest właśnie były horkruks. Medalion Salazara Slytherina. Jak wiesz, przysporzył nam wiele kłopotów – uśmiechnęła się smutno.  
Rose pokiwała głową, po czym kichnęła raz jeszcze.  
\- Rany, co się ze mną dzisiaj dzieje? – zaśmiała się obracając w palcach horkruks. Nawet teraz, po tylu latach od śmierci Riddle'a, czuła dziwny dreszcz dotykając czegoś tak.. plugawego. Czegoś, co skrywało kiedyś fragment jego bezwzględnej, potępionej duszy. Im dłużej trzymała go w dłoni, tym bardziej miała wrażenie, że to uczucie nie było dziełem jej wyobraźni. – Myślisz, że ma w sobie jeszcze jakiś swąd czarnej magii?  
\- Tak, sądzę że… - Rose przerwała jej kichając. – No właśnie.   
\- Co? – zdziwiła się.  
\- Kochanie, zdaje się, że masz… swego rodzaju uczulenie na czarna magię. – powiedziała spokojnie mama.  
\- Słucham? – Rose popatrzyła na nią jak na wariatkę. W życiu nie słyszała jeszcze tak głupiego pomysłu. – Mam uczulenie na.. co?!  
\- Na czarna magię. – powtórzyła – Z całą pewnością nie reagujesz dobrze na jej pozostałości, co do aktywnych artefaktów, wolałam nie sprawdzać.  
\- Słusznie, u Borgina i Burkes'a pewnie padłabym trupem… – podrzuciła Rose – Ale nie, zaraz. Skąd właściwie ta pewność?  
\- Zanim się urodziłaś, twój ojciec uparł się, żeby diadem Salazara i czara Helgi Hufflepuff leżały na kominku w salonie. – wyjaśniła Hermiona otwierając kolejne pudełeczko - W ramach trofeum bardziej, niż pamiątki, ponieważ jak już na pewno wiesz, akurat te dwa horkruksy zniszczyliśmy z tatą osobiście.   
Rose pokiwała głową.  
\- Ron czuł się z tym dobrze. – ciągnęła mama przecierając dłonią czarkę Helgi - Przypominały mu o tryumfie nad własnym strachem i uporem, nie miałam więc powodów, żeby się sprzeciwiać. Niestety jednak, fakt obcowania z tak skażonym czarną magią obiektem przez cały okres ciąży musiał mieć na ciebie wpływ. Nie przyszło nam do głowy, że po tylu latach...  
\- A Hugon? – spytała Rose czując się bardzo dziwnie z tą nową informacją na swój temat – Z nim nie było podobnych... problemów?  
\- Hugon nigdy nie zbliżył się do hokruksów. Odkąd pierwszy raz zanieśliśmy cię do salonu, wiedzieliśmy że coś jest nie tak. Byłaś bardzo spokojnym dzieckiem, ale w pobliżu kominka zawsze wpadałaś w szloch. Szybko dotarło do mnie co tak cię niepokoi i schowałam je właśnie tutaj – wyjaśniła wskazując walizkę – Musiałaś je czuć.  
\- Nic dziwnego, teraz też czuję – stwierdziła Rose patrząc na medalion z odrazą. – Ciekawe na co jeszcze mam alergię… ale chwila, przy wujku Harrym nie kicham jak szalona. – przypomniała sobie.   
\- Idąc tym tropem, Harry jako były horkruks powinien sam spowodować alergię u swoich dzieci – zauważyła mama – Tak się jednak nie stało. Sądzę, że tylko na martwych przedmiotach piętno czarnej magii odbija się tak trwale. Są to jednak tylko domysły. Na sto procent wiem za to, że byłaś jedynym przypadkiem uczulenia na czarna magię zarejestrowanym w Świętym Mungu – zaśmiała się czochrając córkę po włosach.   
Rose zamyśliła się.  
Teoria z alergią brzmiała idiotycznie, ale tak na logikę.. medycyna znała dziwniejsze przypadki. Ona nie była jednak zwyczajną pacjentką… Czy to możliwe, żeby ta "nadwrażliwość" była kolejnym efektem ubocznym mocy płynącej w jej żyłach?   
…i czy każde jej kichnięcie oznaczało ostrzeżenie przed czarną magią?

\- Myślisz, że kichałabym przy śmierciożerca…aaaaPSIK!   
Wytarłszy nos, czym prędzej oddała mamie medalion.  
\- Nie wiem... Kichasz przy Malfoyu?   
Odznaka prefekta, która jeszcze przed momentem znajdowała się w drugiej ręce Rose, potoczyła się po zakurzonych deskach strychu.  
\- Mamo! – syknęła czując gorąco na policzkach – On nie jest z "takim" Malfoyem! – po chwili jednak zreflektowała się - Z resztą … skąd ja mogę wiedzieć? Nie kicham. Mało się widujemy.  
Hermiona spojrzała na nią spod brwi nieudolnie starając się powstrzymać uśmiech.

Ale dałam się podpuścić…

\- Ciotka Ginny, mam rację? – Rose skapitulowała.  
\- Nie – zdziwiła się rodzicielka. – Wie więcej ode mnie? – w jej głosie oburzenie mieszało się z rozczarowaniem.  
Ups…  
\- Właściwie to nie… po prostu… - Rose zająknęła się.  
To był właśnie ten moment, kiedy miała szansę zrobić to jak trzeba.  
Czemu więc nagle nie wiedziała co powiedzieć?   
\- Musi ci na nim bardzo zależeć – mama popatrzyła na nią ciepło – Nie przypominam sobie, żeby zabrakło ci słów odkąd… - zaśmiała się – nauczyłaś się mówić!   
Rose pokraśniała jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Hej, a co jest tutaj? – zmieniła temat biorąc do ręki pierwsze puzderko z brzegu.  
W środku, na jedwabnej poduszeczce spoczywał pozłacany wisiorek. Do jego jedynej osi przymocowano dwie niezależnie obracające się obręcze oraz okrągłą blaszkę z maleńką klepsydrą.   
\- Czy to jest… zmieniacz czasu? – szepnęła.  
\- Tak, niestety zepsuty. – wyjaśniła Hermiona. – Jak wszystkie. Po Ministerstwie krążą jeszcze takie odreparowane maleństwa, nie mają już jednak żadnej mocy. Bardziej w ramach pamiątek, ponieważ żaden projekt odtworzenia zmieniaczy nie został zatwierdzony, ani sfinansowany.   
\- Dlaczego? Kto je blokuje?! – zdziwiła się Rose.  
\- Ja. – odparła zwyczajnie.  
\- …co?   
Córka wytrzeszczyła na nią oczy.  
\- Dzięki temu, żaden ze zwolenników Riddle'a nie może cofnąć się w czasie i wyjaśnić mu jak przegrał z Harrym. – wyjasniła.   
\- Mogliby to zrobić? – Rose w zamyśleniu zmarszczyła brwi – Zawsze powtarzałaś, że straszny los spotyka tych, którzy igrają z czasem. Nikt nie powinien widzieć takiej osoby…  
\- Wiadomości można przekazywać na różne sposoby. – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami - Z resztą, gdyby taka Bellatrix LeStrange miała okazję, nie zawahałaby się zaprzepaścić własnego życia dla powodzenia planów swojego pana.  
\- Przerażające… - zauważyła Rose.  
Rodzicielka pokiwała głową.  
\- Czyli… - córka zamyśliła się – Gdybym, czysto hipotetycznie, napisała do siebie list i cofnęła się w czasie… mogłabym go odczytać?   
Popatrzyła na mamę z błyskiem w oku.  
Bardzo lubiła te ich naukowe rozważania. Poza wszystkim, co zrobiła, Hermiona stanowiła dla niej wzór bystrej i szeroko wykształconej czarownicy. Nie było dla niej pytań bez odpowiedzi.   
Teraz również. Po chwili rozważań, pokręciła głową.  
\- To jest kwestia materii tu i teraz. – stwierdziła – Gdybyś przeniosła się z nim w czasie, on nie zostałby jeszcze zapisany. Byłby zatem pusta kartką. Żeby zostawić sobie wiadomość, musiałabyś na przykład, przenieść się w czasie i napisać go dopiero w przeszłości. To dość skomplikowane…  
\- Dopiero w przeszłości – zaśmiała się Rose. – Nieźle.  
\- A co takiego chciałabyś sobie napisać? – mama szturchnęła ją łokciem. – Coś o chłopakach?

Rose popatrzyła na nią groźnie.  
Po chwili namysłu, naciągnęła matce na twarz swoją mikołajową czapkę i opuściła strych.

* * *

Znów   
Za oknem skrzy się śnieg  
Znów  
Jemioły wieszam pęk  
Znów   
W moich myślach Ty  
Powiedz czy   
Zaczarujesz święta mi?

(ref )Proszę Cię, aportuj się  
Pod moją choinką  
Wśród prezentów, byle gdzie  
Tylko błagam, zrób to szybko!  
Całą noc nie mogłam spać  
A nawet zmrużyć oka.  
Stos czekoladowych żab  
Oddam byle dziś Cię spotkać!

Znów  
Świątecznych potraw smak.  
Znów  
Na Twej sowy czekam znak.  
Znów  
Tak daleko, a tak blisko  
Dziś   
Wiem, za Ciebie oddam wszystko

(ciemnoskóry raper:) yo, yo, sprawdź to!  
Pełno nargli w jemiole  
Gnomy tańczą na stole  
Pod choinką gnębiwtryski,  
Już od różdżki mam odciski.  
Kto to widział takie święta?  
Ja przysięgam, nie pamiętam.  
Gwiazdka z Tobą to marzenie,  
Tylko taką właśnie chcę mieć.

(ref.)Proszę więc, aportuj się  
Pod moją choinką  
Wśród prezentów, byle gdzie  
Tylko błagam, zrób to szybko  
Całą noc nie mogłam spać  
A nawet zmrużyć oka…

\- Stos czekoooladooowyyyych żaaaab oddam byyyyyleeeeeee… - zawyła Lily wtórując znanej wokalistce pop o pseudonimie "Szyszymora".  
\- Byle tyyylkooo dziś Cię spooootkaaaaaaaaaać! – skończyła ciotka Ginny zamaszyście rozpościerając ręce. Dip z końca łyżki, którą nadal miała w dłoni, chlusnął radośnie, ozdabiając kuchnię w Norze serią beżowych kropek.   
Stojący w drzwiach wujek Harry powoli, ostrożnie opuścił głowę. Elegancka, czarna koszula i ciemnofioletowy krawat, które dosłownie przed chwilą skomplementowała babcia Molly, pokryły właśnie ekstrawaganckie groszki.   
\- Przepraszam, kochanie. – Ginevra parsknęła śmiechem, nie wyglądając na szczególnie skruszoną.   
Lily zaraz po niej.   
\- Jak pozwolisz mi użyć czarów, pozbędę się tego w pięć sekund… – szepnęła Rose głosem handlującego Mundungusa. Jej oczy zdradzały ślady desperacji.   
\- Nic z tego, moja panno – oznajmiła cierpliwie Hermiona, odsuwając córkę od Pottera, łapiąc ją za pasek sukienki. Sięgnąwszy po różdżkę dźgnęła go w tors szepcząc "Chłoszczyść". – Mały odwyk dobrze ci zrobi. 

Obserwowanie znikających plam było dla Rose jednocześnie przyjemnością i katorgą.  
Może mama miała trochę racji?

\- Babcia pyta za ile skończycie – zagadnęła ciotkę, przypominając sobie po co tu przyszła. – Właśnie aportowali się Lupinowie, więc mamy komplet. – dodała kiwnięciem głowy zapraszając ich do salonu. 

Jak co roku, Nora była pełna.   
Poza ekipą z Doliny, babcię i dziadka odwiedzili w te święta wujek Charlie, wujek George wraz z ciotką Angeliną, Fredem i Roxanne, wujek Percy z żoną Audrey oraz córkami Molly i Lucy, a także niedawno zaślubieni Teddy i Victorie. Weasleyowie ze strony wujka Billa spędzali te święta u rodziny Fleur we francji, dziadkowie Granger wyjechali gdzieś w góry, a wuj Hagrid postanowił zostać w Hogwarcie z Graupem. 

Cała ta zgraja zgromadzonych czarodziejów, wymieniwszy serię życzeń i wyrecytowawszy pozdrowienia od dalszych pociotków, zasiadła razem przy długim, dębowym stole w magicznie rozciągniętym salonie.  
Mimo znacznej poprawie finansów po Wojnie z Voldemortem, Nora pozostała taka, jak zawsze. Nagrodę, jaką Ministerstwo przyznało ich rodzinie za szczególne zasługi na polu walki, Molly i Artur oddali na rzecz odbudowy domów zniszczonych przez śmierciożerców oraz leczenie ofiar w szpitalu Św. Munga. Jak twierdzili, żadne pieniądze nie były w stanie zwrócić im utraconego syna, jeśli mogły jednak pomóc innym w odzyskaniu bliskich, właśnie do tego należało je wykorzystać.   
Życie nauczyło ich już dawno, że do szczęścia potrzebują tylko siebie i najbliższych. Jeśli już zaś o tych mowa… cóż. Wbrew zakazom rodziców, przeprowadzili kilka lat później generalny remont Nory. Jej unikatowy charakter, pozostał jednak bez zmian. 

Pełen bibelotów, pamiątek, mugolskich wynalazków i dziecinnych rysunków salon dziadków, obwieszony był tego wieczora kolekcją świątecznych ozdób. Większość z nich wykonana została ręcznie przez obecnie nastoletnią już potterow-weasleyową latorośl. Były to więc wyplatane gwiazdki, sklejane z pasków łańcuchy, koślawie wycięte hipogryfy, a także kilka paskudnych, zdaniem Rose, aniołków z jej własnych, dziecinnych rysunków. Potraktowane odpowiednim zaklęciem fruwały w koło po Norze, wysokimi głosikami życząc wszystkim wesołych świąt.  
Znad uginającego się od pełnych półmisków stołu unosił się bukiet nęcących zapachów, zapraszając do kolacji. Pośród talerzy, drżące płomienie świec roztaczały przyjemny blask. Kolędy wygrywane przez zaczarowane mugolskie stereo nuciły z cicha, tworząc ze strzelającym w palenisku drewnem niecodzienną kompozycję.   
Rose uśmiechnęła się szeroko, obserwując tańczące w kominku płomienie, które zmieniały kolor przechodząc przez wszystkie barwy tęczy. Wiszące wyżej, wypchane łakociami skarpety… i kalesony wujka George'a, wyglądały dzięki temu na jeszcze bardziej barwne. Stojąca nieopodal, pękata choinka, otrzepywała się podzwaniając bombkami, ze śniegu prószącego z zaklętego przez Hermionę sufitu.  
Pod drzewkiem, potraktowane chwilowo zaklęciem zmniejszającym, leżały wreszcie dziesiątki prezentów dla wszystkich zebranych gości.

\- Charlie, Charlie. Tyle lat na karku i nadal żadna nie wpadła ci w oko? – pomstowała babcia Molly, gdy świąteczna uczta trwała już w najlepsze. Rzuciwszy potępieńcze spojrzenie w kierunku irokeza na głowie syna, dodała po chwili – Może gdybyś zmienił tę fryzurę…  
\- Nawet, gdybym chciał – odparł cierpliwie Charlie – Nie mam na czym nosić obrączki. – przypomniał prezentując lewą rękę pozbawioną środkowego i serdecznego palca.   
\- Widzisz mamo? Zdaniem tej smoczycy musiał być smakowitym kąskiem! – George wyszczerzył się, zamaszyście klepiąc brata w ramię.  
Dostrzegłszy półpalczastą dłoń wuja, kuzynka Molly dosiadła się do nich w mgnieniu oka. W tym roku zaczęła właśnie przyuczać się do roli uzdrowicielki i najwyraźniej czuła potrzebę przebadania go osobiście. Jej młodsza siostra Lucy, przechodząca właśnie etap buntu, teatralnie przewróciła oczami na to świadectwo nadmiernej, jej zdaniem, ekscytacji.   
Z jedną słuchawką mugolskiego odtwarzacza w uchu, dość brutalnie obgryzała właśnie do połowy oberwaną ze sreberka czekoladową podobiznę domowego skrzata. Młoda czarownica miała na sobie finezyjnie poszarpaną i bogato przyozdobioną ćwiekami sukienkę w szkocką kratę, którą chwilę później zaczęli zachwycać się Ted i Vitorie. Przez kolejny kwadrans nagabywali Lucy do odwiedzenia ich "Salonu Wizażu z Pazurem" i zrobienia fryzury dopełniającej jej "alternatywny" image.   
Kilka krzeseł dalej, wujek Percy opowiadał dziadkowi Arturowi i Hermionie o jakimś kryzysie w Ministerstwie.   
\- Z nie do końca zrozumiałych przyczyn, – tłumaczył gestykulując żywo - poszukujące nowych terenów łowieckich testrale preferują piesze wędrówki. Nie byłby to problem, gdyby po drodze nie przecinały autostrad! Teraz borykamy się z masowymi potrąceniami testrali przez mugolskich kierowców, którzy po dosłownie ich nie widzieli! I jakbyśmy nie mieli dość problemów z modyfikowaniem pamięci wszystkich świadków, - dodał przecierając okulary ściereczką - Stowarzyszenie Obrońców Praw Magicznych Bestii i Zwierząt chce ciągać nas po sądach za niedopełnienie obowiązków!  
\- Brednie – Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi w sposób bardzo podobny do Rose – To tylko pogróżki. Na rozprawie zjedlibyście ich żywcem. To do nich należało przebadanie zwyczajów testrali i uprzedzenie ministerstwa o konieczności zorganizowania przejścia. – wyjaśniła z powagą.  
Najwyraźniej zaznajomiona już z sytuacją, siedząca obok ciotka Audrey ziewnęła szeroko. Zapatrzyła się właśnie na zaczarowane przez Jamesa szyby. Zamiast zamarzać w kostropate serpentyny, obrastały bowiem w mroźne renifery, skaczące z jednego okna w drugie.   
Siedzący po lewicy ciotki Fred, dyskutował z Hugonem na temat jakiegoś nowego rapera. Kompletnie pochłonięty rozmową, nie dostrzegł smukłej rączki Lily, która właśnie podmieniała jego ciastko na kanarkową kremówkę. Kuzynka Roxanne, z równie diabolicznym błyskiem w oku, skradała się wokół stołu z garścią podejrzanych, kolorowych cukierków.   
Wreszcie, zaraz obok zamyślonej Rose, miała miejsce zażarta dyskusja między Ronem, Harrym i Ginny, którzy wymieniali opinie na temat sędziego we wczorajszy meczu Strzał z Appleby z Katapultami z Caerphilly.   
\- Nie ma to jak zjazd rodzinny – Albus uśmiechnął się do niej porozumiewawczo.  
Rose pokręciła głową.  
\- Nie słyszę własnych myśli – szepnęła ze zbolałą miną.  
Dokładnie w tej samej chwili, z uszu siedzącego na drugim końcu stołu wujka George'a, zaczęły strzelać sztuczne ognie.  
\- Hej, czy Wy nie powinniście zarzucać nas teraz opowieściami o straszliwych czarnoksiężnikach? – zagadnęła wujków Roxanne, uciekając przed podejrzliwym wzrokiem babci Molly.  
\- Nie żartuj - parsknęła Ginny – Ich największe osiągnięcia w tym miesiącu to piętnaście booginów wyciągniętych spod dziecinnych łóżek.   
\- Siedemnaście. – Ron dźgnął ją widelcem – I nie udawaj, że sama nie boisz się pająków.  
\- Hej, złapałem Svetę. – Harry popatrzył na żonę z wyrzutem. – Jest szalona, ale w przeciwieństwie do booginów Rona, miała różdżkę.  
\- No już, już. – rozczuliła się głaszcząc go po głowie – Wiem, kochanie. Byłeś bardzo dzielny.

Zaśmiali się, po czym na nowo podjęli temat meczu.   
Nie mając za wiele do powiedzenia w tej kwestii, Rose dosiadła się do mamy i dziadka.

\- Bez względu na wynik rozprawy, oni dobrze wiedzą, że Ministerstwo nie może pozwolić sobie teraz na skandal tej rangi. – tłumaczył wujek Percy, najwyraźniej nadal wałkując temat testrali.   
\- Nie czas na szukanie winnych, trzeba szybko coś na to poradzić. – stwierdził dziadek Artur sięgając po świąteczny pudding.   
\- Im to powiedz. – oburzył się syn.  
\- Ministerstwo jak zwykle gryzie się między sobą? – szepnęła Rose.  
Hermiona pokiwała głową, częstując córkę fasolkami wszystkich smaków.  
\- Najgorsze jest to, że zaczyna brakować środków na leczenie tych wszystkich rannych mugoli. – podjął Percy - Żeby zatuszować sprawę musimy przewozić ich do Św. Munga. Dacie wiarę, że mugole leczą złamania kości miesiącami? Czekają aż same się zrosną!  
\- Ach, na ten temat akurat wiem to i owo! – dziadek Artur ożywił się momentalnie. – Robią sobie takie kokony z tego… cementu…  
\- Z gipsu – szepnęła Rose, krzywiąc się.   
Po serdelkowej fasolce, która uśpiła jej czujność, trafiła właśnie na białą o smaku mydlin.  
\- Tak, tak, właśnie! Z gipsu! Usztywniają kończynę, żeby nie była później krzywa i tak, czekają aż zrośnie się sama! – w jego oczach widać było istny podziw.  
\- No i właśnie dlatego musimy leczyć ich magicznie. – wykładał Percy – A potem znowu modyfikować im pamięć i tak w kółko. Pomijając nadgodziny dla pracowników, zaczyna brakować na leki. Minister znów będzie musiał wyciągnąć rękę do kogo trzeba, a możecie mi wierzyć, że nie znosi prosić o pieniądze Mal…  
\- Skoro brakuje środków, – wtrąciła Rose - to może ja mogłabym pogadać z ojcem… - 

Przy stole zapadła cisza.  
Oczy wszystkich zgromadzonych zwróciły się ku niej.

\- …Kherisy… z panem Feather. – dokończyła ostrożnie. – Wiecie, tym który ma sklep z kociołkami. Ostatnio bardzo dobrze im się powodzi i sądzę…

Kilka osób popatrzyło po sobie z dziwnymi minami, gdy nagle…  
\- PUFF! – zabrzmiało gdzieś przy stole.

To Fred pochłonął swoją kremówkę.  
Gdy salon wypełniło pełne skarg świergotanie, rodzina wybuchła gromkim śmiechem.

Obserwując jak przemieniony w kanarka chłopak krąży wokół choinki, poszczególne grupki zaczęły wracać do swoich rozmów. Korzystając z okazji, Rose cichaczem przemknęła się do Albusa.  
\- Gorgony, to było… straszne… ja naprawdę miałam na myśli pana Feather!! - syknęła, marząc o tym, żeby móc stamtąd zwiać.   
Ciekawe czy Lily ma więcej tych kremówek…  
\- Spokojnie. Myślę, że nikt więcej nie ruszy dziś tematu Scropiusa. – szepnął pocieszycielsko Al.   
\- Skoro już o tym mowa… - mruknął głos zaraz za nimi. Zgrabna dłoń ciotki Ginny mignęła przed nosem Rose. W następnej chwili Weasley dostrzegła na swoim talerzu pachnącego, ciastkowego ludzika… z lukrowanymi, białymi włoskami i zielonym S na środku kubraczka…  
\- Zrobiłam go specjalnie dla Ciebie. – pachnąca Ognistą ciotka zachichotała niczym nastolatka – Teraz to już musisz go schrupać! – szepnęła szturchając ją porozumiewawczo łokciem.  
Rose spłonęła rumieńcem.  
\- Coś taka czerwona? – dziadek Artur popatrzył na nią z rozbawieniem – Czy to jest na pewno zwykły sok z dyni? George?? Fred??  
\- Taaak to kategorycznie ich sprawka. – stwierdziła Ginny chowając szklankę whiskey za plecami.  
\- O nie, moja panno! – babcia, która postawiła właśnie obok nich półmisek z tartą, zabrała córce trunek – Nie będziesz rozpijać moich wnuków!  
\- Jaka panno? – oburzył się wujek Harry puszczając żonie oko.  
\- Właśnie! – wypięła dumnie pierś – Już zapomniałaś, że jestem Panią Potter? Z TYCH Potterów? Jestem wybranką... Wybrańca!  
Albus teatralnie pacnął się w czoło, Lily zgrabnie zjechała pod stół.  
Babcia Molly zaśmiała się jednak kręcąc głową.  
\- Co to, lukrowany ludzik? – zapytała po chwili, zerkając na słodką podobiznę Scorpiusa.  
\- Taakf, bałdzo smafny! – odparła Rose malowniczo odgryzłszy mu głowę.   
\- Pewnie, że smaczny! Takie ciacho… - Ginny puściła jej oko.  
\- Jak ciocia z babcią upieką ciastka to nie sposób im się oprzeć... – mruknęła Rose patrząc na nią spode łba.  
\- Tym razem nie byłyśmy do końca same, prawda James? – babcia poczochrała po brązowej czuprynie wnuka, który odebrawszy jakąś sowę ze świątecznymi życzeniami, wrócił właśnie do stołu.  
Potter skrzywił się, najprawdopodobniej nie wspominając zbyt dobrze lekcji pieczenia.  
\- Właśnie, teraz już nawet James umie gotować. – zauważyła Lily sięgając po czekoladową żabę. – Została tylko czarna owca Albus!  
\- Czarna Owca? – oburzył się – Pogadamy po SUMach, spryciaro!  
\- Oceny nie świadczą o umiejętnościach! – oburzył się wujek George.   
Wpięte w jego włosy reniferze rogi, odebrały temu oświadczeniu nieco powagi.  
\- Nie w przypadku leni. – odparła Hermiona.  
\- Świadczą o wiedzy. – zauważyła kuzynka Molly, teraz egzaminując poparzenia wujka Charliego.  
\- Bzdura! – Ron machnął lekceważąco ręką.  
\- To znaczy, że masz mnie za głupią? – w oczach jego małżonki zatańczyły groźne ogniki.  
\- To znaczy, że Albus ze swoim Wybitnym z eliksirów powinien poradzić sobie z usmażeniem jajecznicy. – wyjaśniła Lily uśmiechając się zadziornie. – Przecież to też tylko przepis i podgrzewanie składników.  
\- No już dobrze, dobrze, nadrobię to w wakacje. – oznajmił pojednawczo Albus, machając przy okazji ręką z widelcem i rozsiewając wokół ziemniaki.  
\- W wakacje będziesz zbyt zajęty Renée. – przypomniała Rose obserwując kuzyna pospiesznie zbierającego rozrzucone purée. 

Przy stole ponownie zapanowała cisza.

\- Kim jest Renee? – zapytała ostrożnie ciotka Ginny.   
Wujek Harry pobladł nieco, wpatrując się w młodszego ze swych synów.  
\- Tooo dziewczyyynaaaa Albuuusaaaa. – wyjaśniła Lily przeciągając śpiewnie sylaby, po czym całkiem rozsądnie wskoczyła pod stół.  
Czerwony jak sukienka Hermiony Albus zanurkował za nią.  
\- Wracaj tu, gaduło! – krzyknął próbując zapewne dokonać na niej aktu zwanego przez czarodziejów "mugolskim pojedynkiem" i mającego podejrzanie wiele wspólnego z pięściami.  
Zaszokowani tą niezwykłą informacją Potterowie nie zareagowali nawet na widok ganiającej się latorośli.  
\- Na Merlina, dzieciaki! Siadać na tyłkach! – zarządziła babcia Molly z przerażeniem obserwując jak kolejne części stołu podskakują niebezpiecznie. 

Nie czekając aż Albus zda sobie sprawę kto naprawdę zaczął ten niewygodny temat, Rose zgarnęła kilka pustych półmisków i ewakuowała się do kuchni. 

\- Chowasz się? – zagadnęła ciotka Ginny chwilę później, znajdując ją przy zlewie. – Zostaw to, wiem, że nie cierpisz zmywać.  
\- Nieeee, skąd. – wyszczerzyła się Rose – Akurat w tej chwili wydaje mi się, że nigdy jeszcze nie lubiłam zmywania tak, jak dziś!   
Ciotka zaśmiała się podchodząc do leżącej na blacie torebki.  
\- Już nie będę ci dokuczać, obiecuję – zapewniła.   
Rose zaśmiała się.  
\- Chwilowo unikam Albusa, ale dzięki. To też by się przydało. Przy okazji… mogłabyś dać mi cynk, gdy emocje już opadną? – spytała konspiracyjnym szeptem – Czy Ty wyjmujesz.. pieniądze? – zdziwiła się.  
Ginny pokiwała głową odliczając na dłoni kolejne galeony. Napotkawszy pytający wzrok bratanicy westchnęła ciężko.  
\- Zgoda, powiem ci. – rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie w kierunku drzwi – Ale obiecaj, że nie powiesz tego Albusowi. – dodała.  
Rose nakreśliła palcem krzyżyk na ustach i zamieniła się w słuch.  
\- Ponieważ James był zawsze bardzo popularny wśród dziewczyn, a w wieku 16 lat to już nawet Harry z całą jego… nieśmiałością.. dał radę zbliżyć się do jakiejkolwiek samicy… - na myśl o Cho jej oczy błysnęły złowrogo – Mieliśmy z wujkiem pewne obawy. Wiesz chyba, że imiennik Albusa, delikatnie mówiąc, nie preferował towarzystwa kobiet… - chrząknęła. Wyraźnie starała się wypowiadać dyplomatycznie - Pewnego razu stwierdziłam więc, że przez tę dziwną fanaberię z imieniem, to Harry skazał swojego syna na pójście w ślady Dumbledor'a. Koniec końców założyliśmy się więc o dziesięć galeonów. … no i przegrałam! – uśmiechnęła się, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. 

Rose wybuchła gromkim śmiechem.

\- Jesteście niemożliwi – stwierdziła po chwili, ocierając łzy rozbawienia.  
\- To u nas rodzinne. Weasleyowych Świąt, Rose. – odparła Ginny, otaczając ją ramieniem i prowadząc do salonu, skąd podkręcone radio wyło głosem Celestyny Warbeck "Przyyjdź, w mym kociołku zamieeeszaaaaj"… 

* * *

Pierwszego dnia świąt zbudziło ją natarczywe łomotanie w okno.  
\- No już, już – jęknęła Rose przecierając oczy – Co się tak gorączkujesz? – mruknęła wynurzając się spod puchatej kołdry.  
Świat poza łóżkiem powitał ją mroźnym powiewem.  
Zadrżała.  
\- Wes-s-sołych świą-ą-ą-t… - Rose zaszczękała zębami otwierając okno.   
Szalejąca za oknem zawieja wdarła się do pokoju równie szybko, co zmarznięta sowa.  
– Magenta? – Weasley poznała ją dopiero po chwili.  
Rozczochrana, obsypana śniegiem pójdźka błyskawicznie okrążyła pokój. Rzuciwszy na łóżko szczelnie opakowaną przesyłkę, wylądowała na przedramieniu właścicielki.   
\- No już, zaraz Cię ugrzeję – powiedziała czule Rose, ignorując wbijające się w skórę szpony i otulając zmarzniętego ptaka drugą ręką. 

Po chwili namysłu, wysypała muszelki ze stojącego na regale słoika (pamiątki z wakacji). Stuknęła różdżka wyczarowując na ich miejsce kilka błękitnych płomyków i zakręciwszy wieczko, wstawiła słój do sowiej klatki.   
\- Mama by zrozumiała – zapewniła Magentę, która zapewne tylko w wyobraźni Rose patrzyła na nią surowo – wskakuj.

Dopiero, gdy zarzuciła na klatkę ciepły koc i sama wróciła pod kołdrę, dotarło do niej skąd wróciła właśnie sowa.

Serce zabiło jej mocniej.

\- Nie. – powiedziała sobie, odkładając pudełko na bok – Ogarnij się, Rose. Przyszła ostatnia, otworzysz ją na końcu. Jak już ci przejdzie…

Westchnęła.  
Pokaźna sterta, która leżała w nogach jej łóżka, zdawała się być nagle znacznie mniej interesująca. Naciągnąwszy na głowę swoją mikołajową czapkę, zabrała się jednak do rozwijania wstążek i zrywania ozdobnych papierów.  
Jako pierwszy wpadł w jej ręce podręczny, samo-zmniejszający się zestaw magicznych fiolek z życzeniami od Albusa. Leżąca obok, duża paczka okazała się być nowym, świetnej jakości, miedzianym kociołkiem pełnym, jak odkryła po chwili, …czekoladowych kociołków.   
\- Trafne – zaśmiała się zerkając na karteczkę.  
Z dużym zdziwieniem odczytała koślawy podpis Jamesa.   
\- Och nie… – szepnęła – A ja kupiłam mu tylko tę absurdalną koszulkę z ryczącym lwem i napisem "Bestia, nie animag"…   
Kolejny, koślawo zapakowany prezent, zawierał nową, elegancką wagę z odważnikami. Rose zatarła ręce z radości. Tylko tacie przyznała się do wypalenia w poprzedniej wielkiej dziury skondensowaną krwią salamandry (zawstydzona przed mamą). W następnym pudełku czekał opasły wolumin traktujący o rozpoznawaniu trucizn. Upiornie gotyckie litery na okładce układały się w napis "Trzy ćwierci od wywaru żywej śmierci". Magia obronna, naturalnie od wujka Harrego. Ciotka Ginny podarowała jej gruby album pod tytułem "Wybitne Wiedźmy Wszechczasów", babcia pudełko domowej roboty słodyczy i tradycyjny sweter Weasleyów (tym razem wielkie R na jego środku podgryzał wyszywany rogogon), dziadek Artur kupił jej zaś dziwny, metalowo-plastikowy przedmiot…   
\- Długopis – odczytała z karteczki, marszcząc brwi. – To takie mugolskie pióro. Nie maczaj go w kałamarzu! (próbowałem, to bez sensu). Tusz spływa po nim sam i można pisać tak bez przerwy. No, w każdym razie, aż do skończenia się wkładu. Mam nadzieję, że przysporzy Ci tyle zabawy, ile mnie. Wesołych Świąt!  
Po jakichś piętnastu minutach, w czasie których zafascynowana Rose rysowała długopisem niekończące się linie na znalezionym pod łóżkiem kawałku pergaminu, odłożyła go z namaszczeniem na półkę obok kalkulatora, zszywacza i żółtej, gumowej kaczuszki.  
Kolejna paczka zawierała "Wstęp do tworzenia własnych mikstur" Bernarda Bathshell'a, prezent od mamy. Leżące obok pudełko z wielką, pięciokolorową kokardą skrywało nadesłany przez Kherisę "Włochate serce: poradnik dla czarodziejów, którzy nie chcę się angażować uczuciowo". (Baaardzo śmieszne…). W miękkiej paczce od Lily czekała pstrokata koszulka z sową w wielkich, kanciastych okularach, czytającą księgę z napisem "KUJON". Raz na jakiś czas, zaczarowany na t-shircie ptak ślinił przypominające palec piórko i przekładał kolejną stronę. Następny prezent…  
\- GORGONY! – wykrzyknęła odnajdując w kopercie od Hugona najnowszy winyl "Wrzeszczących Mandragor" - Miał wyjść dopiero po świętach!! – zawołała radośnie, łomocząc w ścianę, za którą znajdował się pokój brata. – Dzięki!!!

Gdy chwilę później, naciągnąwszy na pidżamę sweter z Rogogonem, machała głową do jednego z nowych kawałków Mandragor, dołączył do niej Hugon. 

\- Ma się znajomości – wyjaśnił siadając obok i częstując Rose fasolkami.  
Wepchnąwszy nierozpakowany prezent od Scorpiusa pod poduszkę, sięgnęła do pudełka.  
\- O, kefir! – ucieszyła się.  
\- Myślałem, że nie lubisz kefirów. – stwierdził obracając w palcach jej nierozpakowany jeszcze podarek od wujka George'a.   
Sam również miał na sobie sweter od babci. Granatowy z czymś pomiędzy literą H, a taką podwójną nutką... ósemką? Scorpius by wiedział. No, nieważne.  
\- Lubię bardziej od smaku wikliny i kocich kłaków. – wzruszyła ramionami. – Czy ty masz za uchem … pióro?  
Hugon pokiwał głową sięgając do brązowej czupryny.   
\- To pióro feniksa. – wyjaśnił – Nie dosłownie, tylko z nazwy. Jest bardzo mądre i kiedy popełnia się jakiś błąd, robi się gorące.   
\- O, kto ci je… - zaczęła Rose.  
Nim dokończyła, Hugon zaklął cicho. W odpowiedzi, czerwone pióro momentalnie stanęło w płomieniach.  
\- Ach, ta mama. – zaśmiała się zabierając mu swoją paczkę i brutalnie zrywając z niej lśniący papier w tańczące choinki. 

Drewniane etui, które znalazła zaraz pod nim, wyglądało jakoś znajomo…  
\- O… mój… Merlinie… - westchnęła zaglądając do środka. Na miękkiej poduszeczce spoczywały skórzane, pełne maleńkich gałek i pokręteł… - Szwajcarskie Soczewki Odpowiedzi! – wykrzyknęła zrywając się z miejsca.

Po tym, co wujek George mówił o tych magicznych goglach w sklepie, nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek będzie miała własne! Teraz mogła znaleźć dosłownie wszystko! Pamiętając instrukcje, musiała skupić myśli na jakimś poszukiwanym zagadnieniu… najlepiej precyzyjnym… jak… Co takiego kupił mi Scorpius?   
Nim zdążyła wymyślić cokolwiek innego, mechanizm zaklekotał cicho. Kilka szkiełek zmieniło swoje miejsce, jakaś dźwigienka przestawiła się bez jej pomocy. Obraz w goglach rozmazał się, wyostrzając jedynie na małej przestrzeni gdzieś w okolicach jej poduszki.  
Pewnie, tylko tam czekała ją odpowiedź.

Dobra, póki nie dowiem się co jest w tamtej paczce, chyba nie będę mogła skupić się na niczym innym – pomyślała nasuwając gogle na czoło. 

\- Naprawdę świetny wynalazek – oznajmiła odkładając Soczewki Odpowiedzi do etui.  
\- Mhm – mruknął Hugon zza poradnika od Kherisy. – Problemy z Malfoyem? – zagadnął wskazując książkę i ciamkając jakąś wyjątkowo krówkową fasolką. Feniksie pióro znów zatknął za ucho.  
\- Raczej Feather i jej ostre jak miecz Gryffindora poczucie humoru. – mruknęła zabierając mu poradnik – Chyba już czas, żebyś sprawdził, czy nie ma cię na korytarzu. – uśmiechnęła się słodko.  
\- Mmmmm trafiłem w czuły punkt?   
W odpowiedzi Rose zaklęła szpetnie.  
Pióro stanęło w płomieniach, po czym zostawiając po sobie smugę niczym ogon komety, opuściło pokój wraz z Hugonem.

Zamknęła drzwi na zasuwkę i wróciła na łóżko.  
\- Nareszcie sami – westchnęła do prezentu, wyjmując go spod poduszki.

Wyczuwając jej nastrój, bransoletka na nadgarstku zionęła ciepłem.  
Rose znów napełniła ta dziwna mieszanka emocji…   
Ekscytacja… i to nieznośne avis w żołądku. Sądziła, że zaczęła już przyzwyczajać się do podobnych wrażeń, tym razem było w nich jednak coś więcej… 

Z namaszczeniem rozwiązała srebrną wstążkę.  
Ozdobny papier w zieloną, szkocką kratę, rozcięła nożyczkami. 

Jej oczom ukazała się śliczna, całkiem spora, posrebrzana szkatułka. Na jej ścianach wyżłobiono ujmujące, bogate zdobienia. Miały w sobie elegancję, a zarazem pewną delikatność.  
Rose ostrożnie podniosła wieko…  
Ze środka wysunęła się śliczna, błyszcząca róża o półprzezroczystych, przypominających lód płatkach. W następnej chwili cały pokój wypełniła delikatna, wygrywana przez mechanizm melodia.   
\- Mugolska pozytywka? – szepnęła Rose uśmiechając się ciepło.  
Była naprawdę piękna. Taka… bardzo w jego stylu… tylko… skąd ona znała tę piosenkę?

Pod wpływem melodii, róża zaczęła rozwijać się, ukazując dwie ukryte pośród jej płatków sylwetki. Rose poczerwieniała momentalnie.   
Obracające się, złączone w wiecznym, tanecznym uścisku figurki, ubrane były dokładnie tak, jak ona i Scorpius na bożonarodzeniowym balu.   
Obserwując jak kręcą się do rytmu, zdała sobie sprawę, że wygrywana przez pozytywkę melodia, była w rzeczywistości spokojną, bardzo liryczną wersją tej nowej piosenki Ponuraka, którą … jak twierdziła Lily, Scorpius napisał właśnie dla Rose. Choć w tej jednej chwili żałowała, że nie dane było jej usłyszeć słów, jeszcze bardziej niż dotychczas, już sama melodia napełniała jej serce przyjemnym ciepłem… 

A może była to zasługa grzejącej w nadgarstek bransoletki? 

* * *


	29. Grimmould Place 12

\- Ding dong.

\- Rose? Matylda?

\- Ding dong.

\- ROSE!!! 

\- No już, już – zachichotały, wybiegając z kuchni z miską pełną nietoperzych nóżek. Mijając salon, gdzie wołający ich James przywieszał sylwestrowe dekoracje, wyszczerzyły się tryumfalnie.   
\- Hej, ja też chcę! – jęknął nie wypuszczając brokatowej serpentyny spod działania leviosy.   
\- Podjadanie jest dla tych, którzy skończyli swoją robotę. – Rose wytknęła język.   
\- Właśnie. – zgodziła się Nott - Trzeba było nie pojawiać się na ostatnią chwi….

\- ZDRAJCY, SZLAMY, MUGOLAKI! HAŃBA W DOMU MOICH PRZODKÓW! – przerwała jej "Babula Black", jak zwykle, wydzierając się w niebogłosy z ramy swojego płótna. – MIESZAŃCE! RUDE WEASLEYE PLAMIĄCE IMIĘ SZLACHETNEGO RODU BLACKÓW! …

\- James? – krzyknęła Rose walcząc z kotarą przykrywającą portret – Może byś tak rzucił świeże muffliato?   
\- A co, sama nie umiesz?  
\- Mam zakaz, pamiętasz?  
\- Rzucę za miskę nóżek.  
\- A bujaj miotłę! Są moje!  
Potter wzruszył ramionami wracając do serpentyn.   
\- JAMES!  
\- Będziesz przynajmniej słyszała, że ktoś puka. 

\- Niezły dzwonek! – zawołał wpuszczony przez Matyldę Samuel Walls z głębi korytarza numeru 12 Grimmould Place. Zakrywając uszy i obtupując glany ze śniegu posłał jej współczujący uśmiech.

\- Dość tego. – oznajmiła Rose puszczając kotarę i łapiąc się pod boki dokładnie tak, jak to robi babcia Molly. – Nie będę się wstydzić za ciebie przed moimi gośćmi! Jak zaraz się nie zamkniesz, wejdę tam i osobiście skopię ci ten spróchniały tyłek – zagroziła wpatrując się w portret morderczym wzrokiem. Było to o tyle trudne, że otoczona ramą przyozdobioną przez Kherisę bukietem serpentyn i uśmiechniętych balonów, stara Black wyglądała nad wyraz komicznie.   
\- SZLAMY, ZDRAJCY KRWI, CI CO DOPROWADZILI DO UPADKU CZARNEGO PANA…   
\- Sama tego chciałaś. Idę do ciebie. - szepnęła złowieszczo Rose, po czym tupiąc głośno zniknęła za drzwiami do kuchni.

W następnej chwili w ramę skonsternowanej babci Black z impetem wskoczyła Ruda Jędza.   
\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ?! – wydarła się staruszka – JAK ŚMIE…   
\- zaczęła. Seria ciosów wymierzona przez portret Weasleyówny, uciszyła ją jednak w pół słowa. 

\- Jest twoja – oznajmiła Rose puszczając Jędzy oko i szczelnie zaciągając czarną kotarę.   
\- Nie mówiłaś, że będzie tu tylu Ślizgonów. – szepnął James z nutą pretensji w głosie, łypiąc groźnie na Sama.  
\- A co, miałam cię uprzedzić? – zdziwiła się - Kto jak kto, ale ty nie powinieneś mieć nic przeciwko łamaniu przyjętego porządku… 

Nim dotarło do niej, że tym tekstem chciał tylko odwrócić jej uwagę, miska z przekąskami była już daleko.

\- POTTER! – zagrzmiała rzucając się w pogoń.

\- Przecież Stworek mógł dać paniczowi taką samą miskę nóżek! – oburzył się skrzat wyściubiając zmartwioną głowę na korytarz. Wyglądał bardzo dostojnie w czapce szefa kuchni, którą dostał na święta od Kherisy.  
\- Kiedy cudze zawsze lepiej smakuje! – krzyknął James wbiegając na schody. 

Podobne scenki toczyły się już pół dnia.   
Skrupulatnie rozplanowane przez Rose i Albusa przygotowania do wielkiej, sylwestrowej imprezy, trwały znacznie dłużej, niż głosił grafik. Kto mógł jednak przewidzieć, że James spóźni się trzy godziny, Lily zapomni woreczka z proszkiem fiuu, Al zamiast skupić się na rzucaniu zaklęć fermentujących, będzie flirtował z Renée (dobra, tego akurat może dało się domyślić), Stworek postanowi przerobić cały ich jadłospis, uznając go za zbyt mało kaloryczny na "zakrapianą imprezę", Kherisa przyniesie za mało serpentyn, James zamiast rzucić na nie zwyczajne zaklęcie powielające - gemino, użyje wzmocnionej wariacji, zalewając brokatowymi tasiemkami cały salon (aż po sufit), a zaczarowany kupę lat temu przez dziadka Artura mugolski gramofon będzie dosłownie kłócił się z Hugonem którą odtworzyć piosenkę? 

Koniec końców, Grimmould Place było już jednak prawie gotowe na rozpoczęcie imprezy.

Na szwedzkim stole w malowniczo udekorowanym salonie, piętrzyły się półmiski pachnących przekąsek. Gramofon posłusznie nucił "Oberwawszy Levicorpus", dyskotekowa kula lewitowała z wolna pod sufitem, który w całości pokrywały dziesiątki balonów. Zwisające spomiędzy nich, srebrzyste serpentyny mieniły się w kolorach zaczarowanej, różnobarwnej mgły, która snuła się nad wypolerowanym parkietem… I tylko wprowadzający ostatnie poprawki James w pstrokatym swetrze od babci Molly nie pasował do całości. 

\- Świetna robota – stwierdziła Rose stając w drzwiach pokoju – W ogóle nie zwraca się uwagi na tą obskurną tapetę Blacków. Trudno uwierzyć, że to ten sam salon.   
Kherisa stojąca obok w swej kolejnej autorskiej kreacji (małej czarnej z przyczepionymi od placów do nadgarstków wielkimi, półprzezroczystymi skrzydłami motyla), uśmiechnęła się szeroko.   
\- Wpadłam w twórczy szał – wyjaśniła.  
Rose pokiwała głową.  
\- To tłumaczy czemu przystrojone są łyżki w kuchni, klamka od schowka i trolowy stojak na parasole.  
\- No, może odrobinę mnie poniosło… ale ma to swoje plusy, widziałaś na stojaku kartkę "Uwaga, nie wejdź we mnie"?  
\- Tak, była bardzo pomocna – zgodziła się – Wiesz, mam wrażenie, że widząc coś zrobiła z domu jego przodków, Syriusz padłby trupem.  
\- Bzdura – sprzeciwił się James – Dam sobie Łapę uciąć, że doceniłby dowcip… 

\- Ding dong.

\- Otworzę. – zadeklarowała Rose odwracając się na pięcie i ruszając w głąb korytarza. 

Coś zadudniło głośno w jej piersi.   
Czy to mógł być On?

Zajęta organizowaniem prac i pucowaniem numeru 12 na błysk, prawie cały dzień zdołała nie myśleć co będzie, kiedy wreszcie staną twarzą w twarz. Co, jeśli to był on? Co miała mu powiedzieć? Jak go przywitać?

Mijając wielkie, zaśniedziałe lustro w staroświeckiej ramie, przejrzała się na wszelki wypadek. W porządku, wyglądała naprawdę dobrze. Jej niesięgająca kolan, szeroka sukienka bez ramiączek z lśniącej, granatowej tafty, opasana była w talii śnieżnobiałą wstążką. Spod krawędzi spódnicy i znad brzegu gorsetu wystawało kilka warstw marszczonego, białego tiulu, przywodząc na myśl puch na stroju gwiazdkowej śnieżynki. W rezultacie kiecka prezentowała się zarazem fikuśnie i elegancko. Na tyle nowocześnie, że pasowały do niej zarówno pleciona bransoletka "dla par", jak i okręcony wokół nadgarstka medalion od Turowa.  
Kherisa będąca ostatnio w wyjątkowo kreatywnym nastroju, zaprojektowała tę kreację specjalnie dla Rose, dobierając odcień granatu pod kolor jej oczu. 

\- O, gorgony... – westchnęła łapiąc za klamkę. 

\- Magicznego Nowego Roku!! – wykrzyknęły chórem Tifany, Dannie i Georgina, pobrzękując butelkami mugolskiego szampana (zważając na ich chichot, zapewne pełnymi już tylko w połowie).   
W następnej chwili, zasypując Rose gradem pytań, rozbierały się już z pokrytych białym puchem płaszczy w obdrapanym przedpokoju blacków.   
\- Jak tam święta?  
\- Hej, świetna kiecka! Gdzie kupiłaś?  
\- Kto już jest?  
\- To też wziąć? – Matylda pomagająca Rose zebrać kurtki zagadnęła ostrożnie, wskazując pstrokate, brokatowe cylindry, które miały na głowach.  
\- W żadnym wypadku! Proszę bardzo, masz tu swój! – oznajmiła dumnie Dannie, wyciągając z torby kolejny, jadowicie zielony i wciskając go Ślizgonce na głowę.   
\- Zielony, bo Slitherin, tak? – oburzyła się Gina – Ale z ciebie rasistka.  
\- No przecież jest pod kolor do jej sukienki! – tłumaczyła się.  
\- Przypadkiem pewnie. No niech ci będzie.  
\- Gdzie Kherisa? – przerwała im ciemnoskóra Tifany - Mamy dla niej specjalny, tęczowy…  
\- W salonie, chodźcie – zaśmiała się Rose nie do końca ogarniając ich trajkotanie. Nie zauważyła nawet kiedy wcisnęły jej na głowę spiczastą, granatową tiarę w całości pokrytą cekinami…

\- To mówisz, że jak minęły ci święta? – powtórzyła Tif.  
\- A wiesz co, jakoś wolniej, niż zwykle… - zaczęła Rose. Przed oczami natychmiast pojawiła jej się utęskniona twarz, przez którą każdy dzień ferii zdawał się być tak okropnie długi…

\- Ding dong.

\- …może później – westchnęła wskazując wejście do salonu i z nadzieją w sercu pędząc w kierunku drzwi.

* * *

\- Dobrze cię widzieć! – oznajmiła zarumieniona od mrozu Catherine jakieś osiem dzwonków do drzwi później.  
\- Was też. – uśmiechnęła się Rose - Jak podróż?   
\- Świetne! – wykrzyknęła Creyton odkręcając się z przeraźliwie długiego szalika   
\- Okropnie – skwitował Jared podchodząc do lustra. – Pewna ślicznotka wymyśliła sobie, że dziś jest idealna okazja, żeby przetestować mugolskie metro… Stąd spóźnienie. Masz szczęście, że jesteś taka ładna.  
\- Przepraszam! – zaśmiała się.   
\- Coś ty, daj spokój. – Rose machnęła ręką - Mów lepiej jak było!!  
\- …to ja chyba zostawię was tu same. Wszyscy już pewnie są? – spytał Higgs otrzepując śnieg z misternej fryzury.  
\- W sumie tak. Idź, idź.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – szepnęła Creyton po chwili - Wyglądasz na przybitą?  
\- Co? ….ach to! Nie, to nie tak. Widzisz, musieliśmy zrobić tu generalne porządki i… powiedzmy, że nie spodziewałam się aż TYLU pająków… Chyba nadal mam traumę. – dodała szaleńczym szeptem.  
\- Rozumiem… - pokiwała głową - Nie ma Scorpius, tak? – zwróciła się do Kherisy, która z pełnym satysfakcji siorbaniem sączyła swój bananowy drink przez wyjątkowo poskręcaną słomkę.  
\- Mhm.  
\- Wszystko słyszałam! – Rose zgromiła je wzrokiem, po czym gestem zaprosiła do salonu. – To jak z tym metrem?

Jak to zwykle bywa we wczesnym stadium imprezy, na parkiecie nie działo się jeszcze zbyt wiele. Większość chłopaków stała w kuchni, prowadząc żywą debatę na temat wyścigowych mioteł. Ci, którzy nie interesowali się sportem, podpierali ściany w salonie, łapczywie opróżniając butelki kremowego piwa i dzbanki z zaczarowanymi wyrobami Albusa, licząc na nagły przypływ odwagi. Rozprawiając między sobą na temat książek, czy muzyki, łypali nieśmiało w kierunku wirujących na środku pokoju Giany, Tifany i Dannie. 

\- Co to za miejsce? – spytała Catherine siadając w pobliżu kominka i z uśmiechem chłonąc jego ciepło.  
\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, jest to dom Jamesa. – wyjaśniła Rose nalewając im albusowego ponczu z dyni.  
\- Bardzo… przytulnie – stwierdziła rozglądając się z dziwną miną.  
\- Nie musisz być taktowna, dostał go tylko dlatego, że nikt inny nie chciał. To taka.. przeklęta miejscówka. Nie wiem, czy coś ci to mówi, ale mieszkał tu Syriusz Black, ojciec chrzestny…  
\- Harry'ego Pottera, wiem. – dokończyła Creyton. – A więc jest to dom Blacków? Nieco.. zaniedbany.  
\- Od lat próbujemy coś z nim zrobić, ale przysięgam, stawia czynny opór. Odkąd wujek dogaduje się ze Stworkiem, jest i tak o niebo lepiej. On zna tu każdy kąt.  
\- Właśnie, trochę zdziwił mnie widok skrzata w kuchni – przyznała poprawiając fioletowe, atłasowe rękawiczki bez palców – Tyle mówiłaś o fundacji Zgredek…  
\- To skrzat potterów i jest po prostu niereformowalny. – westchnęła Rose - Moja mama nie zniosłaby, gdyby przyłożył rękę do szykowania ich przyjęcia, więc Lily zaproponowała mu pomoc tutaj. Był przeszczęśliwy.  
\- Biedactwo musiało mieć niezłe pranie mózgu…

Przez chwilę zamilkły, obserwując jak Hugon z Matyldą wkraczają na parkiet. Jared, który szedł zaraz za nimi, znalazł się przy Catherine w mgnieniu oka.  
\- Pani pozwoli? – skłonił się dworsko, po czym porwał ją do tańca.

Rose została sama.

Dobra z ciebie swatka, Weasley – uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie, odprowadzając ich wzrokiem – Tylko siebie jakoś nie ogarniasz…

Naprawdę cieszyła się, że ludzie dobrze bawią się na jej przyjęciu. Każda kolejna osoba, która opuszczała swoją "grupkę" znajomych i podchodziła zintegrować się z innymi, była dla niej wielkim sukcesem. Wszyscy Weasleye i Potterowie sprowadzili tu bardzo różnych ludzi, a jednak szło im nieźle. Tylko…   
Nie dlatego leciała do Tedy'ego na Pokątną po fryzurę… nie po to założyła specjalną sukienkę od Kherisy… nie na to czekała całe ferie, co rano z wytęsknieniem wyglądając jego sowy.

Nie o tym myślała słuchając ich piosenki z pozytywki, którą podarował jej na święta…   
Gdzie jesteś? – westchnęła wpatrzona w zaczarowane przez Jamesa szyby, które zamarzając układały się w napis "Szczęśliwego Noego Roku"…

* * *

\- Rozczochrane włosy, wyszczerzone kły,  
Błysk paznokci długich i ten dziki rytm.  
Kiedy kuli disko nas zaleje blask,  
Każdy imprezołak wpada w dziki trans! AaaauuUUUUU! – śpiewała Lily przecinając pokój wraz z rosnącą za nią z każdą chwilą ciuchcią "imprezołaków". Nawet najbardziej wstydliwi faceci na imprezie podążali za tą nową, rudą królową parkietu (zastępującą Kherisę, którą gdzieś wcięło), ciesząc się wyraźnie, że ktoś wciąga ich wreszcie do zabawy. Osiągnęli najwyraźniej wystarczający poziom albusowego ponczu, by dołączyć do wijących się na parkiecie dziewcząt. 

\- AaaaaUUUUUUUuuuu! – zawtórowała załoga ciuchci mijając śmiejącą się Rose.  
\- A ty co tak sterczysz? Chodź! – krzyknął ostatni w korowodzie Higgs, który nie czekając na odpowiedź złapał ją za nadgarstek. 

Pędząc za tym stadem roztańczonych bahanek (http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magiczne_stworzenia_z_cyklu_Harry_Potter#Bahanka) (z trudem nie rozlewając wokół zawartości swojej szklanki), przemierzyła niemal całe Grimmould Place. Minęła kuchnię, gdzie grupka facetów prowadziła śmiertelnie poważną debatę o polityce Ministerstwa Magii, później dwóch Gryffonów z klasy Hugona, ściskających się wylewnie nad pustymi butelkami kremowego piwa, śmignęła też obok Freda zabawiającego młodsze koleżanki parodiując hogwarckich profesorów. Żeby nie wpaść na Albusa migdalącego się w kącie z Renée, musiała złapać się wiszącej na korytarzu kotary. Zerwawszy ją, odkryła Rudą Jędzę i babcię Black, śpiewające ramię w ramię (w ramie) pieśń o dzielnym Odonie. Na schodach z trudem uskoczyła mackom zaczarowanej jemioły i pomknęła z resztą roześmianej ciuchci na samą górę… i znów na sam dół.

Wreszcie, zbiegając ze schodów, wpadła prosto na wejściowe drzwi. Uznając je za swoją docelową stację, opadła bezsilnie na dywan. 

Zamykający korowód Higgs zniknął za drzwiami do salonu, z którego dudniła głośna muzyka.

\- Miau – zagadnął Salem wygramolając się ze stojaka na parasole.  
\- To tutaj byłeś cały dzień? – zdziwiła się Rose wpuszczając kota na kolana – Chyba też nie jesteś w nastroju na imprezowanie.  
Zwierzak zamruczał z aprobatą.  
\- Godzina do północy, a jego ciągle nie ma – poinformowała Salema głaszcząc jego czarną, lśniącą sierść – Nie wiem czy jestem smutna, zmartwiona, czy zła. Chyba wszystko na raz… Obiecał, że przyjedzie. Myślisz, że znów zrobił tak, jak wtedy na peronie? Że się ze mną bawi? A może… - na tę myśl w klatce piersiowej poczuła dziwną pustkę – Może poznał kogoś w święta? Może rodzice znaleźli mu jakąś … kandydatkę…  
\- Kandydatkę? Komu? - zagadnęła rozchichotana Tiffany siadając obok niej z butelką szampana.  
\- Salemowi – odparła natychmiast Rose – Nie widzisz jaki jest samotny?  
\- Och, rzeczywiście… trzeba będzie poszukać – zgodziła się z pełną powagą, po czym również zajęła się głaskaniem kociaka. – A skoro już o tym mowa… posłuchaj… czy twój kuzyn, James… jest teraz wolny?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznała Rose – Wiesz, nie jesteśmy jakoś super blisko. Czemu pytasz?  
\- A tak jakoś… - zachichotała – Wiesz, buźkę ma niczego sobie, nie? … AUA!  
Wrzasnęła odskakując od Rose jak oparzona.  
\- Dziabnął mnie!  
\- Salem! Co to było?! – skarciła go Weasley – Przepraszam, nie wiem co go …ugryzło.  
\- Dobra, kot to kot. Kto go tam wie... lepiej odkazić! – machnęła ręką, po czym łyknęła sobie z butelki, którą przyniosła.  
\- Wiesz, może to nie moja sprawa, ale parę minut temu widziałam jak tańczyłaś z Fredem – przypomniała sobie Rose - …i wyglądaliście razem dość ładnie...

Do tego momentu nie miała pojęcia, że ciemnoskórzy też się rumienią.

\- Tak uważasz? – spytała cicho Thomas.  
\- Tak! Na twoim miejscu nie traciłabym czasu na Jamesa. Graliście razem w drużynie, wiesz jaki z niego kobieciarz. A taki Fred… to bardzo równy chłopak… - dodała szturchając ją porozumiewawczo łokciem.  
\- Wiesz, my jesteśmy tak jakby… przyjaciółmi… - zaczęła nieśmiało, czerwieniąc się co raz bardziej.  
\- Tak, tak, już ja wiem jak to działa – Rose puściła jej oko – Chodź na parkiet! – dodała zbierając się z podłogi.

Do głowy przyszedł jej iście szatański plan.

\- Dzieje się tam coś w ogóle? - spytała wskazując salon.  
\- Żartujesz? Ludzie ledwo się mieszczą! – zaśmiała się Tifany – Pół parkietu zajmuje Albus z tą swoją Francuzką. Nie miałam pojęcia, że z niego taki tancerz! Gdybym wiedziała, może…

W tej chwili mijały jednak schody, na których Fred prowadził jakieś smutne rozmowy o życiu i śmierci z wyluzowanym Lindonem McRage'em. Zamiast słuchać jej wywodu, Rose szturchnęła towarzyszkę biodrem, spychając dziewczynę prosto na nich.

\- UAAAAA!  
\- Hej, żyjesz? – spytał Fred łapiąc ją.  
\- Tak, dzięki. Rose, czy ty…? – odgarnąwszy dredy z twarzy, Tifany popatrzyła na nią z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Oj, za dużo kremowego piwa, Tif… albo to Fred i jego zwierzęcy magnetyzm – dodała puszczając mu oko – Zasiedziałam się w tym kącie okropnie. Lindon, poprosiłbyś mnie do tańca, co? Połowa gości to moi krewni… 

McRage bez słowa sprzeciwu zebrał się ze schodka, po czym ruszyli razem do salonu, zostawiają Fred'a i Tifany sam na sam… z zaczarowaną jemiołą.  
Muahahaha.

* * *

Następne pół godziny spędziła wirując na parkiecie. Lekcje, które odbyli przed Gwiazdkowym balem, okazały się bardzo skuteczne. Tańczyła z kolegami Scorpiusa - Lindonem i Samuelem, na co oburzyli się Gryffoni. W następnej chwili wirowała już ze złotowłosym Owen'em Lamberjack'iem i wysportowanym, niezdrowo przystojnym Russel'em Blishwick'iem ze swojej klasy. Ledwo zdążyła usiąść po tym ostatnim, wyjątkowo skocznym numerze, pojawił się przy niej Higgs. 

\- Nie chciałaś iść ze mną na bal, jesteś mi winna chociaż jeden taniec –oznajmił.  
\- Załatwiłam ci dziewczynę, nic ci nie jestem winna – zauważyła poprawiając fałdy sukienki – Poza tym, nie mogłam iść z tobą na bal. Już nie pamiętasz?  
Jared zaśmiał się dźwięcznie.  
\- Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że nie czekałaś aż zaprosi cię Malfoy. – zażądał kucając przed nią. Byli teraz twarzą w twarz.   
W odpowiedzi zaczerwieniła się tylko i odwróciła wzrok w kierunku szwedzkiego stołu otoczonego wygłodniałymi po kremowym piwie młodymi czarodziejami.

\- No właśnie – uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie – Także... jeden taniec. W podzięce za to, że załatwiłaś mi dziewczynę.   
\- Zgoda – westchnęła wstając.

\- Wyglądasz na przybitą – zagadnął chwilę później. Tańczyli całkiem spokojny kawałek.  
\- Kto jak kto, ale ty pewnie wiesz dlaczego.  
\- Nie do końca.  
\- No… - popatrzyła na niego przez chwilę – Chodzi o Scorpiusa. Powiedział, że przyjedzie…  
Policzki zapiekły ją nadmiaru szczerości.  
Od kiedy stać ją było na takie wyznania?!  
\- Poważnie tak ci powiedział? – zdziwił się Higgs – Dziwne.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Dlatego, że jego rodzice urządzili w swojej rezydencji wielki bal – wyjaśnił kręcąc nią piruet – Po tym jak pokłócił się z nimi w ferie nie było szans, żeby się na nim nie pojawił. Dostał jakiś gigantyczny szlaban. Nie może tu dziś przyjechać.  
\- Nic mi nie powiedział…  
\- Dlatego to takie dziwne.   
\- Hej, skoro to taka ważna uroczystość, czemu ciebie tam nie ma? – spytała czujnie.  
\- Ja nic nie muszę. – oznajmił z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

Kiedy utwór się skończył i wróciła na kanapę, wiedziała już co czuje.

Była zła.   
Bardzo zła.  
Rogogonio wręcz wściekła.

To ona martwi się cały wieczór czy ktoś nie porwał go dla okupu, albo nie zaszlachtował po mugolsku – kosą w brzuch gdzieś w ciemnej bramie, a on siedzi w swojej rezydencji i popija poncz?! Oooo nie, panie Malfoy. Tak nie będzie. Ona też będzie się dobrze bawić, dość już straciła czasu.

Jak można było tak bezczelnie robić jej nadzieje?! Skoro mógł pisać do Higgs'a, mógł równie dobrze dać znać JEJ!

\- Dość tych smutów – oznajmiła naciągając na głowę cekinową tiarę od Dannie – Gdzie jest Kherisa? Ten Imprezołak. Trzeba zarzucić jakąś porządną nutę!  
Jakby na to tylko czekając, gramofon zahuczał intro do "Ten Gość To Dementor", a wszystkie siedzące na kanapie dziewczyny zerwały się z miejsc. 

Dość czekania – pomyślała tańcząc z nimi w kółeczku – Od kiedy potrzebny mi facet, żeby dobrze się bawić?!

* * *

\- UUUUHUUUUU!  
\- Brawo!  
\- Jeszcze raz! – krzyczała ekipa z salonu.  
\- Już się robi – oznajmiła Rose kłaniając się dworsko i przymierzając do kolejnego strzału. 

Zdeterminowana, by dobrze się bawić, a jednocześnie zmęczona kręceniem bioderkami, otworzyła kremowe piwo. Odskakujący korek wystrzelił jednak z taką siłę, że rozbił trzy wiszące pod sufitem balony, które wybuchły przemieniając się w stos maleńkich drobin. Wyglądały zupełnie jak mugolskie sztuczne ognie. I były równie fajne.

Gra szybko zyskała na popularności i już po chwili połowa salonu ciskała starymi, bądź świeżymi kapslami w wybuchające balony. No, może mniej, niż połowa. Niektórzy, jak Albus z Rene, czy na przykład Fred z Tifany tańczyli dalej, wpatrzeni sobie prosto w oczy… 

\- Jakie to romantyczne – westchnęła Catherine czytając w jej myślach. – Wokół ludzie robią z siebie idiotów, a ci nie widzą nikogo poza sobą.  
\- Eee tam, nie tak powinien wyglądać sylwester – prychnęła.  
\- Dlaczego? Mugole mawiają... jaki sylwester, taki cały rok! – przypomniała – To słodkie!  
\- No to mój się zapowiada wprost fantastycznie.  
\- Jakieś wieści od Scorpiusa?  
\- Nie, czemu pytasz?  
\- Rose! – Creyton marszczyła brwi – Zachowujesz się jak skonfundowana.   
\- Nie przejmuj się mną, baw się – wysiliła się na uśmiech. – Idź do Higgs'a.  
\- Coś ty, nie zostawię cię tak – oburzyła się.  
\- Malfoy zostawił, Albus zostawił… nawet Kherisa. Co za różnica.  
\- Merlinie, jak ty marudzisz. Chodź, poprawimy ci jakoś humor. Musisz mieć w tym domu coś fajnego.. fajniejszego niż kremowe piwo i strzelanie do balonów. Pomyśl!  
\- Coś fajnego… - Weasley podrapała się po nosie – A wiesz, że chyba mam?

W następnej chwili, zamaszyście rozrzucając wokół bibeloty, opróżniały skrytkę pod schodami.  
\- Ale tu rzeczy!  
\- Prawda? Ta komórka jest powiększona zaklęciem. Większość to straszne klamoty, jeszcze po Blackach – wyjaśniła Rose przedzierając się przez sterty starej, pozwiązywanej w wielkie paczki korespondencji, dziurawych kociołków i pustych słoików.   
\- O to chodziło? – spytała Creyton podnosząc jakąś starą, zakurzoną ramę z portretem.  
\- Nie, nie, odstaw ją pod ścianę i poczekaj. Jeszcze chwila… MAM!

Po chwili szamotania, Rose wydobyła na powierzchnię obdrapany, okropnie zakurzony… 

\- TADAAAAAM! – zanuciła uradowana – To jest, moja droga, zagraniczna koleżanko, mugolski ROWER.  
\- No coś ty!!! – w oczach Cathrine zalśnił zachwyt – Taki do jeżdżenia? Czytałam coś kiedyś o nich…  
\- Dokładnie taki, tylko lepszy – Weasley wypięła dumnie pierś – Dostałam go od dziadka na 14 urodziny. Chcesz się przejechać?  
\- Pewnie!

W następnej chwili stały już na placu przed Grimmould Place 12. Do północy został jakiś kwadrans, więc zebrała się na nim na razie tylko garstka gapiów.

\- Zanim pozwolę ci go wypróbować, muszę skontrolować w jakim jest stanie – uprzedziła Rose wsiadając – Nie wiem czy pamiętam który to hamulec… ale dam radę. Wiesz, podobno z jazdą na rowerze jest tak, że nigdy się nie zapomina jak to działa!  
\- Łaaaaaał – Creyton westchnęła z przejęciem – Serio? No to działaj!

Dobra, powoli… - mówiła sobie w duchu – Jak cię uczył dziadek.

Odbić się i szybko pedałować, zanim się wywróci…. Tak, dobrze! 

\- Działa! – ucieszyła się jadąc co raz szybciej.  
Zachwycona Catherine truchtała obok niej.  
\- Ale to niesamowity mechanizm! – powtarzała.  
\- Mugole są genialni! Zobacz, teraz pokażę ci hamulec… to chyba ten… - dodała przyglądając się rozmaitym przełącznikom i dźwigniom na kierownicy.

Niewiele myśląc, przestawiła największą z nich. Niebieską.

\- Ups, to chyba nie tak… - stwierdziła marszcząc brwi i wciąż obserwując kierownicę.   
W ogóle nie zwolniła!

\- Rose…ROSE! – dopiero krzyk Catherine uzmysłowił jej, że … wznosi się w powietrze?  
Odruchowo zaczęła pedałować co raz szybciej, co tylko pogorszyło sprawę.  
\- Galopujące gorgony, jak to wyłączyć?! – krzyknęła wzbijając się co raz wyżej i wyżej – Jak ja nienawidzę latać…  
\- Może wyłącz tę samą dźwignię?  
\- A jak spadnę?!

Nieświadomie skręciła znad drogi i omal nie rozbiła się o ścianę jednego z domów. Przyspieszyła, szarpnęła kierownicą do góry… i znalazła się na boku budynku, jadąc po nim pionowo w górę.

Dobra, jeśli wjadę na dach, może tam będę mogła się zatrzymać? – pomyślała starając się skupić - Ale ci mugole muszą mieć widok.. normalne rowery chyba nie jeżdżą w ten sposób…?

Widząc dach przyspieszyła, pochyliła się do przodu… po czym wystrzeliła nad niego lecąc jeszcze wyżej w nocne niebo. 

\- Dość! – krzyknęła – Ląduj, ląduj! 

Z braku lepszych pomysłów, przełączyła niebieską dźwignię.  
Rower zwolnił…

I zaczął gwałtownie tracić wysokość.

\- Żartowałam, leć! – wyrzuciła z siebie szarpiąc dźwignię.  
Bez efektu.

Próbowała pedałować. Nic.  
Wiatr huczał jej w uszach i szarpał ubranie.  
Spadała co raz szybciej i szybciej… 

Gdy nagle coś pociągnęło ją za nadgarstek i zaczęło hamować upadek.  
Instynktownie puściła rower, pozwalając by z łoskotem spadł na dach.

Podniosła wzrok.  
To medalion od Kościanego Smoka trzymał ją za rękę.  
Zdawał się jednak działać co raz słabiej…

\- Ratunku? – krzyknęła nie mając lepszych pomysłów.   
Nadgarstek strasznie ją bolał, a jeśli energia miała zaraz się wyczerpać…  
W dół czekał ją jeszcze długi, samotny lot.

\- Pomocy?!

\- Czy ktoś tu potrzebuje podwózki? – spytał znajomy, ciepły głos.   
W tej samej chwili poczuła jak silne ręce łapią ją pewnie i sadzają na swoich kolanach.

Bijące od niego ciepło i ten cytrusowy zapach napełniły jej serce ulgą.   
\- Jesteś… - westchnęła wtulając się w niego.

Medalion na nadgarstku Rose zawisł bezwładnie.   
Zupełnie jakby wiedział, że znalazła się w dobrych rękach.

* * *

\- Jesteś cała? – spytał, gdy wylądowali na dachu i zsiedli ze Strzały.  
\- Tak, tak… - wyszeptała starając się opanować drżenie. – Dzięki, to było...

Nim skończyła zdanie, Scorpius objął ją mocno.

\- Groźne. – dokończyła wtulając się w niego.  
\- Mało powiedziane. – powiedział cicho – Możesz nie robić takich głupot, kiedy nie ma mnie w pobliżu? – głos zadrżał mu lekko.  
\- Spóźniłeś się. – szepnęła czując, że rumieni się mimo chłodu. Choć jeszcze chwilę temu faktycznie miała mu to za złe, w jej głosie zamiast wyrzutu, zabrzmiała troska.  
\- Wiem. – westchnął – Przepraszam. Starzy zabrali mi różdżkę i zatkali kominek. Błędny Rycerz nie przyjeżdżał przez godzinę, a Błaszce zabronili wypełniać moich próśb, więc nie mogła aportować mnie do Londynu… gdybym nie łyknął trochę felixa od Ciebie, chyba nigdy bym tu nie dotarł…

Nim zdążyła spytać go co się stało, gdzieś z dołu przerwał im zaniepokojony głos.   
\- Hej, Rose! Żyjesz? No powiedz coś!!  
Z tego wszystkiego prawie zapomniała o czekającej na nią Catherine.   
\- Tak, zaraz zejdę! – odkrzyknęła starając się brzmieć normalnie – Lądowanie to jedyne, czego uczyłam się na miotlarstwie z przyjemnością! Mówiłam, że tego się nie zapomina, prawda? Idź do reszty, zaraz dołączę… Raaaany, ale tu widok! – dodała chcąc zabrzmieć przekonująco.  
\- Hahaha, w porządku. – Creyton zaśmiała się w podejrzany sposób. – Grunt, że poprawił ci się humor, co nie? Wszyscy już wyszli na odliczanie, więc pójdę do nich. Uważaj na siebie schodząc i nie ześlizgoń się z tego dachu czasem!  
\- Jasna sprawa! – rzuciła, zastanawiając się, czy ona aby naprawdę nie potrafiła czytać w myślach.

\- "Rany, ale tu widok"? – Scorpius przekrzywił głowę uśmiechając się do niej podejrzanie.   
\- Pewnie, że widok. Sople wiszą Ci z nosa – odparła.  
Gdy przestraszony Malfoy złapał się kontrolnie za twarz, wybuchła gromkim śmiechem.

I pomyśleć jak wściekła była jeszcze chwilę temu…

\- Ty ruda małpo. – Scorpius z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową.   
\- Cieszę się, że mój gwiazdkowy prezent okazał się przydatny. Przyleciałeś tu na miotle aż z Wiltshire?! – spytała spoglądając na opartą o komin Strzałę 5.0.  
\- No tak. Wiesz, mój dom nie jest wcale tak daleko. Jakieś 100 mil, na Strzale to ledwo godzina. Najtrudniej było wymknąć się z chaty …patrole z Ministerstwa nie zauważyły mnie na miotle pewnie też dzięki płynnemu szczęściu…. – zmarszczył brwi na samo wspomnienie ryzykownego lotu – Zwłaszcza w Londynie. Nie ukrywam, że trochę pobłądziłem po okolicy…  
\- Właśnie, skoro rodzice zabrali ci różdżkę, jak nas znalazłeś?  
\- Znów dzięki tobie. – Scorpius uśmiechnął się podciągając rękaw płaszcza.   
Na jego nadgarstku wisiała skórzana, pleciona bransoleta.   
\- Naprawdę to nosisz? – Rose zaśmiała się nerwowo, czując spływającą na policzki falę gorąca.

Głupie pytanie.   
Czuła przecież, że ją nosi. 

Spojrzenie mu przy tym w oczy było jednak czymś zupełnie innym…  
Jakaś część niej nadal nie wierzyła, że faktycznie wysłała mu ten babski bubel.   
\- Mhm – przytaknął patrząc jej w oczy – Na moje szczęście, Ty też.  
Gdy wziął ją za rękę, bransoletki przylgnęły do siebie pomrukując cicho.   
\- To zaskakująco precyzyjne narzędzie, ale nie poleciłbym nikomu w roli nawigacji. Naprawdę bałem się, że nie zdążę przed północą. – powiedział wplatając palce w jej dłoń.

Niebo nad nimi przecięła właśnie pierwsza, samotna petarda. 

\- Dlaczego? Żeby sztuczne ognie nie podpaliły Ci miotły? – uśmiechnęła się patrząc na iskry tańczące w jego ciepłych, brązowych oczach.   
\- Nie. – odparł odgarniając zbłąkany kosmyk z jej policzka - …żeby zrobić to.

I ująwszy twarz Rose w dłonie… 

…pocałował ją.

Wokół huczały fajerwerki i tryskały iskry. Były jednak niczym w porównaniu z rozkosznym ciepłem jego dłoni… z tym avis szalejącym w jej żołądku… ze smakiem ust Scorpiusa i tym jego nęcącym, wypełniającym powietrze wokół zapachem…

Przylgnęli do siebie tak, jakby od tej jednej chwili zależało wszystko. Jego delikatne początkowo pocałunki stawały się co raz gorętsze, pełne namiętności… czy jakby.. tęsknoty? Trzymał ją w ramionach tak silnie, jakby chciał jej coś przekazać. Myśl? Uczucie? A może dziesiątki myśli i uczuć?

Tak mocnych jak te szalejące w niej.

Czuła się jak uwięziony miesiącami w klatce ptak, który wreszcie wzbił się w powietrze. Jakby ktoś zdjął jej z szyi wielki ciężar… Otworzył okno i pozwolił odetchnąć.

Czuła… uniesienie. To jedno banalne określenie z mugolskich romansów nabrało nagle tak dosłownego znaczenia. Wszystko wirowało wewnątrz i wokół niej jak po ognistej whiskey tylko… cudowniej. Prawdziwiej. 

Wplotła dłoń w jego wilgotne, jasne włosy, chcąc czuć go jeszcze bardziej, jeszcze bliżej. Nawet, jeśli nie było to już możliwe. Chciała tak wiele mu teraz powiedzieć. To jak cały wieczór drżała na myśl, że nie spojrzy mu dzisiaj w oczy. Jak myślała o nim każdą chwilę od czasu tej rozmowy na stacji Hogsmeade. Jak bardzo należała do niego i tylko do niego. Już od tak dawna…

Odsunęli się od siebie chcąc złapać oddech.  
Jego oczy lśniły radośniej, niż kiedykolwiek.

Przyciągnął jej dłoń do twarzy i ucałował od wewnętrznej strony. Ciepło ust Scorpiusa paliło jej zmarzniętą skórę. Spojrzenie, jakie posłał jej jednak w tym samym momencie, było tysiąc razy gorętsze. Czując zalewającą ją falę uczuć, które jednocześnie obezwładniały i napełniały pewnością, że jest zdolna osiągnąć dosłownie wszystko, rzuciła się z powrotem w jego silne ramiona. 

Świat jeszcze nigdy nie był tak doskonały – pomyślała czując zapach jego skóry.

Moment później, gdzieś z dołu poniósł się zbiorowy okrzyk zachwytu.   
Otworzywszy oczy, Rose dostrzegła, że wszystko wokół nich zalewa intensywnie czerwona poświata. 

\- Mama mnie zabije. – szepnęła podnosząc głowę znad jego ramienia.  
\- Ja już jestem martwy – parsknął Scorpius. Kpina w jego głosie mieszała się z dziwną nutą satysfakcji.   
\- Nie, ja mówię o tym.. – Rose odsunęła się wskazując nocne niebo.

Pośród krągłych, jaskrawych rozbłysków mugolskich petard, tuż nad nimi przeleciał właśnie niewiarygodnych rozmiarów, tryskający iskrami i machający skrzydłami feniks z magicznych sztucznych ogni. Ku zgrozie Rose, zamiast zniknąć zawrócił jednak, by zrobić jeszcze dwie rundki wokół budynku, eksplodować w malowniczy, zdecydowanie niemugolski sposób i opaść na ziemię pod postacią świetlnego confetti.  
Stojący na ulicy gapie wiwatowali jak szaleni. 

Gryfonka przejechała ręką po twarzy.  
Scorpius jednak zaśmiał się tylko beztrosko, po czym łapiąc delikatnie za podbródek, przyciągnął do siebie jej zarumienioną twarz.

\- Megicznego Nowego Ro... – szepnął zbliżając do niej uśmiechnięte usta.

Nim skończył, złapała go za poły płaszcza i pocałowała.  
Naprawdę gorąco.

* * *

\- Patrzcie co znalazłam na dachu! – uśmiechnęła się Rose, wyłaniając z jednej z uliczek. 

Na zasypanej grubą warstwą śniegu Grimmould Place stało kilka dużych, roześmianych grup. Z powbijanych w zaspy stelaży co chwila startowały świeże petardy, przy akompaniamencie których podchmieleni sylwestrowicze raz po raz wymieniali pozdrowienia i uściski. Tego jednego dnia w roku wszystkie życzenia brzmiały nad wyraz szczerze - nawet, jeśli powtarzano je już któryś raz z rzędu. Stukały szklanki, strzelały korki, bryzgał szampan. Parę mugolskich dzieci rzucało się śnieżkami, jedno biegało w koło machając ramionami niczym szybujący przed momentem feniks. Pozostałe jednak, przyłączyły się do imprezowej załogi spod dwunastki, która opróżniwszy już swoje butelki, lepiła ze śniegu wielkiego, leżącego smoka.   
Oderwawszy się na chwilę od pracy, powitali ich nad wyraz radośnie.  
\- Malfoy!  
\- Sieeemaaaaaa!  
\- Heeeeej!   
\- No nareszcie!  
\- Widzieliście tego feniksa?  
\- No nie! Chciałeś wejść przez komin? Masz prezenty?  
\- Dla Ciebie Higgs tylko ruzgę! – odszczeknął się Scorpius niosąc zawiniętą w swój płaszcz miotłę. 

Kilku słyszących to mugoli wybuchło gromkim śmiechem, wskazując palcami trzonek jego Strzały 5.0 i biorąc ją za karny prezent. Scorpius pomachał przyjaźnie, z rozbawieniem obserwując jak zataczają się trzymając nawzajem za bary. 

\- A więc to tak… – Catherine porozumiewawczo szturchnęła Rose łokciem.  
Sądząc po szerokości jej uśmiechu, domyśliła się wszystkiego.

Merlinie, czy mam jakieś ślady na twarzy? – pomyślała Rose, jedną ręką odruchowo sięgając do policzków.  
Było to jednak głupie pytanie.  
Scorpius wciąż trzymał przecież jej drugą dłoń. 

\- Cśśś!! – syknęła Rose.   
Bardzo chciała dać Catherine do zrozumienia, że należy zachować to w sekrecie.  
Błysk w jej własnych oczach musiał jednak bardzo się z tym kłócić. 

Kogo niby próbowała oszukać?   
Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła dotąd takiej radości. Patrząc na swoje stopy, nie mogła uwierzyć, że bijące od niej szczęście nie stopiło jeszcze śniegu wokół podeszw butów.

\- No dobrze, już dobrze. Wiedziałam, że to on, świst jego miotły poznam wszędzie. Ale jesteś mi winna opowieść. – brunetka puściła oko, po czym ruszając w stronę lepiącego "bałwana" Higgsa, zawołała – Jak wam idzie lewe skrzydło?  
\- Całkiem nieźle! – odkrzyknął jakiś pyzaty chłopiec w czapce z wielkim pomponem.  
\- Nieźle? – oburzył się Jared. – Ty to nazywasz "nieźle"? Przecież smocze skrzydło wygląda kompletnie inaczej!  
\- Wcale, że nie!   
\- Wcale, że tak! – powtórzył Ślizgon. – Czy Ty w ogóle widziałeś kiedyś smoka?  
\- Taaa no pewnie, a Ty to może widziałeś? – chłopiec zmrużył oczy krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak! – Higgs odrzucił na bok grudę śniegu, którą miał w rękach - Niby jak zaliczyłbym opiekę nad … AUA!

Oberwawszy naprawdę pokaźnych rozmiarów śnieżką, padł prosto na to nieszczęsne, lewe skrzydło.   
Pyzaty chłopiec parsknął śmiechem, po czym sam dostał prosto w pompon.

\- Dobra robota, ale chyba pora się wycofać! – szepnął Scorpius widząc jak chłopaki szykują się do ataku.  
\- Taaaak, chyba powinnam zrobić Ci herbaty… - zgodziła się Rose ciskając ostatnią śnieżkę. – Chodu!

Złapawszy pod pachę zaczarowany rower, pomknęła za Scorpiusem 

\- Nieźle ich pogoniliśmy. – stwierdził Jared wystawiając rękawicę.  
Mały przybił mu piątkę.  
\- Dobra robota! – przytaknął poprawiając czapkę, która zsunęła mu się na oczy – W ogóle to jestem Ralph. Ralph Davis.  
\- Jared Higgs. – uścisnął mu rękę - Mieszkasz tutaj?  
\- Tak, od urodzenia. – chłopiec wypiął dumnie pierś.  
\- To znaczy jak długo?   
\- Za miesiąc będzie 11 lat. – oznajmił tonem sugerującym, że to poważna sprawa.  
\- Nieźle. – Jared pokiwał głową z równą powagą – Jak widzę lubisz smoki?  
\- Strasznie. – wyznał Ralph z przejęciem.   
Przez moment wyraźnie wahał się nad czymś, chwilę później szepnął jednak:  
\- Wierzę, że są prawdziwe.   
\- No pewnie, że są! I nie przestawaj w to wierzyć, a na pewno jakiegoś spotkasz.  
\- Dzięki. – w oczach małego coś błysnęło – A Ty? Widzę, że nie jesteś stąd.  
\- Mieszkam daleko za Londynem, ale dzisiaj jestem u kumpeli. – wyjaśnił wskazując za siebie. - …pod dwunastką.

Ralph przez chwile przyglądał się budynkom marszcząc brwi.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne. – prychnął rzucając w niego śnieżką.

* * *

\- Rany, kto wyłączył światło? – zdziwiła się Rose zdejmując kozaki w holu domu Blacków. Z salonu dudnił głośno jakiś hit "Świtsoklikow" – Zaraz zapalę lampę, nie potknij się o…

ŁUP!

\- No właśnie… - westchnęła wyciągając różdżkę. – Lumos! 

Bladoniebieska poświata wokół różdżki rozjaśniła obskurny korytarz, na środku którego leżała dziwna kompozycja kończyn i parasoli, przygnieciona stojakiem w kształcie nogi trolla.  
\- Jesteś cały?  
\- Taa… - jęknął zbierając się z podłogi. – Bardzo tu... sympatycznie. – zauważył rozglądając się.  
\- Nic mi nie mów, od lat próbujemy zrobić jakiś remont. – zapewniła pomagając mu powkładać parasole na miejsce. 

Gdy odłożyli ostatni, Scorpius wziął ją za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. 

\- … herbata…? – szepnęła rumieniąc się.   
Choć plecami oparł ją o chłodną ścianę, czuła odbierające dech gorąco.  
Scorpius pieszczotliwie przygryzł płatek jej ucha.   
– Chodź – szepnął.

W połowie drogi zatrzymał ich jednak dziwny dźwięk.  
\- Zgaś różdżkę. – mruknął, na co bez słowa sprzeciwu syknęła:  
\- Nox.

Podkradli się bliżej.  
Odgłos dochodził z kuchni… Był dziwnym połączeniem pomruku, szurania i jakby… mlaskania?  
Chyba nie wlazł im przez okno kolejny Gumochłon szukający kryjówki na zimę? No naprawdę, już chyba dość wygoniła ich stąd w tym sezonie…

Trzymając ją za sobą, Scorpius powoli uchylił drzwi, za którymi skryty był…

James? – pomyślała kompletnie zbita z tropu.

Brązowe, rozczochrane włosy, modne jeansy, pstry, pasiasty sweter od babci w zielono-czerwone pasy… Nie, nie było mowy o pomyłce.   
Ewidentnie był to James.

I ewidentnie obściskiwał się z kimś w kuchni Blacków.

Ale czy tą dziewczyną mogła być…

Kherisa?

* * *

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć – szepnęła beznamiętnie, obserwując płomienie tańczące w kominku Syriusza.   
Skryli się w jego dawnej sypialni po tym, jak Scorpius zasłaniając Rose usta, siłą odciągnął ją z progu kuchni. Mimo wcześniejszych sprzeciw, była mu wdzięczna.   
\- Jak do tego doszło? Kiedy? – zastanawiała się na głos - Dlaczego nic mi nie mówiła?   
\- Może nie było nic wcześniej? – podsunął siadając obok – Wiesz, taki jednorazowy wyskok?  
\- Nie ma szans. – odparła natychmiast.  
Nie, Kherisa nie była taką dziewczyną.   
\- To może… bała się plotek? – zaproponował.  
\- Plotek? – Rose spojrzała na niego jak na szaleńca – Ona jest WŁADCZYNIĄ wszystkich plotek!  
\- W takim razie musiała najwyraźniej bać się Twojej opinii.   
Rose parsknęła.  
\- A odkąd obchodzi ją moje zdanie, jeśli chodzi o chłopaków?   
Scorpius wzruszył ramionami, po czym wyciągnął nogi w kierunku ciepłego paleniska.  
\- Nie pytała mnie co myślę na temat Charles'a Midgen'a, ani Willy'ego Thirst'a, a spotykała się z nimi jeszcze w zeszłym roku!   
Powiedziawszy to na głos, Rose doznała oświecenia.  
\- Oczywiście! – szepnęła zrywając się z miejsca. W spojrzeniu Scorpiusa niepokój mieszał się z troską. Trochę tak, jakby zastanawiał się jak szybko mogliby zjawić się tu uzdrowiciele ze Świętego Munga – Musiał chodzić jej po głowie już we wrześniu! – podjęła z mocą Rose - Niby czemu byłaby sama tyle miesięcy? Nie chodziła na żadne randki, większość czasu pisała pamiętnik, albo… listy!! Od tej wielkiej, sowiej akcji integracyjnej, Kherisa bez przerwy wysyłała wiadomości! James tak samo, wspominała nam o tym ciotka Ginny, kiedy kupowałam kieckę na bal… W Święta sama widziałam jak odbierał przesyłkę! Taaak, tak musiao być! I to by nareszcie tłumaczyło dlaczego zamiast iść na jakieś wielki bal dla zawodników Zjednoczonych, James został tutaj z nami!  
\- Myślisz, że pisali do siebie za pomocną tych transmutowanych sów? – spytał Malfoy obserwując jak krąży po pokoju owinięta kocem. – Przecież korespondentów losowali nam w szkole.  
\- Nie, masz rację. To brzmi mało prawdopodobnie. – odparła po dłuższej chwili namysłu.  
Westchnąwszy ciężko, opadła na zakurzoną kanapę obok Ślizgona.  
Scorpius otulił ją ramieniem. Popatrzyła na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem, po czym znów zerwała się z miejsca.  
\- Na brodę Merlina, przecież to Tobie jest zimno!! – wykrzyknęła zrzucając z siebie koc i otulając nim chłopaka. 

Gorgony, ale ze mnie egoistka. – pomyślała z rozpaczą.  
Scorpius wybawił ją właśnie z opresji, a ta zamiast się nim zająć, rozprawia o romansie kuzyna… To była ostatnia rzecz, jaka powinna zajmować się właśnie teraz. Teraz, po tym, jak na dachu…

Z przerażeniem odkryła, że rumieni się na samą myśl.  
\- Miałam zrobić Ci herbaty! – powiedziała nieco za głośno, z roztargnieniem krążąc po sypialni.  
Że też musieli zająć właśnie kuchnię. – pomstowała w duchu - Mogli przyjść nawet tutaj! 

Ignorując zapewnienia Scorpiusa, że w zupełności wystarczy mu koc i jej obecność, Rose podeszła do starego, rozpadającego się regału i sięgnęła po trzy zakurzone księgi. Zza podwiązki wyjęła różdżkę, po czym szepnąwszy kilka formuł, wróciła na kanapę z lśniącym czajnikiem i parą kubków.   
\- Nie będziesz mieć problemów? – Malfoy starał się brzmieć surowo. Efekt psuła jednak nuta podziwu obecna w jego głosie zawsze, gdy obserwował z jaką wprawą posługuje się transmutacją.  
\- Nieee, wszystko zrzucę na Jamesa – uśmiechnęła się stukając różdżką w czajnik.   
W następnej chwili wypełniła go krystalicznie czysta woda.  
\- Nie znam zaklęcia, które stworzyłoby herbatę – zamyśliła się – Może być grzane wino?  
Scorpius zaśmiał się kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Może być – szepnął prosto do jej ucha.

Dreszcz, który przeszedł Rose, nie miał żadnego związku z lataniem na rowerze w grudniu.

Gdy powiesiła napełniony winem czajnik nad ogniem i nie mając lepszych wymówek, wróciła wreszcie na miejsce obok Scorpiusa, ten popatrzył na nią rozczulonym wzrokiem.   
\- Nadal rumienię się jak pierwszoroczny na ceremonii przydziału? – domyśliła się po dłuższej chwili milczenia.  
\- I bardzo Ci z tym do twarzy – odparł kiwając znacząco.   
Rose schowała twarz w dłoniach.

Odkrycie Jamesa i Kherisy przywróciło jej na moment zdolność myślenia, która automatycznie wystosowała następującą wątpliwość:

Gorgony, czy to znaczyło, że jesteśmy teraz razem?

Dokładnie w tej chwili, poczuła jak coś łapie ją za bransoletkę i odciąga od twarzy jedną z jej dłoni.   
Podniosła wzrok. Scorpius, który delikatnie złapał zębami zaczarowaną plecionkę, uśmiechnął się niewinnie, …a zarazem tak szarmancko… 

Serce zadudniło jej głośno.  
Jaki on miał ciepły uśmiech…

\- Jestem twoja. – oznajmiła nagle, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Scorpius spojrzał na nią kompletnie oniemiały.  
Zdurniałaś – skarciła się w duchu automatycznie zalewając rumieńcem – Co to niby było?!

W jego oczach nie było to jednak wyznanie nie na miejscu,  
Nim zdążyła powiedzieć coś więcej, porwał ją w ramiona i zaczął całować jeszcze namiętniej, niż na dachu…

Jeśli, rzecz jasna, było to w ogóle możliwe.

* * *


End file.
